The Torch Singer
by eureka twilighter
Summary: Can two broken people help each other mend? Mara Brannigan and Emmett McCarty are two such broken people. Maybe with the help of family and friends they can be just what the other needs.
1. Chapter 1 A Loving Friendship and a Meet

**THE TORCH SINGER**

**Chapter 1 _A Loving Friendship and a Meeting_**

"Sheri, can we segue _**The Man That Got Away**_ into _**My Man**_ and back again?" I asked, looking over the music in my hand.

"Sure, Mar," my pianist replied. "Something like this?"

Her fingers flew across the ivory keys of the baby grand.

I sang along with what she was doing and it worked brilliantly…as I knew it would. Sheri was a keyboard genius.

We had been working together for the last ten years, having met in college. I majored on dramatic arts, with a minor in music, while Sheri practically lived for music. She played whenever she could: with the University Jazz Trio all the way to volunteer keyboardist for the drama department.

Our friendship grew out of the fact that she was the first pianist, ever, that could find my vocal range and transpose any number into it, on the spot. We new from that moment that ours would be a loving and lasting friendship. We took care of each other after an all nighter, we laughed and cried with one another, and were there for each other whenever the need arose.

We knew each other, musically, better than most married couples knew each other physically. Having the dreaded "artistic temperament", we knew that forgiveness would always follow immediately after any argument. And we argued often, about men, clothes, men, costumes, men, but _**never**_ about music. Being in sync, like a well-oiled machine, our tastes were the same. I had the husky, sultry voice and she had the fingers of gold.

While we loved all kinds of music, the bluesy torch songs were our favorites. When we first went out on the road, it was hard to convince promoters that we could do this stuff, often being told that we were too young to be able to feel the pathos that most of these songs expressed. It was only after years of traveling the country, performing in dives, that we finally started making a name for ourselves.

We had been here in the Torch Club, a small lounge in the Hyatt Regency Wilshire Hotel, for seven months. We had built up a fair following, the older patrons seeming to enjoy the ambiance of days gone by while the younger crowd, the chance to experience Old Hollywood.

I lived for my music and singing.

My personal life was non-existent. Men had come and gone in my life. I'd been searching for, but never found, one that wanted to stay with me, or I him. It just never happened…well, maybe except for Brian. Oh, I had wanted Brian. The stars in my eyes had me blinded and when I found out that he was married, everything came crashing down around me. The only thing that I could do was sing, my sad, heart wrenching, torch songs.

Sheri, on the other hand, had been with her James for seven years. They had met during a special benefit, for cancer research, that we'd been involved in. He was a sound tech and they had clicked instantly when he came to adjust her piano mic.

James learned early on in their relationship that Sheri and I were a package deal, that she would be there for me whenever and wherever I needed her. I was alone, no family, only a couple of the foster parents I'd kept in semi-regular contact with. Sheri, and then James became my only family.

"Are we gonna go over this material again or what?" Sheri asked, smiling and tinkling the keys, with the Twilight Zone theme. "Mara?"

I shook myself out of the past and grinned.

"Let's do it," I said.

For the next hour we worked on the number until it was perfected. Memories of Brian, and the tragic aftermath of his betrayal leant itself to the genuine sadness and loneliness that came through my voice.

We must have stood side by side, at brightly lit make-up mirrors, thousands of times, as Sheri and I put the finishing touches on our faces. A routine had been established, early on in our partnership, of watching each other, making suggestions and corrections to our appearances, counting on each other.

"I like that new shade of green shadow on you," she said, leaning in to add a bit more gloss to her red lips.

"Thanks, I replied. "It's darker than I usually use, but I like it with this gown."

I smiled at her in the mirror and marveled again at the picture we made. More exact opposites you'd never find. Her five foot two lithe frame was the perfect foil for my five foot six statuesque body, although I often felt gargantuan standing next to her.

She had long, almost waist length, blond hair, thick and lush with just a hint of curl. Her blue eyes were definitely the "windows to her soul", clear and twinkling with happiness. James had put that twinkle there.

That night, she was wearing a beautiful deep red, floor length gown of soft chiffon over satin. The deep V of the neckline and tight fitted bodice emphasized her full breasts and narrow waist. The full skirt fell gracefully to the floor. Her hair was pulled back from her face and clipped at the back with a ruby clip. She always wore her tresses pulled back to keep her hair out of her eyes as she played. She was breathtaking, as usual.

Her brilliant smile told me that James would be there that night. He was often away on other projects, having been hired by Cullen Studios' sound department, so when he was at a performance, Sheri was jubilant

Living in Hollywood, by contrast, I was rounder, softer and curvier than the anorexic young starlets. I was what some called a full figured woman, voluptuous, full breasted, narrow waisted, round hipped and fairly long legged. I had the body of a well-nourished woman rather than a pencil thin young girl, living on lettuce and steamed fish.

My shoulder length dark auburn hair and leaf green eyes paid homage to my Irish ancestry, as did the smattering of freckles across my slightly up tilted nose and cheekbones. My thick dark lashes and light olive complexion attested to the fact that I was half Italian. I had all the heat without the hot temper of both…most of the time.

The only feature I was never happy with was my mouth. It was wide, full lipped and just plain too big. But when I smiled, which hadn't been too often lately, I had been told that my whole face lit up. So maybe it wasn't too bad, after all.

As I studied my reflection, I was pleased with my choice of gown. It was a long sleeved, plunging necked silk sheath that clung to my ample curves. And it was my favorite color, deep forest green. The narrow skirt was slit up the left side to mid thigh and fell to the top of my matching heels. My jewelry was minimal, only my thin silver watch and emerald and diamond earrings.

My hair was pulled up into a mass of unruly curls at the crown of my head, with a few wispy tendrils at the nape of my neck and at my temples.

I felt comfortable and powerful looking. Transforming myself from a shy, lonely little girl from Arkansas, into a seductive chanteuse was part of my nightly routine. The memories from the past made the change complete. They would manifest themselves in the sad wailing lyrics of the songs.

This was how I coped with everything. When I stepped out onto that stage, I was strong and in charge. My music was my safe place.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up at Sheri while swiping burgundy lip-gloss across my lips. I stood up and threw my shoulders back, that "look", as Sheri called it, on my face.

"Well soul-sister, are you ready to do this thing?" I asked, smiling at her reflection in the mirror

She reached around and hugged me, staring back at me.

"Yeah," she replied. "I have a feeling about tonight, something special is gonna happen, I just know it."

"Oh please," I said with a laugh, pulling her into the hallway leading to the staging area. "You always say that!"

"I know," she answered, "But this time I reallyfeel it."

I shook my head as we waited behind the screened off doorway for Demitri, the lounge manager, to announce us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to bring to you the awesome voice of Mara Brannigan and the genius of the keyboard, Sheri Connery.

There was a surprisingly thunderous sound of applause as we stepped from behind the screen.

Sheri seated herself at the piano and started the introduction to the first song, the medley that we had perfected that morning. I stepped to the microphone and took it from the stand. James had been trying to get me to use a lapel mic, but I was adamant about the hand held, feeling that it was more in keeping with the genre, _**and **_it was my crutch, the only one I had.

The house lights lowered and a lone spot shone down on me. Lowering my head, looking down at the stage floor, I began to sing softly.

_**The Man That Got Away.**_

_**The night is bitter**_

_**The stars have lost their glitter**_

_**The winds grow colder**_

_**And suddenly you're older**_

_**And all because of**_

_**The man that got away**_

I slowly raised my eyes to the audience, focusing on a couple, sitting at a table in the back.

_**No More his eager call**_

_**The writings on the wall**_

_**The dreams you dreamed have all**_

_**Gone astray**_

I began walking toward the center of the stage, catching the eye of a few of the ladies present, communicating to them my love and loss. Stopping, I caught the sorrowful, teary look of one particular woman. She was older and sitting alone at the bar, a tear coursing down her cheek.

_**The man that won you**_

_**Has run off and undone you**_

_**The great beginning**_

_**Has seen it's final inning**_

_**Don't know what happened**_

_**It's all a crazy game**_

I raised the volume full throttle and poured my heart into the next lyrics, all the while never taking my eyes from the sad woman and walking stage left toward her.

_**No more that all time thrill**_

_**For you've been through the mill**_

_**And never a new love**_

_**Will be the same**_

_**Good riddance, good-bye**_

_**Every trick of his you're on to**_

_**But fools will be fools**_

_**And where's he gone to**_

Lowering the volume of my voice, I turned back toward center stage.

_**The road get rougher**_

_**It's lonelier and tougher**_

_**With hope you burn up**_

_**Tomorrow he will turn up**_

_**There's just no let up**_

_**The live long night and day**_

Turning to face the audience again, I softened the tenor of my voice.

_**Ever since this world began**_

_**There is nothing sadder than**_

_**A one-man woman**_

_**Looking for the man**_

_**That got away**_

_**The man that got away**_

Sheri played the transition intro as I walked toward her. Standing in the curve of the piano, I turned again to the audience, almost whispering the first phrase

_**My Man**_

_**Oh my man I love him so**_

_**He'll never know**_

_**All my life is just despair**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**When he takes me in his arms**_

_**The world is bright, alright**_

A little louder, with more strength.

_**What's the difference if I say**_

_**I'll go away**_

_**When I know I'll come back**_

_**On my knees someday**_

_**For whatever my man is**_

_**I am his**_

_**Forevermore**_

With a change in tempo and emotion, I stepped to the edge of the stage, focusing on the couple at the front table.

_**It cost me a lot**_

_**But there's one thing**_

_**That I've got**_

_**It's my man**_

_**Cold and wet**_

_**Tired you bet**_

_**But all that I soon forget**_

_**With my man**_

I looked out over the crowd.

_**He's not much for looks**_

_**And no hero out of books**_

_**He's my man**_

I gave a small smile and a quiet humph.

_**Two or three girls has he**_

_**That he likes as well as me**_

_**But I love him**_

Then I belted out the rest, to the end.

_**O my man I love him so**_

_**He'll never know **_

_**All my life is just despair**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**When he takes me in his arms**_

_**The world is bright alright**_

_**What's the difference if I say**_

_**I'll go away**_

_**When I know I'll come back**_

_**On my knees a someday**_

_**For whatever my man is**_

_**I am his**_

_**Forevermore…**_

Sheri played the transition back and I sang from my heart

**The Man That Got Away**_**.**_

_**The night is bitter**_

_**The star have lost their glitter**_

_**The winds grow colder**_

_**And suddenly you're older**_

_**And all because of**_

_**The man that got away**_

_**No More his eager call**_

_**The writings on the wall**_

_**The dreams you dreamed have all**_

_**Gone astray**_

_**No more that all time thrill**_

_**For you've been through the mill**_

_**And never a new love **_

_**Will be the same**_

I lowered my volume and sang the pathos of the final lyrics, thinking of Brian.

_**Ever since this world began**_

_**There is nothing sadder than**_

_**A one-man woman**_

_**Looking for the man**_

_**That got away**_

_**The man that got away**_

I smiled, took a deep breath and waited for the applause to die down.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," I said softly into the microphone. "Welcome to the Torch Lounge. I am Mara Brannigan and this is my awesome accompanist and friend, Sheri Connery."

"Whoo Hoo!" came from the back of the room and I grinned.

"That's her husband James." I said laughingly. "I've often told him that he ought to change his name to Bond; because his first name is James and with Connery who portrayed James Bond…well never mind, I thought it was funny anyway."

There was a ripple of laughter and I continued.

"We are here to entertain you with some _torch songs_ and a mixture of others in between." I said. "I hope you enjoy the show."

I had turned back to Sheri, to begin the next number, when I heard a commotion at the door. A group of young men, obviously inebriated, were seeking entrance and they were shown to a table close to the stage. There were four of them. Two were tall and lanky, one with collar length, wavy blond hair and the other with a mop of unruly bronze, sex hair. I mean he really looked like he'd just gotten out of bed. The third man was tall dark and muscular, maybe a Native American, but the one that caught my eye was even bigger than the bronzed giant.

He stood, I guessed, at about six-foot-five with close cropped dark brown, curly hair that caused his deep blue eyes to pop. But it was his wide, sensual mouth edged by deep dimples that caused me to take a deep breath. And he was built, with a broad muscular chest that led down to narrow hips and long muscular legs. The jeans he was wearing did nothing to hide the large package that he sported.

I gasped softly as I looked up and found him grinning at me; I had been caught ogling him.

Taking a deep breath, I turned back to Sheri, blushing, and we continued the set. During the fourth number, I noticed that other patrons were getting quite irritated with the group of young men, who were being quite loud. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Will you ass wipes shut the fuck up? I wanna hear the beautiful lady. She's awesome."

I looked down to see the dark haired giant standing, glaring at his friends. The room had gotten quiet and I saw the realization of what he had said and done cross his handsome face.

"Aw, Jeez, I'm sorry!" he said as the bronze haired one yanked on his arm and pulled him back down into his seat.

I shook my head, with a smile.

"It's okay, Sweet Cheeks," I said sarcastically. "I'll let it go this time, just because you're prettier than me."

"Not so, darlin'," he replied, leaning back in his chair, staring at me intently. "Just, seriously, not so."

I stared at him for a brief moment then turned and nodded to Sheri to begin the last song of the set. She had been right, something different had happened.

"We'll be back after a fifteen minute break," I said softly after the song. "I hope y'all will stick around."

Sheri and I left the stage amidst wild applause, most of the enthusiasm coming from the table of four, who were standing on their feet.

"Damn," I growled as we made our way down the dimly lit hallway to the dressing room. "I let it slip, didn't I?"

"Yep," she replied with a grin. "That only happens when you're distracted and I'd say you were very distracted."

I had worked very hard to erase any trace of my poor Arkansas upbringing—if you could call it that—from my speech. Sheri was right, the only times I slipped were when I was either distracted or very angry. For the most part, my accent was generic.

"I wasn't distracted, just perturbed," I retorted. "I don't like being interrupted during a set."

"Yeah, right," she said, reapplying her lipstick. "I was out there, remember? You were definitely distracted."

I looked at her in the mirror for a moment and then smiled sheepishly.

"You're right," I admitted. "Did you see…"

"Oh yeah," she interrupted, her eyes twinkling excitedly. "I saw the whole package, and I mean the _**whole**_ package!"

"You'd better not be checking out other packages, J," James spoke from the doorway, using his special nickname for her.

She turned and, smiling, walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, sweet love," she crooned. "Yours is the only package I'm interested in. I was just trying to help Mar, here, out."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, moving further into the room. I turned away with a tad bit of sadness, oh not for them, but for myself. I wanted some of that for me, would I ever have a relationship like that?

With a sigh, I slipped passed them, out into the hall and into a solid wall of muscle. Massive arms came around me to keep me from falling, huge hands encircling my waist, pulling my body tight against his.

"Whoa, pretty lady," said a smooth, slightly slurred, baritone voice. "What's your hurry?"

I knew who it was before I even looked. Slowly I raised my eyes up and up and up until I met the twinkling blue eyes and dimpling grin of the huge giant, Sweet Cheeks.

I stared at him for a moment before hastily pulling out of his arms and away from that hard body.

"How did you get back here?" I whispered. "You're not allowed back stage without invitation."

"Well, Demitri is a friend of mine and Felix, the bouncer, is one of my training buddies," he replied. "I just told them that I had to meet you and they let me in."

I was livid, the Irish/Italian temper rising up. James would have to speak to Demitri, as this should have never happened.

"Well, I don't like to be disturbed between sets, so please go back to your table," I said, trying to stay calm. "I meet with fans after the show."

"Oh sweetness," he drawled softly, tracing the knuckles of a huge paw down my cheek. "I plan on being much more than a fan."

I could smell the beer on his breath as he leaned in, placing his soft sensual lips against mine in a tender kiss.

Gasping, I stepped back further, shaking my head, placing a trembling hand to my lips. My heart was racing.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry…no, not sorry," he stammered. "I don't usually do things like…O, hell, I don't know what I'm doin'."

"I really think that you should go back now," I said, my voice quivering. "Please."

"Just let me introduce myself, Mara Brannigan, and I'll leave, for now," he said, stepping toward me again.

"I…" I started.

"Is everything okay, Mara?" James asked, stepping into the hall. "I'm sorry buddy, but the ladies don't see fans between sets," he added, turning to face the visitor.

"I'll only be a minute, man," he replied, turning back to face me.

"And I said that the ladies don't accept visitors between sets, _**man**_," James repeated, taking Sweet Cheeks by the arm.

I could feel the tension rise between the two men and I stepped toward them.

James may have been smaller, but he matched him in muscle. Sweet Cheeks looked down at James' hand on his arm, then back up at his face.

"I don't want any trouble, just wanted to meet the pretty lady, here," he said, his jaw clenching, and carefully removed James' hand from his arm.

"It's time, Mara," Sheri said from the doorway, breaking the standoff.

"It's okay, James," I said, not taking my eyes off of Sweet Cheeks. "I'll be right there, Sheri. Go on, please."

They both looked at me, curiously, for a moment, James scowling and Sheri smirking, a smile twitching at the corner of her crimson mouth. She rolled her eyes at me and taking James's hand led him to the screened doorway.

I watched them walk away and turned back.

"Okay, tell me your name so that I can get back to the stage," I said.

"I don't mean you any harm, sweetness," he spoke quietly. "I'm Emmett McCarty and I find you enchanting."

His dimples creased his cheeks and my heart leapt.

**God, he's gorgeous**_**!**_

The name was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. With my schedule, I didn't keep up with the outside world.

"Well, Mr. McCarty, " I said. "I appreciate the flattery and thank you. Now I really have to go. Please, enjoy the show."

I turned to walk up the hall and he placed a restraining hand on my arm.

"Please say that you'll meet me after the show," he requested. "I would really like to get to know you."

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I don't really think that is a very good idea."

"Please?" he pled. "I promise that we'll just sit and talk for a while."

"Really, I can't." I replied. "It was nice meeting you Mr. McCarty…"

"Emmett," he interrupted. "Please, call me Emmett. Mr. McCarty was my father."

"Emmett," I replied. "I really must go."

I turned and hurried down the hall, leaving him standing there. Looking back, I saw a look of determination spreading across his face and I watched as he turned and strode confidently back into the club.

Taking a shaky breath, I stepped out onto the stage.

Throughout the final set, I felt his eyes on me. I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't. Everytime my eyes met his, I felt my heart leap. What was happening to me? I'd never had this kind of reaction to a man, _**ever, **_not even Brian.

Before the last number, I stepped over to Sheri and made a change. She looked at me, raising one eyebrow, questioningly, with a knowing smile and twinkle in her eye. I just smirked at her and turned back to the crowd.

Looking down at my feet, I listened to Sheri play the intro to the new selection. Raising the mic to my lips, I looked up shyly, straight into those beautiful blue eyes and began to sing.

_**The Man I Love **_

_**Someday he'll come along **_

_**The man I love **_

_**And he'll be big and strong **_

_**The man I love**_

I took a few steps toward him and noticed his friends laughing and ribbing him. I could feel myself blush, but he never took his eyes from mine.

_**And when he comes my way**_

_**I'll do my best to make him stay **_

_**He'll look at me and smile**_

A huge grin crossed his face and my heart lurched.

_**I'll understand **_

_**He'll take my hand **_

_**And though it seems absurd **_

_**I know we both won't say a word**_

Remembering the rest of the audience, I tore my eyes from his face.

_**Maybe I shall meet him Sunday **_

_**Maybe Monday, maybe not **_

_**Still I'm sure I'll meet him one day **_

_**Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day**_

_**He'll build a little home **_

_**Just meant for two **_

_**From which I'll never roam **_

**Who would, would you?**

_**And so all else above**_

_**I'm waiting for the man I love**_

As soon as the song ended, I caught a glimpse of the smile still plastered across Emmett's face. With blush, I replaced the mic on the stand and, smiling, bowed to the audience.

"Thank you very much," I said. "I hope you've enjoyed the show and will come back again. Please, give a round of applause for my accompanist, Sherry Connery. Isn't she amazing?"

Sheri stood and took her bow and walking over to her, I took her hand and we left the stage.

"Okay, soul sister," Sheri said as soon as the dressing room door closed behind us. "What the hell was that end song change about?

I turned to slip my shoes off and placed them in their box.

For as small as she was, Sheri was strength personified. Her daily workouts with James kept her trim and toned. So, I wasn't surprised when she grabbed my arm and spun me to face her. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for my answer to her question.

I looked back at her, trying to articulate the merry mix-up of confusion that was in my mind. I didn't understand what I was feeling myself, so how was I supposed to explain it to her.

I watched as concern washed across her face.

"Mara?" she asked gently, taking my trembling hand. "What is it, sweetie? Did that man…?"

"Emmett," I interrupted, correcting her automatically, looking down at my hands.

"Emmett," she replied. "Did he do something to you?"

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed, looking back up quickly and closed my eyes, sighing. "No, he was really very nice, actually."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked again, squeezing my hand, tightly.

"I don't know," I whispered, closing my eyes. "I'm so mixed up and confused. I've never had a reaction to a man, like this. I don't know what to do about tonight."

"Tonight?" she questioned. "What about tonight?"

"He asked me to meet him so that we could talk and get to know one another," I replied. "I didn't give him a definite answer. In fact I said that I didn't think it was a good idea."

She stood looking at me for a long moment.

"You wanna know what I think?" she asked, stepping out of her shoes and unzipping her dress.

Turning back to face me, she asked again.

"Well, do ya?"

She tilted her head to the side and I had to smile. She didn't even realize what she was doing. That was the same gesture James used when he was asking questions, too.

"I'm waiting," she sang, drawing my attention back to her question.

"Yes, "mother dear", what do you think?" I replied chuckling.

"I think that you should meet him," she said, to my surprise, and grinned. "Sweetie, it's been two years since the "Brian fiasco" and I think it's about time for you to let it go. You need some happiness in your life. Maybe this man, Emmett, is the one to give it to you."

Then she rolled her eyes and burst out laughing, her face turning red.

"Don't you _**even**_ go there," I laughed, slapping playfully at her arm.

"Well, it has been a while for that, too, y'know," she snorted. "And with a package like that..."

"Stop!" I cried, trying to catch my breath. "You are totally insane, you know that don't you. Just because you and James carry on like the Energizer Bunny, doesn't mean that I…"

"Oh yeah, right," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

She slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then, turning me around, she unzipped my dress. I slipped it off of my shoulders and turned to hang it up.

"Do you seriously think that I should go?" I asked, turning back to her, holding the hanger and dress against my chest.

She'd finished tying her Nikes and stood up, hands on her hips. She stepped forward and took the dress from me and hung it up in the closet.

"Yes I do," she replied, handing me a pair of black leggings and a purple cowl necked sweater from the shelf inside.

Taking my jewelry off, I opened a small floor safe and took a small box out of it, placing the pieces carefully inside. I grabbed a pair of simple silver hoops to go with my watch and fastened them to my ears. Sheri placed her jewelry inside and slipped the box back into the safe, locking it.

We both went to the mirror and slathered cold cream on our faces, carefully removing all the heavy stage make-up. I had to smile. Without it, Sheri looked like she was twelve years old, in her face anyway. Her body told a different story.

I couldn't help internalizing.

_**Why was I reacting to this man in this way? Granted, he was gorgeous and had an amazing build, but there was something more, a kind of vulnerability and maybe a little pain in his eyes. And, for as big as he was, he was very gentle. Maybe that was it; he was a true gentle man. Maybe getting to know him wouldn't be so bad. **_

I smiled to myself.

With out realizing it, I had carefully applied a light mineral foundation, brushed my eyelids with a soft purple shadow, swiped my lashes with a dark mascara, and dusted a rose colored blush across my cheeks.

Turning, I grabbed the leggings and slipped them on, then pulled the sweater over my head and stepped into black, low-heeled sandals.

I returned to the mirror and caught a few loose hairs back up into my curls. I was applying a rose colored lip-gloss to my lips when I caught Sheri's smirking gaze in the mirror.

"What?' I asked quizzically as she began to giggle. "What?"

"Do you always dress up and apply makeup just to go home and go to bed?" she asked, covering her mouth to keep from going hysterical again.

I gaped at her for a minute and then turned back to the mirror.

**Oh my God, she was right! **

I couldn't stop thinking about Emmett and hadn't even realized that I was subconsciously preparing to meet him. My inner self had made the decision for me.

I caught her reflected eye in the mirror and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I'm going out." I murmured, just as there was a knock at the dressing room door.

"Are you ready to go home, girls?" James called.

Sheri opened the door and he stepped in, kissing her lightly.

"You were both in top form, tonight," he said cheerfully. "Although you seemed a little distracted, Mar, what was that about?"

He looked at me and his mouth dropped open. He and Sheri always saw me home before heading on to their own place.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Actually, I believe that she's coming with me, right Mara?" came Emmett's voice from the doorway.

I stared at him, my heart beginning to race.

_**Was this really a good idea, and what had I been thinking, singing that song to him? Why had I even changed it in the first place? What was I doing?**_

"Yes, Emmett."

The words were out before I really even thought them and he smiled, his dimples creasing his cheeks. I almost groaned aloud.

I watched James bristle, protectively. Sheri patted his arm.

"Well, sweet love," she said, placating him. "Let's go home and let these two head out."

She turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, right?" she asked, holding her hand out to him.

"And you're Sheri and James," he said, engulfing her hand in his and turning toward James, extending his hand to him.

James reluctantly shook Emmett's hand and grunted. I saw a hint of a dimple crease Emmett's cheek.

"Okay then," Sheri said, coming over to kiss my cheek. "Have fun."

"Yes, mam," I snarked.

She patted my cheek and turned to lead James out the door. She stopped suddenly and grabbing the front of Emmett's jacket, pulled his face down to her. I gasped as I heard her pleasant voice.

"If you hurt her in any way, big guy, I'll have your balls and feed them to you for breakfast, got it?"

James snorted and, laughing, pulled her into the hall.

"Yes, mam," Emmett replied, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Then we were alone, his broad shoulders and height dwarfing the room. He looked totally hot and sexy in his tight blue jeans and royal blue button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The color made his twinkling eyes pop.

He took a step forward and grinned, his dimples flashing. I looked up at him and flushed in embarrassment at being caught staring at him again.

"Where did…" I started as he said.

"What would…"

"Sorry, go ahead," he said quietly as I spoke

"I'm sorry…"

Then we were both laughing and the awkwardness vanished.

"I thought we could go down the street to a little diner I know of, for a late supper," he said, taking my arm as I walked forward.

I picked up my small purse as we stepped out into the hall. He turned the light in the dressing room out and, with his large hand resting on the small of my back, we exited through the back door of the club, out into the cool September night air.


	2. Chapter 2 The Diner and the Phone Call

**Chapter 2 ****The Diner and the Phone Call**

The six-block walk to Denise's Diner was accomplished in relative silence; my mind was spinning and I guessed that his was, too. It was located on a quiet street off of Wilshire and Emmett let his hand rest lightly on my waist the entire way there. Somehow, it felt right.

He opened the door for me and I glanced around, smiling at the Fifties ambiance of the décor. Black and white linoleum squares covered the floor and a white and chrome counter ran the length of the room; matching tiles covering the front panel.

There were openings on either end of the counter for the waitresses' ease in reaching the customers seated in the eight red plastic covered booths. Chrome based stools with round, padded, red plastic covered seats fronted the counter. The tables in the booths were also chrome based with red tops edged in chrome.

At each table, and spaced across the counter, were small jukeboxes offering retro selections that could be purchased for a quarter. Venetian blinds hung in the plate glass windows; closed at that time of night.

Emmett led me to a booth in the corner farthest from the door. I slid in and he faced me from across the table.

"This place is great, Emmett," I said smiling at him. "I've lived here for over six months and never knew this was here."

"I found it a few weeks ago," he replied. "I've been coming here ever since."

The waitress appeared with old style glasses of water and plastic covered menus. She was wearing a uniform straight out of the fifties, the little white apron included.

"Hi, Emmett," she greeted him, placing a menu before each of us. "Glad to see that you're not alone tonight."

"Hi, Jane," he replied with a grin. "How are tips?"

"Aw, you know how it is during the week," she said, with a wink. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Jane, this is Mara Brannigan. She's the singer over at the Torch Lounge," he replied, smiling. "Mara, this is Jane, the best little waitress in the city."

She blushed as she shook my hand in greeting. Then she gasped.

"I've heard about you," she exclaimed. "I have a few regulars that have said how awesome you are. I'm happy to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," I said, smiling. "I'm thankful for the compliments."

"Well, I'll give you two a minute to decide what you'll have," she said, turning back to the counter.

"She's nice," I said.

"Yes, she is," he replied with a smile. "The food here is really good too, and they don't skimp on the servings"

I looked up at him and grinned.

"What?" he asked, smiling back.

"Well, given your size, I'm sure you can eat large portions and not worry about your weight." I responded.

"I guess you're right," he said "My granny used to feed us big meals back home in Tennessee; and I've never really had to watch what I eat, although I do work out pretty intensely a couple of times a week."

"I can tell," I said without thinking and ducked my head in embarrassment.

I felt myself blushing as I glanced back up at him to find him grinning, his delicious dimples deepening.

I hastily looked back down at my menu, not really seeing anything that was written on it.

"See anything that you'd like?" he asked while perusing his own folder.

"I'll let you order for me," I replied.

He looked up at me and smiled wickedly.

"You sure you trust me?"

I looked at him, thoughtfully. My heart was racing at the double meaning of his words.

_**Was I ready for this? It had been over two years since Brian and I was tired of going home alone every night.**_

Finally, my decision made, I took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye.

"Yes," I said as Jane came back to our table.

He continued to stare back at me, his eyes darkening slightly. Then he turned his head and smiled up at Jane.

"Hey sweetie, just give us two of my usual with diet sodas to drink," he ordered.

Jane's eyes widened and she looked at me.

"Okay…two Emmett's specials, coming right up," she said, shaking her head as she went to place our order.

"What was that all about?" I asked suspiciously.

He just sat back, stretching his arms along the back of his seat and grinned.

"You'll see," he replied with a chuckle.

"What have you done, big guy?" I questioned with a smirk..

He laughed, a big booming laugh. It was the first time I'd heard it and it sent a shiver down my spine_. _

_**Oh, boy, was I really going to do this? Had I made a bad choice?**_

Suddenly he leaned forward and picked up my hand. He looked down at it resting in his, rubbing soft circles on the back with his thumb. Then he looked up into my eyes.

"You know," he said quietly. "I meant what I said about wanting to get to know you. Not Mara the singer...although I'd like to get to know her, too...but the real you. I just feel that there is a connection between us, sweetness and I'd like to explore it. Of course there is the deep sexual attraction I feel, and I know that you feel it, too."

I gasped as I returned his gaze. I stared into his eyes for a long moment.

"Yes, I feel that, too," I whispered.

Jane appeared carrying a large serving tray. She set it down on the table behind me and began to serve our dinner.

"Oh, my God!" I cried . "Emmett, what have you done?"

Before each of us sat a platter—not a dish—laden with a huge serving of mashed potatoes and gravy and a chicken fried steak that hung over the sides. In a small cereal bowl was a serving of creamed corn and in another a serving of turnip greens. A basket of corn bread with a side dish of butter sat between us. Two super sized glasses of soda sat to the side.

"You told me to order for you and I did," he replied, chuckling.

"But…I… but…" I choked out.

"Just eat what you can and we'll have Jane box up the rest." He smiled. "You can take it home with you; it's even better warmed up."

I just shook my head and picked up my fork.

We talked throughout our dinner. He had a brother, Edward and his wife, Bella. His brother-in-law Jasper was married to his sister Alice. They were all in the "business" in one capacity or another, even his parents.

His dad, Carlisle was a successful director and his mother Esme, a set designer. Alice was a costume designer, while Jasper was in a rock band and ran his own recording studio. Bella was a scriptwriter and Edward was an actor, like himself.

"So," Emmett said, spearing another piece of steak. "What is your family like?"

"You met the only family I have this evening, Shari and James. I was raised in a children's home in Arkansas, with a few ventures into foster care, until I was eighteen. After two years of saving every penny I could get my hands on, I came out here to California. Applying for student grants, and getting them, I enrolled at USC, Santa Barbara. That's where I met Sheri and we've been together for the last ten years.

After having eaten only a small portion of my meal…Emmett having devoured his…we had Jane put the rest into a to-go box. Leaving her a generous tip, Emmett offered to walk me home. I lived a block from the hotel, in a small house that I rented.

"I can make it on my own." I replied. "You don't have to go out of your way."

"My car is parked at the hotel," he replied. "I want to take you home, Mara."

I looked up at him, searching his eyes. There was none of the "_Hey I'm a big movie star and I want to fuck you and I always get what I want"_ in his eyes. He looked down at me, his eyes asking guilelessly.

"All right," I said softly.

He smiled and took my hand.

We stopped at the corner of my street and, looking up at him briefly, I slowly led him down the half block to my little stucco cottage.

It had been the gatehouse for a larger estate during the Twenties but, due to the stock market crash of '29, the property had been sold off in half-acre plots; which in this day was a lot of land in Hollywood.

The front walk was gated and lined with a thick low hedge, which the landlord kept trimmed. A myriad of flowers still lined the foundation in the early September weather and English ivy climbed the trellises on either side of the porch.

Two short steps led up to the recessed porch, wide enough for two Adirondack chairs with a small table in between. The exterior was painted a bright white with dark green shutters and trim.

My landlord was a sweetheart of a man. Charlie was eighty-five and could tell stories of the "old days of Hollywood" for hours. I had spent many an afternoon with him and his lovely wife, Renee, listening, fascinated by his tales.

Emmett held the screen door for me as I unlocked the heavy oak door, which lead into a small entryway. His size seemed to dwarf the area that I had thought was good sized.

I flipped the light switch, illuminating the entry and living room. Setting my purse down on a small stand table, sitting under a framed mirror near the door, I tossed my keys into the small wooden bowl I kept there for that purpose.

I started to walk into the living room when Emmett gently took my arm and turned me to face him. My heart began to race as he brought his large hands up to cup my face. His eyes darkened as he gazed for a long moment into mine.

"I've wanted to do this since I first saw you on that stage," he whispered, tracing his thumb across my bottom lip. "It saddened me to hear so much sorrow come from someone so beautiful."

Slowly his face lowered, his soft gentle lips pressing into mine. Pulling back, he looked down at me and then latched onto my mouth hungrily.

With a whimper, I wound my arms around his neck, leaning my body into his. His arms came tightly around me. One hand slid down my back to cup the curve of my ass, holding my hips flush against him. I could feel his arousal, which was straining at the zipper of his jeans, come in contact with my stomach.

He broke the kiss and, with unsteady breaths, buried his face in my neck. I felt him begin to lick and nip at the sensitive skin under my jaw.

"Emmett," I moaned breathlessly, tilting my chin to give him better access to my throat.

He caught my lips again, as his hand slipped under the hem of my sweater. It slid up my stomach, causing the muscles to quiver, to capture the full roundness of my swollen breast in its palm. He cupped his hand around it and traced his thumb across the already hardened nipple, through the lace of my bra. With a moan, I arched into his hand.

"Oh God, Mara," he groaned. "I want you so much."

"I know, I want…"I started…and my phone rang.

I stepped back, resting my hand on his chest, as it rang again.

I was one of the few remaining holdouts for a landline phone at home and right then I wanted to yank the cord out of the wall.

Walking into the living room, I picked up the cordless receiver that sat on an end table next to the long overstuffed couch.

"Hi, James," I said sighed, speaking into phone. "Yes, James, I'm home safe and sound. No…and goodnight, James."

I turned to find Emmett watching me from the arched entrance to the living room, a smirking smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"He seems pretty territorial for a married man" he said quietly.

I stiffened.

"He's just watching out for me," I defended coolly. "He and Sheri are very happily married. No doubt Sheri asked him to call."

"I meant no offense, Mara," he said, taking a step toward me.

"I think that it was a good thing that he did," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around my stomach. "Emmett, this is going too fast and I don't know if I'm ready for it. Maybe you'd better go."

He stepped back looking as if he'd been punched. He just stared at me for a moment, then a little smile touched the corners of his mouth. Resolve shone in his eyes.

"Okay, sweetness, we'll play this your way for now," he said, stepping up to me, taking me gently by the shoulders and staring deeply into my eyes. "But I give you fair warning, I intend to pursue you relentlessly. You will see or hear from me daily, green eyes, until you _**are**_ready."

Then his mouth was on mine hungrily, his tongue sweeping the interior demandingly and I began to tremble. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"Goodnight, Mara," he whispered, ghosting his knuckles down my cheek and, turning with a soft smile, walked out the door.

What had I just done?

At one o'clock the next afternoon, Sheri and I met for rehearsal. I found her on the stage randomly tinkling the piano keys.

"Hey you," I said, taking my seat on the stool she had placed next to the piano.

She continued to play with the keys as she smiled up at me.

"You know," she said with a grin. "We're not starting this until you give me all the deets about last night…or early this morning, as the case may be."

"There's really nothing to tell," I replied, picking up a piece of sheet music and pretending to look it over.

She politely reached over and took it out of my hands and just cocked her head, raising an eyebrow.

"What? We had a nice dinner and he walked me home," I said, just as Felix walked in carrying a huge long white box.

"I believe this is for you, Mara," he said grinning, handing me the box. " I barely caught the delivery boy. He was just about to turn away when I started my security check."

He patted my arm and gave me a thumbs-up as he headed back to continue his walk through.

I thanked him and stood up, setting the box on the piano. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking over at a broadly grinning Sheri.

"Well, aren't you gonna open the box?" she asked excitedly.

I just shook my head at her. I knew who they were from and why. Emmett was making good on his promise.

Reaching over, I slowly slid the ribbon off of the box and carefully lifted the lid. Pulling back the tissue paper, I gasped at the riot of color nestled inside.

"Oh, Mara, they're beautiful," Sheri exclaimed. "You search for a card, while I go find a vase."

I found the small card on the side of the bouquet.

_Flowers have meanings and these send a specific message:_

_The yellow daffodils represent a new beginning and happiness._

_The red Amaryllis represents determination and radiant beauty._

_The purple Anemone represents anticipation._

_The different colored Asters represent patience._

_I feel that this could be the beginning of happiness for us._

_I have the anticipation of, and determination, for it._

_You are truly a radiant beauty,_

_And I have the patience of Job._

_See you soon, Mara. _

_Emmett_

I smiled, and held the card to my chest.

"Here ya go," Sheri said, placing a large crystal vase, half full of water, next to the box. She covered the top of the piano with newspaper, lifting the box and vase to slide the sheets under them.

I set the card down to pull the flowers out of the box and she quickly grabbed it and began reading. I smiled with a sigh, knowing that it would do no good to protest, and began arranging the beautiful long stemmed flowers, baby's breath and greenery into the vase.

"Okay, Mara," she said, laying the card in front of me. "What happened last night? And don't tell me _nothing_."

It's just like I said, darlin", we had a nice dinner and he walked me home," I said looking at her.

She opened her mouth to say something, and I stopped her.

"I invited him in, knowing that he wanted me just like I wanted him," I continued. "We were kissing and groping a bit, when the phone rang."

Her eyes got wide.

"We didn't," she said with a gasp, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"You did have James call didn't you?"

I giggled at the horrified look on her face.

"Oh, Mar, I'm so sorry," she whispered apologetically.

"Actually, it turned out well," I said, hugging her. "It gave me the opportunity to step back, rethink my decision and tell him that I didn't think I was ready for a relationship."

"And?" she asked. "What did he say?"

"He was disappointed but understanding, I think," I replied. "Then he warned me that he was going to 'pursue me relentlessly' until I am ready. I would say that the pursuit has started."

Smiling, I reached out, touching the petals of the red Amaryllis. He was apparently determined in his quest

"Seems like you're looking forward to this, soul sister," Sheri said, turning and sitting back down on the piano bench. "This is gonna be fun to watch"

"I'm still not sure I'm ready, Sheri," I said softly. "But it is nice to have someone interested again."

She nodded her head and ran her nimble fingers across the piano keys. I gathered up the debris from arranging the flowers and we began our rehearsal for the night's show.

That night during the first set, I found myself a little…well maybe a lot…disappointed that I hadn't seen Emmett, but I supposed that the flowers, which still stood atop the baby grand, had been his offering for that day.

As I turned to Sheri for the last song of the evening, she nodded toward the door. I turned to see him leaning against the doorframe into the lounge, his ankles and his arms crossed. He grinned and I looked down to hide the smile playing around my mouth.

Sheri started the intro and I raised my head, placing the mic to my lips and stared at him.

_**When No One Cares**_

_**As sung by Frank Sinatra**_

_**When no one cares **_

_**And the phone never rings **_

_**The nights are endless things **_

_**You're like a child that cries **_

_**And no one heeds the crying **_

_**You're like a falling star that dies **_

_**And seems to go on dying**_

Closing my eyes, I couldn't believe that I was bearing my soul like this.

_**When no one cares **_

_**You just count souvenirs **_

_**And they glisten with your tears **_

_**You can't believe a love like his **_

_**Could come from someone new **_

_**When no one cares, but you**_.

I glanced back at the door and my heart plummeted when he was gone.

On the way back to the dressing room, Sheri grabbed my arm.

"Wow, I think he means what he said," she said, grinning.

I smiled wanly.

"I guess so," I said. "But he didn't stay."

"No, but he was here _and_he sent the flowers," she said as we entered the dressing room.

She stopped and turned me to face her.

"Mar, you can't have it both ways," she said gently. "You either want him around or you don't. This pursuit of his has just started. It's gonna be up to you to end it, one way or the other. You need to put the past aside; not every man is like Brian. Google him, he's famous and you could learn a lot about him."

"Don't be silly, Sheri," I said chuckling. "I couldn't do something like that, it's like invading his privacy."

"Why? The information is out there for the finding," she said, throwing her hands in the air. "At least you'd know for sure if he is married or not!"

I gasped and she turned her horrified eyes to me.

"I'm…oh, Mara…I didn't mean…" she cried as tears filled her eyes. "I…I"

"Shhh," I whispered, taking her in my arms. "It's cool, sweetie. You're right, at least I would know."

An hour later, I was sitting in my living room, debating with myself whether or not to Google one Emmett McCarty. Finally deciding, I went to my desk and booted up my laptop. I had just pulled up Emmett when my phone rang..

It was odd for someone to be calling this late. Glancing at the caller ID, I didn't recognize the number and decided to let it go to voice mail.

"Hey, sweetness," Emmett's smooth, husky voice said.

I grabbed the phone.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes , Mara," he replied. "I just wanted to make sure you got home all right."

"Yeah," I whispered into the mouthpiece. "I'm fine."

My heart began to race.

"Thanks for the flowers, "I said softly. "They're really beautiful."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Did you read the card?""Yes," I said, a smile forming. "You are a man of your word, aren't you?"

"I am, yes," he said. "Especially where you are concerned. You _will_ see or hear from me everyday."

"This call makes three times today." I chuckled. "Why didn't you stay after the show?"

"Didn't want to overdo it."

"I was disappointed when I looked up and found that you had gone," I said softly. "I don't think that you could overdo anything."

I felt myself flush at the pregnant pause on the other end of the phone.

"In that case, have dinner with me tomorrow," he said, his voice deepening. "I know that you have Sundays off. Please? In fact why don't we take a picnic to the beach in the afternoon, instead?"

"I don't know, Emmett," I replied, biting my fingernail.

"How else are we going to get to know each other if you won't spend time with me?" he asked persuasively. "Please, Mara, we'll be out amongst people, well a few people. I have to be a little careful where I go so that I won't be harassed, too much."

"I'm sorry you have that _problem_." I laughed quietly. "It's such a burden to bear. I'd like to give it a try sometime."

"It can be pretty annoying at times," he said. "I mean the fans are, for the most part, great. It's really the paparazzi that are the real problem."

"I wouldn't like that, either," I said. "I'm a very private person and value that privacy too much."

"It can be a pain." He sighed. "So, will you come for a picnic on the beach with me tomorrow?"

"Yes," I replied, before I could over think my answer. "That would be nice, thank you."

"Great." I heard him exhale as if he'd been holding his breath.

I smiled, realizing that he seemed as nervous as I was.

"Can I bring anything?" I asked, "I make real southern fried chicken and a mean potato salad."

"I was just going to cater a basket, but if you'd like to cook a little, it'd be great," he replied enthusiastically. "I'll get some drinks and a few other things to go with it. How about I pick you up, say, around two o'clock?"

"That sounds good," I replied.

"Then I'll say goodnight, sweetness," he said huskily. "Get some rest now. I don't want you falling asleep on me tomorrow."

"I will," I answered. "Get the rest, that is. Good night, Emmett. I'm looking forward to tomorrow; and thank you again for the flowers."

"Get used to it, babe," he said wickedly, "I'm just getting started. Goodnight."

And the connection was broken. I stood there holding the phone to my lips.

As I set it back in its cradle, I noticed my laptop still sitting open on the desk. Going over, I shut it down and closed it. I didn't need to Google Emmett, for some reason I just trusted him.

_**Goodnight Emmett. I hope I know what I'm doing**_

**A/N: Thanks for readin', and please be kind and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Volleyball and a Revelation

Chapter3 Volleyball and a Revelation

I was up by nine o'clock the next morning. Taking a quick shower, I slipped on a pair of denim capris and a red t-shirt, pushing my feet into my favorite white canvas flats. Grabbing my keys and wallet, I headed out the door to the grocery store. There I purchased a frying hen, and had the butcher cut it up for me. While he did that, I scurried around buying a few nice sized potatoes, a stalk of celery and an onion. I also picked up a dozen eggs, pickle relish, and a small jar of mayo.

I tried watched my fat and carbohydrate intake, so this was a departure for me. But, if I was going to prepare good old southern fried chicken, and my special potato salad, I had to have the right ingredients.

As I headed for the check out, I realized that I had forgotten the main staple of fried chicken…Crisco. This was truly an artery-clogging recipe, but oh so good!

After I got home, I put the potatoes and a few eggs on to boil and started preparing the chicken. By noon, the potato salad was chilling in the fridge and the chicken was resting on a platter on the counter. I'd cleaned everything up and headed to take another shower, I didn't want to smell like grease when Emmett arrived.

I chose a sleek one-piece swimsuit, in deep red and a white cotton cover-up. Red, wedged flip-flops and a white, floppy brimmed, straw hat completed the look.

I had just finished packing the chicken up into a covered bowl and setting the potato salad next to it on the counter, when the phone rang. The caller ID told me who was calling.

"Hi, you," I said to Sheri. "What's up?"

"Well, James and I are going to see a movie this afternoon and wondered if you wanted to come along."

"I'd love to, sweetie, but I've got plans," I replied. "Can I take a rain check?"

"Plans, with whom?" she asked, barley controlling her excitement.

I smiled.

"With Emmett," I replied. "He's taking me for a picnic on the beach."

"Sweet!" she exclaimed. "What beach? Is anyone else going? What are you wearing, that sexy little black bikini?"

"Sheri, no!" I cried. "I'm not sure which beach, he didn't mention anyone else coming, and I'm wearing the red one-piece suit, with a white cover-up."

"Mara," she whined. "You'll never get anywhere that way. You have to wear the bikini!"

"I'm not out to seduce the poor guy," I replied.

"Why the hell not?" she cried. "He's great looking, built like a Greek god, hotter than hell, _and__**,**_ he's definitely interested in you. Pull out all the stops, honey, and go for it!"

"We're still in the getting to know each other stage," I said quietly. "Sheri, I'm still not sure I'm ready for anything deeper. I just want to take it slow."

"Sugar, I _saw_ the look on your face when you opened up that box of flowers," she said knowingly. "You're really interested and I think you should pursue it."

"I…" I started as the doorbell rang. "He's here and I've got to go. I'll call you later."

You'd better." she replied. "And have fun, Love you."

"Love you, too," I said and hung up, just as the doorbell rang again.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I opened the door. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight he made. Every time I saw him I was stunned, again, by his size. He was tall, broad and muscular, without an ounce of fat on his body.

He was wearing blue plaid board shorts with a blue tank top and flip-flops. On his head he wore a tan straw fedora.

I looked up into his face and blushed as I watched him look me up and down. Then he blushed and flashed those beautiful dimples at me when he realized that I'd caught him.

"Well, I guess that we both like what we see," he said with a grin. "I know I do. You look beautiful, sweetness."

"You look pretty good yourself, dimples," I returned shyly.

After a short awkward silence he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as I stepped back to let him in.

"Are you ready?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Yes," I replied. "The chicken and potato salad are in here."

He followed me into the kitchen and I handed him the bowls.

"Do we need any plates or utensils?" I asked, going to a cabinet. "I have plenty."

"No, I have everything," he said. "There's room in the cooler for these. Anything else you need me to carry?"

That's it," I said, indicating the bowls in his hands.

"Okay then, let's go," he said with a grin and walked to the front door.

I grabbed my beach bag, containing my wallet, towel, sun block and a change of clothes, picked up my keys and oversized sunglasses. After locking the front door, I followed him out to a white Jeep Wrangler, with the top off. He placed the food into the cooler in the back, and helped me up into my seat.

"Nice," I said as he leaned over to buckle my seat belt.

"Thanks," he replied, straightening to look right into my eyes.

For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. Then he took a deep breath and stepped away to close my door.

"All right then," he said, walking around the front of the vehicle to climb into the driver's seat.

He backed out of the drive and drove to the corner of Wilshire and Grove, my street, and turned left.

"Where are we going?" I asked loudly enough to be heard over the traffic.

"My family has a beach house in Malibu with a private beach."

I looked over at him.

"I thought you said that there would be a few people there." I said, feeling a little unsettled.

"There will be," he said, looking at me sheepishly. "My mom called this morning to tell me that the family was having their last day at the beach house for the summer, and insisted that I be there. You don't say no to Esme Cullen. When I told her about you, she invited you to come, too."

"Oh, Emmett, I don't know," I said, my stomach flipping. "Why didn't you say something before we left?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was afraid you would say no, and I want to spend the day with you. You'll love my family, just as they'll love you, I promise."

"Looks like I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked quietly. "I guess I'll just have to endure it."

He glanced over at me and took my hand in his.

"It'll be fine, you'll see," he said, squeezing my fingers lightly.

I was quiet for the rest of the drive, except in my mind.

_**This is terrifying! I won't know what to say to these people. What will they think of me? Oh, thank God I didn't wear the bikini! **_

As Emmett pulled into the drive of a beautiful sprawling beach house, I noticed the amount of high dollar vehicles lining it. There was a black Mercedes S55 AMG, a silver Volvo S60R, a red BMW M3 convertible, and a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

When Emmett opened the passenger door for me, I looked up at him, terrified. I didn't even know him well, so how was I supposed to react to his unknown family?

"It'll be okay, sweetness," he soothed, running his finger gently down my cheek. "They're good people. Carlisle and Esme adopted Edward, Alice and me when things looked pretty bleak for us and we had nowhere else to go. They've raised us to be kind and considerate, just like they are."

That explained the different last names.

I gave him a trembling smile and took his hand as he helped me from the Jeep; grabbing my beach bag as I jumped down. He got the cooler and plastic grocery bag out of the back and, still holding my hand, took me to the front door. I opened it for him and he led me inside, kicking it closed behind him.

The spacious open living room, kitchen, dining area was empty, but voices and laughter could be heard coming from outside the sliding glass doors.

"Yo, anyone around?" Emmett called out as he set the cooler and bag on the kitchen bar.

A shadow appeared in the doorway and a beautiful dark auburn haired woman entered.

"We're all out here, Em," she said, glancing at me curiously as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

She stepped away and held her hand out to me. I took it and she squeezed my fingers gently.

"You must be Mara," she said, smiling broadly. "Em told me about you this morning. Welcome."

"Thank you for having me at such short notice," I replied.

"Mara, this is my mother, Esme," Emmett said as another form filled the doorway. "And my father Carlisle."

I looked over at him and my breath caught. He was an extraordinarily good-looking man with a shock of glorious blonde hair.

**Beautiful people must run in this family!**

"Welcome, Mara," he said with a smile and surprised me by walking over and hugging me. "Come and join us out on the deck, we're just getting ready to go down onto the beach for a game of volleyball."

I looked up at Emmett and he smiled.

"We're a very competitive family," he said, taking my hand and following his parents outside.

As soon as we stepped through the door, all talking ceased and every eye was on us. I glanced around and recognized the other three gorgeous men from the club, and they smiled at me.

"Hey, everyone, this is Mara Brannigan," Emmett said, introducing me to the rest of his family. "Mara, the is my brother Edward Masen and his wife Bella"

I recognized the messy bronze haired man that sat beside a petite brunette with thick full waves cascading to the middle of her back and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. They both smiled at me.

"And, this is my sister Alice and her husband Jasper Hale."

Again, I recognized the tall lanky man with the shoulder length blonde hair sitting next to a tiny pixie of a girl, with black spiky hair and sparkling blue eyes. She couldn't seem to sit still, even being obviously pregnant. Jasper smiled at me as Alice clapped her hands and giggled.

"This handsome brute is Jake Black, Bella's best friend… a friend to all of us… and his wife, Rosalie, who is Jasper's sister."

Jake smiled a brilliant smile at me, but I was taken aback at the animosity in Rosalie's eyes. Her frown spoiled what was the most beautiful face I had ever seen; a model's beauty, with a flawless body.

It was almost as if she hated me. Had I done something wrong?

Bella and Alice came over and hugged me.

"It's nice to have you here with us," Bella said softly. "It's good to see Emmett with a twinkle in his eyes again. He's been unhappy for far too long now."

"Oh, I think that you and Emmett will be _very_ happy." Alice's voice tinkled and she hugged me tight. "Oh yes, _extremely _happy."

I looked at her, not knowing how to respond to such unbridled enthusiasm and energy. I felt Emmett's arm wrap around my waist.

"Okay, munchkin, let's calm it down," he said with a chuckle. "You don't want to scare Mara too soon with your _insights_. Jazz, come calm this wife of yours down before she chases Mara off and I don't get to know her."

I heard a snort and turned my head to see Rosalie turn on her heel and stomp away. This was getting a little old. I didn't even know the woman.

Apparently no one else noticed Rosalie's attitude towards me, so maybe I was just being silly. Like I said, I didn't even know the girl.

"Well, come on everyone," Carlisle called. "Let's go play some volleyball.

"Do you want to play, sweetness?" Emmett asked. "Or would you rather sit this one out?"

I looked over to see Rosalie pretending not to listen to my answer.

**Okay, that's it!**

Taking a deep breath, I looked up into Emmett's face.

"I'd love to play." I said loudly enough for her to hear.

A sneering smile crossed her face, as she stripped off her cover-up to reveal a miniscule black bikini, barely covering that perfect body; full rounded breasts, a trim waist, tight ass and shapely legs that went on forever. I noticed Emmett staring at her and I gulped.

Then I thought, damn it, I'm nothing to sneeze at and pulled my white cotton cover-up over my head.

"Christ, almighty!" I heard Emmett exclaim under his breath as I watched him take in the sight of me. The plunging neckline, low back and high cut legs of the red one-piece covered my skin, allowing all my assets to be imagined. Sometimes that's more intriguing than total exposure. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail with an elastic band I'd had wrapped around my wrist, and waited.

Everyone was staring at me, and I know I heard a few chuckles as Rosalie stomped down the steps to the sand below. Everyone followed her, leaving Emmett and I alone for a moment.

"What is her problem?" I asked Emmett quietly as we headed for the steps

"Just ignore Rosalie," he replied. "We all do. I'll explain later, okay?

"All right," I said as we reached the sand and walked to the volleyball net.

Teams were picked. Edward, Bella, Jake and Rose against Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and me. Esme and Alice sat in lawn chairs, courtside.

We took our places, with Rosalie the first server.

She aimed the ball straight at me.

For a moment, there was a stunned silence as I clutched the ball to my chest. Then I smiled.

"Good one, Rose," I said. "I wasn't expecting such a hard serve, but I'll be ready next time."

Inside, I was seething. I didn't know what the curvy blonde bitch's problem was, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let her intimidate me. Payback was a bitch!

"Rose," Jake said quietly. "Baby, not everyone is as talented as you are. You might want to tone it down a bit."

"If she can't handle it," Rose retorted, "maybe she should sit on the sidelines with Esme and Alice."

"Rose…" Bella started.

"Oh, it's okay, Bella, I just wasn't ready," I said, looking straight into Rose's antagonistic eyes and smiling sweetly. "I'm definitely ready now."

Her eyes narrowed and, with a huff, she turned to go back to the serving line.

"Hey, Rose,' I called to her. "I think that you will need this back."

I slammed the ball back at her forcefully.

"Game on," she muttered catching the ball and taking her serving position.

I heard all the quiet chuckles and snorts behind me, but I just got into position to receive whatever Rose was gonna throw at me. Turning my head slightly, I caught Emmett staring at me, a look of pride on his face. I winked at him and turned back, just as the ball flew at me. I returned it, jumping into the air and spiking it between Bella and Jake. Score! The game was officially started.

The score changed sides, repeatedly. Emmett was telling the truth when he said that this was a very competitive and athletic family. I held my own with them. Rose tried time and again to make me look bad, but I returned fire for fire.

In the end, our team won 21-20, Emmett scoring the final point. Edward had spiked the ball toward me and I dove, sending it back to Em. He over balanced and volleyed back to me. I sent him the perfect set up and he scored, spiking the ball straight between Rose's feet.

I watched, flabbergasted at her reaction when the ball slipped through her hands and hit the sand right in front of her. She jerked her head up, glaring sheer hatred at Emmett, and then sliding that same gaze at me. He laughed and smirked at her.

"Oh, come on, Rose," he taunted. "It's only a game!"

"Why you…" she started toward the net.

Jake grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"That's enough, Rosie," he said sternly, taking her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Em's right, this is only a game and you need to calm down and get over it."

She stared at him for a long moment. Then to my surprise, I saw her visibly wilt, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"You're right, Jake," she murmured, looking over her shoulder at the rest of us. "Sorry, Em, everyone."

Slipping his arm around her, Jake led her up the steps to the deck.

"Where did you learn to play like that, babe?' Emmett asked, breaking the awkward silence that followed their departure.

"I played Varsity Volleyball in high school for three years, I replied with a grin. "And we were all state champs."

"How many years?" Alice asked excitedly.

"All three," I replied. "And I was MVP for two of those."

"Holy shit!" Edward exclaimed.

"Language, Edward," Esme admonished.

"Sorry, mom, but no wonder she beat Rose," he said, turning to face me. "That's a first for her, y'know, and she's not likely to forget it."

"That's my girl," Emmett said, smiling, draping an arm across my shoulders and hugging me.

"That and the fact that she never thought she'd see Em here with anyone but her." Bella giggled.

I stiffened and he loosened his hold

**What did he just say? What is Bella talking about?**

Looking up quickly, I stared into his eyes. He stared back, his eyes darkening and his arm tightening around me again.

"Well," Esme said, grinning brightly, looking from Em, to me and back. "Why don't we go eat?"

Everyone agreed and started the exodus up the steps and back into the house. Emmett held me back.

"I need to tell you about Rose, sweetness," he said, gazing into my eyes.

"Let's save it for later, okay?" I asked. "We don't want to hold everyone up."

_**I'm not ready to hear this. With my luck, it will be bad. **_

He nodded and followed me up the steps, into the house.

After slipping my cover-up back on, I entered the kitchen and offered to help set things out. As we all worked, I kept feeling Rose's eyes on me. Every time I'd look at her, she'd turned away.

Suddenly it dawned on me. Rose and Emmett had been together in the past and, although she was married to Jake, she still had feelings for him. I glanced over to where the men were watching a football game on TV, just as Emmett looked up at me. He grinned and winked.

I turned and almost ran over Alice standing behind me. For the moment, she was very still. She glanced at Emmett and took my hand, pulling me over to a deacon's bench near the sliding glass doors.

"He didn't tell you about him and Rose did he?" she asked as she sat and patted the bench next to her.

I sat and looked back over at Emmett, totally engrossed in the game with his family. Alice touched my arm.

"No," I said, looking at my hands. "But, we have only just started seeing each other."

"Well, it's not my story to tell," she said softly. "But I want you to know that whatever happens, or doesn't happen, between you and Em, he will always tell you the truth. You can believe what he tells you. Rose is vindictive, so don't trust her. She's my sister-in-law and I love her, but I also know her faults. She hurt my brother deeply, and it's taken him a long time to start living again. I haven't seen him smile like this in a long while, and I believe that you have something to do with that. Just always be honest with him."

She started to get up, and I took her hand. She sat back down and looked at me.

"I've been through a tough time, too, Alice," I said. "I know what betrayal feels like and I will never do that to someone else. I like your brother very much. He's such a persistent man, and he's made me laugh again. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a relationship, yet. It's been over two years, but Brian screwed my head up pretty badly. I promise you that I will never lead your brother on and will be truthful with him."

She looked at me, smiled and hugged me.

"That's all anyone can do," she said and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, everyone," Esme called. "Soup's on!"

Quite a spread was set out before us. There were two other platters of chicken, one barbequed, baked beans, pasta and ambrosia salads , green bean and corn casseroles, bowls piled high with fresh fruits, as well as platters of sliced melons and lots of desserts, mostly of the chocolate variety. Every kind of beverage imaginable covered the kitchen counter, with a cooler full of ice on the floor.

Everyone filled their plates and found somewhere to settle down to eat.

Emmett and I chose to go out onto the deck; sitting in the freestanding, covered porch swing. Mine wasn't the only fried chicken, but I noticed that Em had taken two pieces of mine, as well as a generous helping of my potato salad. His plate was piled high and he seemed to really enjoy my cooking, and eating. I was surprised that he wasn't drinking beer. I asked him about it and he told me that he never drank when he drove.

"But the other night you said that your car was back at the hotel." I reminded him.

"It was," he replied. "If I hadn't felt sober, after that huge meal, I would have called a cab and gone back to get it the next day. So, here's to good old orange juice!"

He raised his glass to clink mine, which was full of iced tea.

When we'd finished, he took my empty plate with his, to the large trashcan near the steps.

"You are an awesome cook, sweetness," he complimented, sitting back down. "I can guarantee that your bowls will be empty. None of us has had good southern fried chicken or "tater salad" in a very long time. Yours is very much like my granny's."

"Thanks," I said happily, "I love to cook, and like watching people enjoy my efforts."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that with this bunch," he said chuckling.

For a moment we were silent. Then he looked at me, sighing. He took my hand and turned his body to face me.

"Sweetness, I need to tell you about Rose."

My heart began to race.

**Oh God!**

_"I met Rose at Alice and Jasper's wedding," he said quietly. "I'd seen her around some of the studios I had worked in, but never worked with her. She's a makeup artist, but our paths never crossed. I thought she was gorgeous, my ideal."_

I gasped quietly and drawing my hands from his grasp, folded them tightly in my lap and looked down. He took a deep breath and continued.

_"We were both in the wedding party; Rose was a bridesmaid to my groomsman. We spent a lot of time together that weekend and I became besotted, she did too. It wasn't long before we were an item. I loved having her on my arm. She was always impeccably dressed and coiffed, and very sexy. I was the envy of all my friends._

_"She had always been what I had called __high strung__ and __hot tempered__, but when she started the erratic behavior, I began to get concerned. She would start fights and beat on me, never hearting me physically, but mentally I was a wreck. I loved her and it was tearing me up to see her that way._

_"We'd been together for a little over a year and a half, when it all came to a head. I came home from a two-week shoot in Washington State, to find her sprawled across the bed. When I couldn't wake her, I got scared and called 911. In the few minutes it took for the ambulance to arrive, I found the cause of her unconsciousness; she had been snorting cocaine and drinking straight shots of Tequila. _

_"There were a number of empty bottles scattered around the floor, and one next to her that had soaked the mattress and her. White residue covered a small square mirror and the inside of a small plastic bag on the nightstand, a razor blade and straw beside them._

_"Ordinarily that wouldn't have caused her state, but I found out later that she'd been on a three-day bender. She had passed out from the amount of Tequila she had put in her body. The coke had just kept her so high that she couldn't, or wouldn't, stop the shots. _

_I rode in the ambulance with her and watched fearfully while the EMTs worked to bring her around. I sighed in relief when that was accomplished. At the hospital, she was taken to a cubical in the ER, where a doctor checked her out. He ordered her stomach pumped to get rid of any alcohol still there. Then she was taken to a private room. I stayed with her, scared shitless._

_"When she awoke and was coherent enough to talk, she broke me."_

He stopped for a few moments and pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping at his eyes and his face, where the tears had flowed down. It was tearing me up to see him like that.

"Emmett, please, you don't have to tell me anymore," I whispered, taking his hand.

"Oh, yes I do," he rasped.

"_You see, she killed any love I had for her when she cruelly and heartlessly, screamed at me that, while I was gone, she had killed my baby. She said that she hated it, and me, and had wanted it out of her."_

Ifelt the color leave my face as I gasped, my mind whirling. I forced myselfto concentrate and listen.

_"I stared at her, feeling the rage take over where the love had been. I knew that I would hurt her if I stayed any longer. As I hurried down the hall to the elevators, I could hear her laughing. _

_"I went crazy for a while, so much so that I worried my family. After two weeks, I finally concluded that booze, anger and hatred were not going to solve anything. Realizing that the drugs had changed her, I knew that it wasn't directly my fault. But what had I done to cause her to turn to them?_

_I didn't see her again, but I made arrangements for her to enter a private clinic that Bella had told me about. Her best friend, Jacob Black, was a therapist there and she felt sure that he could help Rose._

_She went, kicking and screaming the whole way. It took six months of intense therapy to get Rose to where she is today. During that time, Jake learned to handle her outbursts; like today's. He explained that Rose is severely bi-polar and the use of the drugs acerbated the problem, which greatly relieved me. There was a reason for her behavior, and it wasn't me._

_Jake fell in love with her and Rose loves him, as much as she can anyone. They married the day she was released from the clinic. She listens to him, and I'm happy for her…for them._

_"Being Bella's friend, Jake was often at the folks' house, where Edward and Bella were living while their home was being built. The first time he brought Rose with him was really hard for both of us; I couldn't stay in the room. _

_"It eventually got better and we starting talking, slowly at first. Then one afternoon, while they were visiting, she sought me out in my gatehouse cottage, telling me that Jake had encouraged her to do so. _

_"She haltingly told me how sorry she was, and I ended up holding her as we both cried for our loss. Rose had always wanted a house full of children, but it hasn't happened for her yet._

_"Since that day, it has gotten easier to be around her. The family has forgiven her and so have I. But, I will never forget. I care about Rose, but in a totally detached way. I want the best for her in life, but without me."_

_"It's been over three years now, since that horrible night and I haven't wanted to get close to a woman since."_

Taking a shuddering breath, he turned his reddened eyes to look at me.

"Until I saw you," he whispered, cupping the side of my face, wiping my tears with his thumb. "My heart jump-started when I saw your face and heard your voice."

I stared into his eyes and, searching, saw the sincerity in them. Reaching up, I touched his cheek, running my finger down his dimple. Leaning in, I pressed my lips to his in a tender kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me and returned my kiss with fervor, clinging tightly. My fingers wound into the curls at the nape of his neck as I pressed tightly to him. I whimpered when his tongue swept across my lower lip and I opened to his request.

"Oops," said a voice beside us. "Sorry man."

We broke the kiss, abruptly, but kept our arms around each other. Looking up into Jasper's red face, Emmett smiled.

"Great timing, bro," he said with a smirk, causing Jasper to blush even more. "What's up?"

"Uh," he stammered. "Alice sent me to tell you that we're all getting ready to leave and wanted to say goodbye."

"Okay, we'll be right there," Emmett, replied.

With a nod, Jasper turned on his heel and went back into the house.

"We're big on the saying goodbye thing," he explained, standing and holding his hand out to me, pulling me to my feet. "Mom says that you never know what may happen and you need to let each other know how you feel about them when you part."

I smiled as he put his arm around my waist an led me back into the house

I knew that our discussion wasn't over, that I had to tell him my story, but I put it to the back of my mind, for the time being

A/N:

Thanks for readin'. Now I hope you'll tell me what you think by clickin' that little button down there that reads "Review" I need to know how I'm doin' with Emmett and Mara!


	4. Chapter 4 Mara Story and a New Beginning

_Chapter 4 Mara's Story and a New Beginning_

After saying goodbye to Emmett's family, we climbed into the jeep and headed back to my place. I smiled to myself as I thought about the last half hour. So much hugging and kissing, and I was included in the melee. I was hugged and kissed and invited back by everyone…except Rose. Although she wasn't hateful or spiteful, she watched me like a hawk.

Then I thought about the odd conversation I'd had with Alice. It was very unsettling, but I felt like I had to heed her advice. Was she clairvoyant?

She had caught me as I was headed toward the door.

"He told you, didn't he? " she asked quietly.

I nodded, looking down at her.

"I'm glad," she said, squeezing my arm. "Any relationship needs to start out without secrets. That's how trust begins to build. Don't keep _anything_ from him, Mara. It may unsettle him at first, but he'll deal with it. Your honesty will pave the way to something neither of you can foresee."

I gaped at her, staring deeply into her guileless eyes. It was as if she knew everything. She just smiled gently and patted my arm.

"Everything is going to be fine," she murmured and, as I watched her walk away, a chill ran through me.

"Are you ready to go, sweetness?" Emmett asked, coming up behind me and taking my hand.

I jumped, startled, and then smiled up at him. As I turned toward the door, I caught Rose staring, a sneer marring her beautiful face. Alice stepped into my line of vision, winked and smiled. With a shiver, I preceded Emmett out the door.

I came back to the present as Emmett pulled into my driveway. We sat there, neither of us saying a word or attempting to get out of the jeep.

Then he looked over at me and took my hand, dropping his gaze to our entwined fingers.

"I'm sorry to have laid all that on you at once, Mara," he said quietly. "But, I didn't want you wondering what was going on with Rose. I want a clean slate with you."

He turned and looked into my eyes. I gazed back before taking a deep breath.

"Then I guess that you'd better come in for a while," I said with a sigh. "So that I can tell you about Brian. Then we'll see if we still want to try this. I want a clean slate, too, Emmett."

He was quiet, then nodded, unbuckling his seat belt, coming around to unfasten mine and helped me down from my seat. He grabbed up my empty bowls and I led him into the house.

"Make yourself comfortable," I said, taking the bowls from him, into the kitchen and placing them on the counter. "I'm just going to change out of these things. It won't take but a few minutes.

I closed the door behind me and walked into the bathroom. As I slid the bathing suit down my body, I realized that I was covered in fine sand. Funny, it hadn't bothered me until now. So I decided on a quick shower to get rid of the itchy substance.

When I finished, I wrapped my hair in a towel and dried off. Dusting myself with my Mesmerize scented body powder, I slipped into a simple lace bra and matching panties. I dropped my favorite purple sleeveless, gauzy dress, over my head. It fell to my feet.

I toweled my hair almost dry and brushed it up onto a high ponytail, secured with a purple ribbon. The sun had kissed my face with freckles across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose, so all I applied was a thin coating of strawberry flavored lip-gloss.

As I slipped out into the living room Emmett stood, his eyes raking over me. I took a shuddering breath, noticing that he had changed into a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a royal blue muscle shirt.

"Uh," he stammered. "I… uh… tried knocking at your bedroom door, but you didn't answer. I was suddenly feeling all the sand and it was becoming quite uncomfortable. Having these clothes in the jeep, I hoped you wouldn't mind if I used the guest bathroom for a quick shower.

He stood there, running his hand over the back of his neck and up through his curls.

I smiled; he was as nervous as I was.

"It's fine," I said. "I had a quick shower, too. That sand can be pretty harsh.

I walked over to the kitchen doorway.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked. "I have white wine, bottled beer, soda or juice. Or, if you prefer, bottled water.

"A beer would be nice," he replied, sitting down on the couch.

I got his beer and a glass of wine for me and after handing the bottle to him, joined him on the other end of the couch. He took a long pull from his bottle as I sipped at my glass.

I curled my feet under me and leaned back against the arm of the couch. A heavy silence hung in the air and then, sighing deeply, I started talking.

_"I met Brian five years ago when Sheri and I began an engagement at a small club in New Orleans. He was a patron of the arts and had stopped in to hear us. I had a few boyfriends before, but nothing like Brian. He was a "golden boy", both in business and looks. He had it all and it became apparent that he wanted me, too. I was over the top in love with him. Sheri and James didn't like or trust him. I should have listened to them, but I didn't_

_ "For two years, I was in a state of euphoric bliss. We were together three times a week; he said he was on the road the rest of the time. Whenever he was gone, he sent me flowers and gifts and cards, telling me how much he loved and missed me. He promised me that, when he was settled somewhere permanently in his job as an oil company rep, we would be married._

_ "So, when he came home one night, I was ecstatic and I knew he would be, too. We had discussed having children, even down to how many we wanted. When he came in the door, I was right there to meet him, throwing myself into his arms. He was surprised at my greeting. He kissed me and held me tight. That's when I whispered my good news to him. I was pregnant, we were going to have a baby._

_ "He stiffened and took me by the shoulders and looked down at me. I was confused by the anger I saw on his face. Then he pushed me down onto the couch and snarled that he had thought I was on the pill, and then accused me of trying to trap him. I sat there in shock, unmoving until he shouted at me that I had to get rid of it, he'd pay for it, but I had to abort my baby._

_ "When he said that, I threw myself at him, hitting him over and over with my fists, sobbing that I'd never do that! He grasped my shoulders, flung me to the floor and, standing over me, pointed his finger at me and told me, in a voice as cold as ice, that I'd better do it and soon. Then he turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him._

_ "That's where Sheri and James found me, three hours later, when they came to pick me up for the show that night. Sheri fell to her knees beside me and, tears falling down her face, pulled me up into her arms, rocking me. She kept asking me what Brian had done and crying for James to call 911._

_ "I told him not to do that, that I was fine. I just needed thirty minutes to get ready for that night's gig. They tried everything to get me to stay in at least for that night. But I was adamant. My music was the only thing I had left; that, Sheri and James and my baby. _

_ "Brian never returned to the apartment and I gave it up, finding a smaller place, with a room for a small nursery. It was around the corner from Sheri and James' place, which eased their minds._

_ "I threw myself into my music and building the best nursery for my baby that I could. Six weeks after Brian had left; I was shopping at Babies-R-Us, looking for a layette. I turned to ask the sales clerk about the price of a Winnie the Pooh printed comforter when I saw him. He was with a petite black haired woman who was __very__ pregnant. A small boy about three years old was clinging tightly to Brian's hand. _

_ "He looked up and our eyes met. Tears filled mine as I backed away from the shock on his face. At that moment, the boy saw something he wanted and began to whine, calling him daddy._

_ "I whirled on my heel and hurried from the store, tears streaming down my face, bumping into people as I ran. He was married, and apparently he had been all along. I felt like I was going to be sick and began running for the public restrooms. I didn't quite make it, but luckily found a trash bin against a wall._

_ "I made it to my car and sat for a long time, resting my head on the steering wheel. That's when total despair over whelmed me. What was I going to do? How was I going to do this? The deeper I sank into that despair, the darker my thoughts became. I made it home and slowly climbed the stairs"_

I quieted, as I thought about what came next. I was so ashamed of it and didn't know if I could tell Emmett. But, Alice's words flashed through my mind… "Don't keep _anything_ from him, Mara. It may unsettle him at first, but he'll deal with it."

A handkerchief was tucked into my clenched hands. I wiped my face and realized that it was the same one that he had used earlier; it was still damp from his tears.

I couldn't look at him, not yet, not before I finished.

"Mara, sweetness, you don't have to go on right now," he murmured hoarsely, covering both of my hands with one of his.

"If I don't do this now," I whispered, shaking my head. "I never will. I need to, Emmett. Only Sheri and James know what came next, but I want to wipe my slate clean for you, too."

He squeezed my hands gently. Closing my eyes tightly, I took a deep breath and began again.

_"I don't remember going into the bathroom and searching for the bottle of sleeping pills. I don't remember taking the bottle of Jack Daniels from the cupboard and pouring a generous amount into a water glass."_

With a gasp and my heart racing, I stood up. Rubbing my temples, I walked over, stopping at the French doors that led out to the back yard. Wrapping my arms tightly around my stomach, I continued, in a quiet monotone, as the tears fell anew**.**

_"I don't remember how many pills I took or how much whisky I washed them down with. I don't remember Sheri finding me and calling for help._

_ "What I do remember is waking up in a sterile hospital room, Sheri sitting by my side. I remember the tears sliding down the sides of my face and my best friend gathering me up into her tiny arms, holding me tight, and rocking me as she cried with me._

_ "What I do remember is the feeling of total worthlessness, the feeling of never being good enough or wanted. My own mother hadn't wanted me. I wasn't wanted by any of the foster parents I grew up with. I wasn't wanted by any of the men that I'd been with…not even Brian._

_ "I asked Sheri why she hadn't just let me die and she got angry with me. She was quiet and I could feel her begin to tremble. She sat up, laid me back against my pillows, and stood with her back to me for a long moment. _

_ "Then she whirled around, her face a red mask of rage, tears streaming down her cheeks. I was shocked at the vehemence behind her words. _

_ "Because I love you, you stupid bitch!" _

_ 'She continued to rant at me, telling me I was selfish, not thinking of my baby or her or James. That we were the only family that each of us had and for me to be so uncaring of them hurt her like hell._

_ "She was still ranting when James came into the room, telling her that she could be heard clear down to the nurse's station. She told him what I had said and he looked over her head at me, disapproving, yet loving understanding in his eyes. Taking her hand, he came and sat on the side of my bed. Lifting my hand, too, he began speaking gently, telling me how much he loved his "little sister" and that we could get through anything as long as the three of us were together He pulled me up into his arms and held me as I cried, and reaching out to Sheri, he drew her into a group hug. _

_ "I kept apologizing over and over. Sheri asked what had put me over the edge, and when I told them what had happened and that Brian was married, with a family, James got angry, threatening to kill him. Sheri told him he couldn't because she was gonna tear his balls off and throw them, and him, into the swamp for an alligator's meal._

I stopped and smiled a little at that remembrance.

_"The law required that I spend a minimum of six months in therapy for attempted suicide. By the end of that time, I was seven and a half months pregnant. The baby was very active at this point, letting me know that he wanted to come into the world. We were still performing at the club and I spent a lot of stage time I on a high stool._

_ "The heaviness had lifted a tad as I remembered the good times of my pregnancy. Lying in bed at night, rubbing my belly as I was kicked over and over again. I had thought that maybe I had a future football player in there. _

_ "The baby was very active, constantly in motion when he wasn't asleep. I lost a lot of sleep from it. Then one night the movement was abnormally strong, as if he was thrashing. I got scared and called Sheri. She and James were there in record time and had me at the hospital in minutes. But by the time I was rolled into a cubical in the ER, all movement had stopped._

_ "Sheri was with me when the fetal monitor registered no heartbeat. I went numb when, after a battery of tests, the doctor sorrowfully told us that my baby was dead. The ultra sound they performed showed that the umbilical chord had wrapped around his neck, in effect, strangling him. _

_ "I was wrapping my mind around it. I had read about this possibility. But, when I was told that, since he was already in the birth canal, I would have to deliver my dead son, I lost it. How could God keep allowing these things to happen to me? I screamed and cried. The knowledge that my child would be already dead when he came into this world, broke me, worse than when I found out about Brian."_

I began sobbing, reliving that devastating time, and suddenly I was enveloped in two very strong arms.

"Shhh, sweetness," he whispered brokenly, placing small comforting kisses on the top of my head.

I looked up to find his own tears cascading down his cheeks. Reaching up, I touched them with my fingertips. No one but Sheri and James had ever shed tears for me. Now, this gentle giant was and my heart became hopeful. He started to speak and I covered is lips with my fingers.

"Almost through," I whispered.

Then closing my eyes again, I continued.

"_I was given Oxytocin to induce my labor. After seven hours of hard labor, the contraction severity and intensity exacerbated by the drug, my beautiful son was stillborn. They didn't want me to see him, but I insisted. Aside from being blue, he was a perfect seven-pound baby boy. I held him and kissed his smooth cheek before Sheri took him from me and handed him back to the nurse._

_ "A few hours later, the three of us discussed our options and we decided on cremation. I knew that I would leave Louisiana; I couldn't stay there, not after all that had happened. _

_ After a small memorial service…three days later…we went back to my apartment and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. _

_ "Suddenly, my breath caught in my chest and everything came down on me. Throwing myself on the bed, I began to moan and sob. Immediately, my family was with me, lying on either side of me, their arms holding me tightly, as they sobbed, too._

_ "A week later, we gave notice to the club, sold all our furniture and household items, packed up the rest and left Louisiana. We were on the road again, heading to who knew where, leaving the pain and sorrow of that place behind._

_ "Seven months ago we arrived here, finding the gig at The Torch Lounge two weeks later. When we were offered permanent employment, we decided to accept. And here we are._

"I've been happy here, Emmett, able to put the past aside. Like you, I have forgiven, but will never forget." I said my voice cracking.

I slipped out of his arms and walked over to the fireplace mantle and picked up a small urn.

"I don't want to forget the only good thing that almost happened to me." I said, holding up the jar for him to see. "I've locked myself away from people, except for Sheri and James, of course. They have been my rock. Today, with you, was the first time I've been out, and it was wonderful. But if you want to end whatever this is between us, I'll understand. I have a lot of baggage to bring with me"

He walked to me and wrapped his arms around me, staring into my eyes. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He touched my cheek and turned and went out the door.

I gasped as my heart stuttered.

_** I guess that Alice was wrong, after all.**_

I turned and put the urn carefully back up on the mantle, and slowly turned out the lights and locked the front door. I stumbled to my bedroom. Stripping off my clothes, I left them where they fell on the floor and climbed, naked, into my bed.

Then the tears for Emmett started, because without my realizing it, I had fallen in love with him. My heart was breaking again, the sorrow making me oblivious to everything else.

Suddenly the bed dipped and two massive arms engulfed me; comforting arms.

"Oh, Emmett," I sobbed, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face against his throat. "I thought you were gone."

"No, babe, I'm here," he murmured soothingly. "I just had to work off some of my anger before I lost it completely. You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled me closer as I continued to cry, one hand cupping the back of my head.

Then, gently pulling the ribbon from my hair, he used his fingers to comb it down my back. He held me as my tears slowly subsided, placing soft kisses to the top of my head and continuing to stroke down my hair.

When all that was left were tiny hiccoughs, he pulled away and turned on the small bedside lamp. A soft golden glow shone into the room as the light filtered through the amber colored shade.

He turned back and tried to lift my chin. I resisted, not wanting him to see my tear ravaged face and red puffy eyes.

"No, don't, I must look a sight," I whispered.

He gently forced me to look at him.

"Yes, you do," said tenderly. "You're a beautiful sight for these hungry eyes."

He caressed my cheek, running his thumb under my eye, wiping the remnants of my tears. He looked at me for a moment and then slowly lowered his face to mine, capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

As he pulled back, I cupped his face, my eyes searching his." I want you," I whispered, reaching up and pressing my mouth to his. "Right now."

He stilled and, taking his lips from mine, he looked down at me, his brow furrowing.

"I know, babe, and I want you, too," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "But I don't want this to be on the rebound…for either of us."

"Emmett, how can you say that?" I questioned, the hurt and fear filling my voice. "It's been over two years since I left Louisiana and almost three for you."

_**Oh, God, another rejection? **_

"Oh, no, sweetness," he said softly, pulling me against his chest. "I just meant, because we've just relived the most traumatic time in our lives, that I don't want us to be together trying to ease each others past pain. I want us to be in the here and now when I make love to you; without Rose or Brian hovering in the background."

I lay there, against that solid chest and thought about what he had said.

"I understand what you're saying, Em," I said, pressing my lips against his throat. "But, can you just hold me while I sleep. I know that the nightmares will come. They always do when I relive that time."

"Of course, I will," he said tightening his arms around me.

We lay there quietly for a few minutes before Emmett began to move restlessly.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Sorry, sweetness," he replied. "I'm just not used to sleeping so restricted."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, pulling away from him."

"Where are you going?" he asked, tightening his arms around me

"You said…" I started.

"Oh, babe," he said, chuckling. "I just meant that I'm not used to wearing clothes to bed. I usually sleep raw."

"Well, don't let me stop you from being comfortable," I said with a giggle. "If you turn out the light, I won't be able to see anything. If you can stand it, so can I."

"I'll have to get under the covers," he said.

"I know that, Emmett," I said with a smile. "I have no problem with it."

He stood to turn out the light and I turned over. The sheet that had separated us, and covered me, slipped, exposing the entire length of my back to him. I heard his soft groan before the light went out and I couldn't help the smile that accompanied a shiver of anticipation.

I heard the rustle of his shirt slipping over his head and his shorts hit the floor with the jingle of keys and change in the pockets. The sheet was lifted and the mattress dipped again as he slid in behind me.

The feel of his warm solid body behind me caused me to shiver…and not from the cold. He placed his arm across my waist and pulled me tight against him, spooning his body around mine. I stiffened, trying to put a little space between my ass and his cock. His hand brushed the underside of my breast and, I groaned. Unable to stop myself, I turned over to face him.

"Please, Emmett," I begged, winding my arms around his neck and pressing my body to his. "I _need_ you to help me banish all of these harsh memories and make new ones, with you. I want to remember you, and only you. Please!"

I captured his mouth with mine, whimpering at the taste of him, sweet spices and honey with the slight hint of the beer he'd drank earlier. For a moment, he held himself stiffly, pulling away from me. Then, with a deep groan, he pressed back against me and returned my kiss passionately.

I slid my knee between his and felt him grow large and hard against my stomach. With a groan of my own, I pushed him onto his back, and lying across his chest, reached over and turned the light back on. I wanted to watch him as I made love to him.

Then I slipped around to lie fully on top of his magnificent body. Sitting up, I straddled his hips and, leaning down, I kissed him again, seeking entrance to his sweet mouth, swiping my eager tongue across his bottom lip. Our tongues began to dance, dueling for dominance.

Eventually leaving his mouth, I ran the tip of my tongue through his delicious dimples, before kissing and licking my way to his ear. I caressed the curvature of it with the tip of my tongue, before biting gently at the lobe. He hissed as I continued across his jaw and down his throat, stopping to suck and nibble at his Adam's apple. When I reached the indentation between his collarbones, I licked and sucked, delighting in the taste of his skin.

I sat up and ran my hands across his chest, stopping to scrape my nails gently across his rock hard nipples, before leaning back down to take one, then the other, into my mouth, sucking greedily.

I sat back up; again, catching his hungry, heavy lidded eyes, as I ran my hands down his stomach, causing his abs to ripple. I bent to swirl my tongue around his navel, dipping the tip inside, before licking and nibbling at each of the muscles of that hard six-pack.

I slid down his thighs. My hand explored and caressed his tantalizing V before grasping his beautiful cock in my hands. I shifted my legs and pressed my body between his. I looked back up at him as I reached my tongue out to capture the pearly drop of precum at the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned, deep in his chest.

"Oh, God, sweetness," he rasped. "What are you doin' to me… feels so good…Ahh, jeez!"

Slowly I slipped the head between my lips, licking and circling the sensitive ridge. Then I sucked hard, before taking him as deeply into my mouth as I could. When he hit the back of my throat, I swallowed and hummed against him. With one hand grasping his shaft below my mouth, I cupped his scrotum with the other, squeezing lightly. His hips came up off the bed, pushing him deeper into my mouth. I had to work hard not to gag.

I stroked and continued to caress the soft spheres within his sac, as I sucked him harder. I felt his balls begin to tighten and prepared myself for his ejaculation.

"Oh, f*ck, babe," he groaned. "I'm…gonna cum!"

He reached down to pull me up, but I just looked at him and sucked even harder.

His eyes widened as he realized what I was going do and he gave into it.

With a shout, he tossed his head back and stiffened, coating my throat with streams of his hot cream. I swallowed every drop, relishing the sweet, spicy, salty and slightly bitter taste of him.

When his spasms ceased, he reached down and pulled me up to him, catching my mouth in a fiery kiss, tasting himself on my tongue. Rolling me onto my back, he leaned on his elbows and gazing down into my eyes, kissed me again.

"That was one awesome memory, babe," he whispered against my mouth. "I think I want to make another one."

Lifting his head, he kissed my eyelids and the tip of my nose, before grazing across my cheek to nibble at the sensitive spot below my ear. With a moan, I lifted and turned my head, giving him easier access to my neck.

It had been so long since a man's lips had been on me; not that some hadn't tried, I just hadn't felt comfortable or ready. This wonderful man had broken through the barriers I had set, with his gentleness and caring.

He came back to my mouth as his hand came up to gently cup my breast. Because I was lying on my back, my breasts had naturally flattened slightly, spreading to the sides.

"God, sweetness," he murmured against my throat. "You don't know how good it feels to be touching something so beautiful and _real_. I'm so tired of the hard, plastic bodies of Hollywood."

He dipped his head and took a stiff peak into his mouth while his fingers pinched and pulled at the other. With a loud whimper, I arched into him. He repeated the actions in reverse, causing a heady pooling in my core.

He kissed me again, hungrily, his tongue probing and exploring the warm, wet cavern of my mouth. I welcomed the taste of him.

His hand slid down across my stomach to cup the hot wetness of my center. Gently, he slid his middle finger through my folds to dip inside. Then bringing his glistening finger up, he swiped it across my lips before sucking it into his own mouth. He groaned, closing his eyes.

"You are finer than the finest champagne," he whispered. "Like ambrosia for me."

And his lips covered mine, his tongue swiped at my coated lips before plunging into my waiting mouth. My core was flooded anew. Sliding down my body, he left a hot moist trail across my abdomen to my pubic bone. Then settling his massive shoulders between my thighs, he lifted my legs over them. Resting on his elbows, he cupped my ass with both hands and raised me, opening me up to his view and his waiting mouth.

His hot breath wafted over me, as he blew gently, before running his nose up the side of my nether lips, inhaling deeply of my scent. I was writhing, waiting impatiently for the touch of him.

Then he was there, the tip of his tongue probing at my entrance. I gasped, flooding his tongue, causing him to swallow. He groaned, lapping at the liquid flow. Next, his flattened tongue licked upward and his lips closed over my nub of pleasure and sucked, hard. I screamed, arching into his mouth. He continued to pleasure me and inserted two fingers into me at the same time.

"Oh, my God, Emmett…Oh Jesus," I cried, my head thrashing on my pillow, my fingers running through his curls, pressing his mouth tighter to me.

Then the coil that had been tightening in my stomach sprang open, causing my muscles to contract tightly around his thrusting fingers as I arched my back. And I was flying, whirling through space, stars exploding all around me. It seemed to go on forever before I was slowly lowered gently back to the waiting arms of my lover.

I was sobbing as Emmett slid back up beside me. I clung to him, plastering my mouth to his, reveling in the taste of myself on his lips and tongue. Finally, as I began to calm, he looked down into my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Are you okay, my lo…sweetness?" he whispered.

My heart stuttered, as I looked into his eyes and nodded. I knew that it was really too soon for declarations, but I was feeling the same. I reached up, cupped his cheek and pressed my lips to his.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine," I said softly. "More than fine. What a beautiful memory you've given me."

He smiled tenderly down at me. Then reaching back to turn out the light, he pulled the sheet up over us, wrapping me in his warm embrace. He rested his chin on the top of my head and sighed contentedly as I snuggled into him, kissing his chest.

I was a tad disappointed that he hadn't taken me, but I understood why. He still wanted no other memories to cloud our joining. He wanted only he and I, together, without the ghosts.

Then we slept a dreamless, restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Learning and Changing

Chapter Notes: In this chapter, Mara and Emmett's relationship deepens and begin to change. They have clean slates and can begin anew.

Thanks to all of you that are reading and reviewing. An even if you don't review I appreciate your reading and hope you're enjoying The Torch singer.

Chapter 5 Learning and Changing

The sun was shining in my face as I slowly woke to the feel of the warm, hard body enveloping me in its comfortable warmth.

With a smile, I snuggled a little closer for a moment, before slipping from under the heavy arm holding me close to that magnificent body. With a snort, Emmett rolled over onto his back, flinging his arm above his head, and continued to snore softly.

I slid off of the bed and padded to the bathroom. After taking care of business, I slipped on the robe, which hung on the back of the door, and went back into the bedroom to head through to the kitchen.

Glancing at the bed, I was taken again by how beautiful the man lying there was. The sheet has slipped down around his hips, revealing his smooth contoured chest and sculpted abs. Remembering the feel of those smooth muscles under my hands and lips, I moaned quietly, and stepped toward the door.

"Where are you going, sweetness?" his voice called gruffly. "Come back to bed."

I stopped and looked back over my shoulder.

"If I did, we'd never get out of here today," I replied with a small smile.

"And that would be wrong, why?" He grinned.

"Because I have rehearsal this afternoon, and a show tonight," I answered. "Come on out to the kitchen and I'll fix you some breakfast.

With a smile, I left the room.

The coffee was brewing and I was standing at the stove sautéing some onions, green peppers, and mushrooms for an omelet, when two arms slipped around me, and a scruffy face pressed its lips against my neck. Spreading his hands across my lower stomach, he pressed me back against him, making me very aware of every part of his body.

"Are you sure you can't skip rehearsal for today?" he asked, nipping at my ear.

Sliding the small skillet off of the burner, I turned in his arms and looked up at him, placing my hands on his bare chest.

"If we're going somewhere with this relationship, or whatever it is, baby," I said seriously. "You have to realize that nothing, or no one, comes before my music. I have never skipped a rehearsal or show, not unless I was very sick. It, Sheri, and James, are the only things that have **never** let me down."

He brought his hand up and gently brushed a stray hair from my forehead, staring into my eyes intently.

"I can understand and appreciate that," he said, smiling tenderly. "I will never ask you, again, babe.'

I rose up on tiptoe and placed a sweet kiss on his mouth. He cupped my head and pressed a heated kiss to mine in return. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine. Inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes and stepped back.

"Something smells awfully good," he said with a grin, just as his stomach growled loudly.

"Sounds like we need to get something in there," I said, chuckling and poking his belly. "You haven't eaten since last night."

For a moment, his eyes darkened and his nostrils flared. With a blush, I turned back to the stove.

I cooked him a large six-egg omelet, stuffed full of the onion, green pepper and mushroom mixture and sharp cheddar cheese, a smaller one for me, buttered toast, orange juice and coffee.

It was a nice, quiet time. Instead of the awkwardness I was prepared for, it seemed right to be sitting across the kitchen table from him, natural. Afterward, I sent him off to take a shower while I cleaned up the dishes. Wiping the counter and taking a last look around, I went back into the bedroom, hoping that he was finished so that I could take my own shower.

Walking to the dresser to pull out some underwear, jeans and a tank top, I heard a deep moan from behind the bathroom door, then another. Hurrying over, I raised my hand to knock and heard him call out my name.

"Emmett," I called softly, opening the bathroom door. "Are you…?"

I stopped as I saw him through the frosted glass of the shower door, leaning against the tile wall of the shower. His head was thrown back as his hand was firmly stroking his fully erect cock. My core flooded and, without taking time to think about what I was doing, I let my robe slip from my shoulders and, stepping over, opened the shower door and stepped inside. His eyes flew open as he looked at me in shock.

"Let me help you with that," I said huskily, reaching for him, my heart racing and my body trembling.

"Oh, fuck, Mara, I…" he moaned.

"Shhh," I whispered, pulling his lips down to mine with one hand while the other closed around him, stroking firmly.

With a groan, he cupped the back of my head and devoured my mouth with deep heady kisses.

"Ah, sweetness, I wanted to wait," he moaned against my lips. "But I can't." "Then don't," I begged. "Please, baby, I need you inside of me, now!"

I raised one leg up over his hip and, grasping my ass, he pulled me up so that I could wrap both of my legs around his waist. He held me up with one hand, while placing his engorged cock at my entrance with the other, letting me slide slowly down onto him.

The feel of him stretching and filling me was like nothing I had ever experienced. It had been over two years of abstinence for me and I was as tight as a virgin, but without the pain. He filled me completely and I could feel him sliding against my walls, causing the friction I so hungrily craved.

I clung to his neck, sobbing in ecstasy, as he raised and lowered me, thrusting his hips up into me, taking the full weight of me onto his muscular legs. With each thrust I loosened my muscles, and with each withdrawal I squeezed them tight, eliciting groans from him as I whimpered.

"Reach down and touch yourself, babe," he rasped, biting at my neck. "I'm so damned close and I want you with me when I cum."

I did as he asked and began to rub my clit vigorously. Soon my muscles began to contract around him on their own, tighter than I had done before. The tightening band of my orgasm began to snap.

"Oh God, baby," I cried, "I…I…oh holy…now, Emmett, NOW!

"Ahhh…jeez…I am!" he shouted, as together we shot out into the cosmos, shooting from star to star, wrapped tightly around each other.

Slowly we returned to the world in the shower stall.

He leaned back against the tile wall as I wound my arms around his neck, resting my face against his throat. As our breathing slowed, he gently raised me up and slipped from me. I tightened my arms around him and whimpered at the loss of this beautiful intimacy. Reluctantly, I lowered my legs, relieving him of my added weight on his trembling legs, and slid down to place my feet on the tile floor.

For a moment, we just held each other, the spray from the shower sluicing over us. Without a word, we washed one another's body and hair, rinsed off and stepped out of the stall. Grabbing large bath sheets, we dried each other, wrapped in the towels, and headed back into the bedroom.

Stopping, he turned me to him and took my face in his hands, looking sadly into my eyes.

"I wanted to wait, sweetness," he said quietly. "I wanted you to be sure before we took this step, to be free of the ghosts and be only with me."

"I was, and am, only with you Emmett," I replied, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I feel freer than I have in years. The past is just that, baby, the past. I can't go back and change all the sadness and heartbreak, but I can move ahead and become happy again, with you. You are the only man that I have felt I can do that with. The "Brian fiasco", as Sheri calls it, is behind me. I only have the future, hopefully with you, before me."

He wrapped me in his arms and held me to his chest.

"I am here," he said, kissing the top of my wet hair. "And I intend to stay, as long as you'll let me. I know that my work schedule will keep us physically apart at times, but we'll always be together in spirit. As soon as I saw you, I knew where I was meant to be."

Leaning down he drew my mouth to his and took it in a deep loving kiss. I kissed him back with just as much feeling.

An hour and a half later, I walked into the club to find Sheri sitting at the piano. When she saw me, she began to play the melody of _**Someday My Prince Will Come**_ and smirked, a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

I just grinned.

Sheri grinned back and changed her tune to the intro to _**The Man I Love**_. I just shook my head at her, a blush staining my cheeks.

"Well, honey, tell me all about it," she said, shutting the lid over the keys and leaning forward on it, a look of excited anticipation on her pretty face. "Is he perfection?"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, pretty much so," I replied, sitting down on the piano bench next to her. "His family is great, too, except for Rosalie, who, technically isn't family anymore..."

"Wait, wait, wait," she interrupted. "His family? I thought you were going on a picnic at the beach?"

"So did I," I responded. "When he picked me up, he told me that his mother had called that morning and insisted that he join the family for their last day at their summer beach house this year, and to please bring me along."

For the next hour I told her about my day with the Cullens and their friends, from Esme's greeting to Alice's prophetic advice.

"Emmett has a back story that, although very different, equals mine," I concluded. "I can't tell you—that's his story to tell—but I can say that it involves his ex, Rosalie."

Her eyes widened

"The same Rosalie that gave you such a hard time?" she asked incredulously. "How does that work?"

So, I told her the gist of the story, without revealing any of the sordid details. She was quiet for a few moments before she lifted her eyes to mine.

"And did you tell him your story?" she asked, touching my hand, gently.

"Yeah, " I replied quietly. "It was pretty rough. I haven't thought about it all for quite a while and, well, as hard as it was to talk about, it was kind of cathartic. When I was through, he kissed my forehead, touched my cheek and left without saying a word."

She gasped, anger beginning to fill her eyes.

"No, sweetie," I said, smiling at her _mothering_. "He came back, explaining that he had to work off _his_ anger. He was angry for me, not at me. It really had been good to tell him…good for me."

"You must really feel something for this man, to bare your soul to him, Mara," she said, touching my cheek. "He must be pretty special."

"Yes, I really think he is," I whispered, with a smile. " And he still wants me, Sheri, after knowing everything, he _still _wants me."

"Of course he does, sugar," she said, hugging me. "You're a very special lady, and very loveable."

"Thanks," I said quietly with a sigh. "But you have to say that, you're family."

"You betcha!" she said with a chuckle. "So, tell me," she added, grinning suggestively. "Is he as built as we thought?"

"Better," I replied, grinning back, blushing. "Oh, sooo much better!"

My mind flashed back to earlier that morning and I shivered remembering the sight and feel of him

"That good, huh?" she giggled, drawing me back to the present.

I nodded, shyly. Then tears filled my eyes as I told her about his wanting to wait, and why.

"He's just so caring, Sheri," I said softly. "How Rose could have treated him the way she did and do what she did, I just can't understand."

"Sounds like you need one another, sweetie," she said, hugging me again. "And, I'm happy for you both.

She lifted the lid off of the keys, which was my cue to get ready to rehearse. She was my rock.

We were rehearsing a new song for us, _**You'll See**_ written and performed by Madonna. For some reason, I just couldn't get into it. It is a survival of lost love song. Sheri threw up her hands in frustration.

Mara, what's wrong with you?" she asked. "You don't have this kind of trouble…oh… hmm…this new love of yours may just be a complication as far as our performances go. Looks like you're going to have to put your Dramatic Arts degree to good use. You just can't sing these songs in such a happy manner."

"I know," I said. "I just can't help it. I don't _feel_ sad."

"That's why it's called "acting", sweetie," she said with a chuckle. "Come on, let's try this again."

She played the intro again, just as Felix came in carrying two long florist's boxes.

"Looks like you both get flowers today," he smiled, laying both boxes on a table in front of the stage. Sheri and I looked at each other.

"Who?" she asked as we climbed down the shallow steps to the table.

"Well, I think I know who mine are from," I said with a chuckle. "But what has James done to warrant sending you flowers?"

"Just loves me," she said with a smirk. "I think."

I opened the box addressed to me. Inside I found a beautiful array of yellow and variegated tulips. Tears stung my eyes as Felix appeared next to me.

"Thought you two might need these," he said, setting two clear glass vases, half filled with water, on the table.

He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"He's a great guy, Mara," he said with a light squeeze. "One of the best."

"Thanks, Felix," I said, smiling up at him.

He nodded his head and walked back to the bar, where he was replenishing the alcohol supply.

"Oh, my God!" Sheri exclaimed, drawing my attention back to her.

From the box in front of her, she pulled out a dozen Oriental Lilies. She picked up the card and tearfully handed it to me. I smiled as I read it.

_Sheri,_

_ I want to thank you and James for always being there for Mara. True friends are hard to find, and you're truly that for her._

_ Emmett McCarty_

"I think that you have a keeper in Mr. Emmett McCarty, sweetie. He really cares about you," she said, wiping her eyes.

"You're right, I replied, turning back to my box of tulips and lifting them out. "On both counts."

We spent the next few moments arranging our bouquets in the vases. Then searching the box, I found the accompanying card.

_Sweetness,_

_ Last night and this morning were amazing. I thank you for the sunshine and happy promises that you have brought into my life (yellow tulips) and your beautiful eyes are so captivating (variegated tulips) I could gaze into them forever._

_ Another late night supper at Denise's? Please?_

_ Em_

I brought it to my lips, smiling behind it, before I showed it to Sheri and she sighed, happily.

"Methinks romance is in the air for you, my sweet Mara," she said hugging me tightly. "You deserve it, Mar, you really do."

"Thanks, Sher," I replied. "I don't know what I'd do without you and your unwavering support."

Cleaning up the floral debris, we took the vases of flowers and placed them on the piano as we continued to rehearse.

That night I was disappointed when Emmett didn't show up for the show. Maybe he'd changed his mind and didn't want to see me anymore. Maybe something had happened to him, and I shivered at the thought. Insecurities had my mind going in all directions.

We had just entered the dressing room, my anxiety showing on my face, when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it, flipping it open.

"I'm at the back door, sweetness…" his voice started.

Dropping the phone, I was out of the room and flew down the hall to the alley door. Flinging it open, I stopped still for a moment, taking in the sight of him.

He grinned crookedly, his right dimple deepening, and I was in his arms, our mouths glued together. Holding my face in his hands, he pulled back and gazed deeply into my eyes. Then his mouth was devouring mine again.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling back again. "I've missed you today. How'd the show go?"

"I missed you, too," I replied, my arms still around his neck. "Thank you for the beautiful tulips. Sheri loved her flowers, too."

"Got to make the family happy, y'know," he said with a grin.

"Oh, so there's a method to your madness, is there?" I teased. "James won't be so easily won over. He's very protective of me."

A gust of wind blew down the alley, causing me to shiver.

"Cold?" he asked. "Let's get you inside so you can get warm and change."

He held the door open for me and we went inside. Just as I reached for the dressing room doorknob, the door opened. Sheri and James stood there.

"Hey, you," Sheri greeted us. "We're just leaving. Are you going to supper, or do you want us to wait for you?"

Emmett glanced down at me, raising his brows in question.

"Yes," I replied to him, turning to Sheri. "I'm going to supper with Emmett."

He grinned, flashing his dimples at me.

"Okay, then, we're off," Sheri said, moving aside to let Emmett and I enter the room.

James stared, stone faced, at Emmett. Emmett stopped and stared back for a moment, before he spoke.

"I swear to you, James Connery, that I will never intentionally hurt her," he said, never taking his eyes from James's.

James looked at him for a long moment, then, with a curt nod, walked out into the hallway. Sheri, having observed the intense exchange, followed behind her husband. She stopped and turned back to Emmett.

"Thank you for the flowers, Emmett McCarty," she said, grasping the front of his jacket and pulling him down closer to her level. "You're a good man."

She reached up and kissed his cheek as we heard James grunt from the hall. With a smile, she patted Emmett's chest and grabbed her husband's hand as they walked to the outer door.

Emmett turned to look down at me with a smile.

"He really cares about you, doesn't he?"

He walked toward me, taking my hands in his.

"Yes," I replied, looking into his eyes. "They both do, and I care about them. I love them."

"I'm glad you have them," he whispered, leaning into me. "I won't have to worry about you as much, when I'm away."

"Away?" I whispered, my heart beginning to race. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah," he said with a frown. "I've got a project in the works and have to be gone for two weeks for re-shoots."

"When do you leave, and where are you going?" I asked, trying not to let him see how distraught I was becoming.

"Come 'ere," he said, leading me over to the easy chair against the wall.

He sat, pulling me down onto his lap, and wrapped his arms comfortingly around me.

"I'm so sorry, babe, but I have to leave next Sunday evening. I have to report to the set by six o'clock Monday morning, in Toronto," he said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Once you sign on the dotted line, they own you until the project's done."

"I know, baby," I said, cupping his cheek. "I just don't want you to go, we only just found each other."

"I don't want to go either, sweetness," he said, pressing his cheek into my hand.

I leaned in, pressing my lips to his. The electricity that shot between us was a tangible force in the room, and his arms tightened around me as his mouth continued to plunder mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I moaned into his mouth.

Coming up for air, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"If we're going to get some supper, you'd better get changed," he said softly, standing up and setting me on my feet. "Then we'll head out."

I didn't want to "head out" yet. I wanted _him_, and I was going to have him…right then!

I turned toward the huge walk-in closet and stepped inside, slipped my shoes off and put my jewels in the safe. I strategically maneuvered the closet door, with a full-length mirror on it, to reflect the main room.

"Emmett, can you give me a hand? "I called out to him. "Sheri usually helps me, and I can't reach the zipper tab."

Without saying anything, he stepped into the closet and up behind me. I shivered as I felt his fingers slowly slide the zipper down. When he reached the bottom, I thought I heard him hiss before he turned away and went back to sit down on the chair.

I sat on the folding chair in the closet, knowing that the angle put me in full view of the outer room. With my knees spread, I raised one leg and rolled the thigh high stocking down to my foot and pulled it off, laying it across my lap. Then I did the same with the other. Standing, I place them on the shelf next to the door. Facing the mirror, I carefully unclasped the front hooks of the black lace teddy I was wearing.

Glancing up through my lashes, I was hard pressed not to smile as I watched Emmett moving restlessly in the chair. Raising my head, I closed my eyes as I slowly let the teddy drop to the floor. I stood there, in front of the full-length mirror, dressed only in my black lace thong.

With my mouth slightly open, I licked my lips and slipped my hands up my body to cup my breasts and tease my nipples with my thumbs. I heard a loud groan and met Emmett's eyes in the mirror. Then I realized that his pants were open and he was slowly stroking his hard, erect cock. My core was instantly flooded, the moisture running down the inside of my thighs.

Turning, I walked to him, fell to my knees in front of him and, reaching for his pants, I began to pull them down. Without breaking our gaze, he lifted his hips enough to let me slide them down to his ankles. I bent and slipped his shoes and socks off, his pants over his feet, and tossed them aside.

I ran my hands up the inside of his legs, kissing and nipping. After stopping to take him into my mouth and suck him for a moment, I continued up his torso. Reaching his lips, I caught them between mine, sucking his lower lip deep into my mouth as I pinched his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. He started to reach for me, but I pulled away and stepped out of the thong. Leaning back down, I kissed him, hungrily.

"I'm gonna ride you, baby," I whispered against his mouth, "like you've never been ridden before. Scoot to the edge of the cushion."

"Mara, what…" he started.

"Just do it, dimples," I said. "Now!"

He complied and I turned my back to him, straddling his hips. Grasping his cock in firmly my hand, I positioned the head at my entrance and sat down hard, impaling myself on him.

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned as I felt him fill me more than I ever had been before. It felt like he was up in my stomach somewhere. I began to rise and fall on him, undulating as I did so, clenching my muscles as tightly as I could.

"Ahh, God, Mara, what the fuck are you doin' to me?" He growled and grasped my hips to help steady the rhythm.

Slowly the pace increased. I felt the tightening in my lower abdomen begin. Reaching down with one hand, I cupped his sac, squeezing gently. He slid one hand around to place his finger on my clit and began to rub vigorously.

"Oh…Em...I'm gonna…come!" I cried, exploding around him.

Feeling his balls tighten, I pinched down between them.

"Holy fuck…Gahh!" he shouted as his climax rolled over him, sending streams of hot cum into me.

We flew together into that place where time and space had no meaning. The only thing that we felt, was the throbbing connection we had made.

As we came back into ourselves, I leaned back onto Emmett's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Slowly he slipped from me and turned me as he sat up and pulled me onto his lap, cradling me to him.

"My God, woman," he whispered, kissing my temple. "You are amazing. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I think that, maybe, we are each other's reward for going through so much fire." I said quietly, looking up into his eyes.

He tightened his arms around me and leaned in to place a tender kiss on my lips.

Suddenly his stomach growled and I laughed.

"Now, " I said with a chuckle. "I think we'd better get dressed and go get us that supper."

"I think you're right," he agreed with a smile. "You're going to need the fuel for what I have planned for you for the rest of the night."

I mewled as he set me on my feet, slapping my butt as I headed for the closet to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later, we were walking to Denise's, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Hi Emmett, Mara," Jane called as we entered the diner. "How was it tonight?"

I glanced up quickly, blushing before I realized that she was talking about the show. Emmett chuckled under his breath and squeezed me tightly.

"I didn't see the show," he called back, before adding, for my ears only. "At least not the one on stage."

Again I blushed and he laughed.

We sat in the same booth as the last time, facing each other. He reached across the table and took my hand, bringing it to his lips. We were staring at each other, as he kissed the back of it, when Jane's shadow crossed over us.

"Looks like things have progressed," she said, smiling. "Good for you both."

"Thank you, Jane," I replied "I think it will be...good for us."

I _know_ it will," Emmett declared. "Very good."

"Well, she said, clearing her throat. "I'll be back to take your order."

She set a plastic covered menu before each of us and went back behind the counter.

"Are you very hungry?" he asked, picking up his menu and glancing at it.

My mind went immediately to his earlier declaration of things to come, and I closed my eyes. Breathing deeply, I tried to suppress the moan in my throat and soaked my panties.

He touched my blazing cheek, and gasped at the sheer lust in my eyes.

"I think we'd better eat fast," he murmured, his own eyes glowing.

I whimpered softly as Jane appeared beside our booth. I looked down at my hands as Emmett looked up at her with a smile, the consummate actor.

"What's the special tonight, honey," he asked.

"Meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy, peas and pearl onions in a butter sauce, homemade yeast rolls and butter, and the dessert of your choice." She rattled off.

"Sounds good to me, with sweet iced tea, please. Mara? He asked, looking at me.

"That's fine," I replied, looking up at Jane. "Water with lemon for me please."

"Comin' right up," she said, finishing jotting down the order on her pad, and headed for the kitchen.

While we waited for our dinner, we barely spoke. It was more hand holding and smoldering looks that passed between us. I was squirming in my seat and I noticed that Emmett was, too. I felt like a teenager on my first date with the captain of the football team.

Jane appeared with our dinner and again I was amazed at the amount of food on my plate.

There were two, one inch thick, slices of meatloaf , a huge portion of _real_ mashed potatoes and brown gravy, and a generous serving of the peas~n~pearls. A basket of hot rolls, butter, and a little, bear shaped, squeeze bottle of honey was set between us.

"Thanks, Jane," I said, picking up my fork.

I watched as Emmett took a bite of his meatloaf, and the look of ecstasy on his face let me know that this would be another good meal.

Again, I could only eat about a third of my supper and had to ask for a to-go box.

As I waited for Jane to bring it to me, I just had to have another bite of a hot roll slathered with butter and drizzled with honey.

Naturally, the honey dripped onto my fingers and I lifted them to lick it off. With hooded eyes, Emmett took my hand and sucked my fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them as he licked them clean.

This time, I couldn't stifle the groan that rose to my throat. Then he reached across and wiped the corner of my mouth, where there was a drop of the sweet substance, and slipped his finger into his own mouth.

"This doesn't even compare to the taste of you, sweetness," he whispered, swirling his tongue around his finger. "Not even close."

I felt myself beginning to throb as another gush flooded my core. He started to reach for more of the honey on my lips, but Jane appeared with my take-out box. We both sat back, not realizing that we had leaned in so far toward each other.

"You keep this up, Mara and you'll never have to make lunch for yourself," she said with a grin.

I smiled up at her as she handed the check to Emmett. He handed her a couple of bills, telling her to keep the change.

We were quiet as we walked the six blocks back to the hotel, each of us lost in our own thoughts; and every once in a while, he'd give my shoulders a squeeze.

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? Will they be able to make a difference in each other's lives? Let me know by clicking on _Please Review _below.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **See, I'm not above beggin' my sweets!


	6. Chapter 6 Burning Old Bridges and Buildi

_**Chapter 6 Burning Old bridges and Building New**_

When we arrived at the corner Grove and Wilshire, he stopped me.

"Mara," he said, taking me by the shoulders and looking down into my eyes. "Will you come with me to my house in the hills? I want you to see where I live. Please?"

My mind began to whirl as I thought of what the ramifications of this might be.

_**Is this going too fast? I know, I know, I've already fucked him …twice. But he's leaving in a few days. What if he forgets about me? What if… Hell, I could "what if" myself into losing something that feels so right. **_

"Yes," I whispered, turning and walking toward the hotel.

I was not giving myself the chance to over think this and change my mind.

Emmett's arm came to rest around my shoulders again as he led me to a sleek, black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, and I caught my breath.

"Is this yours?" I gasped, walking forward to get a closer look. "It's gorgeous."

It was totally black, inside and out, with leather upholstery and state of the art accessories. I had never seen anything like it…not up close anyway.

"Yeah," he replied and grinned. "I just bought it today. I wanted something a little classier than the jeep to take you out in."

"You bought this for me?" I cried as I whirled to face him. "Oh, Em, don't spend your money foolishly."

"Oh, babe," he said touching my cheek. "I have been negotiating for this baby for two months now. So, since I never expected to have a beautiful lady beside me, I bought this for me."

"I'm glad," I said, blushing at my misconception. "It's really beautiful."

He opened the door and helped me inside. I buckled up as he went around to the driver's side. After climbing in and buckling up himself, he started the engine. I was surprised a how quiet it was. It purred. He pulled out of the hotel parking lot and onto the street.

Reaching to the dashboard, he turned on the CD player and I was surprised to hear Billie Holliday's haunting voice softly filling the air. No one did Torch better than Billie. I found myself quietly singing along as I rested my head back against the headrest. Emmett reached over and took my hand.

"I think that you could give her a run for her money if she were alive today," he said, squeezing my fingers.

I turned my face toward him.

"If she were alive today, I wouldn't even try," I replied with a smile. "I would have loved to have seen her perform these wonderful old songs. I'm glad I have her recordings."

"Speaking of recording, have you and Sheri ever thought about it?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"We used to dream about it, a lot," I replied. "But when everything happened, we just put it on the back burner. We were never in the right place at the right time; not with always being on the road."

"You ought to think about doing it, now that you're based here in Hollywood," he said, as he pulled up to a tall wrought iron gate. "Maybe I could help you with contacts."

He rolled the window down and punched a series of numbers on a keypad attached to an iron post. Slowly the gates opened and he drove through, as they automatically closed behind us.

As he rounded the drive, motion sensors lit up the entire front of the house and I got my first glimpse of Emmett McCarty's home. It fit him. The older Spanish style house was beautiful, surrounded by native and imported foliage. A view of the Hollywood skyline was breathtaking, the twinkling lights lighting up the night sky.

Emmett came around and opened my car door and helped me out.

"This is beautiful, Emmett," I said, taking the hand he offered.

"I like it, "he said, leading me to the huge oak front door. "It gives me some privacy."

We entered into the living room, which took my breath away. It was done in varied colors; with a dark brown leather couch, a deep maroon leather loveseat, a moss green leather recliner, and a tan print wing back chair with an ottoman. The accent pieces were varying shades of oak and an antique quilt box fronted the loveseat. A tall oak corner cabinet housed the TV. It was a beautiful, warm room.

"Come on, let me show you the rest of the place," he said, leading me through a doorway into the perfect kitchen with all the latest appliances and gadgets that anyone could want. "Mom decorated for me, of course. I never could have done any of this on my own."

From the kitchen, he took me back through the living room and down a wide hall, the walls decorated with family pictures. He showed me three guest rooms, with baths, and a guest bath for visitors. Then we came to the end of the hall and a large oak door.

"And this is my room," he said, opening it and ushering me inside.

I watched as his eyes darkened and I began to shiver in anticipation, a twinge shooting through my center.

I turned away to scan the room. It was beautiful and very masculine.

There was a sitting room off one end and a huge master bath off the other. French doors led out to a patio with a pool beyond. A dresser with mirror, a highboy and two nightstands comprised the bedroom suite, with a California King sized bed being the focal point.

Again, I felt that twinge as Emmett stepped behind me and wrapping his arms around me, bent to kiss the back of my neck. I pressed back into him with a whimper.

"I want you in my bed, Mara," he whispered in my ear and turned me to face him. "But there will be no hurried fucking. This time I want to make love to you, the way you deserve."

I took a shuddering breath and, turning to face him, wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

"I think I would like that very much," I murmured against his soft lips, as his arms tightened around me. "Oh, yes, very very much."

With a groan, he cupped my rear and lifted me up, enabling me to wrap my legs tightly around him. He walked slowly to the side of his bed and let me slide down his body. Hastily he pulled the decorative pillows from the head of the bed and tossed them in the corner. Grabbing the covers, he yanked them down to the foot of the bed.

Tuning back to me, he pulled me to him, pressing his body tightly to mine, and kissed me with passion. His tongue swiped my lower lip seeking entrance, and I opened to him. Soon our tongues were dancing the dance as old as time, but ever fresh. He slid his hands down my back to my ass, grinding his hips into mine.

"Feel what you do to me, sweetness," he moaned into my mouth, rubbing his hardness against me. "Every time I even think of you this happens, sometimes to my embarrassment."

"Hmmm." I giggled. "Maybe you'll have to start doing the times tables or something to distract yourself."

He smiled against my mouth.

"Do you think I haven't tried that?" he asked. "Nothing can take you away from my thoughts. I see your eyes"…kiss… "your nose"…kiss… "your lips"…kiss, kiss… "and your luscious body, every moment. Awake or asleep, it doesn't matter, you're always with me."

"Oh, God," I whimpered. "I know, it's the same for me. I can't stop thinking about you, Emmett."

Slowly we undressed each other, tender kisses and nips and licks to each bit of exposed flesh. When his hand cupped my breast, I arched into it, his thumb petting the nipple.

Suddenly, he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He stood staring down at me for a moment.

"I knew that you would look perfect lying in the middle of my bed," he said, sliding in beside me, taking my face in his hand. "No one else has ever been here, only you."

"Not even Rosa…" I started, as my eyes widened in surprise.

"No one, sweetness, means no one…ever," he said, placing his finger on my lips. "I bought this house two years ago, long after that fiasco. So let's not talk about that anymore. It's in the past. **You** are my future."

His mouth captured mine, hungrily, before trailing across my cheek to my jaw. There he nibbled and kissed back across to my mouth.

"I can't get enough of your sweet mouth," he whispered before plundering it again, not stopping until we were both breathless and panting. He kissed me again, softly this time. Then his lips traveled down my throat, leaving a wet trail across my skin.

His lips closed over the hardened peak of one breast while he pulled gently on the other with his long fingers, then switched. Trailing his tongue down between my breasts, he squeezed them together against his cheeks. Groaning, he licked and sucked at the skin there and then continued kissing down my body.

His hands ghosted down my sides as his lips caressed me sweetly, causing me to break out in goose flesh. Reaching my navel, he dipped the tip of his tongue inside, in imitation of the act of love. My stomach muscles rippled excitedly. He rose up and caressed my stomach with gentle fingers, breathing deeply, and then he leaned back down to kiss and lick my lower stomach.

"Please, baby," I moaned, twining my fingers in his beautiful curls and trying to push him further down. "Don't tease."

"Shhh," he whispered, looking up at me through his lashes. "Patience, sweet girl. I'll make it worth the wait, I promise."

I threw my arm across my eyes, as I flooded my core anew, and whimpered.

He continued to love me with his amazing mouth. I was sure he would reach my center, but he bypassed where I wanted him to kiss me, and slid to the end of the bed. Picking up my foot, he began by kissing the arch of my foot, swirling his tongue there. One by one, he sucked my toes and worked his way up to my knee, nipping on the inside of it. I held my breath, pleading with him in my mind. He smiled against my skin and continued his journey. Reaching the top of my thigh, he ran his nose up the space between it and my core, inhaling deeply. With a growl, he slid back down to my feet and repeated his ministrations on the other foot and leg.

I moaned in frustration.

Sitting back on his heels, he lightly slapped my outer thigh. I moved my arm and looked down at him, seeing his engorged cock throb and twitch as he stroked himself firmly.

"Turn over on your stomach, babe," he said huskily. "Please, you won't be sorry."

I did as he asked and he rose up on his knees, reaching under me to pull my ass flush with his hips. As he held me tight against him with one strong arm, he ran his other hand sensually up my back to entwine in my hair. His cock slipped between my legs, not entering me, but sliding through my folds.. Then he began to move his hips and I gasped as the head of his penis scraped across my clit, again and again and again. Soon the tightening in my core began to intensify and he leaned over my back and he pulled me up.

"Ohhh…Ohhh," I groaned, "Oh God, Emmett I'm coming!"

He moved swiftly and entered me just as I exploded and tumbled into that sweet place of mindless ecstasy. My walls squeezed tightly and caressed him into his own climax.

"Ahhh…Mara!" he shouted, plunging harder as his sweet release filled me with his hot creamy essence.

He continued to thrust gently until our spasms stopped and he collapsed onto my back, his elbows keeping him slightly above me. I straightened my legs and lay down on my stomach. Rolling onto his side, taking me with him, he slipped from me, and turned me to face him.

"Oh, my love…ly girl," he whispered, cupping my cheek. "You make me so very happy.

I turned my head to kiss the palm of his hand and pushed him back over onto his back.

"Let me make you even happier," I whispered, flinging my leg over him and straddling his thighs.

He looked up at me and grinned, his dimples deepening.

"Please," he said, raising his hand to my face. "Show me."

With a deep hum, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Thrusting my tongue inside, I caressed his tongue, swiped across his teeth and licked the inside of his cheeks, searching for the inside crease of his dimples. Finding them, I smiled as I broke the kiss.

"Oh, they do exist," I said against his lips. "Hmmm."

"What?" he asked, curiously.

"The crease of your dimples on the inside of your cheeks," I replied, running my finger through the beautiful indentation on the outside. "They are so sexy, y'know."

He grinned, causing them to deepen.

"Oh, yeah, you know." I chuckled softly, capturing his mouth again.

Slowly I kissed down his chin and throat to his Adam's apple, where I nibbled and sucked on it. As I slid my body lower, I grazed my breasts across his chest, rubbing my nipples against his. The feel of his hard buttons against mine caused us both to groan. Going lower, I licked and sucked at those nubs eliciting a deep hiss from him.

Continuing my downward path, I kissed and licked at every dip and indentation of his magnificently toned torso. I settled myself between his muscular legs and spread them apart, giving myself room to rest on my elbows. He was growling in anticipation of what I would do next.

I took his sac in one hand and gently caressed it, with the other, manipulating the spheres inside. Lifting it slightly, I leaned down and took one into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and sucking gently, then did the same to the other. I let it slip out with a pop.

I looked up at Emmett, through my lashes, to find him raised up on his elbows, his eyes a deep midnight blue and hooded with lust. He watched as I ran my nose up his shaft, my tongue darting out to lick up to the head of his cock. Nibbling on the ridge below it caused him to throw his head back and moan deeply.

Rising up on my knees, I bent down and flicked my tongue out, lapping at the pearly drop of precum weeping from the opening at the tip. My core immediately flooded and I rubbed my thighs together, seeking friction and spreading my fluids between them.

With a groan, I took him into my mouth.

"Oh, God," I whimpered at the taste of myself melding with his on my tongue.

"Sweetness," he groaned, bucking his hips at the vibrations my words caused around him.

Knowing how I had felt while he teased me, I began to pleasure him in earnest, licking and sucking up and down his length and massaging his scrotum. When I felt his balls begin to tighten. I relaxed my jaw and took him in until he hit the back of my throat.

I slipped my hand down between my legs and dipped my finger into my dripping core. As he began to climax, I simultaneously sucked hard and slid my hand between his cheeks. Finding the small orifice there, I pushed my finger in up to the first knuckle.

"Oh, holy fuck!" he shouted, his hips thrusting him deeply into my mouth as streams of his hot cum coated the back of my throat.

It seemed as if I swallowed forever, but I caught every drop, not wanting to waste any. I eased my finger from his ass and continued to suck gently until his cock was still. I slid him slowly from my mouth, cleaning him with my tongue as I did.

He was still breathing hard, his heart racing, as I crawled back up into his arms.

We lay there for a long while, caressing, kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other. Then we were quiet, lying contentedly in each other's arms.

"Mara?" he asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" I replied.

"There's something that I want to do," he said, pulling back and looking down at me.

I didn't know what he wanted, but I could see that it was important and nodded.

He released me and slid off of the bed. He held his hand out to me and pulled me after him. Naked, he led me out to the patio, stopping to pick up a lighter and a piece of cloth from his dresser. We went over to a small outdoor grill and he turned to face me.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, unfolding the cloth and holding it out to me.

"No," I replied, taking it from him.

"It's the handkerchief that we both used last Sunday," he said quietly. "It was soaked with the tears we shed remembering the worst times in out lives."

I looked at him confused. He reached out and cupped my face.

"Babe," he said, caressing my cheek with his thumb. "I want us to burn this piece of cloth that carries all the hurt and anguish we felt. When it turns to ashes, so will those bad times. We can start our lives fresh without that baggage. What do you think?"

I silently turned and laid the handkerchief on the grate of the grill. He stepped forward and flicked the lighter. As he set the flame to the cloth, I covered his hand with mine so that we could do it together. After it caught fire, he wrapped his arms around me as we watched our pasts turn to ash and blow away on the breeze that had suddenly come up.

He turned me to face him and, taking my face in his hands, kissed me passionately. Pulling me back against him, he tightened his arms.

"Now we're free, sweetness," he whispered into my hair. "Free to allow whatever we have going here, to blossom and grow."

"Oh yes," I murmured, tears rolling down my cheeks, "Free."

We spent the rest of the night loving one another in many different ways. I must say that Emmett was very innovative and imaginative; I loved it all. The sun was just rising over the hill behind the house when we finally fell into a satiated sleep.

The annoying sounds of the beginning of the _William Tell's Overture _repeating over and over, woke me. I groggily rolled over to find Emmett sitting up on the side of the bed, holding his cell phone to his ear.

"Darren, no!" he hissed emphatically. "I can't leave today…I don't care…but…I'll get back to you!"

He closed the phone and tossed it angrily on the nightstand, running his hands over his face, with a sigh.

"What is it, Em?" I asked, running my hand down his arm.

He turned to look at me and slid back down beside me.

"That was my manager, Darren Gray," he replied, pulling me closer to him. "Seems that the studio wants me sooner for the re-shoots in Toronto. There are more than they thought and all involve my character. I don't want to leave this soon, Mara. I want to have more time with you."

I snuggled closer to him, sighing sadly.

"I don't want you to leave either, baby," I said softly. "But it's your job."

I pulled back to look up at him.

"I'll be right here, waiting, when you get back," I said, reaching up and pressing a kiss to his chin. "I promise."

"I know you will," he replied wistfully. "I just wish that you could go with me."

"Emmett…" I started.

"I know, sweetness," he murmured sadly. "You don't miss a show or rehearsals for anyone. I just don't want to be without you, especially now that it looks like closer to three weeks or a month."

"That long?" I questioned, hugging him tighter. "I'm missing you already."

We can text and call every night," he said. "Do you have Skype? We can talk that way and see each other."

"No," I replied. "My lap top doesn't have a webcam."

"We'll have to fix that," he said, cupping my cheek. "I want to be able to see your beautiful face whenever I can."

I turned my face and kissed his palm.

"Let's stop talking now," I whispered, running my tongue up one of his fingers and sucking it into my mouth, releasing it slowly. "I haven't had enough of you to last me a month."

He groaned and pulled me up to capture my mouth in a heady kiss. Rolling to the side of the bed, he stood and picked me up, carrying me into the bathroom.

"We need to shower, sweetness," he muttered against my lips. "So we might as well take advantage of the lack of time."

"Hmm..." I hummed, jumping up to wrap my legs around him, feeling his hard erection rub against my swollen, dripping folds. He set the water temperature, kissing me hungrily as we waited. When it was right, he stepped into the stall, me still wrapped around him.

Later, he drove me home. It was nearing one o'clock and I needed to be at the club by two. He came into the bedroom with me while I changed and we snuggled on the couch in the living room.

Before we knew it, it was time for me to leave. Even though it was just a short block to the club, Emmett insisted on driving me.

We sat for a few minutes, in the car, where he pulled me across the console onto his lap.

I clung to him as it hit me that this was it. He was really going away for a while. Tears began to run down my cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss you so damned much," I cried softly against his lips.

"Oh, sweetness," he said hoarsely, his voice cracking, "not nearly as much as I'll miss you."

He held me tightly against his chest and kissed me desperately. Then, resting his forehead against mine, he wiped the tears from my cheeks and, with a sigh, set me back onto my seat. Getting out of the car he came around and after helping me out, wrapped his arms tightly around me. We stood there quietly, neither of us wanting to say the words.

Eventually, he leaned back and looked down at me.

"I've a plane to catch and you have a rehearsal to attend," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll text you when I land in Toronto. It'll probably be during your show, so call me when you get home, okay?"

I nodded, my throat too closed up to speak. He gazed into my eyes as if he wanted to say something, but just closed his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose and my lips, sweetly. Then with a sigh, he turned and got back into his car.

"I'll be waiting!" I cried as he pulled away from the curb.

I turned and walked by rote into the back door of the club I mechanically dropped my purse off in the dressing room and walked out onto the stage, where Sheri was waiting for me.

"You're late," she groused, glancing up from the piano.

With one look at my face, she shot up from the bench and had her arms around me.

"I'll kill him!" she cried angrily. "I won't just take his nuts, I take the peen, too!"

I chuckled tearfully. She was so damned protective of me.

"No, sweetie," I said with a shuddering breath. "He's just had to leave for work; re-shoots in Toronto, for a month. It was only supposed to be two weeks, but his manager called with the news this morning."

She calmed down and I told her all about our evening together…without going into graphics…and his beautiful home. We talked for an hour and finally got down to work on the evening's play list.

Halfway through, Felix came in carrying a bag bearing the _Best Buy_ logo.

"No flowers this time ladies," he said grinning, handing the bag out to me. "But this is for you Mara."

I looked at it curiously as I took it from him. After he'd gone, I opened the bag. Inside was a heavy purple messenger bag. I pulled it out and opened it up to find a brand new laptop.

Sheri looked at me curiously.

There was a note attached:

_Sweetness,_

_ Stopped on the way to the airport and got this for you. Has a built in webcam and opened a Skype account for you. Your ID is Marmett#1. lol!_

_Text me when you get home, and we'll try it out._

_Yours, _

_Emmett_

I smiled up at Sheri, tears in my eyes, again.

"This ought to make the next month a bit easier, honey," she said hugging me.

"Yeah, I think it will," I replied. "I really think it will."

We finished rehearsing and called out for sandwiches before getting ready for the eight o'clock show. It went well, but seemed to take forever. I couldn't wait to for the finale song. I hurried through my change, Sheri laughing at me the whole time. Just as I picked up my purse to leave, she caught me in a big hug.

"I haven't seen you like this in a very long time, Mar," she said, pushing my hair back from my face. "It's good and it's right. He's the best for you, and I think you're absolutely perfect for him. Be happy sweetie. Now, go home and Skype your man!"

With a laugh, she thrust the messenger bag into my hands and pushed me out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Skype, Oh My, and More

_**Chapter 7 Skype, Oh My, And More**_

When I got home, I set up the laptop and sent a text to Emmett. He responded immediately and in minutes, my screen was filled with his beautiful, handsome, sexy face.

"Hey, sweetness," he said, grinning, his dimples creasing his cheeks.

"Hi yourself," I replied, grinning back. "You look tired, baby."

"Yeah, well, it was a long flight," he said, a smile touching his lips. "I didn't really get much sleep last night; someone kept waking me up."

"I have no sympathy for you," I replied, a blush staining my cheeks. "You're just too tempting.

He laughed

"Right back at ya," he retorted.

Then were both silent, staring intently into each other's eyes, and then he took a deep breath.

"How was the show, tonight?" he asked.

"Good, Sheri tried out a new song," I replied. "It seemed to go over well."

_**What is wrong? Why are we being so stilted, talking about mundane things?**_

"I miss you," I whispered. "It wasn't the same, knowing that you weren't going to be there afterward"

"I miss you, too, sweetness," he replied. "It's hurts to see your beautiful face and not be able to touch you."

"Oh, Em, I _want_ you to touch me," I cried softly. "I need you so much."

"God, babe," he groaned, rubbing his face. "I can't stand this. I'm gonna have to go."

"Wait!' I cried.

But, it was too late, he'd already signed off. I sadly logged ff and closed the laptop, tears filling my eyes. Then the idea formed in my head. I'd heard about it, but would I be able to do it?

Without stopping to think about it, I brought the teacart in from the kitchen and set it at the foot of my bed. It was tall enough for what I wanted. Setting the laptop on it, I adjusted it so that the webcam was focused down on the bed. After stripping, I logged back in to Skype and entered Emmett's ID. Grabbing my cell, I sent him a text.

_**Hey bb, get back on skype, now! M. **_

Reaching into my nightstand, I pulled out my trusty "rabbit", lay back against my pillows and waited. Three minutes later, my screen flickered to life.

"Mara, what…Oh fuck!" he moaned. "Babe, what are you tryin' to do to me?"

"Just tryin' to help my baby out," I said huskily. "So you just lay back and watch. Oh, and if you need to take matters in hand, feel free to do so. I think I'd like to watch that."

By now I was highly aroused, just thinking about what I was about to do. I'd used my "little friend" often in the last two years, and knew exactly what I needed to do. Lying back against my pillows, I licked my lips slowly, placing my hands on the side of my neck and started to run them down my chest.

"Are you watching me, baby?" I asked breathily. "This is for you."

"Yesssss." I heard him whisper.

The tingling shiver that went through me, made me bolder. I slid my hands down to my breasts and cupped them, pressing them together, pulling at my nipples. I groaned and heard him respond in kind. I opened my eyes and staring into his, pulled the right one up and sucked on the nipple, letting it go with a wet pop. My core flooded.

"Oh hell, yeah!" he exclaimed, his voice raspy'

"I'm imagining that this isyour mouth and these are your hands, Em." I moaned, closing my eyes and giving in to the sensations. "You feel so good."

The sounds coming from the speaker let me know that I was doing something right for him and for me.

Then I moved my hands downward and began to writhe, undulating my hips.

Glancing up at the screen I groaned, seeing that he had laid back on his own bed and was stroking himself in rhythm with me. Again, my essence pooled.

I spread my legs and slipped one hand down over my sex and the other went back up to my breast. I pulled hard on my nipple as I inserted one finger into my slick folds, groaning. Slowly I began running it up and down, pausing to rub my clit. I inserted another finger and arched up toward the screen.

I could hear Emmett's breathing quicken and I knew that it wouldn't be very long.

"Watch me, baby," I moaned, as I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked them in, smacking my lips as I licked them clean.

"Oh, holy fuck," I heard him moan.

"Hold off, Em, I'm not ready yet." I panted, reaching for the vibrator at my side.

I brought it to my lips and I heard him gasp and murmur "Oh, God."

He jumped when I turned it on and it began to hum and vibrate. I slipped the phallic end into my mouth and sucked and licked at it sensually. Then I brought it down and circled my nipples with it.

"Ahhh!" I groaned. "Feels so good, baby."

I let it slide down my stomach to the top of my slit and touched my clit with the tip. My hips bucked up off of the bed. Then, spreading my legs wide, I gave him a full view of my openness, and slowly pushed it into myself.

"Oh Fuck!" I screamed as the clit stimulator and the phallus found their spots at the same time. With just a few thrusts, I could feel my tightened coil begin to unravel.

Oh, God…baby…now….NOW!" I screamed as I came undone, undulating violently.

Forcing myself to open my eyes, I watched him as my spasms began to lessen.

"Oh, holy fuckin' shit!" he shouted as he shot streams of his hot cream across his stomach and chest.

Slowly our breathing quieted and we were able to look at each other clearly. Pulling the vibrator out, I brought it, again, to my mouth and sucked my moisture off of it. To my amazement, I watched as he slid a finger across his stomach and sucked it into his mouth, and we groaned together.

"Babe," he said tenderly. "Thank you. You can't know what you've done for me."

"Oh, I think I do," I said, blushing. "I didn't know if I'd be able to, but I had to try. I enjoyed myself, too, but don't get the idea that this will happen every night. Nothing can compare to the real thing."

"I agree, sweetness," he said with a smile. "I promise not to expect you to treat me to this every time we skype. Now, I hate to lose the sight of you, but I have to be on set in three hours. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, baby," I replied. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Sleep well and don't take any chances. Stay safe for me."

"I can't wait until I'm home and in your arms again," he said softly and blew me a kiss.

"I can't wait either," I replied, pretending to catch the kiss and blowing one back.

"Tomorrow night, babe."

"Tomorrow," I agreed and we logged off together.

I sat for a moment, and with a secret smile, I went into the bathroom to clean up and wash the "rabbit". I climbed into bed, naked, and snuggled down into the covers.

_** Goodnight, my love… Wait, what? I sat straight up, pressing my fingers to my lips. Oh God!**_

For the next few days, I lived for the late night skype sessions with Emmett. He was true to his word and didn't expect a repeat of that first night, every night. There had been a couple more and, believe it or not, it was becoming less intimidating.

On the first Friday after his departure, I received an unexpected phone call.

"Miss Brannigan?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm Darren Grey, Emmett McCarty's manager," he said, identifying himself. "Emmett asked me to check into finding a good, reputable agent for yourself and Miss Connery. Would you be available to meet someone this afternoon?"

"I…uh…well," I sputtered. "We have rehearsal at two o'clock."

"That would be perfect. Jenny…Jenny Dolan…would like to hear you both before any decision is made, by you or her," he said. "Would it be okay if we come by the club this afternoon?"

"That would be fine," I replied, my mind whirling. "We'll be there until five o'clock."

"We'll see you sometime this afternoon, then," he said. "We're looking forward to it, Emmett has raved about you."

"Thank you," I said politely. "We'll be looking for you."

"Good, we'll see you later," he said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I replied and slowly replaced the receiver on the charger.

For a moment, I just stood there in shock. Then shaking myself, I sent a text to Emmett.

_**Emmett you are an amazing man! ~M**_

I didn't know when he would check his messages…he was probably filming…so I also called, intending to leave him a voicemail, also. He answered on the first ring.

"Babe?" he asked. "What's going on? You never call during the day. I was just texting you back."

"Nothing's wrong, dimples," I replied excitedly. "You are just the most amazing man in the world!"

"I could have told you _that_." He chuckled. "But what have I done to make you realize it?"

"Darren Grey just called and he's bringing an agent to see Sheri and me, this afternoon," I said softly. "I owe you big time, baby. Sheri and I both do."

"I'll remind you of that, tonight," he said, his voice lowering perceptibly.

We were both quiet for a moment, and then I heard him take a deep breath.

"Did Darren mention this agent's name?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Jenny Dolan," I replied. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's the best, Mara," he said. "She's tough and a tiny spitfire, kind of like

Alice. If she takes you on…which I'm sure she will…she'll work tirelessly for you."

"Mr. McCarty, they're ready for you on set."

I heard the summons for Emmett.

"Gotta go, babe," he said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks again, baby," I said softly. "I lo…ook forward to that."

At two o'clock, I walked onto the stage at the Torch Club. As usual, Sheri was there before me, tinkling away at the piano. I went over and sat on my stool, picking up the sheet music she had set out, flicking through it.

"We're gonna have a couple of guests in a while," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh?' she said, running her fingers across the keys quietly. "And, hello to you, too. Who's coming?"

"Hi," I retorted, looking up at her, shaking with excitement.

I jumped up and threw my arms around her.

"Emmett's manager is bringing a music agent to hear us today, this afternoon!"

"What?" she screamed. "How? Who? What are you gonna sing?"

She was bouncing around the small area, suddenly hyperventilating. I forced her back onto the piano bench, grabbing a piece of music and forming a sack out of it. I held her by the back of her head and placed the improvised bag over her mouth and nose.

"Sheri, sweetie," I said, much more calmly than I felt. "Breathe, honey, slowly. Come on."

Slowly she came out of it, and pulled at the paper from her face. She took a deep breath and looked up at me, sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said. "But Jeez, Mara, you can't spring something so big on me that way. Now start at the beginning.

My logical, steady Sheri was back, and I told her all that had happened.

"If I wasn't so happy with my James," she said, laughing. "I might be tempted to take that man of yours away from you!"

"Only over my dead body," I growled teasingly.

She grinned, then her practical side took over and we discussed the night's song list, deciding to include the _**The Man That Got Away **_/_**My Man**_ medley.

We had just finished a run through of _**Stormy Weather **_when Felix came in, leading a man and a tiny woman into the club.

"Mara, this is Mr. Gray and Ms. Dolan," he said. "They say that they have an appointment with you."

"Yes, Felix, they do," I replied. "Thank you."

He nodded and went back to his duties. I stepped down from the stage and approached the tall, thin, dark haired man and the tiny woman with blond hair. She actually looked like a little pixie. Sheri followed me.

"Mr. Gray, Ms. Dolan," I said, smiling and holding out my hand. "I'm Mara Brannigan and this is my best friend and pianist, Sheri Connery."

The formalities were observed and Sheri, being Sheri, spoke up.

"This Mr. and Ms. shit doesn't sit well with me," she said. "I'm Sheri, this is Mara, and you are Darren and Jenny, right?"

For a moment there was absolute silence. Then, from the tiny pixie, came a snort and guffaw almost as loud as Emmett's.

"I like you, Sheri," she said. "So, lets get this singing shit over with so that we can get down to business."

We were all laughing as Sheri and I stepped back up on the stage. Twenty minutes later, were seated at one of the round tables on the floor level.

"I like what you do," Jenny said. "And I'd like to take you on. I can promise you 100% of all I've got, which, by the way, is a fucking lot! I will do everything in my power to get you a recording contract with a major label. My cut will be 10% off the top, but I guarantee you that I will earn my money."

"What does that all entail?" I asked.

"First of all, we'll have to get you into a studio to record a demo that I can peddle to the labels. Once that is done, it's a waiting game to see which ones make an offer."

"Will you give us a day or two to discuss this and think it over?" Sheri asked. "I want to talk to my husband; he's part of this, too."

"Of course," Jenny replied with a smile. "Why don't we meet in my office… say at one o'clock on Monday? That'll give you the weekend."

"That works for us," I said, glancing at Sheri for confirmation. She nodded.

Jenny stood, picking up her purse.

"Okay, we'll see you then," she said. "Oh, and when the time comes, Darren here is the best manager in the business."

He stood and handed me his card.

"I wish you the best, ladies," he said, leaning down to kiss our cheeks. "Give me a call when you need me."

"Alright," I said. "And thanks."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sheri and I were jumping and squealing.

"Can you believe it?" she exclaimed.

"I know, after all this time, our dream may be coming true," I said, hugging her. "We deserve this, Sher, we really do!"

"Yes we do, Mar!" she said emphatically, grabbing my face and kissing me right on the mouth. "I've got to go see James."

She took off, running up the steps and across the stage to the door leading to the back hall. Stopping, she turned back to me.

"We okay for tonight, rehearsal wise?"

"Go!" I said laughing. "We've got it for tonight. Go on; give that man of yours some good news for a change."

I slowly walked up the steps and began straightening the area, getting things ready for the night's show. My thoughts turned to Emmett. How had I gotten so lucky to have met him, and that he seemed to care for me. He had remembered his suggestion that he use his contacts for Sheri and me.

I stopped and stood still, tears filling my eyes, as I finally admitted it to myself

.

_** Oh, Emmett, I think I do love you, very very much!**_

It happened during the second set that night. I was singing _**Stormy Weather**_ when I saw Demitri leading them in and seat them at the table in front of me. I felt a shudder go through me as I stared into those smoky blue eyes. There, staring daggers at me was Rose, accompanied by Jake. He held her hand tightly as he smiled up at me.

I gasped, causing a break in the flow of the song.

Sheri heard it and, glancing up, followed my gaze. She immediately knew who the beautiful, statuesque blond was. Her eyes narrowed perceptively and she hit the piano keys with a little more force. I glanced over at her and our eyes locked for a brief moment. In that look, all was said between us.

A movement caught my eye and I watched as James made his way to the side of the stage; and I sent him a smile. He was as in tune with his wife and me as she and I were with him and each other.

Rose caught the look between James and me and smiled wickedly. She leaned over to Jake and spoke into his ear. He looked over at James and frowned.

At the end of the song, I looked directly at Rose and grinned at her, in challenge. It was apparent that she thought James and I had something going on.

When the show was over, I smiled and gave a little bow, smirking down at Rose and Jake. She glared back at me, the challenge accepted. Game on!

I hurried through my change of clothes and makeup removal; I was anxious to get home to my laptop so that I could tell Emmett about this latest development.

Sheri, James and I laughed about it.

"She's a real bitch, isn't she?" Sheri said. "To come here with her husband just to try and intimidate you. Then thinking that you and James were an item, too funny!"

"Hey," James growled, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I'm loveable, desirable, and extremely good looking."

"Yes, you are, sweet love," she replied, kissing his cheek. "But you're _**mine**_ and Mara knows it."

"Yes, I do," I said with a laugh.

"What was with the blonde?" James asked. "I mean, if looks could kill…"

"I know," I replied. "She's Emmett's ex."

"And the dude with her?"

I laughed.

"Her therapist and husband."

"Whoa…strange!"

"Tell me about it," I replied, turning to pick up my purse. "Well, I'm headed home. I have a Skype date with a hunky man in half an hour."

"Ooh," Sheri said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Have fun, sweetie, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's like giving her a license to be wanton and lascivious," James said teasingly, picking Sheri up and spinning her around.

"Oh, sweet love," she retorted. "You love me that way!"

"Oh, yeah!" he replied, kissing her soundly.

"Oh, God, get a room, you two," I snarked. "I'm out of here!"

With a blush and a wave over my shoulder, I headed for home.

I had just closed and locked the door behind me, when my phone rang. I hurried to answer it.

Who in the world would be calling at two in the morning?

"Hello?" I asked, receiving no reply; yet I could hear breathing. "Hello?"

There was still no reply and then the dial tone. A shiver ran through me, and I stood still before replacing the hand held on the charger. Then with a shake of my head, I let it go, thinking that it was probably just a wrong number.

I went into the bedroom, stripped down and took a quick shower. Slipping on a pale blue tank and matching boy shorts, I walked over and logged on to Skype. I had just settled onto my pillows when my screen flickered to life. I smiled at the sight of the beautiful man there.

He was silent, not smiling, just looking at me. The smile on my face slowly faded.

"Emmett?" I asked, not knowing what to think.

He took a deep breath, running his hand around the back of his neck.

"Have you got something to tell me, Mara?" he asked quietly, staring into my eyes.

My heart began to race. What was he talking about?

"No," I replied. "Why?"

He was silent, just staring at me. Then he closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

"Are you sure, babe?" he asked again, sounding as if he really needed me to say something important.

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" I asked, beginning to get angry. "Nothing has happened for me to report to you about. In fact, I don't believe that I _have_ to report to you about anything, unless I want to!"

"No, you don't," he said in a quiet monotone. "I just thought that you might want to."

"Don't you trust me, Emmett?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes. "Because, if we don't have trust, we don't have anything."

"I know that, Mara," he replied. "That's why I'm asking you what happened tonight."

"What do you mean, what happened tonight?" I asked incredulously. "We did the show just like always. The only difference was…Oh. My. God! She called you, didn't she? How can you take anything she says as truth, after what she did to you, Emmett? Either you trust me or you don't."

"Of course, I trust you, sweetness," he said. "It's others that I don't trust."

"Yeah, right!" I said with a snort. "Rose isn't over you, baby, and she'll do anything to keep anyone away from you, especially me. What did she tell you? No… wait…let me tell _you_."

"You don't have to, babe," he said. "I wasn't thinking…"

"No, I want to tell you," I huffed. "She told you that I was flirting with a man in the audience. I was, but it was James, with Sheri sitting right there! When I first saw Rose and Jake sit down, I lost the beat for a second. Sheri heard it and glanced at me, then to where I was looking. She realized who it was and lost it herself for a moment. James, being James, realized that something was going on and came to stand by the stage. I looked over at him and we smiled at one another. Enough said and done!"

"Oh, sweetness," he started. "I'm so sorry. I…"

"Oh, Emmett," I said sadly, cutting him off. "If something as silly as this can have you doubting me, what kind of future do we have? If Rosalie, the one who hurt you so badly, can put these doubts in your head, I don't think you are ready to trust again. And that's what hurts me, because I trust you without any doubt. I think that, under the circumstances, we'd better give each other some space to sort things out; until you feel you can trust _me _without doubt. Good night, Emmett."

I reached to log off and heard him call out, "Mara, no…I" and the screen went black.

I sat there on the edge of the bed for a long time, before I realized that tears were streaming down my face. I had just thrown away the chance for a happily ever after. I wiped my tears and stood up. Pulling back the covers on my bed, I turned out the bedside lamp and crawled into bed. Then the dam burst and I sobbed myself to a nightmare filled sleep.

The next day was the first time I ever missed a rehearsal and show.


	8. Chapter 8 Intervention, Reconciliation a

_**Chapter 8 Intervention, Reconciliation, and More**_

The following morning, a loud pounding on my door woke me from a fitful night's sleep. I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled to the door. I'd barely gotten the deadbolt unlatched when the door was pushed forcefully open. There stood a very angry and determined Sheri.

"Well don't you look just peachy," she snapped. "You'd scare a scarecrow!"

With a sigh, I turned and went back into the bedroom, her right on my tail. Crawling back into bed, I pulled the twisted, tangled covers back up and over my head. I couldn't deal with her concern and protection right then. I hadn't dealt with my own feelings yet.

Suddenly, the sheet and blankets were yanked down to the foot of the bed and she plopped down beside me.

"What the hell is going on, Mara? She asked quietly. "You've never missed a rehearsal, much less a show. Not even when…"

"Don't," I begged, tuning away from her. "Please…not now."

She touched my shoulder and rolled me onto my back. Taking my chin and pulling me toward her, she looked into my ravaged face. With a deep sigh, she brushed the tangled mess of my hair back off of my forehead.

"What did he do?" she asked, barely controlling the growl in her voice.

Tears filled my eyes as I drew in a shuddering breath, closing my eyes.

"He didn't trust me," I whimpered. "He believed _**her."**_

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused. "Who did he believe, about what?"

I sat up, leaning back against the headboard.

"Rosalie called him about what went down at the club the other night and he believed her," I sobbed. "He didn't trust me."

"Are you talking about the James business?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," I replied with a nod.

"Tell me what happened," she said, taking my hand. "What did he say? I'm assuming that you were skyping."

"When he came up on the screen, I was so happy to see him. I was ready to laugh with him when I told him about Rose. But, he didn't smile; he just stared at me. Then he asked, coolly, if I had anything to tell him. He asked me three times before it dawned on me what he was talking about.

"Then, I got angry and asked him if Rose had called him and what she had said. I didn't give him the chance to say anything, but told him what I **knew** she had said."

"So, what's the problem, sweetie?" she asked. "Why are you in such a state?"

"He didn't trust me, Sher," I cried softly. "He took her word as truth. If we don't have trust in each other, we don't have anything."

"Did he say that he didn't trust you?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her silently, for a moment.

"No," I replied, looking down at my hands. "He said it was others he didn't trust."

She sat quietly for a long moment, worrying her hands in her lap. Then she looked up at me, tenderly.

"I think you're over reacting, Mar," she said. "You're letting the past cloud your judgment."

"No!" I cried. "How can you say that? He's not Brian!"

"Exactly," she said. "He is _**not**_ Brian. He's Emmett and he really cares about you. He has his insecurities, too, honey, and he's just as scared as you are, about getting hurt again. Like he said, he trusts you; it's the rest of the world he has a problem with."

"You think so?" I asked. "Do you think we can straighten this out?"

"Not if you stay here in this bed without him," she snarked. "So get up, take a long hot shower and call, or text him. Start talking! Communication, remember?"

"You're right," I said, hugging her. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably end up an old maid!" She laughed and, grabbing my hands, pulled me out of the bed, shoving me toward the bathroom. "Now, go fix yourself up. It'll make you feel better!"

I started to walk toward the bathroom and turned back to her.

"Thanks, Soul Sister!" I said. "You always look out for me and I love you."

"Love you, too Mara," she said smiling indulgently at me. "Now go on, you stink and your hair looks like a rat's nest."

Sticking my tongue out at her, I grinned and shut the bathroom door.

As the door closed, I glanced at myself in the full-length mirror attached there. Sheri had been right, I was a mess. My hair was tangled; sticking up everywhere, my eye makeup from Friday night was smeared, although most of it had been washed away by the copious amounts of tears that I had cried in the past twenty four hours.

The dark circles under my eyes were not caused by the makeup, however, but by the lack of sleep. I was a total and complete mess, internally and externally!

With a sigh, I slipped out of the tank top and boy shorts that I had worn since Friday night, tossed them in the hamper and turned on the shower. In moments, it was sending out billows of steam into the room. I stepped in and, under the spray, let the almost too hot water sluice down my body. I turned the showerhead to pulse and let the pulsing jets pound into my tight aching muscles, then switching back to just spray, I wet my hair in preparation for washing it.

I was lost in the soothing feel of the hot water and my thoughts, when the shower door opened. With a shriek, I whirled to the most beautiful sight in the world. As I stared into those anxious blue eyes, a myriad of emotion flowing through my mind, a large hand reached out to gently touch my cheek. He stepped into the shower and closed the door with a soft click.

"Sweetness," he whispered.

With a cry, I threw myself at him, knocking him back against the shower wall, winding my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his solid chest and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry," I gasped through my tears. "I didn't mean it. I just…"

"Shhh," he crooned, wrapping his long fingers around the back of my head, lifting my face to look at him. "It was my fault, babe, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was being an insecure ass. I knew better than to believe anything Ros…_**she**_ said. Please forgive me."

"If you'll forgive me my insecurities, too," I whispered back, touching his cheek, running a finger through his dimple. "It seems that neither one of us is unbroken, yet."

"Let's help fix each other," he murmured, lowering his mouth to take mine in a tender kiss.

Suddenly I was aware of our bodies, made slick by the cascading water, pressed together, mine beginning to tingle at the feel of his. With a groan, I deepened the kiss, my teeth tugging at his lower lip and sucking it into my mouth, my tongue seeking entrance. Soon we were devouring each other, our tongues dancing the dance as ancient as time.

He turned us so that my back was against the tiles warmed by his body. Grasping my ass, he raised me up, allowing me to wind my legs around his waist. I could feel his hard length probing my entrance. With a feeling of lust jolting through me, I rose up and, using his massive shoulders for leverage, sank down until he was completely engulfed by my slick heat. I groaned at the exquisite feel of him.

"Oh fuck, sweetness," he growled. "You feel so damned good. God, I've missed you."

Then he began to move, slowly, rhythmically, creating the electric friction I was so hungry for, bending his knees and then straightening up. Lowering his head, he took my nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily. Slipping a hand down, he began to rub my clit. I threw my head back against the wall, mewling as my walls began to tighten around him.

"Oh, Em, please," I begged.

"Please what, Mara?" he grunted. "What do you want, babe?"

"I want you to come with me," I rasped. "I'm so close, baby. Please?

"Oh hell, yeah!" he cried as he stiffened. "Ahhh…f*ck!"

As he began to release is hot thick cream into my clenching core, we shot out into the heavens, stars exploding all around us. I clung to his neck tightly as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over me.

We continued to move gently against each other until we could breathe easily again. I lowered my legs and as he slipped from me, he wrapped me in his arms and stood, holding me, placing gentle kisses on my temple.

Realizing that the water was cooling, we quickly washed each other's body and hair, finishing just as the water turned cold. After toweling off, he picked me up in his arms and carried me into the bedroom. He set me down and I stared in surprise at the bed. The sheets had been changed and the covers turned back. I looked at him.

"Did you…" I started to ask.

"No, "he replied.

"Sheri." We both exclaimed at the same time, chuckling.

"She was coming out of the door as I was about to knock," he said. "She let me in and grinned as she told me where you were. She must have come back and taken care of this."

"Yes, this is something she would do," I said, smiling. "She likes you, y'know."

"I'm glad, because I have the distinct feeling that she could make my life miserable if she didn't," he said, taking me by the shoulders and staring down at me. "But, I wouldn't let that stop me."

"Me, either," I whispered, placing a hand on his chest. "I need you Emmett McCarty. You've given me my life back."

"Ah, sweetness," he said softly. "These last few hours have shown me that I need you, too."

He cupped my face in his hands and stared intently into my eyes. Then he spoke, awe and wonder in his trembling voice.

"Mara, I think…no, I know without a doubt…I love you."

My knees buckled as my head spun. No one had ever said those words to me with such sincerity and passion. Tears filled my eyes as I stared into his and, reaching up, I touched his cheek.

"I love you, too," I whispered, melting against him as he took my mouth in a passion filled kiss.

After a night of sweet loving, I awoke to soft kisses on the back of my neck. I smiled and stretched and turning over, frowned. Emmett was sitting on the side of the bed, fully dressed.

"Where are you going, baby," I asked, sitting up, the sheets falling to my waist. "You just got here."

"Nowhere if you keep looking so damned sexy." He groaned, leaning in to capture my mouth.

I wound myself around him, pressing my bare breasts against his covered chest.

"Babe," he murmured against her lips. "I really have to go; they're holding production for me."

"No," I whimpered plaintively, winding my arms tightly around him. "Please don't go."

He pulled back, taking my hands in his.

"You know I have to, sweetness," he said softly. "And, you have an appointment with Jenny Dolan at one o'clock."

He watched as a flicker of excitement flashed through me and lit up my eyes.

"I know," I replied. "But, I'm going to miss you, baby. I wish you could go with me."

"I'll miss you, too, babe," he said. "However, I have a feeling that we'll both be so busy that the time will fly by. And, we can skype."

He wiggled his eyebrows and flashed his dimples at me. I blushed and then looked up at him with a wicked smile.

"Hmmm," I hummed. "That gives me an idea."

"What?" he asked, his eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Never you mind, dimples," I teased. "It'll give you something to think about."

"But…" he started.

I put a finger to his lips.

"Hush, now," I whispered. "Just kiss me."

I grabbed the front of his shirt and, lying back, pulled him down on top of me, plastering my mouth to his.

"Babe, I've got to get to the airport. My plane leaves in an hour and a half," he mumbled, trying half heartedly to get up.

"Then quit wasting time," I murmured, kissing his jaw. "Love me before you go."

"Oh, God," he groaned before pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Thirty minutes later, he kissed me goodbye and reluctantly left. I hugged myself and grinned, snuggling back down onto his pillow. It smelled so good, like chocolate and spice, like him. All was right in the world again. Emmett loved me and I loved him.

I lay there for a few minutes, basking in my happiness. Turning my head, the bedside clock caught my eye.

"Oh sh*t!" I exclaimed out loud.

It was eleven thirty and the most important meeting of my life was at one o'clock.

An hour later, dressed in white "skinny" jeans and an emerald green silk shirt, Sheri, James and I were headed to downtown Beverly Hills, where Jenny Dolan's office was located.

As we entered the spacious offices of the Jenny Dolan Agency, Sheri grabbed my hand tightly and we grinned at each other. James chuckled quietly at us.

This was it!

"We have an appointment with Ms. Dolan," I said to the elegant receptionist seated at large chrome and glass topped desk. "Mara Brannigan and Sheri Connery."

"Yes, Ms. Brannigan," she replied. "Jenny is expecting you and Ms. Connery. And this is?" she added indicating James.

"I'm James Connery, Sheri's husband," he replied.

"Go on in," she smiled, indicating the double doors behind her.

Sheri and I looked at each other and taking a collective breath, I reached for the knob and we stepped into opulent office of Jenny Dolan.

She rose from her seat at the large desk, its back to the large plate glass floor to ceiling windows, and came around to greet us.

"Mara, Sheri," she said grinning and hugging us both. "You're looking well."

"You are, too, Jenny," I replied as Sheri nodded in agreement.

She glanced at James.

"This is my husband, James Connery," Sheri introduced him. "Sweet love, this is Jenny Dolan, the best agent in Hollywood, so Emmett says."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Connery," Jenny responded, holding her hand out.

James took it and smiled that award-winning smile of his.

"It's just James," he replied. "And the pleasure is all mine."

She motioned for us to be seated in the four armchairs across from her desk and returned to her chair.

"I know that you both just want to cut to the chase," she said, folding her hands, with their hot pink nails on the desktop.

"You've got that right," Sheri said with a grin. "No freaking' bullsh*t for us!"

"Well, okay then," Jenny said smiling. I've booked you into the Hale Recording Studios at nine o'clock Wednesday morning. You will record four songs of your choice. I will then distribute to various record companies and see where we go.

"I won't just sit back and wait, I'll be all over them until they're sick of my face. They _**will**_ listen and give us a speedy answer. I want to get you into a studio, recording an album, ASAP. I don't make money if you don't."

I looked at Sheri, asking what she thought without words. She nodded, her eyes saying, "Yes!"

I started to speak as there came a knock at the door and Darren Grey came in.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman," he said, smiling. "Emmett asked me to act as your temporary manager, to represent you here. Is that okay with all of you?"

"It's fine with me Darren," Jenny replied. "If it's okay with you girls."

Again there was silent communication between us and we were in agreement on this. We trusted Emmett and he trusted in Darren.

"James?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Good," said Darren. "Do you have the contracts, Jenny?"

Silently she handed the folder from her desk to him. For a while, the only sound was the sound of turning pages. Then he smiled and turned to us.

"Everything seems to be in order and appropriate," he said. "Jenny will get 10% off the top and do all she can do to get you signed with a reputable company. Her job description appears here, as do yours. This is a two-year contract, renegotiable at the end of that time. This is a good deal, ladies and gentleman."

An hour later, we had signed the contracts and were headed back to the club.

For the drive we were all silent. It wasn't until we entered the club that the reality of what had just happened hit us.

"Oh my God!" Sheri squealed, jumping into Cam's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist "Sweet love, I think we're finally going to make it!"

"I think you're right, J," he replied, capturing her mouth in a heady kiss.

When they broke, she looked over her shoulder at me, grinning, and her eyes sparkling brightly. She slipped down his body and walked to me.

"It's been a long road, Mar," she said, taking both of my hands in hers. "We owe a lot to that man of yours. If he hadn't recommended us to Darren, we'd still just be a lounge act. I know that _**we**_ have to do the work, but it helps to have a _**name **_to tout us to the powers. You'd better reward him big time, honey, I'm just sayin."

"Don't worry, sweetie, I will!" I grinned, hugging her to me. "It's been a long road, with lots of ups and downs, but we've stuck together. The love we have for each other has seen us through it all and now we're gonna be rewarded for our perseverance. And James, you're the best. You've been the best friend a girl could have and I love you."

"I love you, too, Mara," he replied, stepping up and wrapping his arms around his wife and me. "You're the little sister I never had and, besides the "little woman" here, you're my family."

Sheri looked up at him, love shining in her eyes and on her face. He leaned down and kissed her. I couldn't help but smile at the deep commitment they shared. I stepped away from them and turned away.

"Hey, guys," I said quietly. "We have enough in our repertoire to get us through a show tonight, so why don't you take the next few hours for yourselves. I'll put a list together and we'll be set. Go on; celebrate in your own way."

"Are you sure, Mara?" Sheri asked. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna call Emmett after I get the list together," I replied, pushing them toward the door "I'll be fine. Go."

With grateful hugs, they left and I quickly put together the show. Then, sitting down on the easy chair and pulled out my cell, pressing Emmett's number.

"Hey, babe," he answered on the third ring. "How'd it go with Jenny?"

"We signed a two year contract," I replied excitedly. "Thank you for sending Darren to us. He's going to temporarily represent us."

"I think you'll find that Darren never takes on a client temporarily." He laughed. "If he's signed you, it's permanent, sweetness."

"Seriously?" I asked my excitement level rising.

"Yeah, he wouldn't even have shown up if he hadn't already decided to represent you," he replied. "You've got the best, babe. He'll do right by you!"

"Oh, God, it's really happening, isn't it?" I whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, babe, it is," he replied, a smile in his voice.

"God, I wish you were here," I whispered. "I really need you right now."

He was quiet for a moment, and then I heard him take a deep breath.

"Where are you sweetness?" he asked, his voice deepening.

"In the dressing room at the club," I replied softly, feeling the sexual tension coming through the phone. "Sitting on the easy chair."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Go lock the door, sweetness."

My breath hitched as I did as he asked.

"Baby?"

"I've locked my trailer door, babe," he said. "Now, I want you to take your clothes off, just like I'm doing, and lie down on the sofa."

Feeling my heart begin to race, I did as he said. We were going to have phone sex…a first for me…and my body quaked with desire.

I laid down on the sofa, my head resting on the throw pillow. I heard Em moving around, and then settle somewhere.

"Babe," he said huskily. Turn your phone to speaker and I will, too."

"Done," I whispered breathily, setting it on the arm of the sofa behind my head.

"Now," he said quietly. "Run your hands down your body, pretending that they are mine."

"Oh, Em," I moaned.

"What, sweetness," he murmured. "What are you doin'?"

"Your hands on my breasts feel so good, baby," I replied on a breathy hiss. "Oh yeah, Em, pull on my nipples…uhmm…your hands are exciting me, baby."

Closing my eyes, I could see his beautiful face.

"Run you hand slowly down your body, babe," he growled. "Pinch your nipple and slide a finger through your folds. Are you wet for me?"

"Oh yes, baby," I moaned. "So wet and dripping."

He groaned.

"Are you hard, Em?" I asked, softly. "Hard and throbbing?"

"God, yes," he hissed. "I'm rubbing the head with my fist and lubing my length with the precum. "Oh, fuck sweetness!"

I could hear the sliding of his hand as he stroked himself.

"Touch yourself, babe," he panted.

"Oh, shit, Em! Mmmm," I groaned.

"Slip a finger inside, Mara, and then another," he instructed sensually. "Now, bring your other hand down and begin to rub you clit."

"Ohhh…baby," I moaned, "It feels so good. Yes…I want you to grab your balls and squeeze them as you pump your cock, Em. I'm so close…Oh God…so close!"

"Me too, sweetness," he grunted. "Now, babe, right…NOW! Oh f*ck, Mara… I love you!"

As I heard him shout, I exploded around my own fingers.

"Holy fuck…Emmett!" I cried out. "I love you, baby!"

For a few moments, all I heard was his panting and my heart thundering.

"Are you okay, sweetness?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I giggled. "So much more than okay."

He laughed. "Me, too."

Slipping my fingers from me, I looked at them glistening with my essence. Raising them to my lips, I sucked them into my mouth.

"Mmmm," I moaned, sucking and licking them clean.

"Babe?" he asked with a gasp. "Are you…?"

"Uh huh," I mumbled around my fingers. "Tastes so good, baby, just missing your taste, too. I wish it were your mouth sucking me. Taste yourself, Emmett, let me hear you."

I hard him sucking on his fingers and my core was flooded again. My fingers began to move and slide again and in seconds, I was crying out in a second orgasm.

"Oh God, EMMETT!" I screamed. "Baby, I want you here with me!"

"Mara," he groaned. "Sweetness, two weeks, babe, just two more weeks. Gahh, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

I heard the strain in his voice as he reached another orgasm himself and listened as he groaned my name again and again.

"You've turned me back into a horney teenager, sweetness," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Not that I'm complaining, but self love is not near as satisfying and memory is not as good as seeing and touching your face and body."

"I know," I whined. "I need to feel you all around me. I…"

The rattle of the doorknob and a knock at the door interrupted me.

"Mara?" Sheri called. "Are you in there?

I jumped up from the sofa and grabbed my robe off of the hook on the closet door.

"Coming," I called and, taking a deep breath, opened the dressing room door. "You're back early."

"It's five-thirty, sweetie," she replied, spying my clothes scattered around the floor.

She looked up at me and grinned, her eyes twinkling. Then she saw my phone on the arm of the sofa and out and out laughed, the lit screen telling her that a connection was still open.

"Hello, Emmett," she said giggling. "Are you doin' okay?"

"Yes, Sheri," he replied with a chuckle. "Especially after "talkin" with Mara for an hour."

I felt my face flame as she looked back at me. James came in the door and looked around curiously. Then taking in my state of undress, he grunted, shaking his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Emmett thanks for all you've done for us." Sheri said, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"It was my pleasure," Emmett replied. "A real pleasure!"

James looked at the phone on the sofa and grinned.

"Yeah, man, thanks," he said. "You've made these two very happy…especially Mara!"

"Ohhh!" I groaned. "Good night, Em, I'll see you after the show."

"Okay, sweetness," he said with a chuckle. "I'll be waiting for the skype hookup. I love you."

I picked up the phone and took it off speaker and carried it into the closet area.

"I love you, too, Sweet Cheeks," I replied softly, hearing James and Sheri laughing on the other side of the door. "I'll get home as soon as I can. Bye, baby."

"Bye, babe," he said. "Until later."

Closing the phone, I sank down onto the chair. How embarrassing was that!

After the show, I hurried to the dressing room to change. I hadn't been able to look Sheri in the eyes all night. As I turned to head for the door, she stopped me.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, smiling, taking me by the hands. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. You're in love with a very hunky, virile man and he's in love with you. Anything you do with, or to, each other is fine. James and I are so very happy to see _you_ so happy. You know that we won't judge you, ever. Besides, that was kind of hot! Maybe I'll send James to a hotel for a night so that we could have some phone sex, too!"

I looked up at her and ginned.

"As if you _need_ an excuse to do anything," I said with a snort. "Just use your cells from different rooms in the house."

"Hmmm," she mumbled, a grin spreading across her face. "That's an idea."

"What's an idea?' James asked coming in the door.

"You'll see later, sweet love," she replied with a wicked smirk. "Now, take me home so I can show you."

Draping his arm around her shoulders he turned toward the door.

"Night, Mara," Sheri called over her shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I listened to their laughter as they went down the hall. With a smile, I picked up my purse and followed them, hurrying to get home and my laptop.

The next few days flew by. Skype kept Emmett and I connected both emotionally and somewhat physically. We were waiting impatiently for his return home.

_**Man That Got Away/My Man, Stormy Weather, Good Mornin' Heartache and The Very Thought of You.**_ This last one was one that I insisted on, one that I had to sing for Emmett. Sheri and Jenny acquiesced with knowing smiles.


	9. Chapter 9 A Demo and Terror

Again, I just invited Stephenie Meyer's characters to play with mine. No infringement or disrespect is intended!

_**Chapter 9 A Demo and Terror**_

Sunday morning had us pulling into the parking lot of the plain square building housing Hale Recording Studios. Carrying our music, we entered the dim interior of the reception area. A pretty young brunette smiled up at us.

"You must be _Torch_, Mara and Sheri," she said. "Jasper is waiting for you in Studio1; down the hall and the first door on the left."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

Sheri and I looked at each other and stepped to the door. This was the start of what we hoped and prayed would be a great recording career.

As we entered studio1, Jasper stood up.

"Mara," he said, walking forward, taking my hands in his and kissing my cheek. "It's good to see you again."

"You, too, Jasper," I replied with a smile.

I started to introduce Sheri, but he cut me off.

"And I finally get to meet the girl with the golden fingers," he said, kissing her fingertips.

"Oh, Mr. Hale," Sheri said with a smirk. "You are a charmer. Good thing my James isn't here. He might just have let you know that I am definitely taken"

Jasper threw his head back and laughed.

"No worry darlin'," he drawled. "My Alice would make sure I knew that, herself. You see, I'm pretty taken, too! And the name's Jasper. Mr. Hale makes me think of my daddy back in Texas."

I just shook my head at them, laughing.

"Okay, now that we know that we're all taken," I said. "Can we get down to work?"

"You're taken, Mara?" he frowned. "Does Emmett know about this?"

"Oh, he knows," Sheri snorted, bursting into hysterical laughter. "He knows very well!"

He looked from her and back to me. Then a beautiful grin spread across his face.

"That's awesome," he said hugging me. "I think you'll be good for my boy. He was hurt pretty bad by my sister and he deserves to be happy again."

"Your sister…Rosalie?" Sheri asked, shocked.

Sadness filled Jaspers eyes.

"Yeah, Rose is my sister," he replied quietly. "I love her, but she was messed up pretty bad back then…still is to a degree…and I don't condone what she did to Em, at all. He's too good a person."

Sheri snorted, as I just stood there, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, she still needs help," she said, angrily. "She's already tried to come between Em and Mara."

"Sheri, don't," I pled. "Jasper doesn't need to know everything…she is his sister."

But, shrugging me off, she proceeded to let him know his sister's latest stunt. I saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"What the hell was Jake thinkin'?" he spat. "Damn, he's her husband, but also her therapist. Maybe it's time to find someone else for that."

"Please, Jasper," I said quietly, touching his arm. "Em knows what she's capable of and won't let her come between us. I agree that Jake should relinquish her to another therapist. He's too close to her now. I saw the pained look on his face when she watched the interaction between James and I. He was hurt and ashamed."

"Hell, he should have taken control like he did when we first took her off to his clinic," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry, Mara, for both you and Em."

"It's okay, sweetie," I said, rubbing his arm. "We all know that she has a problem and will deal with her."

He reached out and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, hun," he whispered again. "I'll look into getting this taken care of."

"Thanks, Jasper," I said, kissing his cheek and stepping away. "Now, let's forget about this sadness and do what we came here to do."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded .

"Okay, show me what you've got in mind."

We settled into making the demo. He approved of our choices and, as Sheri and I worked like a well-oiled machine, it didn't take too long for us to get what we wanted on a trac. Jasper was excited by what we had done and promised to have the finished product to us the next morning.

After saying good-bye, Sheri and I were quiet on the way home. She was dropping me off, and then going home to James.

We sat for a few minutes in silence after she pulled into my driveway.

"I think that things are gonna start changin', Sher," I said softly. "Are we ready for this?"

"Oh, hell yeah," she said grinning. "It's time to step out of our comfort zone."

Then she took my hand and, squeezing it, smiled.

"Mar," she said. "Our circumstances may change, but the love and friendship we have _never _will. We are family, but chosen family. I think that makes us even closer than blood. James and I will always be here for you, just like I know that you will be for us."

I pulled her into my arms.

"You've got that right, sweetie," I whispered to her. "we've been through the bad, together, and now we'll go through the good. It's time for us to get a break. Thanks to Emmett we are."

"Yeah," she said, pulling back, her eyes twinkling. "Now, you go inside and call that awesome man of yours. I'm sure he's waiting to hear from you."

"I know he is," I replied opening the car door and climbing out., leaning down to look back in at her. "You go celebrate with James, he deserves this, too! Hug him for me."

She smiled at me and put the car in reverse as I closed the door. I watched until she turned the corner and turning, let myself into my house.

As soon as I entered, I knew that something was wrong. My pictures on the fireplace mantle had been moved and the books in the bookshelf had also been disturbed.. I began to tremble as I slowly walked toward the bedroom, gasping at the destruction there.

The bedding on the bed had been shredded with what appeared to be a sharp knife or scissors. The cart that had held the laptop had been turned over and broken, the laptop thrown across the room. Articles of my clothing had been taken from the closet and strewn around the floor, some of them shredded just like the bedding. The drawers of my dresser and chest had been pulled open and the clothes there thrown on the floor as well.

The easy chairs in the sitting area had their cushions torn and were turned over. The lamp that sat on the reading table was smashed against the wall.. The bathroom hadn't been spared. The mirror over the vanity had been smashed and my toiletries shoved to the floor. On the shower door, in bright red lipstick were the words "He's Mine, Bitch!"

I still had my purse in my hand and I sat on the closed toilet seat and took out my cell. I was shaking so hard, tears of terror flowing down my face, as I tried to focus on the numbers stored there. EMMETT! My mind was screaming and I pressed his number. It went to voice mail and I whimpered.

"Em," I whispered through my tears. "I…I…I need you, b, b ,baby. P, p, please c,c,call m,m,me! Oh p, p, please."

Next I called Sheri and James.

"Hey, Mara," James' voice smiled. "Congra…"

"James, please c, c, come, q, q, quickly," I wailed.

"Mara, what's wrong, honey?" he asked worriedly. "What's happened? Mara?"

"S, s, someone's been here," I whispered, shock beginning to set in.

I could hear Sheri in the background asking what was wrong.

"They've trashed my home," I whispered, my teeth chattering. "I need you!"

Sheri was on the phone to the police.

"We'll be right there, honey," he said with authority. "Don't touch anything, we're on our way, okay? We're coming."

I heard the phone disconnect. I went back into the bedroom and looking around I began to scream. That was how Sheri and James found me.

Suddenly strong arms were around me and James led me into the living room, seating me on the couch. Sheri was immediately beside me enveloping me in her comforting arms.

"We're here, honey," she crooned in my ear. "James and I are here and the police are on their way."

I could hear the distant sirens getting closer and began to whimper.

"Who, and why?" I whispered.

"I think I know," she replied tersely. "It had to b…"

"We don't know that for a fact, J," James interrupted. "Let's not speculate until the police have completed their initial investigation."

"But, you know…" she started again until he gave her a look, telling her to hold off.

I was still sitting stiffly, my phone clenched so tightly in my fist it was starting to squeak with the sound of cracking plastic.

"Emmett," I whispered.

Sheri pried it from my fingers and pressed Emmett's number. After four rings, it went to voice mail. She grimaced and turned back to me.

"He must still be on set, filming, sweetie," she said softly, caressing my hair. "I'm sure that he'll call as soon as he can. After the police leave, you'll come home with James and I."

I looked up at her and, smiling wanly, nodded, just as there was a knock at the door.

Four police officers came in the door, followed by a detective and a CSI team. James met them at the door and led the officers into the bedroom. The detective approached me and squatted before me.

"Ms Brannigan, I'm Det. Kramer," he said. "I'd like to ask you a few questions if I may."

Sheri took my hand as I nodded to him.

"First of all," he said, taking out a small notebook and pen. "Are you hurt in any way? Were the perpetrators still here when you arrived? Tell me what happened when you came in."

"No," I said quietly. "I'm fine, just a little shaken. And no, they were gone when I Came in, but I noticed right away that some of my pictures and books had been disturbed. I became afraid and slowly went into the destruction that is now my bedroom and bath. The words on the shower door sent me over the edge and I called my boyfriend, but couldn't reach him. Then I called Sheri and James, and she called you."

"Did you disturb anything, pick up anything?" He asked, scribbling in the notebook.

"No, James told me not to," I replied.

He nodded.

"Now, I have to ask you some personal questions," he said. "Is that okay?"

I nodded.

"Do you know of anyone that may want to harm you in any way?" he asked. "Anyone that has a grudge against you, no matter how insignificant it may seem?"

I looked down at my hands and back up, over at Sheri, trying to let her know that I didn't want Emmett's name brought into this. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. Det. Kramer watched it all.

"Ms. Brannigan," he said. "If you want to get this cleared up and the perpetrators apprehended, you must tell us everything."

"Go on, honey," Sheri said, placing her arm around my shoulders. "Em will understand."

"Em?" he asked.

"Emmett McCarty, " I replied. "We've been seeing each other for about six weeks."

"The actor, Emmett McCarty?" He asked in surprise. "You think he did this?"

"Oh no!" I cried, tears filling my eyes. "No, he would never…he's in Toronto, filming."

"Then who do you think it could be?"

"His ex-girlfriend, maybe, Rosalie Hale." I whispered. "She's the only one I can think that might want to hurt me."

"Has she done anything like this before?"

"No, not like this," I whimpered, the tears beginning to spill down my cheeks.

"What has she done?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I turned and sobbed into Sheri's chest. She rocked me gently, stroking my hair, and quietly told the detective what had transpired the previous Friday night.

As she finished speaking, the officers and CSI team filed into the living room. Detective Kramer rose to speak to them quietly

"We got lots of prints on the shower door, the teacart and the laptop." the investigator said. "It'll take a while to go through so many, but hopefully there'll be a few clear ones."

He nodded and gathered up his equipment and went out the door.

"I ask that you not touch anything here and go to stay elsewhere while this investigation continues," Detective Kramer said, coming back over to us. "This is now a crime scene and will be cordoned off as such."

"Of course," James said coming back into the room. "She'll be with us. We'll take care of her."

"Do you have a number where I can reach you?" the detective asked.

He James exchanged numbers and telling us that he'd keep us apprised of the investigation, he left with his team and we were alone.

"Come on, sweetie," Sheri said. "Let's get you out of here. Don't worry about clothes, we'll shop tomorrow and get you some new ones."

For a moment, I looked sadly around at my things, and then I picked up my purse and followed, James and Sheri out to their car.

"Oh, wait," I said turning, back. "My cell phone…"

Sheri held up her hand and held it out to me.

"Couldn't leave it behind," said, smiling. "He's bound to call soon."

"Thanks, sweetie," I said, taking it from her. "I don't know what I would do without you two."

"Well, you don't ever have to worry about that," James said hugging me close, drawing his wife into the hug. "Not ever."

We climbed into the car and went to their home.

James called Demitri to let him know what had happened and he said that he'd probably close the club for the night. He just hoped that I was all right.

Sheri called out for Chinese food and after a soothing bath, I curled up into the bed in their guest room, the sleeping pill that she had given me, quickly taking effect.

So it was that I was asleep when my phone that I had left in the living room finally rang. Sheri answered it

"Emmett!"

"Mara, sweetness," he cried worriedly. "What is going on, what's the matter? "

"It's Sheri, Emmett," She replied softly. "Mara's fine. We brought her here to our house and she's sleeping now."

"Sleeping…why is she at your house?" he asked, confused. "Don't you have a show in half an hour? What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down, Em," Sheri replied. "It's been quite a day. After recording the demo, I dropped Mara off at her house and came home. I had just gotten in and told James how well it went, when the phone rang. It was Mara and she was hysterical."

"Why, what happened?" he asked quietly.

"Someone broke into her house and destroyed much of the bedroom and bathroom." She explained. "She tried to call you and when she couldn't reach you, she called James and me. The police have been there and cordoned off the house as a crime scene. The thing that has her scared, Emmett, is the message written on the shower door in red lipstick."

"Oh, God," he groaned. "What did it say?"

"He's Mine, Bitch" She relied angrily. "I think Rose did this, Emmett. It has her written all over it.

"Couldn't be, Sheri, " he said, bile rising in his throat.

"And why not?" She growled at him. "She's a psycho and you know it! Why are you defending her?

"Because she and Jake are sitting right here, with me," he replied.

Sheri gasped and glanced at the closed guestroom door.

"Then who?" she whispered. "And why?"

"I don't know," he said forcefully, "But I intend to find out. Now, I want you to get Mara on the next flight to Toronto, I'll pay for it, so make it first class. I have four more days here and I don't want her there alone."

"She's _not_ alone, Emmett! "Sheri said indignantly. "We've taken care of her before and we will now!"

"I know that, sweetheart," he said apologetically. "But anyone trying to get to her, might just trace her to you. I don't want her in the city without me. As a matter of fact, why don't you and James come, too? It will ease my mind, not to mention Mara's."

"We have a commitment to the club, Emmett," She replied. "We can't just up and leave."

"I'll have my sister Alice call Demitri,' he said, after a moment. "She has a friend that can fill in for you. She's got her own pianist…not as good as you…and she's got a good voice and style."

"I'll have to clear it with James," Sheri said thoughtfully. "He has a job to consider."

"Whatever you have to do, Sheri, get her on the earliest flight to me," he said. "I won't rest 'til I can hold her in my arms. Please, do this for me."

"I'll call you with the flight details," she sighed. "Goodnight for now."

"Thanks, honey," Emmett said. "I consider it an honor to call you and James friends. You've taken care of my love and brought her into my life. I want to keep her and you two here."

I opened the guest room door and stood looking at her as she turned around and saw me. She smiled.

"Emmett," she said into the phone. "Would you like to speak to Mara? She's standing here?

"Yes!" he replied, "Please."

She held out the phone to me and I took it.

"Emmett," I whispered, dropping down onto the couch, tears filling my eyes. "Baby, I need you!"

"Sweetness?" The sweetest voice came through the phone. "Babe, are you all right?"

"Yes, Emmett," I replied tremulously, my voice raspy from the hysterical crying I'd done. "Now that I can talk to you, I'm okay"

There was a moment of silence. Sheri smiled at me and went into the kitchen where James was on the phone making flight arrangements.

"Why, Em? Why did she do this?" I whispered raggedly. "I've never done anything to her, except love you."

"Babe, it wasn't Rose," he said quietly. "She and Jake have been here with me all day. They arrived early this morning."

"What?" I cried. "What are Jake and Rose doing there?"

"They came to apologize," he replied. "They were on their way to the airport, with the intension of seeing you upon their return, when I realized that my phone was turned off. When I got your frantic call and panicked, they decided to stay and find out what had happened."

"If it wasn't Rose, then who…and why?" I whispered. "What have I done to cause this? Why do bad things keep happening to me?"

I began to weep.

"Oh, Mara," he replied, taking a deep breath.

"I need you, baby," I whimpered. "I'm so scared and feel so violated. Sheri and James were there immediately, after I called them, but I wanted you."

"I know," he moaned. "I want to be there, sweetness. Damn, I hate this!"

"It's okay," I said sadly. "I know you'd be here if you could. But, after last weekend, you can't take any more time off. I'll be fine."

"It's _**not**_ okay, damn it," he cursed angrily. "I've got a few more days here and I want you and the Connerys to get on the next available flight up here."

"Oh, Em," I whimpered. "You know I can't, we've got the shows to…"

"Alice will get a replacement for you," he interrupted. "I'll call her as soon as we're finished. No problem."

"But James has…"

"If his studio has a problem with him leaving for a week, I'll talk to my dad. He'll find him a place at Cullen Studios," he said. "I want you _**here**_, where I can be sure you're safe."

"Baby, I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes. "I need you so badly. I need to feel your arms around me, your body pressed to mine and your lips caressing mine."

I heard murmurs and the receding sound of footsteps in the background.

"Oh, Mara, me, too, babe, he replied huskily. "So get on that plane. I won't rest until you're in my arms and safe."

"Okay," I said. "I'll let you know when to expect us."

Sheri came back into the room and waved her hand in front of my face.

"I think that Sheri wants to talk to you, baby," I said. "I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you, too," I answered and handed the phone to Sheri.

"Hey, Emmett," she said. "Our flight is booked and we'll be arriving in Toronto at three o'clock am. James isn't coming until the weekend; he's in the middle of a project, but I'll get our girl there safely."

She reached out and took my hand.

"Thanks for the card number, we really appreciate it."

"You're family, honey," he responded. "And I take care of my family."

"Thanks," she said tearfully. "You really are a good man, Emmett McCarty."

She handed the phone back to me.

"I'll see you in a few hours, baby," I said. "I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetness," he replied, softly. "Be safe."

I closed my phone and sat there with it pressed to my lips. With a sigh, I turned to follow Sheri into James' and her Bedroom, where she was packing her suitcase and a small one for James' weekend use.

"Oh, shit!" I wailed, beginning to cry again.

"What, sweetie?" Sheri asked anxiously, folding her arms around me.

"I don't have any clothes to pack," I whimpered. "Everything I have has been sealed up in the house."

She patted my back and smiled tenderly, dabbing at my cheeks with a tissue.

"That's why we're going to the club to pack you some of the things you have there," she said. "Good thing there are quite a few outfits there, as well as undies and shoes."

I just smiled at her sadly.

We had just picked up the bags and headed for the door, when the bell rang. James answered and Alice ran in, enveloping me in her tiny arms. Jasper followed at a slower pace.

"Oh, Mara," she cried, hugging me tightly. "Are you okay? Em called and we came right over. Don't worry about the show; I can get someone at a moments notice."

"That won't be necessary," Sheri said, extending her hand to Alice, who waved it away and wrapped her tiny arms around her.

"You must be Sheri of the "golden fingers" fame," she trilled. "I'm Alice, Em's sister, and why don't I need to get you a fill in?"

Sheri shook her head and grinned.

"Yes, that would be me," she said with a chuckle. "Dimetri called and has decided to do the Christmas remodel early, so the club will be closed for a week. Although he's sorry and concerned for Mara, this is a good time for him to get things done."

"Well, that's good, then," Alice replied.

Jasper and Alice offered to drive us to the club to pick up some clothes for me, and then on to the airport. They would bring James back home.

When we pulled up to the back door of the club, it was crawling with police, reporters and paps.

Knowing how fragile my emotions were at this point, Sheri made me stay in the car with Jasper and Alice. She and James made their way inside and fifteen minutes later they returned, sans my suitcase.

"What's happened?" I asked anxiously as she slid into the back seat with me, James on the other side.

Jasper started the car and pulled out onto Wilshire Blvd, heading for the airport.

She turned to me and grasped my hand tightly.

"Looks like you visitor came here, too," she said, squeezing my fingers. "She did the same kind of damage to our dressing room; destroying some of our gowns and smashing the place up. Again, it's a crime scene and nothing can be taken from the premises. It's a good thing that we had your passport in our safe at home. We'll just have to get you some clothes when we arrive in Toronto. Well…maybe the next day, as I doubt you'll be needing clothes until then, at the earliest."

"Sheri!" I exclaimed, feeling the blush heating my cheeks.

Alice turned around from the front seat and grinned at me.

"Don't worry sweetie," she said with an excited bounce. "I'll see to your clothes, you just have a beautiful reunion with my big brother. You both deserve it."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, squeezing her hand and turning back to Sheri. "What's going to happen now, with the club I mean?"

"Well, since Dimetri was going to close for the week anyway, it'll make it a lot easier for the investigators," she said. "The dressing room wasn't scheduled for a remodel and has been cordoned off; they'll be able to get a thorough dusting of fingerprints there and at your house."

"Oh, Charlie," I said, remembering my landlord. "Someone has to tell him what's going on, he'll be having fits!"

"I'll call him as soon as I get home, honey," James said with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"I hope this woman gets caught soon." Sheri sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"She will, J," James said, soothingly. "Unless this woman is a pro, it shouldn't take long for the CSI team to narrow the prints down. We know that all of our prints are there…as well as Emmett's, Dimetri's and Felix's. Anyone else's can be compared to any unusual prints at the house. They'll get her, baby. I promise both of you."

"Thanks, darlin'," I whispered. "You are my second love, y'know?"

"Yeah?" he said with a smile. "Just don't tell the big guy that, okay? I think J likes my face just the way it is."

We all laughed as we pulled up to the airline's door at the LAX terminal. After checking in and getting our boarding passes, we headed to security.

As I started to follow Sheri past the gate, Jasper touched my arm.

"Mara," he said seriously. "I want to apologize for Rosalie's behavior. I know that she's not well, but I'm relieved that she didn't have anything to do with this. She is capable of doing so and…well…I'm just glad she hasn't."

"Jasper," I said, touching his cheek. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. And I, too, am glad that she's innocent in this. Thanks for caring, though."

I said goodbye to Alice with a hug and promised James that I'd take care of his J. Then after another hug t him, I hurried after Sheri.

Shortly we were on the plane, headed for Toronto.

After settling into our seats, I laid my head back and stared out the window at the terrain speeding by as we taxied down the runway. Soon we were climbing into the sky. I closed my eyes.

"Oh, Em," I thought to myself. "Who could be doing this?

A/N: Who do you think the intruder is? Rosalie or someone else?

Please hit the little white review square down below and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10 Comfort and Unbelievable Reve

_**Chapter 10 Comfort and Unbelievable Revelations**_

"Hey, sweetie," Sheri said, shaking my shoulder, gently. "We're about to land. I texted Emmett and he'll be here to pick us up."

I opened my eyes and smiled wanly at her.

I just wish we were here for a different reason," I said softly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be with Emmett anytime, for whatever reason. But, I'm still so scared, Sher, and will be until this person is caught."

"I know, honey," she said, rubbing my arm soothingly. "Em will take care of you. Nothing, or no one, can hurt you while you're with him."

I smiled at her again, a little brighter this time.

"Thanks for comin' with me," I said, taking her hand. "I'm sorry to take you away from James."

"Don't be silly,' she said with a grin, "It's only two days and, besides, a little time apart will make the reunion even sweeter."

I chuckled and felt the plane's descent into Toronto begin.

Thirty minutes later, having cleared customs, I was running into the warmest embrace in the world.

"Oh, sweetness," he whispered, taking my face in his hands.

He kissed me over and over, through all the snot and tears flowing down my face. Then I was clinging to him, on the brink of hysteria. The past two days had come crashing down on me and I could finally let go and let him take care of me,

We were drawing a bit of attention and, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he led Sheri and me out to the waiting limousine. It had darkly tinted windows and I didn't see that it was already occupied.

I climbed in and, glancing up, gasped. Jake and Rosalie were sitting in the back corner. Emmett slid in from the other side and grasped my hand, squeezing gently. Sheri climbed in and sat on my other side.

Hello, Mara," Jake said quietly, "We're sorry about what has happened…and _**very**_ sorry for any hurt we caused you last week."

I glanced up at him and gave him a slight smile as my gaze drifted to Rosalie, who was sitting staring down at her hands.

"Yeah, well," Sheri snarked, her eyes flashing. "It doesn't make her hurt any less."

I thought I saw Rose flinch and Jake put his arm around her. I was stunned as I saw a tear fall onto her tightly clasped hands.

Emmett pulled me close to him, his arms wrapped tightly around me, as Sheri stared out the window. It was a very quiet ride to the hotel.

Arriving at the beautiful hotel, Emmett led us up to his twenty third floor, three bedroom suite. The living room was huge, with sofas and easy chairs, a large fireplace, over which hung a 72 inch flat screen TV. A long, wide coffee table sat between two facing couches with occasional tables strategically placed around the room. All were done in warm oak. There was a dining room and fully equipped kitchen to the right of the living room and huge maser bedroom off to the left, with a full bath, containing a huge Jacuzzi tub and a large separate multi-headed shower. To the right of the entry was a narrow wooden staircase leading up to two more bedrooms, each with their own bath.

"This is what the studio provided for you?" I asked. "Why do you need such a large a suite?"

"I often have family or friends visit while I'm on location, sweetness," he replied, tucking my hair behind my ear, and turning to Jake, Rose and Sheri. "You guys look wiped out. There are two bedrooms upstairs, go get some sleep."

Sheri stepped over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you later, sweetie," she whispered. "You're safe now; go spend time with your man."

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek as she picked up her bag and headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight," Jake said softly, leading a still silent Rose up behind him.

After turning out the lights, Em took my hand and led me into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he turned me and took me into his arms, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"Are you all right, babe?" he asked softly, raising his hand to my cheek and rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone. "You look so tired and scared."

Tears filled my eyes and I closed them, allowing the drops to fall. Emmet's arms tightened around me as he kissed them away.

"I'm okay now, baby," I replied, taking a shuddering breath. "Just knowin' that I'm with you gives me ease and comfort. I've missed you so much."

I rose up on my tiptoes and captured his lips with mine. With a groan, he picked me up and carried me to the huge king-sized bed. Slowly we undressed each other, taking time to explore with hands and lips and tongues. I pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed, scooting to the middle. I held my arms out to him and he slid in beside me, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Sweetness, I will never let anything like this happen to you again," he murmured against my temple, kissing me sweetly. "I want you to move into my house with me. The security there is state of the art, and I wouldn't worry as much knowing you were there."

I looked up into his face and saw all the concern and love there, along with a stubborn determination. Cupping his cheek, I let my finger trail through his dimple and then kissed his mouth with love.

"I think that I'd like that very much, sweet cheeks," I whispered against his mouth. "I'll start packing as soon as we get back…oh; I can't until the police give the okay. But as soon as I can, I will."

"You'll still stay with me while waiting?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied, with a smile. "I won't have any clothes, though, until I can get into either the house or club."

"I don't have a problem with that," he said, grinning. "But Alice called earlier and she has some clothes arriving for you in the morning."

"She doesn't have to do that," I said. "She has her own self to take care of."

"Oh, sweetness," he said chuckling. "You have inadvertently made her the happiest of women right now. She's in her element when it comes to shopping. Now, hush up and come here, I want to make love to my woman."

"I need you, baby," I whispered, winding my arms around his neck.

His mouth covered mine, hungrily, and then he began a slow sensual journey down my body with kisses and licks and nips. I wound my fingers into his curls, pressing him to my breast as he sucked and laved my nipples with his lips and tongue. Groaning, I arched my back, giving him better access. My stomach quivered as he continued to lick his way down, stopping to delve into my navel with the tip of his tongue. When he reached his goal, he rose up onto his knees and gazed down at me with his eyes almost midnight blue. He reached down and, running his hands gently up the inside of my thighs, spread my legs wide to his view. He ran his fingers through my folds and gently opened me. My glistening wetness drew him to me. Trembling, he ran the tip of his talented tongue from my opening to my swollen, beckoning clit. I screamed as he took it between his lips and sucked hard. Suddenly I was experiencing a shuddering climax, flooding his seeking tongue. He groaned as he drank and swallowed, continuing until my spasms began to wane. He licked me clean before looking up at me.

He slowly crawled back up to me, pulling me to him and devouring my mouth, his tongue dueling with mine. Tasting myself on him, I again felt the moisture flooding my core. With a whimper, I pressed tightly to him and started to run my hand down between us to grasp him. He stopped my hand.

"No, babe," he whispered against my lips. "I'm close, and I want to be inside you when I come, please."

He moved and placed himself between my legs, continuing to kiss me hungrily. I felt his throbbing erection press against my center. He raised my leg over his hip as he rose up to place the tip at my opening and slowly entered me, filling me, sliding tightly against my walls. It felt as if there was no place that he wasn't touching, rubbing and producing the friction we needed. I wrapped my other leg around him, locking my feet just above his ass.

He lifted me, never losing contact and sat back on his heels, pressing me to his chest, positioning me for deeper penetration. With no little difficulty, he raised me up again and straightened his legs out in front of him. I was then seated perfectly on his lap, his shaft filling me fuller than I had ever been. Wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, I used his massive shoulders for leverage and began to ride him. He undulated beneath me and soon we were clinging and panting.

"Oh God, sweetness…Mara…now, babe!" he growled into my ear.

I felt him stiffen and begin to twitch rapidly within me. I latched onto his mouth and rocked hard against him. My own climax built until I was leaning back arching tightly toward him, my walls squeezing tightly around him, milking him to completion.

We sat in that position, arms wrapped tightly around each other, foreheads resting together, as our breathing quieted and our hearts slowed. He raised his head and gently pushed the hair from my face.

"I love you, Mara," he said, cupping the back of my head and pulling my mouth back to his. "I will always love you."

"Oh, Em, I love you, too," I murmured, bringing my hand up to his cheek. "I don't think I could handle all of this without you. You are my life, now, and I don't ever want to be away from you."

"I promise that I won't ever leave you, sweetness," he said, placing gentle kisses over my face and the column of my throat. "You are more important to me than my own life."

I wrapped my arms tightly around him and began to weep.

"Babe, what is it?" he asked, worriedly. "Did I say someth…"

I pulled back and looked up into his worried face, placing trembling fingers to his lips.

"Oh no, baby, "I said with a watery smile. "No one has ever said anything so beautiful to me. No one has ever loved me so completely. Thank you."

He hugged me to him and took a trembling breath.

"I thought that I loved before, with Rose," he whispered. "But I know now that that was nothing. My heart is so full of my love for you that I feel that if you were to leave me, for any reason and or any way, it would disintegrate and I would cease to exist. I can't and wouldn't want to live without you. You are _**my**_ life, without you I am nothing."

We slowly disentangled and lay back down, wrapping up in each other, pulling the covers over us.

"Sleep, sweetness," he whispered, rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly. "I'll be right here."

With a deep satisfied sigh, I closed my eyes and snuggled against his side, resting my head on his broad chest, listening to the comforting sounds of his strong heartbeat. In minutes, I was asleep.

At seven o'clock, I was wide awake again and slipped out of Em's arms. Finding a black silk robe on the back of the bathroom door, I wrapped it around me and quietly padded to the door and walked out into the living room. The smell of fresh brewed coffee drew me to the kitchen; I stepped through the doorway to look into the clear blue eyes of Rosalie. For a moment we stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, turning to walk back to the bedroom.

"No, wait, Mara, please,' she said softly. "I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes."

I turned to look back at her questioningly, and then walked back. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down across the breakfast bar from her, looking down into my cup, waiting for her to begin.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I was beginning to think that this was a waste of time, when she began to speak.

_"I'm sorry for behaving like a psycho bitch last weekend, Mara," she said quietly. "I was way out of line. Em's life is no longer my concern, and hasn't been for quite a while. I can see that he really loves you."_

She looked up at me and, with a sigh, closed her eyes.

_"And… a part of me is jealous as hell," she whispered. "I know it's not right, and I love and am married to my Jake, but there is a piece of my heart that will always belong to Emmett."_

"I continued to listen to her, my heart racing, as I let out a shuddering sigh.

_ "Please, don't get me wrong," she said, opening he eyes again. "I love Emmett but I'm not __**in love**__ with him. Jake has helped me to realize that. In fact, that was part of the reason I got into the cocaine. Oh, I'd been using for years: weed, uppers, downers, anything like that. It wasn't until I started to feel the guilt that I started on cocaine. I was trying to escape the guilt over not being able to feel for Em what I thought he felt for me._

_ "When we first met, it was all excitement; parties, premieres, clubbing and sex, wild, hot, incredible sex, anywhere, everywhere, and often! It was enough for us. He treated me like the princess I thought I was._

_ "Then he began to do more and bigger projects, taking him away for longer periods of time. I became bored and sought out my old friends. It started out as social use only. One night one of those "friends" brought out a small vial of white powder. He poured some out on the glass coffee table top, formed a couple of lines with a razor blade and showed me how to snort my first hit of escape._

_ When Em was home, he still treated me like a princess. I was able to keep my indiscretions hidden from him for a while, but as with all things hidden, it began to come to light; little things at first, until he finally began to ask me what was wrong. I couldn't…or wouldn't…tell him anything. That's when the fights began, loud screaming matches. He would become so enraged that he shook uncontrollably. Even through those fights, and as angry as he got, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Sometimes I wished he would. I knew I deserved it._

_ I looked forward to his absences, because when he was gone, I didn't have to pretend to have feelings I didn't have. Why I didn't just tell him that I didn't love him anymore, I'm not sure. Maybe it was the pretty things and financial security, I was that selfish. I took advantage of his goodness._

_ It got to the point that I thought I hated him. Looking back now, with Jakes help, I realize that it was myself that I hated, and didn't feel worthy or good enough for him. Know, Mara, that Em was never anything but good to me. He's just that kind of man."_

There were a couple of moments of silence before I raised my head and looked steadily into her eyes.

"I know he is," I sad quietly. "But I need to know something from you, Rose."

She stared steadily back at me before giving me a nod.

"Did you have anything to do with the break-ins, anything at all?"

"No," she replied. "I may have behaved badly, but I would _**never **_do something like that to anyone; at least not now that I'm sober."

"But you did intentionally hurt Em," I said, looking down into my now cold coffee, looking back up quickly as I heard her gasping sob.

She sat there, wringing her hands, a look of sheer grief and agony in her tear filled eyes.

"My baby," she mewled, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Her sobs wracked her body and I ached for her…and myself. I reached across and covered her fisted hand with my own. She looked up at me, startled.

"You didn't abort the baby, like you told Em, did you?" I asked softly.

"No," she whispered. "I let Em think I did so that he would let me go. He didn't need to be saddled with my problems, and I didn't want to be with him anymore. So when I miscarried, I decided to let him believe that I'd gotten rid of his baby, that I didn't _**want**_ his child. The baby was gone, so it didn't matter if he hated me, it would make him walk away. I hated myself as I watched the light go out of his eyes, but I figured that a clean break was needed. Better that, than to watch it die a little more each day."

"What caused the miscarriage Rose?"

"The drugs," she replied, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her Robe.

I got up and went to get the box of tissues I'd seen on an end table in the living room. When I returned, she had composed herself somewhat. I set the box in front of her and sat back down.

_"When we got together, Em didn't know I used," she began again. "At first I did well, staying away from them and the "friends" that supplied them for me. When I realized that my feelings for Em had changed, I would start arguments and use them as an excuse to go see my "friends. I was pretty strung out. It had gotten to the point that I wanted a line, or a fix, or a pill more than anything else. I was ecstatic when Em left for that last shoot. I didn't have to be careful. _

_ "I was pretty messed up after Emmett left and two days later; I was so high on coke and booze, that I fell down a flight of stairs. One of the men I was doing with rushed me to the hospital. I swear to you, Mara, I didn't know I was pregnant until the doctor told me that the baby was gone._

_ "I was released from the hospital the next afternoon and went back to the house, locking myself away from everyone. My self-hatred was at an all time high, and that's when I planned the elaborate lie I was going to tell Emmett. When or how, I didn't know. But the closer it got for him to come home, the more afraid I became. Three days before he was due, I began drinking shots of tequila and snorting lines._

_ "The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital, a disheveled and worried Emmett sitting next to my bed. I hadn't known when I would spill my elaborate lie to him, but the circumstances leant themselves and I put on an Oscar winning performance. I died inside as I watched what my revelation did to him. The disbelief, anger and despair still haunt me. When he got up and walked away, my heart actually stuttered, I wanted to call him back and tell him the truth, but I couldn't, so I laughed out loud, sealing the coffin on our relationship._

_ "My life, and his, spiraled out of control for the next little while. Then he got himself together and with the help of his family, and my brother Jasper, they took me…fighting them all the way…to Jake, and my salvation. Another thing for me to thank Em for._

_ "So you see, I do love him, Mara," she whispered. "But I'm not in love with him. I owe him my life. When I lashed out about that night at the club, I was afraid that I would lose him—as a good part of my life. I consider him a friend, and Jake made me realize that that wouldn't happen. _

_ "Jake is my life now and I love him desperately. He has brought me back from the brink, seen the __**worst**__ of me, and loves me anyway. I am happier with him than I have any right to be. I'm not perfect, by a long shot, but he helps keep me in line, most of the time._

_ He told me that I needed to come here, in person, to apologize for what I had done; not only for you and Em, but for me, too. We had been getting ready to head to the airport when Em realized that his phone was off and, turning it on, found your hysterical message. He was losing it and Jake decided that we should stay until he found out what had happened. _

_ When he told us that you were coming here, I asked to stay so that I could apologize to you sooner rather than later. Jake also wanted to stay in case you needed to talk to him. I'm really glad we did."_

Slowly her fist relaxed and she turned her hand over to grasp mine. I squeezed lightly.

"Thank you for tellin' me, Rose," I said quietly. "I accept your apology and it's forgotten. If anything good came from it, it's that I really believe in Emmett's love for me."

"Yes," she said, smiling slightly. "He really does love you, and I'm very glad for both of you."

I smiled back.

She and I both knew that we would never be best friends, but at least now we could be civil to each other. She had her own past to deal with and I could empathize and sympathize with her, and she with me.

I heard a noise and looked up to see Emmett standing in the doorway, an enigmatic smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

"How long have you been standing there, baby?" I asked.

"Long enough," he replied, squeezing Rose's shoulder gently as he passed her. "Just a couple of minutes, really."

He bent and kissed me.

"I'm going to go get Jake up," Rose said, standing. "I really meant what I said, y'know, I'm very happy for both of you."

He sat down on her vacated stool and taking both of my hands in his, smiled at me, staring into my eyes for a long moment.

"You're an amazing woman, Mara Brannigan," he said, raising my hands to his lips and kissing each one gently. "That was a very generous thing you just did, and I love you all the more for it."

"Just how much _**did**_ you hear? I asked, smirking playfully.

"Enough to know that she wasn't lying, but was sincere," he replied. "It was a tough time, but it's past and we've both grown and turned our lives around. Thank you for being so caring about it all."

"Baby, I don't have the right to judge anyone," I replied. "I'm just happy that she's got Jake and is making a life with him.

He started to speak when his phone rang. He glanced at the ID and quickly answered.

"Detective, Kramer," he said anxiously. "Have you got anything? What?... No, I don't believe it!... Are you sure?... Yes, I'm shocked… I'll tell her, thank you, detective."

I was standing, my fingers pressing my lips, trembling. The reason for my being in Toronto came flooding back. Closing his phone, Emmett walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him, my heart racing.

"Who?" I whispered.

He cupped my face in his hands and looked apologetically into my eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Jane," he said

I gasped.


	11. Chapter 11 A Departure, Revelations, and

_**Chapter 11 A Departure, Revelations, and Exposure**_

"Jane?" I questioned, stunned. "But why? I thought she liked me…us."

"So did I," Emmett replied, his brow furrowed, turning away from me. "She just seemed so nice."

"She needs help, baby," I said, touching his arm. "She's sick and needs help."

He turned and looked down at me, abject horror crossing his face.

"Oh, sweetness," he groaned, pulling me tightly into his arms. "I'm so sorry to have put you in so much danger. If I had never taken you there, she wouldn't have com after you."

I pulled back, looking up into his face.

"You listen to me, Emmett McCarty," I said sternly. "You have nothing to do with Jane's instability. She undoubtedly began to obsessing on you the first time you went into the diner. You said that you'd been going there a couple of times a week for the past few months."

"Yeah, I did," he said. "She was always so friendly, smiling and joking around. You know me, I teased right back."

"Baby, she was flirting with you," I said with a smile. "She probably thought that you were interested when you flirted back. She must have built up a relationship between you, in her mind. When you took me in with you, her fantasy crumbled and she snapped. But instead of stalking you, she came after me."

"Seems like I'm a magnet for psychos," he murmured, closing his eyes and holding me tight.

"Who's a magnet for psychos?" Sheri asked, coming into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Me," Emmett said sadly. "And it's those around me that usually get hurt."

"What?" she asked confusion on her face.

"Sweetie, it was Jane, the waitress from the diner, who broke into Mara's house and the club," I replied.

"You've got to be kidding me," she exclaimed. "She was always so nice to James and me whenever we went there, so friendly and always smiling. Wow, you never know, do you?"

"We'll learn more when we get home," Em said, running his hand around the back of his neck. "I feel like such a damned idiot. Why didn't I see?"

"Okay, stop, big guy," Sheri admonished. "You are not to blame for any of this."

"That's what I told him," I added, turning to Emmett. "Baby, you have to quit, now. I'm fine and we're together. She can't hurt us again.

"Oh, God, when I think…" he started, holding me close.

"Then don't think, Em," I said, pressing to him. "You've got to let it go. I don't want to talk about it anymore, right now. When we get home and have to talk to the police, will be soon enough."

"Okay, sweetness," he said, smiling, but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

I reached up and kissed him sweetly, and Sheri went back into the kitchen.

A throat cleared behind us and we turned to find Jake and Rose standing near the door, their bags at their feet.

"We've called a cab to take us to the airport," Jake said. "I'm sorry for what happened. Thanks, man, for understanding."

"It's forgotten, bro," Em replied, clapping a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too, Em," Rose said quietly. "I really am, for everything."

Emmett looked down at her for a moment.

"It's all in the past, Rosie," he said gently, hugging her. "We've both moved on and are happier than we'd have ever been together."

"Thanks, Em," she whispered, kissing his cheek and turning to me. "You, too, Mara. You both deserve to be happy."

"So do you," I replied, stepping up to hug her. "Have a safe flight and we'll see you at home."

I looked up to see Em talking quietly with Jake. Jake was nodding his head as Rose walked over to him. Soon, they were on their way to the airport.

"You told him, didn't you, about Jane?" I asked, wrapping my arm around Emmett waist as we went back into the living room. His arm rested across my shoulders.

"Yeah," he replied, kissing my temple. "I hope you don't mind, babe, but I asked Jake to recommend someone that could help Jane. I want to see that she gets the best help possible."

Stopping, I turned to cup his cheek.

"You're such a good man, Emmett McCarty," I said softly. "And I agree with you, she needs the best, Maybe Jake could help her."

"He's too close, what with Rose being a suspect," he replied. "But he'll find her a good doctor."

"Who's getting who a good doctor?" Sheri asked from where she sat at the kitchen bar, eating a cheese Danish. "Are you sick, Mara?"

"No," I replied, laughing. "Jake is gonna recommend a therapist for Jane. Em and I want her to have the best help we can find for her."

She stared at us for a moment, and then shook her head.

"You two are something else," she said. "Who else would try to help their stalker? I always knew you had a big, soft heart, Mara, and it seems that you, big guy, do too. I love you both."

After an awkward, embarrassed silence, Em took a deep breath.

"Well since I'm free for the day, what would you girls like to do?" he asked with a grin. "Your wish is my command."

"You're off today, really?" I asked excitedly. "How?"

"I took the day off, with the director's blessing," he replied. "He has some editing to do, so it was a win win situation."

"Great," I said. "There's only one problem."

"What's that, babe?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't have any clothes to wear," I replied. "At least not until Alice's care package arrives.

"Hmm…maybe we could occupy our time in other pursuits." He growled playfully wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, God!" Sheri groaned. "I'm going upstairs where I don't have to witness such displays!"

I giggled as she ran up the stairs.

Just as we headed for the bedroom, there was a knock at the door.

"Stay right here, sweetness," he whispered, kissing my neck. "I'll be right back

He answered the door and signed for a large package. Closing the door, he carried the box to the bedroom. I followed him, curiously.

"What do you have there, sweet cheeks?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I believe that this is your care package from Alice," he said, setting it on the end of the bed.

"How in the world did she get it here so fast?" I ask incredulously. "Did she hire a plane or something?"

"No," he said chuckling. "She went to Neiman Marcus in Hollywood and charged a few things and had them sent from the store here in Toronto."

"Neiman Marcus?" I exclaimed. "I can't afford those prices, Emmett! Please, we have to send them back."

"Don't worry about it, babe, it's taken care of," he said.

"What do you mean, _taken care of_, Emmett?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, Alice has a copy of my black Amex," he said. "And I told her not to worry about the cost."

"Emmett, I'm perfectly able to take care of myself," I said defiantly. "I won't let you do this."

"You'll hurt Alice's feelings…" he began.

"Alright, alright!" I interrupted, pointing a finger at him. "But I will pay you back every penny!"

"But…"

"No buts," I said, poking him in the chest. "I don't want any argument from you, either. That's final!"

"Humph!" He growled as he opened the box on the bed.

I pushed him out of the way and began to sort through the clothes.

Alice had gone overboard and the box was crammed full. She had included five sexy bra and panty sets, four sexy nighties, four pairs of jeans, two pair of yoga pants, six nice blouses, six T shirts, two hoodies, a nice wool coat, and a down jacket. She even included a beautiful jade green silk, wrap around dress…suitable for day or night.

"How long does she think I'm going to be here?" I asked, shaking my head. "I have to be back to the club Friday night."

"Well, actually," Sheri said from the doorway. "I was just coming to tell you that I called Demitri to see how things were progressing and he says that the renovations are going to take longer that expected. We aren't needed until a week from Friday."

Emmett sat next to me on the bed, running one of the silk nighties through his fingers. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"When are you finished here, baby?" I asked

"This coming Saturday," he replied. "But we can stay longer if you want to. You do have these, you know." He added holding up the nightie.

"Ooh, can I borrow one for when James gets here?" Sheri asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Because we don't have to be back for another week, he's coming in on Friday night."

"Of course you can," I smiled, tossing her a bright pink one. "You can keep it as a gift from Emmett; he paid for all of this."

"I thank you, Emmett," she said, crossing over and kissing his cheek. "James will thank you, too!"

Emmett's laughter filled the room.

"I don't think that we should stay after the weekend, Em," I said, sobering. "We need to get back to check on…things."

Immediately, heaviness came into the room. Sheri kissed my cheek and left, closing the door behind her. I stood and began putting all the clothes in the closet and dresser.

For a few moments, the reason for my being in Toronto had been forgotten. It had suddenly come crashing back. Emmett stopped me and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Mara," he said softly. "I promise that I'll always take care of you. Nothing like this will ever happen again."

He captured my mouth in a gentle, comforting kiss.

I looked up into his face and touched his cheek.

"I feel so safe in your arms, baby," I murmured softly. "I know that nothing or no one can hurt me when I with you."

"Mara, I've never felt like this, so protective of you," he said, taking my face in his hands. "I know that you're a strong, independent woman, and can take care of yourself, most of the time. But, when I look at you, I want to shield you from all the pain and unpleasantness out there. It's like my heart and mind are saying _**mine; **_and it's so strong that I want to shout it to everyone."

His lips caught mine possessively.

"I used to tease Edward whenever he talked about Bella like this," he continued, pressing my cheek to his chest. "I guess I'll have to apologize to him."

I tightened my arm around his waist and spoke quietly.

"I _**am**_ yours, Em," I said. "Just like you're mine. Together we can face anything thrown at us."

He kissed me again. Reaching down, he untied the belt of the silk robe I was still wearing, revealing my bra and thong clad body.

I let it slide down my arms and fall in a pool at my feet. Picking me up, he carried me over and laid me down in the middle of the bed.

"Beautiful," he murmured, pulling his shirt over his head and taking off his jeans, slid down beside me. "You are the center of my world, sweetness, and when I look at you I can't believe that I was lucky enough to find you.

Rising up on his elbow, he used gentle fingers, from his free hand, to caress my face and glide them down my throat to my collarbone, resting them against my rapid pulse there.

He looked up and smiled at me.

"That is what you do to me, baby," I spoke breathlessly, twining my finger in the curls at the nape of his neck. "I only have to look at you and my heart begins to race. I can't tell you how many times I've had to change my panties just thinking about you."

"You think you've got it rough," he smirked and chuckled. "I haven't been comfortable in my pants since we met. You know, there are only so many was a man can discreetly adjust himself. I feel like I'm back in high school again whenever I'm with you."

"Is that when you had your first _encounter _with a girl, high school?" I asked curiously, giggling. "I'll bet she was the head cheerleader and you were captain of the football team."

"Actually, no," he replied. "I was in junior high and she was a sophomore. I was a shy, self conscious guy back then, because I was so much bigger than any of the other guys. Siobhan was a big girl, herself, and so, when she started appearing wherever I went, I started paying attention. She was gorgeous and had been around, but she wasn't a whore, or anything like that, she just loved sex.

"She knew that I was inexperienced and decided to take my sexual education upon herself…and I'm glad she did. She didn't laugh at my fumblings and taught me how to treat and please a woman. I saw her regularly for about six months, before her family moved back to Ireland. But she left a much more mature boy behind. _**Then **_came the cheerleaders!"

"Well I wish I could thank her," I said with a grin. "She sure taught you well, dimples. I'll bet she made it so that your high school experience was a very _heady_ one."

"Ooh, that was bad, sweetness," he teased. "A real groaner. How about you? Surely you had the guys sniffing after you at an early age."

_**He paid for all of this**_I looked down; contemplating my answer, then looked up and smiled softly.

"There were a few that were "sniffing around", as you put it, but there was only one that caught my eye. His name was Chase and he was gorgeous; tall, dark hair and eyes so green you'd swear that they were real emeralds. I apparently caught his eye, too, because, in my junior year of high school he was suddenly the center of my life. He was a senior and the star player of the basketball team. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world because he had chosen me.

"It was the night of the Senior Prom and I was feeling like a princess; he was treating me like one, too. The night was every girl's fantasy, a gorgeous guy, a beautiful dress and surrounded by friends. We danced and laughed and had a glorious time.

"After we left, we drove out to the lake where some of the other kids were continuing the party. We sat around the campfire and someone brought out the beer. Well, to make a long story short, I drank too much and so did he. We ended up groping in the back seat of his car, and suffice it to say that it was not the best experience.

"We continued to see each other for six months and, after a pregnancy scare, he decided that we needed to step back for a while. Next thing I knew, he was seeing a leggy, beautiful blonde about as big around as a pencil; the complete opposite of me.

"Typical teen angst, but it taught me that I was in charge of me. My choices were just that, mine. If I made a mistake, it was on my head, the same with the good choices, they were mine. Brian was the worst choice I ever made, but I think that you, sweet cheeks, are the best."

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine, just touching my lips to his. His tongue slid gently across my lips before begging for entrance. Soon we were lost in our own little world of tender loving and I indeed felt like a princess, _**his **_princess.

We lay wrapped in each other, a tangle of arms and legs, trying to be as close as we could.

"Mmm." I murmured against his neck. "Em, I love you."

"I love you, too, Mara," he whispered, his sweet breath fanning my face.

On Friday night, Sheri, Em and I met James's plane. It was enjoyable to watch the reunion between husband and wife. Even after seven years of marriage, they still acted like newlyweds. His hand slid down to cup her ass as their bodies collided and their lips locked.

I looked up at Emmett to see him actually blushing. I laughed, taking his arm and turning him to walk toward the baggage claim area.

"I guess I'm just used to their PDAs," I said with a chuckle. "They won't be able to do that when we become known, will they?"

He stopped and looked down at me.

"Why not?" he asked. "Why should celebrity prevent two people from showing how much they love and care about each other?'

"Uh, privacy?" I questioned.

"I'm not saying to be intimate in public, but witnessing a good passionate kiss will usually make strangers smile." he replied, turning me to face him, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me tightly against him. "So what if there is a celebrity involved? They're only people who live and love just like anyone else."

Suddenly his mouth was on mine as he molded me to his body. My hands found their way into his hair and I pulled gently. He groaned as his hands slid down, grinding my hips into his.

There were multiple flashes that lit up the area around us, and I gasped, trying to pull away from him. He held me in place.

"You'd better stay right where you are, sweetness," he murmured, letting me feel his hardness. "Otherwise we'll both be embarrassed."

I looked up into his face to find him laughing, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"You knew that were there, didn't you?" I accused with a shake of my head. "I should move and let you face the consequences."

"Okay," he replied, starting to step away from me.

"No!" I hissed, pulling me back to him.

He threw his head back and let his big, booming laugh fill the air, causing the cameras to flash again, creating a strobe like effect around us. I tucked my face against his chest and began to laugh with him.

"What's going on here?" Sheri's amused voice asked behind me.

"Just acquainting Mara with the ways of the paparazzi," Emmett replied, finally able to safely step away from me.

Hey, Emmett," a voice called out from among the papps. "Who is she? Care to share?"

He looked down at me, then over at Sheri and James, raising a brow, silently asking for permission. Sheri smiled up at her husband and he shrugged his shoulders, nodding. Sheri turned to look at Em, and grinned at me.

"Why not, Mar? It could help when the CD comes out," she said quietly.

I smiled and nodded to Emmett. He grinned and turned me to face the cameras with him, pulling Sheri to his other side with James following her.

"This is Mara Brannigan," he began. "You need to remember that name. She and her accompanist, Sheri Connery, are to be watched; they have a CD coming out soon, and they are awesome. This lucky gentleman is Sheri's husband, James."

Em, switched me to his other side, next to Sheri, and stepped back. The first pictures of _**Torch **_would soon hit the tabloids.

"Are you together, Emmett, you and Mara there?" another voice called out.

He looked down at me and caressed my cheek.

"Oh, yeah," he said and kissed me.

I smiled against his lips

"Should we give them something to really take a picture of?" I whispered, slipping my arms up around his neck.

He chuckled.

"You're a wicked woman, Mara Brannigan," he whispered back, sliding his hands to my ass and pressed me tightly to him.

"Whoo Hoo!" someone shouted. "Looks like it's contagious, too!

Again, the lights were strobing around us. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Sheri and James in a similar clinch.

"Looks like _**Torch**_ is getting some pretty "hot" exposure," I said, pecking Em's lips before stepping away.

He kept his arm around my waist as we turned back toward the cameras and Sheri and James. Her face was bright red when they broke apart, and James was laughing at her.

With a friendly goodbye to them, we left the papps and headed back to the apartment to get changed for a night on the town.

When we got back to the hotel, Sheri and James went upstairs to get ready, agreeing to meet us in the living room at 8:30 pm. That gave us two hours. Emmett had made dinner reservations at the hotel restaurant for 9:00.

As the door to our bedroom closed behind us, Emmett's arms came around me and his lips gently moved on mine. With a soft mewl; I wound my arms around his neck, pressing my body flush with his. His hand slid up my back to cup the back of my head.

Damn," I groaned against his lips.

"What, sweetness?" he asked, pulling back to look down at me.

"I just soaked another pair of panties," I replied with a playful pout. "I guess I should just start going without."

"I wouldn't mind, babe," he replied, trying to suppress a grin, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Easy access at anytime would be nice."

I just smiled at him, stepping away.

"I'd better get in the shower," I said, turning toward the bathroom. "We've only got a couple of hours before meeting Sheri and James."

After setting the water to heat and, after taking off my clothes, I stepped into the huge multi-headed shower. I sighed at the feel of the hot water sluicing down my body. Leaning my head back under the pulsing spray, I smoothed my hair back from my face. I was turning to pick up the bottle of shampoo when I felt Em's strong arms slip around me from behind and his large gentle hands cup my breasts.

"Mmm," I hummed, leaning back against his water slickened chest. "I was hoping you'd join me."

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" He breathed into my ear, taking the between his teeth and biting gently. "We have some unfinished business from earlier, remember?"

He reached around me to turn the main showerhead toward the opposite wall, allowing the steamy water to continue to flow away from us.

I shivered and turned to face him. With a groan, I wrapped myself around him, capturing his lips with mine. Swiping my tongue across his lower lip, I sought entrance to the sweet moist cavern behind it.

In an instant, I found myself turned and pressed against the cool hard tiles of the shower wall, Emmett's hot wet mouth trailing kisses down my throat to my chest. Taking my ass in both hands, he slid me up the wall to take my nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and biting gently. Then he was sliding me up further while trailing kisses down my stomach, stopping to give extra attention to my navel.

"Put your legs over my shoulders, babe," he commanded hoarsely.

"But…" I stated.

Just do it!" He growled. "I won't let you fall, but I've just got to taste you …now!"

I hesitantly slipped one leg and then the other over his wet, broad shoulders as he pushed me even higher up the wall. With his hands still holding my ass, he raised me up so that he could bury his face between my legs.

"Oh, f*ck!" I groaned, throwing my head back against the wall, my arms spread out to the sides, palms flat against the tiles. "Emmett!"

I felt his tongue begin to move over me, just a tiny swipe at my entrance first, then a flick up and a kiss on my clit before he nipped with his teeth. Flicking back down, he dipped his tong deep inside, lapping up my essence like a thirsty man. Then he flat-tongued me again and again, swirling my nub causing my legs to quiver around his neck.

"Ohh, God…Em," I moaned, grasping his head, twining my fingers into his hair; my shoulders pressing hard against the wall as I thrust my hips closer to him. "Oh, f*ck, baby…doesn't stop, please!"

The coil in me began to wind tighter and tighter as his amazing tongue swirled and dipped faster and faster

"Let go, babe," he said breathlessly. "I want you to come on my tongue, let it go."

I exploded as spasm after spasm after spasm shot through my body.

"Ahhh…OhGodohGodohGod…Uhhhhnnn!" I cried, panting heavily

He continued lapping up all I gave him as my spasms slowed and ceased. My body went limp and he ran his hands up my back to catch me as I began to slide down the wall. He held me as I weakly lifted my legs from his shoulders and slid down his body.

When my feet touched the floor, I turned and faced the wall and stood on my tip toes, arching my back to press my ass to his engorged cock.

"You don't have…" he started, grasping my hips.

"Just shut up and f*ck me, Em, hard and fast," I begged, looking up at him over my shoulder. "Please."

I felt him place the tip of his cock at my entrance and then, bending his knees a bit, thrust up into me. I felt his groan resonate from his stomach. Then, placing one arm across my stomach, he turned us and backed up to the built in seat and keeping me joined to him, sat down, my legs on either side of his.

"Ride me, cowgirl," he murmured into my ear, running his tongue down behind my ear to my shoulder.

I began to slide up and down his hard cock, clenching my muscles with each up stroke and loosening them on the down, milking the release from him.. I felt his legs begin to shake and I reached down to grasp his balls firmly but gently, squeezing and rolling the spheres within the sac. With my other hand I began to rub myself, picking up the pace.

"Ahh, sweetness…so close," he groaned, biting down on my shoulder. "Come with me, Mara…oh…holy f*ck…unghh!" He shouted his release.

The coil in me snapped as he filled me with his cream.

"Oh baby…yesss…yesss!" I hissed, stiffening back against his chest.

Slowly we began to relax, our hearts slowing. We sat, his arms wrapped around me, basking in the post coital afterglow.

Reluctantly I stood up and turned to face him. Reaching out, I cupped my hands around his face ad leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Emmett McCarty, "I said softly, looking into his clear blue eyes.

"Oh, babe, I love you, too," he crooned, pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his cheek against my stomach. "More that you'll ever know."

I leaned down and kissed him again and stepped back.

We need to get ready, my love," I said. "Sheri and James will be waiting on us if we don't get a move on."

Standing, Emmet reached over and turned the showerhead back on us and we quickly washed each other and our hair. Stepping out of the shower, we dried each other. Then wrapping a towel around his hips, Em went into the bedroom while I dried my hair, powdered and lotioned, and put on my make up; with just a slightly heavier hand.

Walking into the bedroom, I found Emmett sitting in a leather chair reading a book. He was dressed in tight fitting black dress pants and a blue button down shirt, the first two buttons undone, and dress black loafers. Over the back of the chair was a darker blue blazer.

The dress that Alice had picked out for me fit like it was made for me. It was a light green confection with a deep décolleté, high waisted with a self belt. The flaring skirt fell to mid thigh. I had paired it with silver, high-heeled, strappy sandals.

I was standing before the mirrored closet door for a last minute check when Emmett stepped up behind me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, placing his hands on my shoulders and kissing the back of my neck. "Mmm…and you smell delicious. I love that fragrance on you"

"Thank you, baby," I replied, leaning back into him. "It just amazes me."

"What does, sweetness?" he asked, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"That Alice knew what size I wear," I replied. "It's a perfect fit. How does she do it?"

"She's always been able to," he replied with a chuckle. "And her fashion sense is impeccable. She even dresses me and the whole family. It's her passion and stands her in good stead as a costume designer."

"Well she's a master at it," I commented. "This dress is absolute perfection."

A knock sounded at the door. Em slipped into his jacket and I grabbed my silver clutch and silver lace shawl. We joined Sheri and James in the living room. Sher was resplendent in an off the shoulder, curve hugging, little black dress and heels; while James was dashing, dressed in black slacks and a lack button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Wow," James whistled under his breath. "I think we'll have to keep a watchful eye on these two. They'll be coming out of the woodwork for them."

"We'll definitely be the luckiest men there," Emmett added, a merry twinkle in his eyes.

Sheri and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes, chuckling. I grabbed Emmett's hand and headed for the door.

Soon we were on the elevator taking us to the ground floor and the entrance to the hotel's Chrystal Dining Room


	12. Chapter12 An Enjoyable Evening and Karao

I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but RL hit me and I am also working on three more stories and a contest one-shot. I promise that I will finish this story!

I want to say thanks to all that are reading Mara and Emmett's story, and especially those that are reviewing! They are precious to me.

No copyright infringement is intended. These songs are included to enhance the scene.

Now let's get back to Mara and Emmett, with Sheri and James, and their night out.

_**Chapter 12 An Enjoyable Evening and Karaoke **_

The hostess showed us to a semi-circular booth in a secluded back corner of the room. Sheri and I slid in with James and Emmett following beside us.

"Your server will be right with you," she said, placing a heavy, padded menu before each of us. "Please, enjoy your meal."

As she turned to leave, I caught the surreptitious wink she flashed at Emmett. I saw his lips twitch as he glanced down at his menu.

"You liked that, didn't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"What?" he countered, feigning innocence.

"You _know _what," I replied. "What would you have done if I wasn't here?"

"Just what I did…nothing," he answered, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "I haven't even looked at another woman, babe. Since the first time saw you, no other woman has caught my eye. You don't have anything to worry about, sweetness, you are the only woman I want."

I smiled and looked over his shoulder as our waiter appeared.

"Good evening, my name is Marcus and I'll be your server," he said, smiling pleasantly. "May I get you something from the bar while you make your dinner selections?"

James and Emmett both ordered Heineken while Sheri and I each ordered a glass of white zinfandel.

When Marcus returned with our drinks, we placed our orders with him. James and Em each ordered a 16oz. porterhouse steak while Sheri and I both ordered the 6oz, bacon wrapped filet minon; each meal accompanied by baked potato, steamed asparagus spears and a green dinner salad.

While we waited for our meals, Emmett stood and held his hand out to me.

"Dance with me, sweetness? He asked.

I smiled at Sheri and rolled my eyes, grinning. Taking Em's hand, he helped me to my feet and led me, his hand on the small of my back, through the tables to the small wooden dance floor in front of a small, raised platform. I could hear the whispers of recognition as we passed through.

A small trio was playing softly, and Em turned me to face him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was thankful for my three inch heels as I reached up to wind my arms around his neck. Tangling my fingers in the curls at the nape, I pressed my cheek to his broad chest. The stretch had me pressed tightly to him, and his hand slid down my back to rest at the swell of my ass.

"You know that you were recognized, right?" I asked, looking up into his face with smirk.

"I couldn't care less, babe," he whispered, leaning down to my ear. "I'm proud to have you with me, so let them talk."

The music was soft and mellow as we swayed in each others arms. When the tempo changed, Em twirled me around and pulled my hips back against him. With his hands he led me in the erotic dance. He pulled me tightly to him and I could feel him hardening against my ass. I whirled around and executed a perfect booty drop, and sliding back up his body, heard his breath catch on a groan.

"Oh, babe," he whispered into my hair. "If you keep that up, we're gonna miss dinner."

"Hmm," I smiled up at him, taking a step back. "I'm very hungry, dimples, so maybe we'd better head on back to the table."

Running his knuckles gently down my cheek, he smiled and led me back where Sheri and James were waiting.

We had just sat down when Marcus arrived with our dinners. After enjoying a delicious meal, we sat and relaxed, enjoying the last of our wine. Marcus arrived back at the table and asked us if we'd care for dessert. I started to decline, but Em interrupted.

"I'd like a large strawberry sundae with whipped cream and nuts, and a cherry or two on top," he said. "Oh, and two spoons, please. You will share with me won't you, sweetness?"

"Sure," I replied, smiling indulgently. "Sounds yummy."

"I'll have the triple chocolate fudge brownie, ala mode" James ordered. "And two spoons with that, also."

Sheri raised her eyebrow at him and smiled. James usually wasn't a sweet eater.

When the desserts were placed in front of us, I gasped. The strawberry sundae was huge, consisting of four large scoops of French vanilla ice cream drenched in fresh strawberries and a mound of whipped cream with four cherries on top.

"I hope you can eat that, baby," I said with a laugh. "Because I'll only be able to manage a couple of bites."

"Not a problem, babe," he replied, scooting closer to me and handing me a spoon.

With childlike enthusiasm he dug into the decadent concoction.

Glancing at James and Sheri, I had to laugh at the expression on her face as she stared incredulously at the chocolate goodness before her. On a salad sized plate sat a four inch square, two inch thick brownie. Chocolate chips and sauce glistened beneath two large scoops of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. She reached for her spoon and brought a small bite to her mouth.

"Ohhh, God," she moaned, speaking around her mouthful. "This is heavenly!"

Em picked up a spoon and, taking a big scoop of the sundae, brought it to my lips.

"That's too big a bite," I said laughing. "Are you trying to tell me I have a big mouth?"

"You'd better have, sweetness," he said, wriggling his brows suggestively, shoving the spoon into my mouth when my jaw dropped.

After the shock wore off, I was moaning at the deliciousness invading my mouth. Then I grabbed the spoon out of Em's hand and scooped up a generous bite and shoved it into Em's mouth After swallowing, his booming laugh rang through the room, causing heads to turn curiously.

Sheri looked at James threateningly.

"Don't you even think about it, James Connery," she said.

He pouted playfully.

"Aw, J, you're a spoil sport."

I actually ate more than I had anticipated and when I set my spoon down, Em leaned close to me.

"You have strawberry syrup right here," he said softly, and licked the corner of my mouth before kissing me deeply.

James cleared his throat, and Emmett pulled back reluctantly. Touching my cheek, he turned to face him and Sheri.

"Why don't we head on up to the lounge. It's very nice and I know you'll enjoy yourself."

Emmett added the dinner bill to his hotel tab and we climbed the stairs up to the Diamond Lounge.

The top of the stairs opened up into a large open room with several clusters of plush couches, chairs and coffee tables situated around three sides of a crowded dance floor that took up nearly half of the room. At the far end stood a small stage where a very good local rock band was performing. The lighting was dim and intimate, lending an air of privacy to the groupings. The bar ran the entire length of the right wall, manned by three talented and entertaining bartenders; two men and one woman.

We were led to a small two loveseat grouping to the left of the dance floor, and settled in for a night of fun.

"Okay, what's your poison, ladies and gent?" James shouted over the din in the room. "I'll make this run."

Sheri and I decided to enjoy a beer with the guys and in a few minutes he returned carrying a tray laden with four bottles of imported beer and eight shots of tequila; including a shaker of salt and a dish of lime wedges.

"What are you trying to do, sweetie?" I asked with a smirk. "Get Sheri and me drunk so that you gentlemen can have your wicked way with us?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Emmett answered excitedly for him, pulling me tight against his side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Wicked ways are my favorite, right, sweetness?"

"Mmmm," I replied, laying my hand high up on his thigh. "Oh I love your wicked ways, dimples."

His eyes darkened slightly as he leaned in to kiss me, resting his other hand on my stomach, his thumb grazing the underside of my breast.

"I hate to put a damper on you two," Sheri said, laughter in her voice. "But there are quite a few people here and I'm sure that some of them have cameras."

With a groan, Emmett sat back, rubbing his hand over his face. Suddenly he sat forward and picked up my hand. Turning it over, he raised it to his mouth and licked my wrist. Taking up the salt shaker, he covered the spot with salt, and picked up a shot and a wedge of lime. Tossing back the shot, he licked the salt from my wrist and bit into the lime, then kissed me, letting me taste the melding of flavors in his mouth.

I repeated the action on him. The burn of the liquid down my throat, followed by the salt, was actually soothed by the lime I took from between his lips. After a long drink of beer, we took the next shot in the same manner.

With a groan, Emmett sat back, rubbing his hand over his face. Then standing, he held his hand out to me.

"Come dance, babe," he said, pulling me to my feet. "I _need _to hold you."

A DJ was taking over from the band as we made our way to the dance floor and he pulled me into his arms, holding me tight against him, and we stayed that way through three songs…no matter the tempo. But when the song Do You Love Me by the Contours came through the speakers, I did something that I had never done before. It must have been the alcohol that loosened my inhibitions, because I leaned back, my arms still around Emmett's neck, and wound my leg up around his hip.

For a shocked moment he stood stock still and I began to rock my pelvis into his. Then, with a cocky grin, he put his hands on my waist and bent me backward as he twirled us around. For a few moments, we were the center of attention as we dirty danced. But soon everyone had joined us; shrieks and laughter filling the air.

When the song ended, we were totally out of breath and made our way back to Sheri and James. I was surprised that they, too, were out of breath. I looked at her questioningly.

"What?" She asked with a laugh. "My sweet love can dance, too you know!"

I grinned and winked at her.

There were more beers and shots on the table and we unhesitantly downed the shots and sipped the beer. We were sitting comfortably, more than a little tipsy and talking about leaving, when the DJ stepped to the microphone.

"Okay, people," he said. "It is now midnight and as you know this is Karaoke time. I have a few people already signed up, but if you'd like to participate, there's room for more."

"Oh, James, that sounds like fun," Sheri said, crossing her hands on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "Let's do it."

"Oh, no," he replied. "You know I only sing in the shower. No way!"

"Oh, please, sweet love," she cajoled. "No one except Mara and Emmett know you here. Please?"

She leaned in and whispered something into his ear, and his eyes widened as a huge grim crossed his face.

"Well, maybe," he said. "But only if you sing with me."

"Yes!" she cried, standing up and pulling at his arm. "Come on, let's go find a trac and sign up.

He rolled his eyes at us and let her pull him toward the stage.

Em looked at me and shook his head. I cocked my head and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Not on your life, babe," he said. "I'm not known for my singing, and I don't want to make a fool of myself.

I gave him the puppy dog eyes, and he groaned.

"No, sweetness," he said. "And that's the end of the discussion. But you go ahead; you know that they'll love you."

"Uh, nope, not if you don't," I replied, leaning back and crossing my arms across my stomach.

"If you sing for this crowd, they will be able to tell their friends that they saw you perform before you were famous," he said as a bribe, sliding back to take me in his arms. "And I really would love to hear you again. It's been quite a while."

"You really aren't playing fair, you know," I said, looking up at him through my lashes with a pout.

"I know," he replied, placing a finger under my chin and turning my face up to him. "If I got up there and tried to sing, I'd run everyone off."

"I've heard you singing in the shower, sweet cheeks," I said. "You're not all that bad."

"Bad enough to know that this would not be a good idea," he argued. "But _you _would hold them spell bound. Please?"

I looked at him for a long moment, watching his eyes plead with me, and sighed heavily.

"Fine," I said, slipping from his arms and standing up. "I'll go see what they have in the way of tracs."

I found one that would do and had just returned to my seat when the performances started. Some were pretty good and some were really bad. But they were all just having fun. After a few songs, Em got up saying he needed the bathroom. He was gone quite a while when I saw him speaking to the _DJ _before returning to us.

"What were you doing, baby?" I asked as he sat back down.

"I was arranging for you to be put at the end, sweetheart," he replied, kissing my cheek. "I wanted to save the best for last."

I just shook my head at him and leaned back into his arms, resting on his chest.

The next to be called up were James and Sheri Connery. Em and I made sure to clap and whistle loudly.

"When we decided to do this, we thought about doing Sonny and Cher's _**I Got You Babe." **_James said, taking Sheri's hand. "Then we saw this one, and reached for it at the same time. This was sung at our wedding, and it's pretty damn special. Maestro, if you please."

The intro started, and so did my tears. I had sung it for them on that day. Emmett held me tighter as they started to sing.

The Association-_**Never My Love**_

_**You ask me if there'll come a time**_

_**When I grow tired of you**_

_**Never my love **_

_**Never my love**_

_**You wonder if this heart of mine**_

_**Will lose its desire for you**_

_**Never my love**_

_**Never my love**_

_**What makes you think love will end**_

_**When you know that my whole life**_

_**Depends on you**_

_**You say you fear I'll change my mind**_

_**I won't require you**_

_**Never my love**_

_**Never my love**_

_**How can you think love will end**_

_**When I've asked you to spend your **_

_**Whole life with me**_

_**Never my love**_

_** Never My love**_

_**Never my love**_

_** Never my love**_

_**Never my love**_

_** Never my love**_

_**Never my love**_

_** Never my love**_

Tears were streaming down Sheri's face, and I thought I even saw the shimmer in James's eyes. The enthusiastic applause had him blushing as they made their way back to us.

"They are deeply in love, aren't they?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, they are," I whispered back, just as they came back and sat down. "Great job, you two."

"Awesome, guys," Emmett added as he stood up.

"Damn, I'll be right back," he said. "Guess I've had too much beer."

While he was gone, another pretty bad performance was given, although the kid tried really hard and had fun with it. When he was through, the DJ took the mic again.

"We have a special performer next," he said. "And he asked me to introduce this by saying. 'Only for you, sweetness'."

I gasped and sat up straight. With my heart racing, I watched as Emmett stepped up on the stage and took the mic sheepishly. Then, as the intro to the song started, he looked up, straight into my eyes, and spoke the word "sweetness" just before he began to sing.

By Georg Alexander_**-**__**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**_

_**The first time ever I saw your face**_

_** I thought the sun rose in your eyes**_

_** And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave**_

_** To the dark and the endless skies, my love**_

_** To the dark and empty skies.**_

_** The first time ever I kissed your mouth**_

_** And felt the earth move in my hand**_

_** Like the trembling heart of a captive bird**_

_** That was there at my command, my love**_

_** That was there at my command**_

_** The first time ever I lay with you**_

_** I felt your heart so close to mine**_

_** And I knew our joy would fill the earth**_

_** And last till the end of time, my love**_

_** The first time ever I saw your face**_

__It was as if we were the only two people in the room. I saw and heard no one except my Emmett, and he sang like an angel. The words of the song played on my heart strings, and I knew that nothing would ever touch me in the same way again.

As the song was ending, I rose and walked slowly toward the stage and met him at the bottom of the steps. He took my face in his hands and kissed me with so much love. I think that was when I finally realized and accepted that he really, truly was in love with me.

Stepping back, I laid my hand over his heart and felt it racing as hard as mine.

"You've been holding out on me, my love," I said softly.

"Just so that I could surprise you, sweetness," he replied.

Suddenly I realized that there were cheers and applause sounding all around us.

"Wow," the DJ said. "That was totally awesome. Hopefully we'll see Emmett McCarty in a musical film someday. Now, I'm told that we are in for a real treat. Emmett has told me that Mara Brannigan and Sheri Connery…the beautiful blonde lady that sang with her husband…are in the middle of recording their first CD. She's gonna sing for us, now."

Touching Em's cheek and kissing him sweetly, I climbed the steps and took the mic.

"I'd like to ask a favor of you, if I may," I said to the DJ. "Do you mind if I call Sheri up here and we borrow your keyboard?"

He nodded, and I called Sheri up to the stage. As she came up the steps, I spoke to her and, with a grin, she agreed to what I was asking. While she settled herself at the keyboard, I turned back to the audience.

"Hello, I'm Mara Brannigan and this is my partner and accompanist, Sheri Connery. I was originally going to sing The Very Thought of You as sung by Natalie Cole, but this is one that Sheri and I have been working on and I'd like to sing it for you now. This is dedicated to you, sweet cheeks."

My eyes trained on Emmett, I nodded to Sheri and she began the intro.

By Celine Dion~_**Falling Into You**_

_**And in your eyes I see ribbons of color**_

_** I see us inside of each other**_

_** I feel my unconscious merge with yours**_

_** And I hear a voice say, what's his is hers**_

_** I'm falling into you**_

_** This dream could come true**_

_** And it feels so good falling into you**_

_** I was afraid to let you in here**_

_** Now I have learned love can't be made in fear**_

_** The walls begin to tumble down**_

_** And I can't even see the ground**_

_** I'm falling into you**_

_** This dream could come true**_

_** And it feels so good falling into you**_

_** Falling like a leaf, falling like a star**_

_** Finding a belief, falling where you are**_

_** Catch me, don't let me drop**_

_** Love me, don't ever stop**_

_** So close your eyes and let me kiss you**_

_** And while you sleep, I will miss you**_

_** I'm falling into you **_

_** This dream could come true**_

_** And it feels so good falling into you**_

_** Falling like a leaf, falling like a star**_

_** Finding a belief, falling where you are**_

_** Falling into you**_

_** Falling into you**_

_** Falling into you**_

After acknowledging the thunderous applause, Sheri and I started down the steps and up the aisle toward where James and Emmett were sitting. Halfway there, Emmett met us and, taking my hand, literally pulled me through the club, down the stairs, and through the lobby to the elevators.

Once we had procured an elevator, I was pressed tightly between the wall and Emmet's hard body, his mouth devouring mine.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured again and again against my lips.

I wrapped my legs around him as held me up, his hands cupping my ass. When the doors slid open, he carried me across to his door and slid his keycard in the lock. He kicked the door shut behind him, and carried me straight to the bedroom.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, I found myself pressed up against it, Em's mouth plundering mine. His hands were everywhere as he pressed his body to mine, holding me up. I reached down between us to help him untie my dress. He leaned back, still keeping me in place with his hips, to give me easier access. I shrugged out of the top portion of the dress, hastily slid his blazer off of him, and reached for the buttons on his shirt. When my fingers fumbled in my haste, I just grabbed the placket and ripped it open. Shoving it over his shoulders, he shook it down his arms and let it fall to the floor.

He made short work of my bra, tossing it behind him. Then skimming his hands up my back to my shoulder blades, he pulled my torso forward to suck a nipple into his mouth. With a deep groan, I arched my back, and when his lips left me to lick across my chest to the other breast, I whimpered.

"Oh, God, Em," I groaned, grinding my pelvis against him. "Baby, I need you so much!"

I lowered my legs and stood, allowing my dress to slide to the floor, and there I stood in only my green lace thong. He kicked off his shoes as I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Sliding down his hips, they pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them, kicking them aside.

He stood there for a moment, gazing at me. Then the fire in his eyes flared brighter, and he dropped to his knees. Grasping my hips gently, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my sex, over my sodden thong. I moaned as he slid his fingers under the waistband and slowly slipped it down my legs and off.

Sliding his arms between my thighs, he raised me up, spreading them wide, my knees resting over his elbows with his hands planted firmly on my ass. He pressed me back against the door and leaned in to swipe his tongue through my dripping center.

"Ohh…fuck!" I groaned, having to grasp Em's shoulders to steady myself. "Ohh…God!"

He alternated delving deep inside me and teasing my clit with the tip of his lightening fast tongue. It didn't take long before I could feel my muscles tightening and my legs stiffening. Suddenly, he flat tongued me from my entrance to my clit, taking it into his mouth biting gently and sucking hard.

"Unghh…shit!" I cried as waves of orgasm coursed through me. I flooded his tongue as he continued to draw out my pleasure, and lap up all I gave him.

"You okay up there, sweetness?" He asked with a wicked smirk as he leaned back to look up at me.

"Mmmhmm," I mumbled, leaning weakly back against the door. "You have an incredibly talented tongue, Mr. McCarty."

"I aim to please, babe," he replied. "But only you, sweetness, only you."

He carefully lowered my legs, but they were still weak and shaky, and collapsed under me as I tried to stand. Catching Em off guard, I tumbled onto him, knocking him on his back, me on top of him. We laid there for a couple of minutes, until I felt strong enough to move again.

"Well, now, isn't this an interesting position?" I grinned down at him as I slid up to straddle him, rubbing my core against his fully erect and throbbing cock."

He rose up on his elbows and hissed as I reached down to grasp him, lifted myself, and slowly slid down onto him. I almost came right then at the feel of him filling me so completely.

"Fuck, babe," he groaned, grasping my hips. "You're so tight and feel so damn good.

I smiled and leaned down to take one of his nipples into my mouth, swirling the tip of my tongue around it in rhythm with my hips. After giving his other nipple the same treatment, I kissed up the column of his throat, over his chin, and latched onto his mouth. I moaned as I tasted myself on his lips and licked them clean.

Suddenly, with a deep growl, he gripped my hips and flipped us over, putting him on top, and began to pound into me. I matched him thrust for thrust, and soon I felt the tightening in my pelvis as his movements became erratic. I began squeezing my walls around him, loosening them with each thrust and tightening with each withdrawal; in effect milking him to orgasm.

He began to grunt with each thrust. Soon he stiffened and lifted himself up onto his hands, throwing his head back as, with one final thrust, he shouted his release, filling me with streams of his hot creamy cum. I followed seconds later, my muscles clamping around him, prolonging his completion.

Collapsing down on me, he rolled us to our sides and held me as we regained our breath. I heard his quiet chuckle and looked up at him, questioningly.

"We couldn't even make it to the bed," he said with a grin. "We're like two horny teenagers, fucking anywhere and everywhere!"

Reaching up, I ran my finger down his right dimple.

"The difference being that now we are mature adults, and know what we're doin'." I said with a soft giggle. "No more fumbling around for us…thank God!"

He laughed and stood, holding his hand out to me to help me up. I shrieked as he picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. Did I say mature? Oh, but what a nice view of that taught round ass!

The next thing I knew, I was being tossed onto the massive bed.

I looked up at him, my heart swelling with love for him. I held my arms out to him, all teasing gone.

"Please lay with me, baby," I said softly. "Will you just hold me for a while? Sometimes all of this seems too good to be true, and I need you to show me it's real."

"Ahh, sweetness," he crooned, lying beside me and wrapping me in his arms. "It's real, babe. I was wandering aimlessly after what happened with Rose. I felt like I would never find the kind of love my parents have. Then I walked into the Torch Club and saw the most beautiful woman in the world. I was drawn to her, but when I heard her begin to sing, the ice surrounding my heart began to melt. And when I kissed her, just a fleeting brush of our lips, I felt the rest of the ice melt away."

His hand came up to cup my face, his thumb caressing my lips.

"I love you, Mara Brannigan," he whispered, his eyes shining brightly, sparkling.

Then he kissed me.

Whimpering, I buried my face against his neck, kissing his throat.

"You have given me back something that has been lacking in my life for a long time, Emmett," I said softly. "You've given me the true love of a man; a gentle, caring, loving man. I was afraid to let anyone in, and I had built up high strong walls. But when you kissed me that night, in the hallway, backstage, you started chipping away at those walls. Now they have crumbled, and only you can shatter my vulnerable heart. I love you, Emmett McCarty, with all the love I have."

"Oh, Mara," he murmured just before his lips captured mine in a tender kiss, one filled with love…the passion swirling around it.

Reaching down, he pulled the comforter over us. I sighed contentedly, snuggling tightly to his side.

We were quiet, just holding each other, reveling in the love surrounding us. I was close to falling into slumber when Emmett murmured my name.

"Mara?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while, and I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath, and tilted my head to look up at him.

"Will you marry me, please?"

My eyes went wide as I stared into his. Sincere love was there, sparkling and shining with love and…hope. I wound my arms around his neck.

"Yes," I whispered, pulling his face down to mine. "Oh hell, yeah!"

A/N

All of the songs included are available on . I don't know how to include the links, here…sorry!

They are:

_**Never My Love**_ as performed by The Assocation

_**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**_ as performed by George Alexander

_**Falling Into You**_ as performed by Celine Dion__

_**Please,**_ click the little white button down below and leave me some love! I really need to know what you think_**. PLEASE?**_


	13. Chapter 13 Going Home and Doubts

_**A/N Sorry I've taken so long to update; I've been busy with contests, one/shots and two more multi-chapter stories. I haven't forgotten Emmett and Mara...they're always on my mind. I'll try not to be so long next time. Thanks for stickin' with me. I love and appreciate you all!**_

_**As always, some of the characters belong to Ms Meyer, I only borrow them to play with mine.**_

_**Chapter 13 Going Home and Doubts**_

The next morning, we were sitting having breakfast with Sheri and James. I had wanted to cook, but there were no groceries in the kitchen, so we'd ordered room service. Em and I kept looking at each other and smiling. Sheri kept staring back and forth at us. Finally she set her coffee cup sharply down on the counter.

"Alright, what the hell is goin' on with you two?" she demanded.

James looked up at her, and then over at us. Em raised his eyebrow up at me in silent question, and I nodded, starting to grin.

"Well," he replied, reaching across to take my hand. "I asked Mara to marry me last night, and she accepted me."

It was quiet for a moment before an ear splitting screech filled the air.

"Oh, my God!" Sheri cried, jumping up and flinging her arms around me. "Oh, Soul Sister, I'm so happy for you! It's about damned time! When? Where? I'll help…anything you need! I…"

"Hey, hold on, sweetie," I said laughing softly, hugging her tightly. "The only thing we've decided so far is that we're engaged to be married. When we know anything else, you'll be the first to know, sweetie."

She nodded, and then burst into tears. I looked over at Em; he was staring at me incredulously.

"It's okay, babe," I said smiling at him. "She's just happy."

"Oh, I am," she cried, pulling out of my arms to throw her arms around Em's neck. "I'm so happy! It's time for you both to find happiness, and with each other is even better."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, sweetie," he said, grinning over her head at me. "I promise to make her happy, always."

"You'd better," she snarked, wiping the tears from her cheeks, and raking her eyes down to his crotch and back up. "You _**know**_ what I'll do to you if you ever hurt her!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied in mock horror, covering his package with his hands.

"She'd do it, too," Cam stated, slapping Em's shoulder. "Congrats, man. And just so you know, if you do ever hurt her, I'd happily help my wife."

"That's enough you two," I teased. "You'll scare him away; and I'll have to hurt you!'

Walking over to Em, I wound my arm around his waist. He slipped his arm across my shoulders, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. The four of us stood there, just grinning at each other.

I looked at the clock on the wall and was shocked at the time. It was already 10:00am and our flight to Los Angeles departed at 1:00pm. I still had to shower and pack. Em had bought a new set of luggage for all my new clothes.

"We'd best get started to get ready to leave, guys," I said, gathering up our dirty dishes. "We need to be at the airport no later than noon."

We all went to our rooms and at 11:30am we left the hotel for the airport, and our trip home.

Arriving at LAX, we found that Alice had sent a limo; even so the paps were out in full force. Emmett kept his arm around my shoulders as we wound our way through the crowd, waving and smiling, but not stopping to answer any questions. Soon we were climbing into the back of the waiting car.

I sat quietly, lost in my own thoughts, while Em, Sheri and James laughed and talked.

"When are you two planning on getting married?" Sheri asked excitedly. "What kind of wedding are you thinking about?"

"As soon as possible, right babe?" Em replied, hugging me to him.

I smiled up at him and pressed closer to his side. He kissed the top of my head.

"I want to help with the planning," Sheri gushed. "This is so exciting."

"Well, you'll have to fight Alice for that job," Em said with a chuckle. "If she isn't at least consulted, she'll be hurt and sulk for a year!"

"I guess I could let her help a little." Sheri teased.

As we pulled up in front of James and Sheri's home, I noticed him looking at me speculatively.

"What's wrong, Mar?" He asked quietly in my ear as he hugged me.

"Nothin', sweetie," I answered, not quite meeting his eyes.

He looked at me, kissing my cheek before climbing out of the vehicle and offering his hand to his wife, helping her out.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Mar," she said. "We need to make an appointment with Jenny to find out where things stand with the CD."

Blowing us a kiss, she closed the door. I watched as James slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. With a sigh, I leaned back against Em.

"Are you all right, sweetness?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Just tired, I guess" I replied, a wide yawn confirming my statement. "You've worn me out, baby."

"Do you want to go by your place to see if you can get in yet?" He asked as he tightened his arm around me.

"No, not tonight," I murmured softly. "I have enough clothes with those that Alice bought. I just want to go home."

The limo dropped us at the front door; the driver setting our luggage on the top step. Em opened the door for me and I preceded him into the foyer. I continued to the bedroom while Em brought in our bags. Looking back down the hall at him, I watched as he set the alarm, picked up the bags, and followed me.

I quickly grabbed a nightie and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It was only 9:30 pm, but I was physically and emotionally exhausted. Thoughts were whirling in my head. What had I done by agreeing to marry Emmett? Could I go through with it? I loved him with my whole being, but I was scared. How could I expect him to love _me _forever?

I went back into the bedroom to find Em already in bed. When he saw me, he grinned and held the covers up for me to climb in beside him. I snuggled next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, leaning down to kiss me hungrily. For the first time I pulled away. He looked down into my face with concern.

"Mara, babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby," I replied softly, rising up to lie across his chest. "I'm just in a bit of a funk. It's been an intense two weeks, and I'm so very tired. Can we just go to sleep tonight?"

"Of course we can, sweetness," he replied, running his fingers through my hair. "We've got the rest of our lives together. Soon we'll be married and nothing can come between us. You'll be mine forever, and I'll be yours."

My heart began to hammer and I reached up to kiss him. What was wrong with me? I had a man that loved me completely and treated me with such adoration. Why was I second guessing everything?

"I'm serious, Mara," he said cupping my cheek. "You are the center of my life and I really can't see my future without you. Let's not wait. We can fly up to Vegas and get married there. I want you to be mine as soon as possible."

"Oh, Em," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Baby, I love you and want to be with you in every way, forever. We don't need a piece of paper to validate that, do we?"

I watched as hurt and disappointment flickered through his eyes before he hid it. He pressed my cheek to his chest, running his hand gently up and down my back.

"Okay, sweetness," he murmured, sighing against the top of my head. 'It was just a thought. All that counts is that you are with me."

Maybe someday," I said softly. "I'm just not ready yet. It's a big step and, to me, a lifetime commitment."

I felt him stiffen, and then pull back a little.

"Oh, Emmett, please understand," I begged, looking up at him. "I am committed to you and our relationship, forever. I just don't think marriage is necessary right now."

He closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath before he spoke dully.

"Its fine, Mara, I _do_ understand, believe me."

Gently he lifted me off of his chest, and I felt a shiver go down my spine when he got up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. I stared after him, suddenly afraid of what I may have done.

I lay there, tears tracing down my cheeks. I _needed_ to make him understand I was afraid of marriage. I was certain that it could only destroy what we had. I knew that Sheri and James were great, but they were the exception.

When Emmett came back into the bedroom, I was lying on my side, facing away from the bathroom. Tears were still flowing silently, with only an occasional sniff from me. I felt the mattress dip and, after he'd settled, we both lay there still.

I was afraid—not of him—but that I'd really fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to me. This big, beautiful, wonderful man wanted me for his wife. He hadn't even gone there with Rose. But, I wasn't ready, I was terrified. What if it didn't work out? I couldn't live through that again.

The mattress dipped again as Em turned, placing his arm across the top of my pillow and the other hand on my shoulder.

"Mara," he said quietly. "Please, babe, look at me."

Turning over to face him, I looked hesitantly into his eyes, to find all the love and tenderness that was always there, but with a bit of sadness added, too.

"Oh, Em," I cried softly. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just so confused and scared. What if we do this and it doesn't work out? What if I do something to fuck this all up, and hurt you in the process? I love you so much and I know I wouldn't want to live without you. I just couldn't."

He pulled me to him and I sobbed into his chest.

"Mara, my love,' he said, lifting my tear stained face up to look at him. "There _are_ no guarantees. We have to work at it, and I think that the love we share will help us do that. As long as we're honest with each other, and have no secrets, we'll make it."

"You know that I'd never lie to you," I whimpered, looking up and seeing the hint of hurt in his eyes. "Baby, I'd never keep _anything_ from you."

"Yes, I know,' he replied, tightening his arms around me, resting his cheek on the top of my head. "And I'd never lie or keep anything from you, either."

We lay there silent for a while. Then taking a deep breath, I spoke quietly.

"I'm truly scared, Emmett," I said, burrowing against his chest. "I've never seen a marriage work, except for Sheri and James. They all start out blissful, and end up with shouting and calling each other names in a courtroom. I don't want that to happen to us.

"I've seen just the opposite, babe," he soothed, running his hand up and down my back. "Mom and Dad, Edward and Bella, Alice and Jazz all work at their marriages. I'm not saying that everything is always perfect. They all have their moments, but they work things out together. I really believe that we could make it work for us, too."

"Just give me some time, please," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Let me get used to the idea. I love you, Emmett Dale McCarty, with everything I am and I don't want to screw this up."

With that, I captured his mouth in a desperate kiss.

In the end, we decided to be engaged without any immediate plans for a wedding. I did agree for him to give me a ring and, before falling asleep, I heard Emmett's deep heartfelt sigh.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. I could hear Em in the shower and debated joining him. Just as I stood, I heard the water turn off. Shortly the bathroom door opened and I couldn't help the low groan that escaped my throat. I didn't think I'd ever get over his taking my breath away.

"Like what you see, babe?" he asked cockily.

"Maybe," I replied coquettishly.

"Oh, yeah, maybe my foot," he growled playfully, walking toward me like an exotic cat.

As he did, he let the towel around his hips fall to the floor.

"Emmett…" I started, backing away from him.

"What, Mara?" He smiled wickedly as he continued to slink toward me.

"He reached for me just as the back my knees hit the mattress, and I tumbled back onto it. Before I could move, he was lying on top of me.

"Please, baby," I pled, trying to move him. "We've got to be at the court house at 9:00, it's now 7:30, and I still have to shower."

I could feel him hardening against my thigh.

"We've got time, sweetness," he murmured, kissing my neck. "We can be a little late. I can't help wanting you. Especially when you were standing there buck-ass naked, lusting after me."

"Well, when you put it that way," I whispered, tangling my fingers in his curls and kissing him hungrily.

We were only fifteen minutes late for Jane's arraignment.

Emmett took my hand as we climbed the steps to the court house. It was the day of the beginning of Jane's trial. Three months earlier we had attended her arraignment, where she had been ordered, by the court, to be sent to the state mental hospital for a thirty day evaluation. She was found mentally competent to stand trial.

Being prepared for at least a week long trial, we, and our attorney, Caius Marcus, were surprised when Jane pled guilty. Em had discussed such an eventuality with Caius, making arrangements for Jane to be taken to a secure mental facility of good repute, to receive the help she needed.

When Caius voiced our intention to the court, there was a loud gasp from the defense table, followed by a deep sob. Jane buried her head in her folded arms on the table in front of her.

As she was led from the courtroom, to be taken back to the jail to await transport, she looked back at Emmett and me.

"I'm so sorry," she said through her tears, before turning away. I smiled softly at her, as did Emmett.

We went to lunch at Spago, where I sat quietly as Caius and Em finalized the legal and financial responsibility Em was taking.

My mind kept going back to that morning three months ago, and the night before. Emmett and I hadn't discussed my fears since then, but they were still there. I didn't know what to do. I loved him with my whole being, and wanted to be with him forever. I had seen so many marriages fail, ending in bitter divorces; I didn't want that for Em or me. But, I also knew how much I was hurting him with my indecision; and I had promised him I never would.

"Sweetness?" I heard Em ask, touching my hand. "Are you okay? Why are you frowning so deeply?"

"I'm fine, baby," I replied, smiling. "I was just thinking about the plans for the launch of the CD, and Sheri and I returning to the club. Demitri called and said the renovations are finally done, and he is reopening next Friday."

"I've got to run, guys," Caius said, standing up. "I have a couple of appointments to set up this afternoon. Since there's no trial, I have to see to some other clients. I'll get back to you on this, Emmett. It was good to see you again, Mara" He added as he walked away.

Emmett took my hand and turned me to focus on him. After paying for our meal, we headed back home.

We were almost back to the house when Emmett reached over and untangled my hands that I had clamped tightly in my lap.

"Sweetness," he asked, raising my fingers to his lips. "What's wrong, babe?"

"There's nothing wrong, baby," I replied with a small smile. "It's just one of those days, Em; honestly, everything's fine."

He glanced at me briefly before taking the turn into the driveway and pressing the code to the security gate. Instead of going around back, to the garage, he pulled up to the front door. I looked at him questioningly.

"I have an appointment with Darren, and then one with Dad," he explained. "I should be home by three o'clock, will you be okay?"

"Yeah," I responded. "Sheri's coming over to discuss some songs for another CD; once "Torch" is out. If it does well, Jenny wants us to be thinking about a follow up; Jazz is all for it, too. Also, since the club is re-opening on Friday, we have to get the show's line up ready."

"Okay," he murmured, leaning across the console to kiss me. "I'll be back as soon as I can get away from Dad. He has a new project in the works, and thinks Edward and I would be perfect for the warring brothers."

"I love you," I whispered, cupping his cheek, and pressing my lips to his again.

"Mmmm…you keep that up, and I'll just have to blow everyone off and stay here with you," he groaned, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck to hold my mouth to his.

"Uh uh," I teased, pulling back as far as he'd let me. "We'd neither one of us get anything done."

With another quick peck, I turned and let myself out of the car. Smiling, I watched him wave, and pull back around the drive to the gate. I stood there watching until he was out the gate and headed down the road.

I felt a prickle of tears as I entered the foyer. Laying my purse on the side table there, I tossed my keys into the bowl I had brought with me from the cottage, and continued to the wet bar in the living room. I mixed a Southern Comfort and cream soda, and turned to settle into Em's big overstuffed chair. That's where Sheri found me an hour later.

"Hey, Mar,' she greeted me, sitting on the couch next to the chair, and raised her eyebrow when she noticed the empty glass in my hand. "It's awfully early to be drinking, honey, what's wrong?"

And the tears that had been threatening to fall all day finally did.

"I'm scared, Sher," I muttered, wiping at the tears on my face. "I love him so much, and I'm afraid that I'm going to fuck it all up; just like with Brian."

She began to protest, but I went on.

"Oh, I know that what happed wasn't entirely my fault. But, I just didn't see the signs in front of me," I continued. "I was too naive. Now I find myself beginning to question the little things that Em says and does. It's not fair to him, I know, and I hate myself for it."

By now the tears were flowing in a steady stream. Sheri had knelt down in front of me, clasping my hands tightly in her own.

"Mara," she said gently. "Emmett loves you deeply and honestly. He'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know!" I wailed. "I'm just so afraid that _I'll_ hurt _him_, somehow; that he'll send me packing and not want me anymore."

"Honey, I don't see that happening, ever," she soothed, slipping into the chair, wrapping comforting arms around me.

"You can't know that," I cried. "You can't guarantee it."

"No, I can't," she agreed gently, rubbing my back. "But I can't guarantee that James and I will be together next week, either.

"Poppycock!" I exclaimed, my eyes going wide as soon as the ridiculous word left my mouth.

She stared at me incredulously, her lips twitching as she fought the giggles roiling up from deep in her belly.

"Poppycock?" she choked out, trying to catch her breath. "Poppycock…really?"

"Shut it, bitch!" I gasped, continuing to laugh.

"You never cease to surprise me, Soul-Sister!" She chuckled and reached for the tissue box on the end table.

For a long moment, we were silent, and then I looked at her.

"I guess we needed that," I said with a sigh. "What am I gonna do, Sher? I don't want to hurt him."

"Mara," she said, turning my face toward her. "There are no certainties in relationships. We all have to plunge in and take the risks. You know that Em loves you unconditionally, right?"

I nodded.

"Then, do you think you just might be doubting yourself, and not him?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet, and going over to the bar. "I'm who I worry about, Sher. I don't trust _**myself**_ to keep things as they are!"

Mixing myself another drink, I offered her one. She shook her head, and frowned as I downed half my glass.

"Mara…" she started.

"I told him that I won't marry him," I interrupted sadly, looking down into the glass in my hand.

I raised it to my lips just as she stepped forward and took it out of my hand.

"That's not going to help anything," she scolded, her brow furrowing as she frowned. "What did you just say?"

"I told Em I won't marry him," I repeated. "At least not right away."

"Why in the hell would you do that?" She shouted. "Not only to him, but to yourself as well?"

"I don't know!" I cried, winding my arms around my stomach. "I'm just fuckin' scared!"

"You're going to break his heart, Mara," she said angrily, tears filling her eyes. "And I don't want to be around to watch it happen. Then you'll fall apart again, and I don't think _I'd_ survive it this time."

"No, it's not like that," I sobbed, holding my hand out to her as she turned her back on me. "Em and I have talked, Sher," I added softly, stepping up to her. "He says he'll wait just as long as it takes, if I stay with him, and wear his engagement ring. I promised him I would. I just need to get my head together before we sign that little piece of paper."

She turned and stared at me for a long time.

"Will you do something for me?" She asked seriously, taking my hand. I nodded. "Promise me that you'll find help, seek a therapist."

"Yes, I will…" I started.

"Good!" she interrupted, striding over to the house phone, and handed it to me. "Now, call Jake. You don't have to tell him why, just that you need someone to talk to. Do it, Mara, now!" She gestured to the phone in my hand.

"I don't know the…"

"I'm sure Em has it programmed in the phonebook," she interrupted again. "No more excuses Mara, do it now!"

With a heavy sigh, I scrolled through the numbers stored in the phone. Sure enough, there were Jake's numbers; both his office and cell.

I tried the cell first, and was sent directly to his voice mail. Next, I tried his office, and his secretary put me right through to him.

"Mara,' he said jovially. "How are you? What can I do for you?"

"Well, I…uh…" I stammered, looking at Sheri, who encouraged me on with silent gestures. "Jake, I'm having some…issues, and Sheri thinks I should talk to someone."

"Mara," he said with a sigh. "You know that I can't take you as a patient, but I can recommend someone."

"That's what I'd hoped you'd do," I replied, sighing with relief. "But, please don't tell Em. I will, when the time is right."

"Professionally, I can't, Mara," he promised as I heard him shuffling through what sounded like a rolodex. "Ah, here it is. Her name is Angela Cheney. I've known her since we were kids, and she's as good as they come…professionally and personally."

He gave me the number to Angela's office and wished me the best, before hanging up. At Sheri's insistence, I called and made an appointment for the next Wednesday afternoon.

_**End notes:**_

_**Well, looks as if our Mara is finally gonna get some help, thanks to Sheri's intervention. Next time we'll see how Em reacts.**_

_**PLEASE click on the little line below and leave me a REVIEW. I would really like to know what you're thinkin' 'bout my Mara and Em. **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Ellen xx**_


	14. Chapter 14 Healing

_**A/N: First of All, I want to sincerely apologize for the 8 month delay in updatin'. I have no excuse, except for time and a long bout of writer's block for this story I have been enterin' one-shot contests, workin' on three other WIP…and my daughter gave me my first granddaughter. But, I have narrowed it down to just the WIP and won't get myself into a situation like that again. Mara and Emmett have been screamin' at me to get back their story, and my muse is back with me.**_

_**Special thanks go to those of you that have stuck with me. I promise to do better for you by tryin' to update at least once a month. And a giant thanks to qjmom for her promptness in validatin'!**_

_**Disclaimer: Emmett and the rest of the Twilight characters belong to SM. Mara and Sheri are mine. No infringement is intended**_

_**So let's get back to findin' out how Mara and Emmett are doin'. When we last left them, Mara was havin' commitment issues.**_

Chapter14: Healing

After ending the phone call, Sheri and I sat talking quietly.

"You've made the right decision, sweetie," she said, leaning forward in her chair to take my hand. "I'm proud of you, and I know this therapist will help you. Before you know it, there will be wedding bells echoing throughout the Hollywood Hills."

"Promise me that you won't say anything to Emmett," I implored softly. "I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Alright," she replied. "But you know he has to know, right?"

I nodded just as heavy footsteps were heard in the foyer, coming in from the kitchen.

Emmett came into the living room, stopping to kiss Sheri's cheek before turning to me. He hesitated for a second before stepping over and bending to kiss me.

"Hey, babe," he murmured into my ear. "Did you miss me?"

"Always, baby," I replied with a smile as I touched his cheek.

Emmett's cell phone rang, and he stepped into the foyer to take the call.

"Well, I'm gonna head out, "Sheri announced as she stood and gathered up her purse. "James is waiting at the club to go over the new lighting system, and then he's taking me out to dinner at Spago. Will I see you at the recording studio tomorrow, Mara? Jasper wants to go over the titles we have so far for the new CD."

I stood and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks honey, for everything," I whispered.

Stepping back, holding me at arm's length, she looked deeply into my eyes.

"You need to tell Emmett what's going on, Mara" she said softly. "He needs to know, and you need to be the one to tell him. Don't let him find out from someone else."

I just smiled wanly at her. With a sigh, she left. Heading to the door, she waved over her shoulder and called, "Goodbye."

I heard her quiet goodbye to Emmett, her steps on the hardwood floor, and the front door close.

Emmett was closing his phone as he came back into the room. He sat in the leather recliner and looked at me for a long moment.

"Sweetness, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. "You were fine when I left you, and now I can see you've been crying."

"It's nothing, really," I replied, picking up my glass of SoCo and cream from the end table and taking a sip. "I was just talking to Sheri about what I've been feeling lately."

"And that made you cry? Made you start drinking so early in the day?" he queried, coming over and, squatting down in front of me. He took the glass from me and set it back on the table, and then he took my hands in his. "Why?"

"Because I'm hurting you," I whispered my voice cracking. "Because I'm being selfish…"

"Did she tell you that?" He asked in surprise.

My heart and mind both said, "Tell him, now."

"No, baby," I replied. "I know that I am because of the hurt I see in your eyes. But I'm gonna take care of it; seek help. I called Jake a while ago."

"Mara, he can't treat you," he said standing up, pulling me with him. "He's too close…like family."

"I know, Em," I replied. "That's why I called him for a recommendation. He gave me the number of Angela Cheney; I have an appointment with her next Wednesday. I don't want to keep feeling this way, Baby. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"There's only one thing that's hurting me," he whispered into my hair. "And that's knowing how bad you are hurting. I'm proud of you, babe. This is a big step you've taken."

"I love you so much, Em," I declared, burying my face into his chest. "I want to get back to the way we were. I'm sorry that I've brought this on us."

"Hey," he said, pulling back to look down into my face. "I knew things were going to be a bed of roses for us; thorns and stickers all along the way. But, it's what we learn from those thorns and stickers that count. They make the roses even sweeter."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Just lucky, I guess," he said teasingly.

"You're right," I agreed, reaching up to kiss him. "I'm very lucky indeed."

We spent a quiet evening, deciding to stay in and eat at home. Together we prepared a simple meal. Em grilled a couple of rib eye steaks while I prepared asparagus and a tossed salad. I had set the table, and was pouring us each a glass of cabernet sauvignon when Em brought the steaks in from the grill.

Sitting down to our simple meal, we spent a leisurely time enjoying each other's company.

"Did you like the script your dad showed you?" I asked, taking a bite of steak.

"Yeah, it's great," he replied, taking a sip of his wine. "Edward liked it, too. He said it was a good thing we got along or we'd probably end up killing each other. The brothers in the story really hate one another. We'll both have to act our asses off to make this one believable. Everyone knows how close we really are."

"So, is Cullen Studios gonna make this film?" I asked. "Do you and Edward want to do it?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Em exclaimed excitedly. "They're the types of roles you can really sink your teeth into; perfect for us. Dad thinks it has the potential for Oscar consideration…if it's done right. Ed, Dad, and I will produce; with Dad directing and Edward and me starring. We all are really stoked for this venture."

"It sounds perfect for all of you," I said enthusiastically. "Where would you be filming?"

"That's the best part, sweetness," he explained excitedly. "The story takes place in 1940s LA. Dad's hoping to film it here. I'd be able to be home every night."

I grinned, and then tears started to fill my eyes.

"Oh, Em," I cried. "I was afraid you'd be going away again. I don't know if I could handle it…after what happened before."

"Mara, babe," he soothed, taking my hand across the table. "It will take six months to a year to get everything finalized. Maybe you should talk to Angela about these fears, too. There will be times that I'll be traveling to different locations, and I want you to be comfortable with it."

"Okay, baby," I said softly. "I'll talk to her about this. I meant it when I said I want to go back to like it was before the break-in. I want to feel carefree again."

He stood, walked around the table, and gathered me tightly to him.

"You will, sweetness," he murmured. "We'll get through this, I promise. Know, and believe, that I'll love you forever. I will always be here."

"I know, baby. I love you so much." I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Love you more, babe," he whispered just before his lips captured mine in a passion filled kiss.

After cleaning up the dishes and kitchen, we cuddled in the den, watching a bit of TV before deciding to go to bed. I was asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow.

Wednesday morning started out with Sheri and me heading off to the recording studio. After much debate, she, Jasper and I finally agreed on the songs for the new CD; two of which he had written. Torch had been well received, and people were asking for more. Sheri and I were ecstatic and looking forward to the new album. Jasper couldn't stop smiling. This was good for his studio, too.

After a short lunch, I found myself entering the waiting room of the office of Angela Cheney. I gave the receptionist my name. She immediately contacted the Dr. to announce my arrival.

"Dr. Cheney will see you right away," she said, hanging up the receiver and pointed to a door behind her desk. "Go right in."

The moment I stepped into her office, and clasped her hand, I knew this was the right thing to do.

She was a pretty woman, tall and slender, with large brown eyes and wavy brown hair that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. The compassion shining in her eyes had me relaxing a bit.

"Hello, Mara," she said in a soft husky voice, smiling gently before releasing my hand. "I'm Angela. Please take a seat."

She gestured to a pair of comfortable-looking chairs that faced each other on the opposite side of the room from her desk. An end table sat next to one with a small pad and pen on it. I nervously sat, clutching my hobo bag tightly in my lap. For a moment, she studied me, and it was as if I could see the wheels turning in her mind. Then she spoke.

"I know you are nervous, Mara," she said gently, relaxing back into her chair with a small smile. "But I want you to know that I'm not here to judge you, only to try and help you with your issues. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

I sat silently, tense, and staring down at my tightly clenched fingers.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you decided to seek professional help?" She asked softly. "What has you so anxious?"

"My best friend, Sheri, suggested it," I replied, still not looking at her. "She is worried about me because I've been so very confused and despondent lately."

"Do you want help, Mara?" She asked.

Again I was silent as I thought about what she'd asked. Then I looked up at her.

"Yes, Dr. Cheney, I do," I replied. "I don't want to disappoint and hurt those that I love with my indecisiveness, and I don't want to hurt anymore either. I'm afraid I'm gonna mess up everything in my life, again…just like always."

"Please, call me Angela, Mara." she spoke softly. "Now what makes you feel that way, Mara?"

"I started life out as an abandoned baby…" I started.

And so began a six-month round of weekly sessions with my therapist. Each week at two pm on Wednesday I unburdened myself of all my insecurities, fears and doubts to Angela. I told her about Brian and the loss of my baby. I told her about Sheri and James, and the family we had formed. I told her about Jane and the terror I felt. And, I told her about Emmett, and why I was afraid to marry him, that I didn't feel worthy of him.

At the end of those six months, Angela had helped me to realize that I was worthy, and to break through the insecurities, fears, and doubts that had held bound. I left her office that last day, walking with my head held high, feeling more free and happy than I ever had. And I had finally made my decision.

"Emmett!" I called happily as I ran into the house. "Em, where are you?"

He came out of the office, and I flew to him, throwing myself into his arms.

"I love you, baby. I love you so much," I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him excitedly.

"I love you, too, sweetness," he laughed, holding me tightly. "What's gotten you so giddy?"

"I think we need to call Sheri and Alice," I replied with a grin.

"Why?" he asked, leaning back from me; confusion and curiosity on his face.

"Because we have a wedding to plan," I said, cupping his cheek. "I'm sorry I've taken so long to agree; I do want to marry you, Emmett Dale McCarty, as soon as possible."

He took my face in his hands, and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Are you sure, babe?" he asked; hope beginning to shine in his eyes. "Absolutely sure?"

"Yes, baby, absolutely," I whispered, catching his mouth in a soft, loving kiss. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

He deepened the kiss, holding me tight against his strong, muscular body; a body that was trembling with emotion. Stepping back, he had the biggest grin on his face, one that caused his dimples to deepen exponentially.

"Yesssss!" he shouted, picking me up and twirling me around, placing sweet kisses all over my face.

We stood there for a few moments, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing kisses, and murmuring words of love. He pulled back and looked down at me, tears filling his eyes.

"You have just made me the happiest man in the world, Mara," he whispered, taking my head in his hand and wiping the tears of joy from my cheeks.

"I'm glad, "I murmured, reaching up to kiss him again. "Thank you for loving me enough. You're a very special man, baby."

"It was worth the wait," he replied, taking my hand and leading me into the office.

"How soon do you want to do this?" I asked as we walked in.

He sat in his desk chair, pulling me onto his lap. I turned and straddled him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We'd better give Alice at least six months for planning," he said with a grin. You know she'll make this the wedding of the year, right?"

"Yes," I said with a sigh. "And knowing Sheri, she'll have lots to add. The two of them working together should be very interesting, to say the least. Think we'll survive?"

"I've been around Alice all my life, so I know to expect the unexpected." He chuckled. Then on a more serious note, added. "I'm glad she's already had the baby, because when she starts a project, she goes at it full throttle. She's a real whirlwind."

"Sheri is, too." I smiled.

"Do you have any particular date in mind?" He asked, picking up my hand and kissing the palm.

"When do you start filming the new movie?" I responded.

"We're shooting for the beginning of September, but there'll be a ton of prep work before then," he said. "Why?"

"Well, do you think you could take a couple of weeks off in June?" I inquired. "I've always wanted a June wedding."

"Anything you want, sweetness, I just want to get my ring on your finger" he replied. "I think Dad and Edward can handle the project for a couple of weeks."

"We're really gonna do this," I said, taking his face in my hands. "Thank you for being so patient with me. You're too good to me, Emmett Dale McCarty"

"I love you with everything in me," he whispered, leaning his head closer. "I would have waited for years, if I'd had to, but, thank God I didn't. You are the other half of me, babe. I couldn't function anymore without you."

And then he kissed me, and I could feel all the love he had for me. I hoped that he could feel my undying love for him, too.

When we broke, he reached over me, to the desk top, and picked up the receiver on the land line phone. He placed a three-way call to Sheri and Alice, and then turned the speaker on. He pulled me against him, and squeezed my hand as we waited for the call to go through.

"Hi, Em," Alice chirped as Sheri picked up on her end.

"Hey, you," Sheri said. "What's up?"

"Well…" I started.

_**A/N: Finally Mara, with Angela's help, has resolved her issues. Now we can look forward to a spectacular wedding in the near future.**_

_**Again, PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know what you think. I hope I still have some readers.**_

_**Story recs:**_

_**Second Chance—by Louise Clark**_

_**Rm w/a Vu—by angelgoddess1981**_

_**Hugs, Ellen xxx**_


	15. Chapter 15 A Surprise and the Countdown

_**Chapter 15: A Surprise and the Countdown to a Holiday Wedding**_

Sheri and Alice were ecstatic to plan and carry out the wedding details. The only thing I asked was that I choose the dresses and tuxes and my colors of white, red, and green. They guaranteed this would be the 'wedding of the century'. Em and I were easy; we just wanted to be married. The date was set for December eighth.

During the six months of preparations, the holiday season arrived. Sheri, James and I spent Thanksgiving Day with Emmett and the extended Cullen family at Carlisle and Esme's palatial home in Santa Barbara. Everyone drove up the evening before.

There was a flurry of kitchen activity as we ladies did all the prep work for the following day's meal. Salads—ambrosia, jellied Waldorf, and cranberry, vegetables—green bean casserole, asparagus spears, and sweet potatoes, desserts—pumpkin pie, cherry pie, and pineapple cheesecake, as well as an assortment of homemade breads, coffeecakes, and cinnamon rolls for breakfast the next morning, were all in the refrigerator. The turkey was ready to be stuffed, and the potatoes were ready to be boiled for mashing. The next morning after the turkey was roasted and the potatoes mashed, the reheating and slicing and setting out the meal would be easy.

Esme had gotten up at three am to put the turkey in the oven to roast at a low 200 degrees. Around ten am, she pulled the foil off of the top of the twenty-eight pound bird and turned the temperature up to 375 degrees.

Breakfast was buffet style; with everyone filling their plates and landing wherever they found a seat. After cleaning up, we started on setting the huge, solid Mahogany table in the formal dining room. Eighteen people could be comfortably seated around it when fully extended with three eighteen inch leafs. For that day, it was set for fourteen—twelve adults and baby Jackson Cullen Whitlock's highchair.

At two o'clock, we called the men in from their ball game, and sat them around the table. Carlisle and Esme sat on either end of the table. Jasper, Alice and baby Jackson, Edward and Bella on one side, with Jake and Rose, James and Sheri, and Emmett and I on the other. Esme called Emmett into the kitchen to carry the beautifully-browned turkey out to place in front of Carlisle for carving, causing instant applause from everyone. Before he started slicing, Carlisle said grace and started the tradition of going around the table, each person telling what they were thankful for.

Esme and Carlisle started by saying they were thankful for their family and that they were all happy and doing well. Jasper and Alice were next, thankful for the family and especially for their most precious previous Christmas gift, Jackson Cullen Whitlock. Edward and Bella echoed those before them before announcing that they were expecting their own little gift the coming October. Of course everyone was ecstatic and, after congratulations were heartily expressed, we continued around the table. Rose and Jake expressed their thanks for being included as part of the family, and then Rose stood up and looked around at each face.

"I want to add my own thanks to all of you for forgiving me for all that went down before. I know I caused a lot of pain, especially to you, Emmett," she spoke softly. "But with the help and love from my Jake, I have been clean and sober for two and a half years. And with all of your support, I plan to stay that way."

We all crowded around her, hugging her and reassuring her of our love and help, Emmett even kissed her forehead. James and Sheri also expressed their thanks for being included and to Emmett for bring love laughter and happiness back into my life.

Emmett stood and pulled up into his arms.

"I love all of you, but this one here," he said, squeezing me tight, "has filled all the empty spaces of my heart. I feel happy and whole…complete. And in a couple of weeks, we will be making it permanent. I love you, Mara." Then he leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you, too, Emmett," I said cupping his cheek. "And I can't wait to be officially yours. I am so thankful to be accepted into this awesome family, and that my best friends have been, too." I turned to look at them all. "We only had the three of us for years, but now we have a big family to be part of. It's a delicious feeling. Thank you."

Finally we started to eat the most delicious of meals. There was a lot of love and laughter and many toasts…wine for all except Bella, who drank apple juice. The surprising thing was when Emmett stood and began to clear the table.

"Come on, dudes, the ladies prepared this fabulous feast, and I think we should do the cleanup. Without one murmur of protest, the guys rose and began to help.

The ladies and I gathered into the living room…leaving the TV room for the guys to watch the Rose Bowl game. After Alice put Jackson down for a nap, the wedding was the topic of conversation. The Church of the Good Shepherd had been booked, and the reception venue at the Beverly Hill Hotel was secured. The invitations had all been mailed. We had an appointment on the following Monday to meet with the chef at the hotel and decide on the dinner menu. Mmm, food tasting; Em would be in his element. The final touches were being taken care of by Alice and Sheri. Our final dress fittings were set for tomorrow afternoon.

The silence from the TV room suddenly registered with me. I got up to check what was going on. It was all I could do to keep from breaking out into laughter. Returning to the living room, I motioned for all the girls to follow me. We all stood in the doorway, smiling. Sprawled around the room in the reclining chairs, the men were all sawing logs…Emmett louder than the rest.

With a mischievous smile, I tiptoed over to his chair, leaning over to tickle his nose with the tip of my finger. His nose twitched and he snorted before settling back down. The others followed my lead. Suddenly, I was grabbed up and, shrieking, pulled onto Em's lap, his lips chewing on my neck. Soon uproarious laughter filled the room, with love permeating the air.

After calming down, we all returned to the dining room for dessert and coffee. There it was agreed that Christmas would be at Jasper and Alice's. With Jackson being thirteen months old, they wanted him to celebrate at home.

Around seven pm, we all decided it was time to head home. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and soon we were on the road.

Emmett had asked James and Sheri to come by the house for a few moments. An hour and a half later we pulled into our garage, James's car right behind us. Settling in the living room, Em passed out drinks and stood by the fireplace.

"Well, I have an early Christmas present for the three of you," he said, reaching into the drawer of the nearest end table, and pulled out two long envelopes. He handed one to Sheri and James and one to me. "I thought you all needed to have your own place to perform, so I purchased a club in downtown Hollywood, on Sunset, for you. Go on, open the envelopes."

Inside mine was a deed to one-half interest in the club, in Emmett's and my name.

I sat there, tears flowing down my cheeks. Looking over at Sheri, she was reacting in the same way. Even James eyes were shining brightly. Suddenly, I threw myself into Em's arms, kissing him over and over again.

"Oh, baby," I murmured between kisses. "You are the best!"

Sheri and James were in each other's arms, too. Finally they turned to look at Em.

"Man," James said humbly. "Half interest in the club? We don't know what to say. This is just…too much."

"No, it's not," Em replied with a grin. "I know that this has been a dream of all of yours, and I am in the position to help you along. The girls have said they wanted to branch out and include all genres of music, and this way they can do what they want. And James, this way you can have full control of sound and lighting. You still have your job at Cullen Studios, but I have a feeling that soon you'll be too busy at the club."

Sheri walked over and motioned for Emmett to bend down. She stood on tiptoes and planted one on him, much to his surprise. When she stepped back, she grinned at me.

"You're right, Mar, he is an awesome kisser and has such soft lips."

A throat cleared across the room, and we turned to glance at James. He was smirking.

"Okay, sweet love, I know you've been curious," he growled playfully. "But, please don't expect me to kiss Mara like that. Eww, she's my sister for God's sake!"

We all burst into laughter.

"Do you want to go check out the club now?" Em asked. "Or would you rather wait until tomorrow when everyone else will be doing the 'black Friday' thing?"

"I think I'd like to wait until tomorrow and see it in the light of day," I replied, glancing at Sheri and James who were nodding in agreement.

With a few more hugs and kisses and even more thank-yous, they left for home, agreeing to meet at ten am for brunch at The Griddle Café on Sunset Blvd. From there, we would go to check out the club.

After locking up and setting the security system, Em and I headed to our bedroom, arms around each other's waist.

"I think I'll go take a quick shower," he said, leaning down to kiss me softly. "Would you care to join me?"

"As if you have to ask?" I smiled wickedly, beginning to unbutton my blouse.

Laughing, we raced to undress and run into the bathroom. Em reached into the shower and turned on the water while I placed two fluffy towels on the warming bar. Then we were standing in the shower stall, allowing the five jets to sluice the warm water over our naked bodies.

It never ceased to amaze me how that…as beautiful he was…he was even more so when wet. I couldn't keep my wandering hands off of his slick skin. In return, he ran his own hands up, down, and around my body. I wound my arms up around his neck and pressed myself against him, pushing his back to the tile wall. Pulling his head down and standing on tip-toes, I brought his mouth to mine in a searing kiss. Soon our tongues were stroking and dancing with each other.

I pulled back, gasping and sliding to my knees.

"Mara, babe, you don't have…" he started.

"Shh, I love you, baby," I murmured, taking his hardened cock gently into my hands. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I never want to fail to show you how much I do love you."

Leaning forward, I slipped the tip into my mouth, sucking up the precum collected there, and swirled my tongue around the bulbous head. Slowly, I took him deep into my throat, swallowing around his hardness. With a moan, he tangled his fingers into my hair, holding me steady against him. I took his balls in one hand and caressed and tugged gently on them, causing him to groan loudly. I increased the pace of my licking and sucking up and down. He began to grunt and his legs stiffen. I knew he was ready for his release and squeezed my thumb and forefinger on the seam between his sacs.

"Oh, God, babe," he roared. "Oh fuck…ahh, God, Mara!"

He released ropes of his thick essence down the back of my throat. I swallowed and swallowed, loving the spicy taste of him and not missing a drop. I let him slide out of my mouth and looked up at him, licking my lips. With a growl, he pulled me to my feet and devoured my lips, tasting himself on my tongue.

Before I knew it, he had switched places and pressed me against the wall, sliding me up the slick tiles far enough to easily place my legs over his shoulders.

"I have to taste you, babe," he whispered as he placed his face at my center, burying his tongue inside me and lapping and sucking me. He began to lick up my folds, swirling the hard tip of his tongue rapidly around my clit.

"Oh, God, Em," I gasped, grasping my breasts and pinching my nipples. "It won't be long, baby"

Next, I felt his hands push mine away and take over caressing me. Then he bit down on my clit. The coil in my stomach sprang and I was flying into the cosmos, pleasure flooding through me. I grasped onto his head to keep from falling as my body melted.

When I opened my eyes, Em was staring up at me, a wide grin on his face. Slowly he pulled my legs from his shoulders and I slid down his body, resting my head on his chest.

"I love to watch you come, sweetness," he said softly, taking my face in his hands and looking into my eyes. "You are so beautiful when you do, and it makes me so happy to be able to give that to you."

Leaning down, he caressed my mouth with his, sliding his tongue between my lips, allowing us to taste our melded fluids.

We washed each other's bodies and hair. Before getting out of the shower, he pulled me back against him, sliding his hands from my hips to my breasts, pinching my nipples until I groaned. He pressed his hips against the back of mine, allowing me to feel his renewed hard erection.

Shutting off the water, he grabbed one of the now warm towels and wrapped me in it. Taking the other one, he draped it around his hips before drying me off, causing a hiss to escape my lips as he smoothed the towel across my still sensitive nipples. I picked up a smaller towel and began drying my hair as he dried himself off. He picked me up after tossing the damp towels into the laundry hamper, and carried me to our bed and pulled the covers back, laying me in the middle and climbing in beside me.

"Now, I want to make sweet gentle love to my soon-to-be wife," he murmured into my ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. I moaned, reaching between us to caress his burgeoning cock.

He rose up and slid between my legs. I wrapped them around his hips and, as he kissed me passionately, he slowly slipped into me. We both groaned in pleasure. We stilled as my body stretched to accommodate his girth. Then he began a slow gentle rhythm; all the while still kissing me. I matched him thrust for thrust. Rising up on one elbow, he reached up to caress my face, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire. He began to pick up the pace, and I could feel his muscles tightening as the coil within me began to spring.

"I love you!" We shouted at the same time, falling over the precipice into that place of ultimate bliss. Slowly we floated back to our bed as our heart rates slowed, and our breathing returned to normal. Gently he slipped from me and pulled me into his arms.

"You are my heart, Mara," he breathed, wiping the damp tendrils of my hair off of my face. "Without you there is no life for me. Promise me, no matter how tough things may get, that you'll never leave me; that we'll work it out, whatever it is."

I cupped his cheek. "I promise, my love," I whispered, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "You've given me back my life, and I can't see it without you. An acquaintance once told me that marriage is not a 50/50 proposition; it's a 100/100. We both have to give our all to each other; love and trust. And that love without trust can't survive. I think I agree with her. I love and trust you, Emmett."

"I love and trust you, too, babe," he replied. "As long as we have that, we can survive anything." Suddenly I yawned and he chuckled. "It's been a busy two days and I think we need to get to sleep if we're gonna make brunch with Sheri and James," he said, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Good night, sweetness."

"G'night, sweet cheeks," I muttered, snuggling against him. "Oh, and baby…thank you for the club. Sheri, James and I are over the moon about it. If I wasn't so tired, I'd jump you again."

Slowly my eyes closed as I heard him chuckle and felt him kiss the top of my head.

The next morning, we met James and Sheri at The Griddle Café on Sunset Boulevard in Hollywood. It is well-known for its buttermilk pancakes in a variety of flavors and fillings. Once seated at a corner table of the crowded restaurant, we relaxed with our coffee while we perused the menu. After a few minutes, we'd made our decisions and ordered as soon as our waiter returned.

Emmett decided on the pumpkin flavored "Tis the Season" pancakes topped with whipped cream and powdered sugar. Sheri asked for the "Saturday Morning Fever" Kahlua and Baily's flavored pancakes, topped with whipped cream and powdered sugar. James chose the "Crème de la Crème" pancakes topped with creamy cheesecake topping and powdered sugar. I ordered the "Strawberries and Cream" Waffle with fresh strawberries topped with brown sugar sour cream and powdered sugar. It seemed as if we were all on a sugar fix. We each shared a bite of the other's breakfasts, finding them all delicious.

We lingered over coffee before we decided to head for the club.

"Let's walk," Em suggested. "It's just three blocks down Sunset from here."

The closer we got to the corner of Sunset and Twilight, the more excited we became. Then we were there. We…Sheri, James, and I…stopped and stared. The building was old and run down, situated on the corner. Em looked at us trying to gauge our reactions.

"I know it doesn't look like much," he said anxiously. "But I've had it thoroughly inspected and its rock solid, has new wiring, firm foundation, and no termites. The roof is in great shape. There is so much potential here and on the inside. Let's go in and take a look around."

He unlocked the door and led us inside. I wrinkled my nose at the sight. Everything was done in shades of red black and gold, including the carpeting. It was glaring, appalling, and it reminded me of a bordello.

"Em…" I started, turning and staring up at him like he had lost his mind.

"Now, Mara," he said, taking me by the shoulders and turning me back to face the horrid room. "Close your eyes for just a minute and take a deep breath." I did. "Now slowly open them and imagine what you could do to make it ours. You too, Sheri," he added glancing at her.

I moved to stand by Sheri and we linked elbows as we carefully surveyed the large room. Slowly I began to see the possibilities of changing this into a spectacular, intimate club.

"I think we need to completely gut this place and start from with bare walls and floor," I said, imagining it just so. "What do you think, Sher?"

"I agree," she replied. "I envision an open space, a straight bar instead of the rounded monstrosity. I see the piano set to the side, surrounded by small intimate tables and chairs."

"Yes," I agreed. "And a beamed ceiling with recessed lighting that could be dimmed or brightened as needed. James, what do you think?"

"It sounds great to me, along with the special lighting for you two. I could handle it all from a control booth," he said enthusiastically. We watched as he turned to walk around the room, muttering to himself.

Sheri and I turned to each other and, clasping each other's hands, began to squeal, laugh, and jump around like young teens.

"Oh God, it's finally happening," she cried. "We've waited so long, and it's finally happening! Thanks to your Emmett. I knew he was a keeper from the moment I met him."

I looked at her, and then to Em. He smirked, raising an eyebrow and suddenly, he and I began to laugh, shaking our heads.

"What," she asked innocently,

"This says the lady who threated to cut off my balls and feed them to me the day we met." Em guffawed

"Well, I did like you," she replied, lifting her chin with a smirk of her own. "I was just protecting my sister!" Then she, too, began to laugh.

"Actually, it was James who didn't like you," I said to Emmett as James walked back to us. "He thought you were just out for a good time."

"She's right," James agreed as he joined us. "I was looking out for our Mara. But, dude, it didn't take long for me to trust you. I decided any guy that would come back around after facing me, had to be serious about our Mara. But, I'll still kick your ass if hurt her."

"If I ever hurt her," Em said seriously, "I'd expect you to flatten me. I'd deserve it."

"Okay, enough of the heavy," I admonished gently. "Let's finish up here. Sheri, Bella, Alice, and I have our final gown fitting today, and we don't want to be late,"

We stopped outside once more to take a look at the exterior.

"I can see blue neon lights around the eaves, moving the door to the Twilight Avenue side so people don't stand on the Sunset side to get in," James said, starting to sound excited.

"How about long, narrow windows, and a wrought iron railing at the curb for safety?" Em suggested.

We all agreed that while Sheri and I were busy with the wedding, Em and James would hire an architect for the remodel.

"We have to get going guys," I said, pushing Em back toward The Griddle Café and our cars. "The Girls are waiting for us at the Bridal Boutique in Beverly Hills."

"Why don't you and I take our car, Mara?" Sheri suggested. "James could go with Em and maybe draw some sketches of what we want while we're gone. What do you think?" she added turning to James.

The guys agreed and soon we were headed in different directions.

Sheri and I arrive at the small, exclusive Bel Ami Bridal Boutique five minutes before our scheduled fittings. Bella Alice and Rosalie were already there, waiting for us. We sounded like a gaggle of geese as we entered the store—so excited. The owner and designer, Gretchen Michaels, was a close friend of Alice's, and had worked on numerous films with her. It had only taken her two weeks to design the dresses we had described to her, and they were exquisite. It had only taken three fittings…this being the last and final…and they were perfect. She had also ordered our shoes to match.

Alice paid for everything using Em's black Discover card, arguing that he had given it to her for this purpose. I shook my head and, grabbing my dress bag and shoes, hurried back out to Sheri's car. The girls followed, each carrying their own dresses and shoes. After saying our goodbyes, Sheri and I headed back to Em's. When we arrived, I left everything in the car; to send them home with Sheri after she'd promised to keep James out of her closet. Em was such a snoop; I knew he'd be looking for the dress.

We walked into the house to find James and Emmett in the office with Esme. Sheri and I looked at each other and back to the three sitting at the desk.

"Sweetness, come see what mom has designed," Em said excitedly. "With her being a set designer, we thought she'd be perfect for this. Look at these!"

Sheri and I walked over and greeted Esme before leaning down to the desk to see her sketches. I was flabbergasted! They were exactly as I had envisioned. Again, Sheri and I stared at each other before laughing and turning back to Esme. James was shaking his head in disbelief.

"This is exactly what we want, Esme," Sheri said, hugging her. "Perfect!"

"How do you do that, Esme?" I asked in awe. "Just a few words on paper and you produce this."

"Oh, Mara," she replied, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "When I'm given such tasteful suggestions, it's really quite easy. I was just telling the boys that I know the perfect architect and contractor for a project like this. I you all would be interested, I can give them a call and find out if and when they might be available."

"Yes, call them," we all said simultaneously. "Call them now, please, mom," Emmett added.

With a smile, Esme stood, pulling out her iPhone, scrolled through her contacts and placed the first call. She spoke quietly for a few minutes. She hung up and immediately placed another call. Shortly afterward, she hung up and turned to face us, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Michael Dantes is one of the premiere architects in the Hollywood area and, fortunately, he has the next two weeks free and will draw up the renovation plans for you," He suggested Connor Ennis for the contractor…if he's available. Connor has about three more weeks on his current job, and will send you an estimate as soon as he receives the blueprints. Both men are extremely talented, honest and ethical. I've worked with both of them a number of times."

"No estimate needed, mom," Emmett stated. "If you approve of these men, then we'll just go with it. Is that okay with you guys?" He added, looking at us. We all agreed.

So it was that we were on our way to becoming club owners. Esme agreed to help handle the process, as we also had a big wedding coming up…fast.

Before Sheri and James left, Sheri turned to us.

"James and I have been talking," she said quietly, "and we think we've come up with the perfect name for the club. She glanced at James and looked back at us. What do you think of 'Mar and Sher's Piano Bar'?"

Em and I glanced at each other and began to laugh. Sheri and James looked at us in confusion.

"Well, if you don't…"she started, disappointment crossing her face.

"Oh no, sweetie," I cried, hugging her. "It's just that Em and I were thinking the exact same thing. I guess we have a name for our 'baby'."

Em left the room and returned quickly with a bottle of Dom Perignon and four champagne glasses. He popped the cork and it spewed, causing us all to laugh. When it settled, he poured some into each glass. Raising his, he proposed a toast.

"To Mar and Sher's Piano Bar; may it be successful and just what you and my sweetness have always envisioned," he said.

After we had touched glasses, we sipped the bubbly. It tickled my nose and I began to giggle happily, followed by the others.

Soon Sheri and James left for home, Sheri promising to call me in the morning. Afterall, we had a very busy two weeks ahead of us.

. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next two weeks flew by. The one thing Em and I thoroughly enjoyed was the food tasting for the reception. We finally settled on this menu:

Champagne Toast

House Red and White Wine Served at the Tables

in addition to the Premium Open Bar.

Appetizer

(Choice of One)

Fresh Melon and Imported Prosciutto

Maine Lobster Bisque

Gnocchi Dumplings in a Fresh Pesto Sauce

Lobster Ravioli in a Brandy Cream Sauce

Salad

(Choice of One)

Mesclun

(A Delicate Variety of Freshly Picked Field Greens,

tossed in a Balsamic Vinaigrette)

Caesar

(Crisp Romaine tossed with Classic Homemade Dressing,

Croutons and Parmesan Cheese)

Arugula

(Red Onion, Mandarin Orange and Sliced Almonds,

Red Wine Vinaigrette)

Entrées

(Choice of One)

French Chicken Breast on Sautéed Spinach with Market Mushrooms and Pancetta

Broiled Red Snapper, Lemon Garlic Butter Sauce

Chateaubriand ~ Sliced Beef Tenderloin, Burgundy Reduction

Fettuccini Alfredo

All served with the Chef's Vegetables and Potato.

Beverages

Freshly Brewed Coffee or Tea

Espresso and Cappuccino available on request

A Selection of After Dinner Liquors and Cognac

Dessert

Italian Rum Wedding Cake

Chocolate Fudge Grooms Cake

Sheri and Alice ran around like chickens with their heads cut off taking care of all the last minute details, including a personal Bridal Shower on the Monday before the wedding. It was kept very small, only my closest friends and Em's family. We had a wonderful time; lots of fun and laughter and beautiful lingerie…some very sensual.

On Wednesday, before the Saturday of the wedding, I received some news that I was excited to share with Em, but not until our honeymoon.

The evening before the wedding, the bridal party along with Esme went to the Beverly Hills Hotel Spa for The Total Escape which included:

A 60 minute Swedish, or Aromatherapy Massage,

60 minute La Prairie Signature Facial and

The Perfect Manicure and Pedicure.

Sheri insisted that I stay the night at her house, keeping the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding. At 1:00 am, Em's ringtone sounded from my phone sitting on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Hey, baby," I whispered happily into the phone.

"What're you doin', sweetness?" he asked quietly.

"Just lying here trying to sleep," I replied. "You know that I need my beauty sleep to look my best for you tomorrow. But I'm missing you so much that I can't fall asleep."

"I know what you mean, babe," he sighed. "This bed is so big and empty without you beside me."

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I miss you, too."

"Maybe I could come over there, and you could sneak me into your bedroom," he suggested with a chuckle.

"What, do you not want to marry me?" I giggled. "If we try that, Sheri will have both our heads. I don't like being away from you, either, but I think we can handle twelve more hours; especially as we'll have a lifetime afterward."

"I know," he said resignedly. "I'm just lonely without you in my arms."

"Poor baby," I consoled. "I promise to make it up to you tomorrow night…all night long. How about that?"

"Mmm… sounds perfect. Then I'd better let you try to get a little sleep, at least. I love you, Mara, and tomorrow you'll become Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarty. I can hardly wait."

"That sounds so good, baby," I whispered, tearing up. "I love you, too, my darling, Emmett. Forever."

"I'll be waiting at the end of the aisle, sweetness."

"I'll be the one in white on James's arm," I replied softly. "Good night, Em.

"Goodnight, Mar," he answered and quietly closed his phone.

I laid there for a few more minutes before I slowly fell asleep, thinking of my Emmett and how much he had brought to my life. And tomorrow he would bring me even more.


	16. Chapter 16 The Wedding

_**A/N: Again, it's been a long while, I know. No excuses, just writer's block. The block lifted last month so here…finally…is chapter 16, The Wedding. Special thanks to my soul sister for her beta skills. I hope you enjoy Emmett and Mara's big day.**_

_**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Sheri and Mara belong to me. All songs belong to their respective owners and no infringement is intended.**_

Chapter 16: The Wedding

I awoke at eight am to the bright sunlight streaming in the window. "This is my wedding day; the day I become Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarty," I squealed in my mind. And I get to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life. I shivered in excitement just as there was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in," I called, raising my arms above my head and stretching.

The door slowly opened to reveal Sheri carrying a breakfast tray.

"Morning, Mara," she said grinning. "Since it's your big day, I thought I would bring you breakfast in bed; just something light as I'm sure your nerves wouldn't be able to handle a big breakfast."

I sat up against the headboard as she laid the tray across my lap. There was scrambled eggs, toast, pineapple juice, and coffee.

"Thanks, Sher. It looks delicious," I said as she sat on the side of the bed, and I began to eat.

"It's been a long road, sweetie," she said quietly. "I'm so happy for you. I've watched you bloom since Emmett came into your life. And, even though there have been ups and downs, the sparkle is back in your eyes and you are literally glowing."

"You know I would have never made it to this point without you and James," I said, laying the empty tray aside. "You two rescued me when I thought I was losing my mind." She opened her mouth to protest. "I know…I know we're family, Sher, but I just want you to know how very much I love you and James. You two are the only family I have ever known, and I'm so very blessed to have you in my life."

Oh, Mar, we love you, too," she cried throwing her arms around me. "And we welcome Emmett with open arms. You know the saying that two people are either made for one another or deserve one another? Well, you two are perfectly made for one another. You have helped each other overcome the horrific hurts in your pasts. Now you are embarking on a future that can only lead to deep, loving happiness."

"Thanks, Sher," I blubbered, hugging her back tightly. After a few moments of silence, I raised my head, wiped my eyes and smiled. "Now, I guess we'd better dry our eyes and get this day started. Okay, how are things going down today, wedding planner?"

"Okay, here's the itinerary," she said, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes. "Now that you've finished eating, you'll soak in the tub for thirty minutes with your own special, fragrant oils sent over by the perfumer. I'll call the hairdresser and makeup artist and ask them to arrive about ten am, giving you time to lotion, powder, and put on your sexy lingerie. I've already had my shower, so I'll be ready for them at the same time you are. They will probably take at least an hour. The girl's dresses are here, and we will have about an hour to get us all dressed. The women's limo will go pick up Bella, Alice, Esme and Rose at eleven am, arriving here at noon and wait to take us to the Wayfarers Chapel. It should take around forty five minutes to get there, giving us an hour or so to get ourselves prepared before the ceremony at two pm.

"Whew, that's a pretty hectic schedule," I said shaking my head. "And the men's limo will have the guys there half an hour after us, right?"

"Yes, James will be the first to be picked up, followed by Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Jake. Em will be picked up last. When we arrive, we'll go straight to the bride's rooms for last minute adjustments and to calm ourselves. The florists will bring us our bouquets shortly before the ceremony begins. Oh…and one photographer will be traveling with us, while her partner will be with the guys. Together, they will film and photograph the ceremony, and will also take photographs at the reception."

Sheri kissed my cheek and took the tray, leaving me to bathe.

For the past six weeks, I had been working with a perfumer to create my own signature scent. It was a light scent of spice with a touch of cinnamon and vanilla. The bath oils were a bit heavier, as were the body lotion and bath powder. Layering these made the perfect scent for me, light, spicy, and a hint of seduction. We called it Mara's Mystery.

Filling the tub, I added the oils, the scent rising with the steam of the hot water. I stepped into the fragrant water, sliding down to rest my neck on a bath pillow. I felt my muscles begin to relax as the oiled water seeped into my skin. As the water began to cool, I stood and stepped out onto the carpet, reaching for the heated towel hanging close by. Fifteen minutes later, I was powdered and lotioned, leaving my skin smooth as silk and fragrant.

Stepping into the bedroom, I slipped into the new white satin and lace teddy I had purchased for this day. Thigh high lace stockings smoothed up my legs. Slipping on my white silk robe, I stepped out into the hall just as Sheri was headed toward my door.

"They're here, Mar," she said, a giant grin splitting her face, "and set up in the master bathroom. I thought that the two sinks would be handy. I'm anxious to see what they come up with."

"Me, too," I replied, following her into her master bedroom and into the bathroom.

I was amazed at the transformation of the bathroom into a salon. They had brought professional chairs and an astounding array of implements and makeup products. Sheri and I were quickly whisked into a chair and Jenny started my hair, as Carla began Sheri's makeup.

Fifty minutes later, Sheri and I stood before the mirrors amazed at the looks the girls had created for us. Sheri was absolutely perfect. Her pale blonde hair was in an elegant style, smooth on a side part and tousled flirtingly to her shoulders and down her back. Her makeup was beautifully understated, emphasizing her pale glamour, using a pale pink blush and lip gloss and dark liner and mascara to show off her brilliant blue eyes. She was gorgeous.

As for me, the girls had made me look sophisticated. My hair was parted on the right side and pulled back into a regal French twist, leaving my veil to be easily seated perfectly on my head. My makeup subtly complimented my red-headed coloring using pale peach blush and lip gloss. My green eyes were lined with dark brown liner and mascara, and a shading of multi hues of brown shadow covered the lids, causing my green eyes to pop.

I had never felt so beautiful—except when Emmett looked at me. By the look on Sheri's face, I knew she felt the same.

Jenny and Carla had just left…with hefty tips in their pockets…when the limo arrived with Rose, Esme, Bella, Alice, and the photographer. As soon as they'd settled in Sheri's master bedroom, the chaos began. While the excitement and compliments on each other's hair and makeup was going on, I slipped off to my room to get a small bag that I'd brought with me. Inside were the gifts for my attendants and the Mother of the bride; as Esme was the mother I'd never had.

"Okay, ladies," I called as I swept back into the cacophony of excited women, squealing, and laughing. Slowly, they all turned to me. "I know that you, Sheri and Alice, didn't include this in this day's festivities. But Emmett and I did. Hopefully, at this moment, he's doing the same thing for the men. Reaching into the bag, I began to hand out small, flat, turquoise, velvet covered boxes. "Now wait until you all have yours before you open them."

"Oh, Mara, you didn't have to do this. We're your…" Sheri started.

"Hush, Sher, I did this because I wanted to." I smiled at the beautiful ladies sitting in varying stages of dress. "Now, open them, you'll need them for today.

Inside the boxes were matching Y necklaces and drop earrings. Sheri's had rubies interspaced with diamonds down the platinum chain and matching earrings. Alice and Bella's were emeralds and diamonds, and Rosalie's were yellow and white diamonds. For Esme, I had gotten an intertwining broach of platinum, diamonds and rubies, representing Emmett and me.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds, and then it erupted into squeals and tears and oohs and ahhs. The girls all surrounded me, each trying to say 'thank you' in their own way. As we shared a group hug, I glanced over their heads to find Esme sitting on a chair, carefully wiping her eyes. While the others set about putting on their jewelry, I went over and knelt beside Esme.

"Esme, "I started softly, "is it everything okay? Have I overstepped my bounds in giving this to you?"

She looked at me, tears again filling her eyes. "Oh no, Mara," she replied taking my face gently into her hands. "This is absolutely perfect, and a most welcome surprise. You are a special woman, and I know you will give my Emmett a wonderful, long and happy, love filled life. I feel honored to call you daughter." Kissing my cheek, she enveloped me in a tight hug. Hugging her back I whispered, "I am so thankful to become part of such a wonderful family. Sheri and James are the only family I ever had, and that you have accepted them too, makes me very, very happy."

I turned to look over at my friends and, turning back, grabbed Esme's hand, pulling her up.

"Come on, let's join the festivities." I smiled, pulling her with me. "They don't get to have all the fun!"

As we neared the group of gaggling women, Rose glanced up and saw us. Slowly they separated, turning to face us. Bella nudged Alice forward. With a grin, she stepped up to me and held out a large, old, flat, white velvet, hinged box tied with a silver ribbon.

"Emmett gave this to me to give to you on his behalf," she said, grinning. "But before I do, I want you to know that I have never seen my brother so calm and happy." She giggled. "He really loves you, Mara, and so do I. You have brought my brother back." Hugging me, she placed the box in my hands.

I held it with trembling hands and slowly slipped the ribbon off. I raised my head and looked at each of the ladies. They smiled and urged me to continue to open the box. Slowly I lifted the lid and gasped at what I saw inside.

On a bed of red satin lay a beautiful necklace of links made of round diamonds surrounded by a square made of smaller diamonds. Each link graduated in size, the smallest at the clasp to a large center link in the middle. There was also a pair of matching earrings, each a small link suspended from two ropes of small diamonds, connected to a diamond ear stud. All the pieces were set in platinum. I hadn't realized I was crying until Sheri dabbed at my eyes with a tissue.

"Oh Sher, Look what he's done," I sobbed, sinking down on the end of the bed behind me, as my knees gave way. "Just look what he's done."

Sheri gently took the box from my hand and gasped at what she saw before passing it around to the ladies. Gasps and sniffles could be heard all around me. Suddenly, an envelope appeared in my hand.

"Here's a note from Emmett, I believe," Rose whispered, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled up at her, and then opened the small missive, slipping out a single sheet of paper. Unfolding it I read:

My Sweetness,

I searched and searched for something special to present to you on this our day of days. I thought of emeralds, as they reminded me of your beautiful eyes. I thought of rubies and sapphires, as they reminded me of you colorful personality, but none of them seemed quite right, something was missing. Just yesterday, I was talking to Mom and told her of my dilemma. She came to my rescue.

Going to the small safe Dad keeps in his study, she opened it. Reaching inside, she pulled out this box, explaining that these diamond pieces had belonged to her grandmother. As soon as I saw them, I knew that I wanted them for you. Not only are they exquisitely beautiful, as you are, but they sparkle as brightly as you do. To me they are you.

So, my darling, please where them with all my love. In a few short hours you'll be mine, forever, just as I'll be yours. See you at the altar, babe.

All my love for eternity,

Em

I looked up at Esme and she smiled at me. "You remind me of my grandmother in so many little ways, Mara," she said. "And don't think that you're taking something away from Alice or Edward. Bella received Carlisle's mother's pearls, and Alice has my mother's sapphires to pass on to her children. Now, wear them with Cullen pride."

Off to the side, we heard a sniffle and turned to find the photographer, Joanne, in tears. We had actually forgotten she was there taking rolls of pictures.

"Sorry," she sniffed. "I know it's not very professional of me, but this is the most beautiful pre-wedding I have ever shot. No bridezillas here, that's for sure."

Rose walked over to her and handed her a tissue. After wiping her eyes, she went back to work capturing these moments for our remembrance.

We began to get dressed. When the others had all swirled through dresses, shoes, jewelry, and hair clips, I sat gazing at them all. They were beautiful, colorful perfection; Sheri in a red taffeta strapless mermaid gown, Bella and Alice in green and Rose in gold. Esme was in a long, silver silk dress that was nipped at the waist with long lace sleeves and modest 'V' neck. Each had their hair decorated with a silk flower hair clip that matched their dress, as did their shoes. My heart was full as I gazed at my dream coming true. These awesome ladies fulfilled my ideal.

They all turned as one to face me, smiles and excitement glowing on their faces.

"Okay, sweetheart," Esme said gently, stepping forward. "It's your turn, now."

Within seconds, I was sat in a chair as a pale blue lace garter slipped up my left thigh.

"This is your 'something blue'," Rose said with a smile.

"And your 'something borrowed'," added Bella, slipping a white lace hanky into the cup of my teddy, and giggling. "Who knows, you may need to get to it quickly."

"These can be your 'something old'," Esme murmured as she fastened the necklace around my neck and handed me the earrings. As I fastened them to my ears, Alice slipped my shoes onto my feet, adding a shiny, new copper penny inside one.

"You have to have a 'good luck' penny in your shoe." She grinned.

"And last, but not least," Sheri said softly, handing me a small box. "Here is your 'something new'." Inside the box was a beautiful link tennis bracelet, with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires, set in white and yellow gold. "James and I thought it would represent all your wedding colors. If you don't like the sapphires, you can have them replaced later."

"No, Sher," I replied hugging her, holding it for her to clasp around my right wrist. "It's perfect the way it is. The sapphires remind me of the color Emmett's eyes turn when we …ah…sometimes."

I could feel the flush spreading up my neck into my cheeks as I glanced at Esme. She just laughed with the others and shook her head. I had an awesome mother-in-law to be.

"Okay, now for what we've all been waiting for," Sher said, heading for the closet, "The dress."

Taking the garment bag out of the closet, she carried it over to me. Esme had me stand as Alice slipped my silk robe from my shoulders. Rose held the bag as Sheri unzipped it and took out the yards of taffeta and lace. Carefully she threaded her hands into the deep 'V' neckline and spread the skirt for me to step into. She and Bella slid the garment up my body where I slipped my arms into the shoulder straps. Alice zipped it up and they all stood back to admire the result. I looked at each of them, waiting for someone to say something.

"Well," I asked anxiously. "What do you think?"

Sheri turned me to face her mirrored closet door. "You're absolutely beautiful, Mara. Look."

I raised my eyes to see myself as they did. My dress was a slim mermaid style of taffeta with a flowered design lace overlay. The deep 'V', sleeveless bodice was held by narrow straps that came to another deep 'V' in the back. It was simple yet elegant, and I felt like a princess in it.

Esme stepped up behind me and grasped my shoulders from behind.

"Emmett will be awestruck," she smiled into the mirror. "And, if I know my son, he'll have a very hard time letting James get you to the altar. But, I've already cautioned Edward to watch him." I turned and hugged her.

"Thank you for giving him to me, Esme," I whispered. She just patted my cheek and smiled

Finally, it was time to leave. Carrying my veil in its bag over my arm, we paraded out to the limo waiting in the drive, and climbed inside. The interior of the white stretch limo was elegant and comfortable. White leather seats and benches lined the passenger side and across the back, with a fully stocked bar along the other side. There was a bottle of Dom Perignon on ice for us and Rose acted as server. We talked and relaxed during the 45 minute trip to Rancho Palos Verdes and the Wayfarer's chapel. When we arrived, we were all a little mellower.

We slipped into the bride's room without being seen by the men. We knew they were already there by the black stretch limo parked outside.

Sitting before a large mirror, Sheri pinned the white rose hairclip to the back of my hair before attaching my lace edged veil. Standing, she straightened it down to the floor to train three feet behind me. Esme reached over and handed out our bouquets. Sheri's was made up of red and white silk roses, Bella and Alice's were green and white silk roses. Rose had a wrist corsage of a gold rose and ribbons on green leaves and Esme's was a corsage of red and white roses on green leaves. Joanne took several poses of us all in different combinations, and then slipped out the door to join Robert, her partner, inside the chapel.

There was a knock at the door and James and Carlisle came in. They stopped and glanced around, whistling softly.

"Wow," James uttered in awe. "You ladies are just…wow! Wait 'til the guys see you. You're gonna knock their socks off. Whew." He stood there silent for a moment, still staring.

"Oh, "Carlisle said shaking his head, as if to clear it. "We were sent to tell you that you have ten minutes. Rose you're wanted at the piano, and Esme, Jake is waiting to seat us. Sheri, Alice and Bella, you need to take your places. The girls all kissed me as they made their way to the vestibule.

"I love you, Mar," Sheri sniffled as she hurriedly joined the others.

As the door closed, James turned to me.

"Well sweet sister, this is it," he said taking me gently by the shoulders. "I am so happy for you, Mar. You've been through a hell of a lot in your short life, and you deserve to be happy. Emmett is an awesome guy, and he loves you to the max. He'll take good care of you. But, if he doesn't, you'll know where I am." He grinned and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks, James," I replied wrapping my arms around his neck. "You've always been there for me, you and Sher. Before you came along, I was a real mess. You've taken care of me like I really am you sister, and I love you two so very much. I can't ever picture my life without you in it. You made us complete when you joined Sheri's and my family. Even though I'm marrying Emmett, you two will always be my family."

He hugged me tight and stepped back just as there was another knock at the door.

"Show time, baby," he said holding his arm out to me. "Let's do this."

Laughing together, we went and took our place in the vestibule.

Rose, accompanied by Mary Manning on cello, began the intro to a piano-cello instrumental of Christina Perri's A Thousand Years.

As the bridal processional began, Sheri looked back at me and winked before stepping out, followed by Alice, and then Bella. The music swelled and James and I started around the corner into the doorway.

Glancing up, my heart swelled to overflowing. Although the chapel was decorated magnificently with red and white roses and poinsettias, I only had eyes for the beautiful man, dressed in an all-white tuxedo, standing at the front. The love and adoration on his face could only be surpassed by mine. I felt James tighten his hold on my arm as I started forward too quickly, and heard him chuckle. In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. Looking into Emmett's face, I grinned, just as he did.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever, but when James placed my hand in Emmett's, I felt at home and totally calm. I looked into those beautiful blue eyes and felt the tension leave his body as well. As he helped me up the two steps to stand beside him, James strode around behind me, and took his place as a groomsman between Edward and Jasper.

I stopped next to Em, and he took my other hand and turned me to face him.

"You take my breath away, Mara," he whispered. "I love you, sweetness."

"You're not so shabby yourself, sweet cheeks," I whispered back with a smile. "I love you more."

We stood silently gazing into each other's eyes as Rose began an introduction to _**I Finally Found Someone**_ being sung live by Harry Connick Jr. and Celine Dion.

_**I Finally Found Someone**_

Written by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams

_**I finally found someone**_

_**That knocks me off my feet**_

_**I finally found the one**_

_**That makes me feel complete**_

_**It started over coffee**_

_**We started out as friends**_

_**It's funny how from simple things**_

_**The best things begin**_

_**This time it's different**_

_**And it's all because of you**_

_**It's better than it's ever been**_

_**`Cause we can talk it through**_

_**My favorite line was**_

_**"Can I call you sometime?"**_

_**It's all you had to say**_

_**To take my breath away**_

_**This is it, oh, I finally found someone**_

_**Someone to share my life**_

_**I finally found the one**_

_**To be with every night**_

_**`Cause whatever I do**_

_**It's just got to be you**_

_**My life has just begun**_

_**I finally found someone**_

_**Did I keep you waiting?**_

_**I didn't mind**_

_**I apologize, baby that's fine**_

_**I would wait forever just**_

_**To know you were mine**_

_**You know, I love your hair**_

_**Are you sure it looks right?**_

_**I love what you wear**_

_**Isn't it too tight?**_

_**You're exceptional**_

_**Can't wait for the rest of my life**_

_**This is it, oh, I finally found someone**_

_**Someone to share my life**_

_**I finally found the one**_

_**To be with every night**_

_**`Cause whatever I do**_

_**It's just got to be you**_

_**My life has just begun**_

_**I finally found someone**_

_**And whatever I do**_

_**It's just got to be you**_

_**My life has just begun**_

_**I finally found someone.**_

Alice and Sheri had outdone themselves.

The minister started the traditional service that Emmett and I had requested.

"Dearly beloved family and friends, we have gathered here to witness the uniting of Emmett Dale McCarty and Mara Fiona Brannigan in holy matrimony," he said, looking around. "If there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a moments silence before he continued.

"Emmett, will you take this woman, Mara, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish her, and cleave only to her, so long as you both shall live?'

Looking deep into my eyes, Emmett raised my hands, kissed my fingers, and said loudly, "I will."

"And Mara, will you take this man, Emmett, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him, and cleave only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," I replied, squeezing his hands and smiling widely.

"Emmett and Mara have chosen to express a token of their love and fidelity by the exchange of rings, and reciting the vows they have written themselves."

Emmett took my ring from Edward. Taking my left hand in his, he slipped the magnificent diamond encrusted wedding band onto my ring finger. Then he looked up into my eyes, with tears filling his and enveloped my hand with both of his.

"Mara…" he started and had to clear his throat before beginning again. "Mara, when I walked into The Torch Club that first night, I wasn't expecting to find the angel who would heal all the wounds and sorrows I had endured. But one look into those vibrant green eyes of yours and I knew I was home. I was loud and boisterous, and you shut me down pretty quickly, in a very nice way. When you began to sing, I knew I had to get to know you…and I did. Through the last eighteen months, you have given me nothing but love and joy and laughter, and I have cherished every moment of it. Now you are honoring me by becoming my wife and making me the happiest of men. I promise to love and care for you through good times and bad, always. I will never demand, only ask of you. I will share all decisions with you because we are equal in this marriage. I love you, sweetness, with a love that has no bounds and is all encompassing. It will be yours for eternity."

By then, the tears were streaming down my cheeks. Turning my back to the congregation, I slid the white lace hanky out of my teddy, and heard Bella giggle as I dabbed at my face. Putting the cloth back in its place, I caught Emmett's lips twitching. Then, as I reached out, Sheri handed me his ring.

Taking his left hand into mine, I slid the ring onto his ring finger, and raised his hand to my lips and kissing it.

"Emmett," I said, squeezing his hand. "The moment you softly kissed me in that dark corridor behind the stage, you began to break down the high brick wall I had built around myself. And brick by brick you have leveled that wall, allowing me to be free again. You took a scared, intimidated, cowering young girl and made her into a happy, secure, and self-confident young woman…one who loves you with her whole mind, body and soul. I promise to be there for you at all times, to share the good and the bad, and never demand, only ask of you. All decisions will be made by us equally. With every breath that I take you are in my heart, and I think of you always. Without you my life would be nothing but grey; instead it is vibrant with a multitude of colors. I will love and honor and cherish you forever, my sweet cheeks…forever.

We turned slightly to face the minister and he grinned at us.

"With the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Emmett, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally," Emmett said as he pulled me into his arms. "I get to kiss you as my wife!"

His lips came down on mine hungrily and I reciprocated with as much fervor. There was only him and me in that moment. Our own little bubble surrounded us; no one else existed. When Edward cleared his throat and tapped Em on the shoulder, we slowly came back to the cheers and laughter of the congregation. Joining hands, we turned to face them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarty."

With a quick peck on the lips, we grinned and began the recessional to Rose's, again joined by Mary Manning on cello, instrumental rendition of _**From This Moment**_ by Shania Twain.

Reaching the vestibule, Emmett grabbed me up into another searing kiss as the rest of the wedding party joined us. We formed a receiving line and greeted our guests, reminding them of the reception at the Beverly Hills Hotel. After the last guest left, Joanne and Robert ushered us back into the chapel for pictures. An hour later, we escaped in a private limo to the reception.

Immediately, Emmett had me in his arms, his beautiful lips ravaging mine.

"I love you, Mrs. McCarty," he whispered drawing back for air. "Have I told you that you are the most beautiful bride, ever? And you're mine."

"I love you more, Mr. McCarty," I murmured back, against his lips. "You stole a piece of my heart that first night, but today my heart is filled to overflowing, only with you, forever."

We spent the next forty-five minute drive holding each other, kissing and murmuring our love for one another.

Pulling up to the entrance of the hotel, the driver had to slam on the brakes. The whole area was blocked by paparazzi and fans. We quickly straightened ourselves, making sure each other was presentable.

"We're gonna have to endure them to get inside, sweetness," Em said taking my hand. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, sweet cheeks," I replied, kissing his cheek. "I'm ready to begin my life with you, and this will be part of it."

With a nod to the driver, the limo door was opened, and Emmett stepped out. Reaching in, he took my hand and helped me out to stand beside him. With his arm around me, he lifted my chin and gave me our first public kiss. The photographers went wild, snapping picture after picture as the fans screamed and clapped their approval.

Smiling and waving, we made our way to the doors, and headed inside to our wedding reception.

_**A/N: Well, there you have it. Next time we'll attend the reception and share in the honeymoon. What secret does Mara have to share with Em? What's going to happen with Mar and Sher's Piano Bar? What about the movie that Cullen Productions is making?**_

_**Please show me that you forgive my delay with a review. I need to know whose still with me, PLEASE!**_

_**Hus,**_

_**Ellen**_

_**Story rec:**_

_**Bear and Bella in the Morning by Louise Clark; A smexy yummy Emmett/Bella**_


	17. Chapter 17 Reception and Wedding Night

_**A/N:**_

_**I know it's been a while, but I've been goin' through some of life's unexpected challenges. Finally things have settled somewhat to normal. Thanks for the patience you have shown.**_

_**Okay, y'all, here is the first afternoon and night of Em and Mara's married life. I hope it meets your expectations.**_

_**Chapter 17: The Reception and Wedding Night**_

Upon entering the lobby of the Beverly Hills Hotel, we stood in awe of what Sheri and Alice had done in the lobby. There was a red carpet leading to the door of the ballroom. On either side of it were chrome poles with red velvet rope running through the rings at the inside of each one. Each pole was topped with a beautiful bouquets of red and white roses tied with green satin ribbons. A green garland with red and white rosebuds was dramatically hung over the double doors and matching wreathes hung on each one.

As the doors opened and we stepped inside, I was stunned. The whole ballroom was decorated with hundreds of sparkling fairy lights, beautiful bouquets of red and white roses, and theme colored balloons tied to the backs of red linen covered chairs. There was an arbor over the wedding party's table decorated with the same garland over the entry doors.

Each guest table had a centerpiece of red and white roses in a vase covered in shimmering gold flecks. Four candles …two red and two white tapers…were sitting in gold candelabra, tied with green ribbons. Place settings of the finest white china dinner, salad, and bread and butter plates, with a gold rim around the edge, sat at each of the eight places at the round red linen tablecloth covered tables. White linen napkins in gold napkin rings lay across each set of plates. Chrystal goblets and fine gold silverware completed each setting.

Sitting off to the side in a lighted corner on a small dais, were two beautifully decorated tables with white linen and the same green garland that was on the head table. On one sat our beautiful wedding cake, a replica of Kate Middleton's eight layers, white and ivory cake. Beside it sat a three layer chocolate groom's cake. Napkins, crystal cake plates and gold forks. The adjoining table held a huge silver punch bowl with matching ladle and silver cups. There were bowls of nuts and fondant mints

The head table was decorated the same as the guest tables, except for the bride and groom's chairs, both were decorated romantically across the back with red, white, gold and green bows. A green runner traversed the middle of the long white linen tablecloth, covered with greenery and white and red roses and gold ornaments. In front of the table was a dance floor surrounded with the other tables.

We slowly made our way up to the front…amidst thunderous applause… and settled into our seats; followed by the rest of the wedding party. I looked out over the room and gasp. Every table was full with people…most of whom I did not know. However, I knew they were in the 'industry' and known by the Cullen family. Felix and Demitri, along with their wives, sat at a table in front of the dance floor, grinning and giving us thumbs up. Darren Gray and Jenny Dolan, with their spouses, were at the same table. I waved at them and grinned happily.

As soon as everyone received their champagne, Edward stood and welcomed our guests.

"If you would lift your glasses, I would like to start this celebration with a toast to the bride and groom," he started. "Mara and Emmett may your life's journey together be just what you want it to be. Em, it has been a long time coming, bro, but no one could be more perfect for you than this amazing new sister-in-law of mine. Watching the two of you together is an absolute joy. The love you share is evident in everything you do. Mara, I thank you for taking this brother of mine and filling him with happiness. You have brought him back into the light after a very dark time. Take care of one another…and have lots of babies so Mom will leave the rest of us alone!"

After the laughter subsided, he continued, "To Mara and Emmett." The people responded in kind, and then it was quiet for a few seconds as everyone sipped their champagne.

"Okay," Emmett shouted into the quiet, "I'm starving, so LET'S EAT!" The celebration had begun.

I was amazed at how quickly the servers scurried around placing the appetizers on each table. It seemed as if the was one server per table. I wondered how they knew what each guest had chosen. Alice explained, later, that in the reception invitations she included a menu and asked each to return their choices in the RSVP. Then she and Sheri had made a seating chart, and set place card at each plate with the guest's name and their menu selections. The servers checked their assigned tables before the guests started to arrive and wrote everything down. My two wedding planners were the best!

The meal went quickly. The first course of the appetizers was served to us; Em had chosen the Lobster Ravioli in a Brandy Cream Sauce, and I the Fresh Melon and Imported Prosciutto. Next, the salad course was presented; Em and I both chose the Classic Caesar Salad with homemade Caesar dressing and garlic croutons. The entrées came next; Em had requested the Chateaubriand and I the Broiled Snapper with Lemon Garlic Butter Sauce. We both had iced tea to drink with our meal; saving the champagne for later. The whole meal was perfectly prepared and delicious.

The announcement was made by Alice that it was time to cut the cake. Em and I stood and made our way to the display table. There, we both held the knife and cut a small slice of the cake and placed it on a small crystal plate. Breaking off a small piece, we turned to each other. I saw the devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't you even think about it Mr. McCarty, I whispered teasingly. "Or you'll spend your wedding night on the sofa."

"Ah, sweetness, now you've hurt my feelings," he pouted at me playfully. "I would never do that to you."

"Right," I muttered as I placed a piece of the confection to his lips.

He opened his mouth and sucked the cake in, along with my fingers. He reached up and took my wrist as he slowly pulled my fingers from his mouth, swirling his tongue and licking my fingers as he did so. The look in his eyes almost brought me to my knees. Oh, what he could do to me with that one look. With an evil smirk, he raised his piece of cake to my lips. I glared at him as I opened my mouth to accept his offering. As he slid it between my lips, I quickly clamped down lightly on his fingers with my teeth and sucked them deep into my mouth, returning the same sexy action as he had done. I thought I heard a soft groan as he slowly slipped his fingers free. I picked up a napkin and gently wiped his lips, and he returned the favor, and then kissed me sweetly.

Grinning, we picked up the champagne flutes, again turning toward each other. Linking arms, Em spoke.

"Here's to the love of my life, my beautiful sweetness, Mara…my bride. I will love you forever." He said his face aglow.

"And I will love you, too, my darling, Em, forever." I replied, tears of joy filling my eyes.

Together we raised our glasses and sipped the wonderful Cristal champagne. Setting the glasses down, he took me in his arms and captured my lips in a heated kiss. The crowd erupted into applause, laughter, and whistles. Turning, we blushingly returned to our seats, as the servers passed out the cake with nuts, mints and a bundle of colorful Jordan almonds and refilled our guests' glasses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" James said into the microphone, standing to his feet. "For the last seven years, it has been my privilege to call Mara "sister". She is my wife's best friend, and from the day I married Sheri, we have become a family. We have seen her through her ups and downs, and this is definitely the most 'up' she has ever been. She is so 'up' she's even having a bit of trouble getting into the feelings of her Torch songs. We've watched as the sadness disappeared from her eyes and replaced with joy. This is because of Emmett's love for her and, believe me, she returns that love for him with her whole being. Now, Emmett and I had a rough start; I didn't trust him with Mara. However, it didn't take me long to realize that he was a great guy, and has since become a real friend. Just remember, friend, what Sheri and I said to you that night, and know that it could happen if the need should arise."

The crowd burst into laughter.

"It will never be necessary, James," Em hollered over the noise, holding his hands up palm forward. "That, bro, I can promise you!" More laughter ensued.

"Good!" James grinned. "Now, with that being said, Sheri and I want to wish you, Mara and Emmett, a life as happy and fulfilling as ours. It is perfect," he added, lifting Sheri's hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. She blushed as she stared adoringly at her loving husband. "To Mara and Emmett," he called out and lifted his flute to sip his champagne. The guests echoed the sentiment and sipped from their own glasses. As he sat down, James handed the microphone to Carlisle as he stood.

"I won't take up a lot of your time because, like you, I want to get on the dance floor," he said with a chuckle. "Esme and I want to welcome Mara into our family. We love you, sweetheart, and thank you for what you've done for our Emmett. You all know how much family means to the Cullens and we want to invite James and Sheri to be part of our family. You are Mara's family, she loves you, and we love you, too. So Mara and Em we wish you all the love and happiness. In addition, I echo Edward's words…please have lots of babies to satisfy Esme!"

"Now," Sheri announced, "Emmett and Mara will take to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." Grinning, Em and I made our way to the dance floor. As we stood there waiting for the music to start, the lights dimmed around the room and spotlighted Em and me. "We have a special treat for the newlyweds," Alice added excitedly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Adele!"

Em and I gasped. "Did you do this?" I asked him, joining in the welcoming applause.

"No, I only mentioned the song…among others… to Alice," he replied.

"Me, too, only to Sheri," I added. "We have wonderful sisters, don't we?" he nodded in agreement.

As the applause died down, the intro music started, and we began to dance. Staring lovingly into each other's eyes, we felt every word of the song. It was perfect for us.

To Make You Feel my Love as sung by Adele

When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I would never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love

To make you feel my love.

As the song ended, Esme and Carlisle joined us on the dance floor. There was another surprise as Sheri introduced Josh Groban. I stepped into Carlisle's open arms as Em took his mother in his. The music started and I sighed happily. It was the perfect song for a dance with his parents, and later James and Sheri.

You Raise Me Up as sung by Josh Groban

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary,

When troubles come and my heart burdened be,

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,

You raise me up… To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,

You raise me up… To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,

You raise me up… To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,

You raise me up… To more than I can be.

Halfway through the song, Sheri and James traded places with Carlisle and Esme. Then the rest of the wedding party filtered onto the dance floor. I danced with Edward, Jasper, and Jake, while Em danced with Bella, Alice and Rosalie. There were a few speculative stares at that pairing, but we didn't care. We knew where things stood, and that was all that mattered.

I was again in Em's arms as we danced around and around as more and more guests joined the dancers. When the dance floor became more crowded, Em and I returned to our seats and enjoyed watching our family and friends enjoy themselves. A short while later, Em took and squeezed my hand.

"How much longer are we expected to stay, sweetness?" he asked, looking at me longingly and cupping my cheek. "I'd really like to get you alone and ravage you."

"Hmm, that sounds like something I'd like," I responded seductively, running a finger down his right dimple. "Let me talk to Sheri." I looked around and caught her eye, beckoning her forward. She came to us and after a short talk; I turned back to Em. "The only things we have left to do are the throwing of my wedding bouquet and garter, and then run the gauntlet of bubbles.

"Bubbles?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. I chuckled.

"They are being used instead of birdseed since we aren't leaving the hotel tonight. It's safer for the interior."

By the time I was finished explaining the reasoning to Em, Sheri was clearing the dance floor and calling all the single ladies to the front. Laughing and giggling grew as the group of girls lined the back of the dance floor. I was surprised at the amount of singles there were. With a grin, I turned my back and tossed the flowers over my shoulder as hard as I could. I was taken aback for a moment when I turned back around and saw who had caught my bouquet…Jane. There were a few gasps, but she smiled shyly up at me. I looked at Em and he joined me as we smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She turned and stood next to a handsome young man who placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. It seemed that Jane's life had turned around and she was happy.

"Okay, gents," Alice called. "It's time for Em to divest Mara of her garter and toss it to one of you. Come on, don't be shy!" she added with a laugh. Soon there were about twenty young men standing where the ladies had previously stood.

Em brought a chair for me to sit on, and got down on one knee. Slowly…to whistles and catcalls…began to draw the hem of my dress up my leg.

"Damn, sweetness, did you have to wear it so far up your thigh?" he whispered as I laughed.

"That was to give you more incentive to hurry and get it off," I mumbled back.

When he grasped the garter with his hand, he purposely ran his fingers higher up my leg…under the cover of my skirt, of course. I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips, and he gripped my thigh tighter as he groaned quietly, looking up into my hungry eyes."

"Come on, bro, you can wait 'til you get to your room for that," Jasper hollered. "Throw the thing already!" Laughter filled the room as Em gently slid the garter down my leg and over my shoe. Standing up, he stretched the elastic like a rubber band and shot it into the air. A few hands reached for it, but only one caught it…Jane's young man.

Taking my hand, Em led me over to the smiling couple. "We're happy for you, Jane and…"

"Martin," the man replied.

"Martin," Em finished and held his hand out. They shook hands and I turned to Jane, engulfing her in a gentle hug

"Have a good life, sweetie,' I whispered. "You've been through a lot and now you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Mara," she whispered back, tears filling her eyes.

Em gathered her up in a bear hug as I shook Martin's hand. "Take care of her, Martin," I said kissing his cheek. "She needs happiness in her life."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, "I surely will."

In the meantime, Sheri had started herding the guests out into the hotel lobby, with servers handing out small bottles of bubble solution. Added to that, there were four theatrical bubble machines set strategically around the lobby.

There were two lines of well-wishers from the ballroom doors to the bank of elevators waiting for our run through them.

"Are you ready, sweetness?" Emmett asked a few minutes later, grinning and taking my hand tightly.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, grinning back.

Two servers reopened the double doors for us and we took off at a jog. The bubbles bursting on my face and neck had me giggling as I tried to keep up with Em. The whistles, catcalls, laughter, and well wishes were happy music to our ears. The family was waiting for us at the elevators. They each hugged and kissed us while we headed toward the car.

"Does everyone…" I started turning to Sheri.

"Don't worry about anything, it's all taken care of," Sheri said, hugging me again. "Just go and enjoy the next two weeks with that hunky man of yours." I grinned as Em practically pulled me into the elevator and jabbed repeatedly at the button for our floor and the bridal suite.

Once inside, he fused his lips to mine, wrapping me tightly in his arms. Soon we were lost in each other until interrupted by the bell announcing our floor. As the door opened, Em led me quickly to our door. He opened it with the key card, and as I started to walk in ahead of him, he spun me around.

"Where do you think you're going, Mrs. McCarty?" he whispered, picking me up. "We have to observed tradition, babe." I giggled as he carried me across the threshold.

Just inside, Em reached for the 'do not disturb' sign. I leaned down and took it from him, placing it on the outside doorknob. He kicked the door shut, and I reached down to lock it.

Suddenly, I squealed as he twirled me around until he reached the couch and fell back on it, taking me with him. I landed on his lap, and his arms came around me.

"You're mine, Mara. My wife," he said quietly, gazing into my eyes. "You have made me the happiest man that ever lived, and I love you with everything in me, babe."

"Oh, Em," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I never thought I could feel this way, whole again, but you have brought me back to life. I love you with all my heart, body, mind, and soul." Then he was kissing me hungrily, and I returned the passion.

Slowly Em stood up, with me in his arms, and carried me into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. Setting me on my feet in front of the bed, he turned me around placing my back to him, and began to unfasten the tiny buttons on my dress. His large hands fumbled a bit and I heard him swear under his breath, something about 'so damned may buttons'. I chuckled.

"Just be glad my dress is low backed," I said quietly. "There would have been twice as many buttons for you to unfasten."

"There, finally," he muttered with a sigh. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders and his lips on the curve of my shoulder. He traced his fingers under the straps of my dress and slowly slid them down my arms, letting it slither down my body to pool around my feet. As I stepped out of it, he picked it up and, turning, laid it carefully over the back of the chair in the corner. I had turned to face him, and he gasped as he stopped still, his eyes skimming my body.

I stood there in my white stretch lace, form-fitting bra slip, bikini panties, thigh high lace-topped stockings, and peep-toed stilettos. I let my hungry gaze take him in, and stepped toward him. He reached for me, but I stopped him with a shake of my head. Instead, I reached for his white tuxedo jacket, slipped it off his shoulders, and laid it on top of my dress, followed by his tie and vest. With each article of clothing I removed, I watched as his eyes darkened to a deep midnight blue and his nostrils flare with each shallow breath he took. Then I reached for the buttons of his shirt, reaching up to kiss each inch of his perfectly sculpted chest that I slowly revealed. When I reached the last button, I pulled the silk shirttails free from his pants, and peeled if off his magnificent shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Running my hands caressingly down his chest and over his pants covered legs, I knelt, bent forward, and slipped off his white shoes and silk socks; as he lifted each foot in turn. Sitting back on my heels, I raised my hands to his waist and, looking up into his smoldering gaze, unhooked and unzipped his pants. He let out a low growl when I let the back of my hand graze lightly across his erection as I peeled his trousers down his legs. There he stood in his boxer-brief covered magnificence. I caught my breath…I never ceased to be amazed at his masculine beauty. To me he was superior to even a Greek god.

Picking up his shirt and pants, I folded them neatly across the chair. Suddenly I felt his massive arms surround me, pulling me back against his chest.

"I think you have way too many clothes on, Mrs. McCarty," Em murmured in my ear, nipping at the lobe. "I think we have to do something about that, don't you?"

"Mmhmm," I replied breathily, "the sooner the better, Mr. McCarty."

I leaned back onto his chest with my head back onto his shoulder, and moaned as his hands came up to cup my breasts through the bra of my slip, and traced his thumbs across my already hardened nipples. My panties were immediately flooded. Turning to face him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and captured his lips in a drugging kiss, which he enthusiastically reciprocated. We stood locked around each other for a few moments, taking pleasure from the erotic dance of our tongues and feel of our bodies pressing against each other. With our lips still locked, he cupped my ass and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist and I whimpered at the feel of his enormous erection pressed against my sex. As he walked us toward the bed, I rubbed against him seeking the friction I needed. He gently set me down on the bed, laying pillows under my neck and upper back, and then knelt before me…between my knees.

"I'm gonna take your shoes off, babe, but I think I'll leave the stockings on," he murmured raggedly as he slid his hands up the inside of my thighs. "They're so silky." He leaned down to kiss the inside of my right knee and continued down my calf, with kisses and soft nips, to my ankle. There he slid off my shoe and kissed the arch of my foot. Then he repeated the erotic play on my left leg and foot.

Next, he slid his hands up my silk covered legs, under my lacy slip, and pulled me up to sit in his arms. I felt him begin to raise my slip up, and lifted my bottom so he could pull it up and over my head, and toss it over his shoulder to the floor.

"My God, Mara," he marveled, allowing my breasts to fall into his seeking hands. "You seem to be more perfect each time I see you like this. No one has a body like yours, sweetness…no one. You are more beautiful than any A-list actress, anywhere. And now you are mine!" He massaged my breasts gently, and lowered his head to my left breast to take the hard and distended nipple into his mouth. I moaned loudly, arching my back, burying my hands in his hair, and pressing him more firmly to me. All his licking, sucking and biting sent waves of heat straight to my core. My panties were soaked as my body readied itself for the pleasure it knew was coming. Then he ran his tongue across to my right breast and worshiped it the same manner, causing me more anticipation.

"Oh God, Em," I moaned as he started a downward path with his talented tongue, stopping to dip the tip into my navel, and lapping at it. "Please, baby, don't stop," I begged, squirming restlessly against his hard body, pressing his shoulders downward. "Please!"

I felt Emmett smile against my skin as he worked his way down to where I so desperately wanted him. He paused at the top elastic of my panties, placing small kisses and licks from one hipbone to the other. Then he slipped his fingers inside the waistband. When I realized he was trying to slide the bit of white lace down my legs, I raised my hips to aid him. Reaching my ankles, he stood up next to the bed and pulled the cloth over my feet, dropping it on the floor, and then quickly rid himself of his boxer-briefs. My breath hitched at the sight of his ready cock, and I felt a ferocious wave of desire sweep over my body and settle more moisture at the apex of my thighs.

With a half lidded, seductive gaze, he knelt on the bed at my feet, licking his lips. Slowly leaning forward, he skimmed his hand from my feet to my knees, and parted them, lifting my legs over his shoulders as he settled between my thighs. Turning his head, he kissed inside my upper right thigh, and then I felt the sting of him marking me. I hissed and moaned as he repeated his mark on my left thigh.

"You're mine babe, forever," he declared quietly, looking up at me…his sincerity and pride shining in his eyes. "And now you have my mark to prove it. I love you, Mara. Remember that always."

"Forever and always, Em," I responded, moaning as he suddenly buried his face between my legs.

He kissed my nether lips as if they were my mouth, nibbling and sliding his tongue in. My back arched as an intense orgasm shot through my body, surprising me. I had never reached the heights that quickly. Emmett looked up at me with a surprised grin on his face, and then resumed pleasuring me. I gasped as he lapped up all of my essence and flat tongued me up to my sensitive clit. I screamed when he took it between his teeth and swirled his tongue around the top.

"Ah…ahh…ahhh…Emmmettt!" I cried as again I spiraled through the heavens, panting deeply.

He lapped up my copious amounts of nectar before crawling up my body to capture my lips in a drugging kiss. The erotic taste of my essence on his lips brought aftershocks to my body. Em took me in his arms as I trembled.

"Are you all right, sweetness?" he asked, nuzzling my neck as I slowly relaxed.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing tightly against him, and capturing his lips in another heated kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Then I became aware of his hardness pressing into my hip. "Let me take care of you, baby." I added, sliding my hand down between us.

"Not this time, babe, he replied, gently pulling my hand back. "I am so ready, I wouldn't last long, and I want to be inside you when I climax."

Cupping my cheek, he kissed me deeply and trailed over my jaw and down to my throat to worship my breasts again. Sliding down my body, he positioned himself between my legs. I spread them wide to accommodate him, and raised my legs to encompass his hips as he placed is cock at my opening. We gazed at each other lovingly as he slowly slipped into me. I gasped. As many times as we'd made love, I still had to acclimate to his girth stretching me from wall to wall. He was still until I moved my hips against him.

He began a slow rhythm, allowing me to feel each ridge and vein slide inside of me, passing over nerve endings that had me moaning in pleasure. Reaching down, Emmett pulled me up to sit on his lap as he rested back on his heels. He grasped my ass, and I wound my arms around his thick neck, burying my face in the curve of his shoulder. He continued to raise and lower me on his hard cock as he raised his hips to plunge up into me. I pressed my heels into his ass cheeks to pull him closer. Our breathing became pants and grunts, moans and groans. Each movement had him sliding across my clit, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Baby, I'm…almost…there," I panted wildly. "Ohohohohoh…God!"

"Hold on…babe," he grunted. "Hold on!"

"I cccan't…" I started.

"Nowww!" he groaned as I felt him stiffen. Then, together, we shouted our releases, flying into the cosmos wrapped tightly around each other.

As I began to float back down to the bed, I gently laid back and pulled him down on top of me, holding him until he began to relax. He rose up on one elbow, and ghosted the knuckles of his other hand down my cheek.

"Wow, what a start to our married life," he murmured. "I love you so much, sweetness. You make me whole and complete me. Slipping gently out of me, he rolled onto his side, pulling me with him and into his arms.

"That was awesome, Em," I said softly. "You make me feel so safe and secure, but mostly deeply loved. I am so in love with you, my darling, and I feel completely whole for the first time in my life, all because you love me.

I snuggled against him, and we lay in silence for a long while, basking in the afterglow of our love. Suddenly my stomach growled, followed closely by Ems.

"Hmm," I chuckled, "Seems that our dinner hasn't held us. Maybe we ought to think about getting something to eat."

"Do you want to go out, or call room service?" he asked, kissing my temple.

"'Let's stay in," I replied. "I don't want to share you with anyone else tonight."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me.

"Okay, sweetness," he said, sitting up and reaching for the room service menu. "Let's see what they have to offer."

After perusing the menu, we decided on cheeseburgers…no onions…, fries, and chocolate shakes. Telling us it would be twenty minutes, Em and I decided to take a quick shower.

Other than a few kisses and caresses, we actually took a shower. We had just gotten out when there was a knock on the suite door. Em grabbed a pair of black silk sleep pants and went to answer the door. While he was gone, I slipped into a white silk babydoll nightie and matching robe. Before joining Em in the living room for our supper, I towel dried my hair and slipped into a pair of white mules.

Em had just set out our meal on the table for two near the glass floor to ceiling balcony doors, when I entered the room. He turned and saw me, stopping to stare.

"Hell, babe," he gulped. "If you're trying to kill me, you're succeeding." I laughed and walked over to him, locking my arms around his waist.

"Oh, baby, I don't want that," I replied seductively. "That would be cutting off my nose to spite my face. You're too good a lover to get rid of. Besides, I love you."

He chuckled and kissed me before leading me to the table. He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down. Before he sat across from me, he held up a finger and went back into the bedroom. Upon returning, he had a short silk robe that matched his sleep pants. He joined me at the table. Next to it, on a small cart, sat a bottle of Dom Perignon in an ice bucket, two champagne flutes, and a bowl of strawberries…compliments of the hotel.

"Would you like a glass of champagne now or after we eat?" he asked.

"After, please," I replied, lifting the silver lids off of our plates.

I always enjoyed watching Emmett eat. He ate with gusto while still minding his manners. The man could really put away the food. He finished of his burger and fries while I was still trying to get mine down. I could only eat half of my meal, and offered the rest to Em. With a grin, he took my plate and quickly finished it off.

When the meal was through, we decided to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie while our dinner settled. Giving me the choice of a movie, I chose The Notebook. I thought Em would gripe, but to my surprise, he readily agreed; saying it was a great movie.

Em rolled the cart next to the couch and neatly popping the cork, poured us each a glass of champagne and set the bowl of strawberries on the coffee table before us. Dimming the lights, he joined me on the couch and started the movie. Periodically, during the movie, Em would reach for a strawberry and feed it to me. I'd take a bite and he'd finish it. By the end of the film, we'd each had two glasses of champagne and eaten all of the strawberries.

"Would you love me that much if I had Alzheimer's?" I asked him as I wiped my eyes.

"I will always love you, my sweetness," he replied taking my face in his hands. "I pray that it doesn't, but if you should get sick like that, I'll always be with you. You are my life, now and forever."

Then he kissed me with love and passion, drawing me tightly to him.

After turning off the TV, Em took my glass and set it on the coffee table with his. Then, taking my hands, he stood and pulled me up into his arms.

"Let's go back to bed," he said huskily and picked me up, carrying me back into the bedroom.

He set me on my feet, and I stepped out of my mules, untying the belt of my robe. Em untied his and when he looked up, I had let my robe slither to the floor. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared. He stepped up next to me and it didn't take him long to strip me of my nightie. Lying me down on the bed, he let his sleep pants fall to his feet, and joined me. Again, he made love to me as only he could…heatedly, lovingly and perfectly. Afterward, we fell into a satiated sleep. Twice more, during the night, we turned to each other and loved each other passionately. It was nearly dawn before we finally fell into a deep sleep.

At ten that morning, Em woke me, telling me we were to meet Sheri and James for Sunday Jazz Brunch at eleven in the Polo Lounge. After packing everything, except for our outfits for the day, and our toiletries, Em called for a bellhop to come for our luggage. While he waited in the living room, I took a quick shower. I was finishing up my hair, when Emmett joined me in the bathroom. He hopped in the shower as I applied my make-up. Thirty minutes later, we were on our way to meet Sheri and James for brunch. Our flight on the Cullen family jet was scheduled to leave at two o'clock pm. I had no idea where we were headed.

_**A/N: **_

_**Well, there you have it. Mara and Em have made it through the first day of married life. Now, where is he takin' them for their honeymoon? Come back next time and find out!**_

_**Please, please, please send me a review. I need the inspiration they give me, and let me know there ARE some readers who care.**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Ellen**_

_**Story recs:**_

_**Bear and Bella in the Morning by Louise Clark Awesomely hawt! I love this!**_

_**The Arrangement by purplepixie143 Unusual and very entertainin'.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Emmett's Surprise and The Hon

Chapter 18 Emmett's Surprise and The Honeymoon Part 1

At 11:05 am, we strolled out onto the patio of the Polo Lounge wearing coordinated outfits in shades of gray and black, with black leather jackets, I spied Sheri and James at a table for four in a secluded corner. After our greetings and hugs, we sat down; just as the waiter approached our table.

"Good morning. I'm Peter, and I'll be your server," he said, handing us each a menu. "May I get you something from the bar while you make your dinner choices?"

Emmett ordered a Mimosa, James a Screwdriver, Sheri a Bloody Mary, and I a Bellini.

"I'll be back shortly with your drinks," Peter said, leaving for the bar.

We perused the menus and made our selections. When Peter arrived with our drinks, we were ready to order. I chose an appetizer fruit plate, the Challah French Toast for my entree, and the house made sorbet for dessert. Sheri ordered the fruit plate, Eggs Benedict, and cherry cobbler. Em ordered the Shrimp Louie, the Polo Lounge Burger, and warm molten chocolate cake. James chose the Tortilla Soup, the Polo Lounge Burger, and the chocolate cake.

As we waited for our appetizers, Alice and Jasper walked out onto the terrace and headed toward out table.

"Come to join us for brunch, Alice?" Emmett asked his sister. "We can make room for you."

"No Em," she replied, kissing her brother's cheek. "We've already had breakfast and want to get home to Jackson. But Jazz has a special gift for Mara and Sheri, and wanted to give it to them before you left for your honeymoon." We all looked up at Jasper.

"Yeah, well," he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out two CD cases. "These were delivered to the studio yesterday morning, so I brought them with me as I knew you girls were anxious to get them." He handed one to each of us.

I looked down at the cover and had to try hard to suppress the squeal that rose to my throat. There were Sheri's and my faces—airbrushed to perfection—smiling out at me, with the title, "Torch, An Eclectic Collection", scrolled across it. Standing up simultaneously, I hugged Jasper and kissed his cheek. Then, turning, I grabbed hold of Sheri and hugged her tightly; tears of joy filling our both of our eyes.

"You kept one for yourself, didn't you?" I asked excitedly, turning back to Jasper before sitting back down. "We couldn't have put this together without your awesome knowledge and abilities, sweetie."

"She's right, Jasper," Sheri added. "We were unprepared for all the work you had to put in on our recordings. You did all the hard stuff. All Mara and I had to do was play and sing. We're really grateful that you agreed to take us on."

"Yes, darlin', I did," he said with a huge, toothy grin. "I also kept one for Esme and Carlisle, and Bella and Edward. It's been my pleasure to work with you girls, and plan to keep on as long as you'll have me. Thanks for trusting in me. Oh, Jenny has set a December 15 release date for the CD, so, by the time you return from wherever you're going it should be climbing the charts. Also, with the club opening set for New Year's Eve, sales should skyrocket. How are the reservations for that coming along?" he asked James.

"Really good," James replied. "We're looking for a sellout. There are just a few finishing touches that need to be taken care of, and we're set to go right on schedule"

"Awesome!" Jasper said. "You have saved the family a table, haven't you?"

"Of course," James said happily. "You'll be front and center."

Just then, Peter returned with our appetizers.

"Well, that's our cue to go," Alice announced, waiting for us to be served before kissing each one of us as Jasper man-hugged the guys and kissed Sheri and me. "You two have a wonderful two weeks, and have fun." With eyes twinkling, she took Jasper's hand and led him to the door.

Our food was delicious, with each of us sharing tastes from our plates with the others. We talked about the club throughout the meal, getting excited about the opening, and lingering over dessert and coffee. Finally, it was time for us to go in order to get to our plane on time. After all the kisses and hugs, Sheri pulled me aside and handed me a small package.

"I know you've been together for a while," she whispered in my ear." But, this is just a little something special for tonight. Don't let Emmett see it until you settle wherever he's taking you." Giggling, she hugged me tightly. "Have fun."

"Come on, babe, we have to go," Emmett said, taking my hand gently in his. "Bye you guys, see you in a couple of weeks." He added with a wave at Sheri and James. I waved, too, turning back as Em pulled me to the hotel entrance.

The concierge had arranged for our luggage to be taken to the limo so we could hurry out without having to wrestle with our bags. There were a number of paparazzi hanging around, and a lot of pictures were taken. I knew that some of them would end up in the tabloids, but Em had talked to me about how to act and smile friendly, but continue on to the limo without saying anything.

Once settled inside, we watched as the paparazzi turned away from us, back toward the entrance to see who the next celebrity that may appear. Leaning back into the seat, Em took my hand again and kissed the palm.

"We should make the airport in about fifteen minutes," he said. "Our jet is waiting to whisk us away. Are you ready to have some fun, sweetness?" I set the package on the seat next to me and scooted closer to him.

"Will you tell me where we're going?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Please?"

He pulled me onto his lap, placed a tender kiss on my lips, and then shook his head. "No I won't."

"That's just mean, Emmett McCarty," I pulled back, pouting playfully, and making puppy dog eyes at him. He laughed.

"No, babe," he responded with a chuckle, gripping my chin. "I'm keeping it a surprise." He then kissed the tip of my nose. "What's in the package?"

I looked down to the seat where I had been sitting, looking back at him and grinned. "It's a surprise," I replied, wriggling my eyebrows at him triumphantly.

"You're so funny," he murmured, kissing my cheek and setting me back in my seat. "It looks like we've arrived, babe."

I looked out the window to see a small—if the is such a thing— jet sitting on the tarmac. 'McCarty' was emblazoned on the side, under the windows.

The pilot was standing at the bottom of the steps to welcome us aboard. Our luggage was being loaded as we approached him.

"Hey, Michael," Emmett said, shaking the man's hand. "Are we ready for take-off?"

"We sure are," Michael replied, "just as soon as you get settled on board. Carla will be your attendant for this trip. I want to take this opportunity to congratulate you on your marriage, sir. She sure is pretty."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Michael," Emmett apologized. "This is my bride, Mara. Sweetness, this is one of our two pilots, Michael Denny."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Denny," I said with a smile, slicing my eyes up to Em. "Please, can you tell me where we're going and how long it will take to get there?"

"Oh, no-no-no you don't, Mrs. McCarty," Emmett scolded, taking my arm and starting up the steps. "It's still a surprise, babe, and you shouldn't bother Michael. He knows to keep his mouth shut. Isn't that right, Michael?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Michael called up, laughing as we reached the cabin door. "I know better than to disobey your orders, you're so cruel to the help." Emmett looked down and laughed with him.

"Baby, is this your own plane?" I asked in a whisper.

"No," he replied with a grin. "It's ours. I bought it four months ago so we could have absolute privacy. Well, except for the crew. They are very discreet, having worked for Dad for years. They're on loan right now, until we can find our own."

I was speechless, and then realized that I'd better get used to all this luxury.

Turning, Emmett placed his hand on the small of my back, and led me into the cabin of the plane. I stopped, awestruck at the sight before me. The cabin was beautifully appointed with six elegant white leather seats and square brown topped tables with a circular inlay in shades of brown. There was a small galley at the front, and farther back, a small but elegant bathroom was down a hall with a small twin bed across from it. At the back was an elegant master bedroom with its own private bathroom.

"But, Emmett," I whined. "I really want to know. You know I'm not good with surprises. Please tell me."

"Nope," he chuckled. "You've got to practice patience, my love." He pulled me to him and captured my lips in a loving kiss. A gasp sounded behind us. I whirled around in surprise.

"I…I'm so very sorry, sir," the beautiful attendant stuttered. Emmett smiled and hugged her.

"Not a problem, Carla," Emmett soothed. "No telling what you might walk in on, right, sweetness?"

"Emmett, "I scolded, slapping at his arm. I could feel the redness creep into my face. "Don't listen to him, Carla. I'm here now, and he's going to behave. Isn't that right, baby?"

"Aw, sweetness, are you really gonna curb my fun now that we're married?" he whined, pouting playfully.

"Oh, stop it, you big baby," I chuckled, patting his cheek. "Carla, I'm Mara, Emmett's wife. I'm pleased to meet you, and admire your ability to handle this one." Emmett snorted, and sat down in one of the seats to buckle up.

"I'm happy to meet you, Mrs. McCarty," Carla smiled, shaking my hand. "He really isn't that bad, I just like to give him a hard time. We really do love him. The whole family is great, but Emmett is the best."

"I heard that," Em called out. "Be good, or I'll tell Edward; and you know how broody he can be"

Carla rolled her eyes in reply.

"We're ready for take-off, Emmett; you and the missus need to buckle up." Michael said over the intercom. "Carla, are you ready?"

"On my way, Michael," she replied into the unit on the wall near the cockpit door. She waved at us, and slipped inside.

Emmett motioned for me to sit next to him, and he buckled my seatbelt. He patted my hand, and then he squeezed it gently and smiled.

"We're on our way sweetness," he declared excitedly. "And, no, I'm not telling you where, so don't even ask."

I growled and jerked my hand out of his and folded my arms over my chest. Em's laugh rang out through the cabin. I tried hard not to smile, but I couldn't help myself.

At precisely 2:00 pm, our plane was speeding down the runway, the whine of the engines escalating to an ear popping sound as the wheels retracted and we were climbing into the air. Em had taken my hand again, and as we leveled out, he raised it to his lips and kissed the palm.

"Emmett," Michael spoke through the intercom. "You can now unbuckle your seatbelts and feel free to walk about the cabin. We should reach our destination in four hours and forty-two minutes. Please enjoy your flight, Mara." He switched off the intercom.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Carla asked, coming from the galley. "We have a variety of snacks, fruit, and champagne, white wine, juices, sodas, and of course water."

"Do we have pineapple juice?" I asked. "That sounds really good." She nodded, turning to Em. "Do you want a bottle of Heineken, Emmett?" She asked him.

"Of course, you know me so well, Carla," he chuckled smiling his most charming, dimpled smile.

"I'll be right back." She smiled and turned into the galley, returning in just a few moments with a glass of iced juice for me and a bottle of beer for Em. "If you need anything just call. I'll be in the cockpit with Michael.

We sat silently, just enjoying being with one another. I finally realized that no matter how much I begged, whined, and wheedled, I was not going to get our destination from my husband. Suddenly, the stress and activity of the last few days hit me, and I gave a wide yawn. I was almost asleep when I felt Emmett lift my glass from my hand and set it on the table in front of us. Then he picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

"Let's go take a nap, my love," he murmured in my ear. "I'm wiped out, too."

"Mmm," I agreed, snuggling into his chest.

After slipping off our jackets and shoes, we lay down on top of the comforter, wrapped our arms around each other and, after a few loving kisses, we were asleep in a matter of minutes.

A couple of hours later, we were jarred awake by severe shaking of the plane and a sound like an explosion. I screamed and grabbed on to Em.

"Shh, sweetness," he soothed. "Let me call Michael and find out what's going on, okay?" He pried my hands from his arm, and stood, trying to balance with the rolling of the plane. Reaching the intercom, he pressed the button.

"Michael, what the hell's going on?" Em shouted above the din. "How long is it projected to last? Thirty minutes? Okay, we'll buckle up."

"Em what is it?" I called, shaking in fear. "Are we gonna crash?" He hurried back to me.

"No, babe," he replied gently, picking me up and taking me to one of the chairs in the bedroom, and buckling me in. "We're going through some rough turbulence from a winter storm. Michael is an awesome pilot, and he'll get us through to calm skies again. We'll be fine."

He sat in the chair next to mine, buckled up, and then reached out and took my hand, holding it tightly. Each time the plane shook and the wind howled, I would jump and moan, trying to curl up in my chair. After fifteen minutes of hearing me, Emmett growled.

"Oh hell," he cursed, unbuckling his seat belt and then mine. Again, he picked me up and laid me back on the bed. Sliding next to me, he wrapped me tightly in his arms. "We're going to be alright, sweetness. I promise." I snuggled in his arms, holding him tightly to me.

There was a number of jarring shakes and bumps before we flew out of the storm. As I started to ask Emmett about it, Michael's voice came over the intercom.

"We've left the storm behind, Emmett," he said. "The weather service has projected clear and calm skies to our destination. The temp is thirty degrees with winds at twenty mph and snowing lightly. Relax now; we'll be arriving in an hour or so."

"See, we're fine," Em murmured, cuddling and kissing me, trying to sooth my fears. I curled up to him and held on tightly.

It took a few minutes for my heart to stop racing, my breathing to return to normal, and for my body to stop trembling. Then I felt ashamed for panicking.

"I'm sorry, Em, for being such a baby and panicking," I said softly. "I never thought I would react that way, I never have before."

"Hey, sweetness," he replied, tilting my chin up to look down into my eyes. "There's nothing wrong in being afraid in this type of situation, I was afraid, too. I think a lot of it had to do with the stress of these past weeks. Your mind and body are starting to de-stress, but there's still a bit hanging on. You are going to be fine, babe. I guarantee that after the next three days, you'll be your old self; confident and daring. Those are two of your many good traits I fell in love with."

"You are too good to me, baby," I murmured as I reached up to kiss him. "What have I done to be fortunate enough to have found you…you perfect man?"

"You're just lucky, I guess," he said as he sat up, pulling me with him, and stood. "Stay here, sweetness; I have a little surprise for you."

Stepping over to a small clothes closet next to the bathroom door, he opened the sliding door to reveal two garment bags and boot and hatbox boxes. Taking the garment bags from the bar and the boxes from the shelf above, he brought them over to the bed and set them down next to where I was waiting.

"What is this, sweetheart?" I asked, looking questioningly at him.

"Well, I checked the extended weather report for this region…which Martin just confirmed… and knowing we'd need these, I had Alice purchase them for us," he replied, lifting one of the garment bags and peeling it from the garment it held. He held it up in front of me and I gasped.

"Oh, my God!" I cried, stepping forward to take it from him. "A fur jacket…a mink jacket? Oh, Em I…wait. I thought you were against animal furs?"

"I am, babe," he replied with a grin. "These are the best faux furs on the market. Just because I don't like the thoughts of animals dying for their fur, I still want to make sure you're as warm as possible. This one is grey and black mink and all the accessories; a black mink hat, mink neck scarf, black leather and mink gloves, and black suede boots lined with mink."

"You didn't have to do this, baby," I said, sliding my arms around his neck. "But, I'm glad you did. Thank you." I reached up and pulled his lips down to mine for a deep kiss, which he returned enthusiastically. 'I love you," I whispered against his soft moist lips.

"Love you, too, sweetness," He replied with a sexy smile. "This is just the beginning of a long and happy life together. You are mine, now and…" "Forever!" I finished the promise.

"Emmett," Michael's voice came over the intercom. "We'll be landing in fifteen minutes."

"I guess I'd better slip these boots on and get ready for the landing," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed, and taking the boots out of the box.

Slipping them on, and zipping them up, I found them to be a perfect fit. Only Alice, I thought. I looked up to see Em pulling the garment bag off of the other hanger, to reveal a beautiful russet brown suede hooded jacket, accessorized with a neck scarf, leather gloves, and rugged boots.

After putting his boots on, he folded the black leather coats we had worn in California, and put them in a large duffel bag, along with our shoes.

We had just settled into our seats, back in the cabin, and buckled up when Michael announced our descent into the McGhee Tyson Airport in Knoxville, Tennessee. It was 6:30 pm and 30 degrees F. with light snow falling.

I looked over at Em, confused as to why we were in Knoxville, Tn., and then it hit me. Emmett was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, and he was taking me to see his hometown.

"Are we going where I hope we are…Gatlinburg?" I asked excitedly, grasping his arm. "Are you taking me to where you were born?"

"Yep." He grinned, taking my outstretched hand. "Remember I told you about my cabin retreat? Well, that's where we'll be spending the next four nights."

"Oh, Em, I can't wait to see it," I exclaimed. "How far is it from here?"

"About an hour," he replied. "I hope you'll like it, babe. I've had my cousin Cody buy a new jeep for me, and drive it to the airport to make it easier for us to get to the cabin. You'll get to meet the part of my family that still lives in Gatlinburg, and they're excited to meet you."

"I hope they like me," I said with concern.

"Not to worry, sweetness," he reassured me. "They'll see that you're beautiful and charming, and have made me a very happy man. But when they hear that southern accent of yours, you'll be a shoe in."

"I don't have an accent," I retorted. "I sound just like I'm from the west coast."

"Yes, you do, my love," he responded with a chuckle. "But, only when you concentrate. I guarantee that the first time you're around my kin; you'll be sounding like you're from the hills around here. That's one of the drawbacks to having a musical ear, sweetness, you pick up accents easily." I had just started to reply, when we felt the wheels touch the ground, and the engines and brakes whine, slowing down the plane.

As soon as the plane taxied to a stop near the hanger for private planes, Emmett and I were on our feet and slipping into our coats, hats and gloves. Draping the duffel bag over his shoulder, he grasped my hand and we headed for the door. Carla was there, holding the door as Michael exited the cockpit. Saying a pleasant goodbye, Michael agreed to be ready and waiting there at the airport, at 2:00 pm on Thursday.

"Have fun," Carla called out as we went down the steps.

When we reached the tarmac, the cold thirty degree wind and large lacey snowflakes hit us in the face and had me shivering. Em hurried me over to a beautiful cherry red Jeep Grand Cherokee Overland. It was already running and I looked up at him quizzically.

"Michael radioed ahead, and had one the mechanics start it up so it would be warm when we arrived," he said as he opened the passenger door for me. "Go ahead and get in, out of this cold."

I climbed in letting the warm interior of the vehicle envelope me, and then got surprised at the heat I felt coming from my seat. As Emmett came around to the driver's side, another man carrying our bags approached. Em opened the back for him to deposit them in. Slamming down the door, he shook the man's hand, and came to climb in.

"Wow, Em this is a beauty," I gushed. "These heated seats are so warm, and the leather holds it in. I know you have to have to have four-wheel-drive to navigate the winding and climbing roads, but this is brand new. When did you get it?"

"Cody got delivery of it three weeks ago," he replied, lifting my gloved hand and kissing the palm. "Are you ready, sweetness, to get started on this part of our adventure?"

"Yes, sweet cheeks, I believe I rightly am," I replied laying the accent on thickly. "I'm more excited than a dawg awaitin' fer his vittles."

Em's booming laugh filled the car, and I began to laugh along with him.

"See, I told ya," he choked out between gales of laughter.

"Just hush, now," I retorted as I slapped at his arm playfully.

Finally we settled down and we started the almost two hour journey to Em's cabin near Gatlinburg. The closer we got, the heavier the snow fell. Sometime during the drive, I fell asleep, and was awakened by Emmett's voice.

"Hey babe," he called softly, running his hand up the inside of my leg. "Wake up. We're here."

I opened my eyes and glanced around, able to see dimly from the light shining from the outside pole light. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"No probs, babe," he said with a lascivious grin. "You're gonna need that rest to get you through tonight."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that." I murmured, leaning over to kiss him sweetly "Now, let's get inside before we fog up these windows. Although I wouldn't mind, it is much too cold out here, and more comfortable on a bed."

With a growl, he was out of the car in seconds and around to open my door. I started to climb out when he picked me up and, kicking the door shut, trudged through the foot of snow covered ground, and carried me up the steps to the door of the cabin.

"Oh, look, Em," I said excitedly. "Your cousins have decorated the outside for Christmas.

"Hmm, that's nice," he replied in frustration as he fumbled with the door key I started to slide down out of his arms, but he wouldn't let me. "No, you stay right here. Ahha!" He exclaimed as the door swung open, and he flipped the light switch illuminating the beautifully decorated living room and kitchen. The warmth of the room wrapped around us as we stepped across the threshold. "Welcome to our private get-away, Mrs. McCarty," he whispered as he set me on my feet, wrapping his arms around me, and kissing me soundly.

"Wherever you are, my darling, will always be home to me," I said against his lips, kissing him back enthusiastically.

He stepped back and looked down at me, his hands resting on my shoulders. "Ditto", he said with a loving smile, and pecked my lips again. "You look around while I go get the bags. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I replied, taking off my coat, hat, and gloves and laying them across the arm of a deep red couch with a folded Indian blanket across the back.

The brightly burning fire in the stone fireplace caught my eye. It took up the middle of the wall, leaving room for book shelves, filled with books and knick-knacks, on either side. It was made of stone with a solid rock hearth in front of it, and a shallow wooden mantle mounted half way up the face over the fire box. . A small rocking chair sat on the floor at the right hand corner.

Along with the red couch, there was another one in a red and brown plaid sitting adjacent to it, and a brown easy chair sitting across from it. There was an Indian pattern woven rug, in front of the fireplace, that lay on top of the rich brown carpet covering the floor. The coffee table was fashioned from of a refinished, old, flat topped trunk, and there were a couple of rustic lamp tables with tall brass lamps on them. One stood between the two couches, and one next to the chair.

I heard Emmett coming in and, when I turned toward the door, I noticed a large washtub sitting on a short stool holding a small decorated Christmas tree. It sat in a corner next to the front door. Dropping our bags at the foot of the stairs, Em removed his gloves and took off his coat, laying them beside mine on the arm of the couch.

"C'mere, you," he growled and pulled me to him, holding me tightly. "It's been too long since I've held you in my arms, Mrs. McCarty, and felt the softness of you." He lowered his face close to mine. "Kiss me, sweetness. I'm so hungry for you."

He crushed his lips to mine, nudging my lips apart to wrap his tongue around mine. I moaned and pulled him tighter to me. Even through the layers of our clothes, I could feel the hardness of him, causing me to melt into him. Sliding my hand down between us, I stroked him through his jeans, eliciting a deep groan from deep in his throat. He lowered his hands and grasped my bottom, lifting me up. My legs wrapped around his hips as he ground his pelvis into mine. Our passion burned out of control. I couldn't think, I could only feel.

I slid down his body, pushed his jacket down his arms, dropped it, and began to raise his sweater. I reluctantly took my lips from his to pull it over his head, taking his T-shirt at the same time, and tossed them to the floor. Looking deep into my eyes, he removed my sweater, and then he reached down to the bottom of my tunic and pulled it up and over my head. He unhooked the front clasp of my bra and I shrugged the straps down my arms allowing my breasts fall heavily into his waiting hands. Throwing my head back, I pressed the sensitive globes closer to him and moaned loudly. He pressed his lips to my jaw and began a trail of wet kisses down my throat to my aching nipples. Cupping my right breast, he kneaded it gently, and lowered his head to lave the distended nipple.

"Oh, Em," I cried, twining my fingers in his hair as he slowly circled the stiffened peak with his tongue, and pulled it into his warm, wet mouth, sucking gently. With each draw, I felt a corresponding tug in my belly, my thong getting wetter. After giving my other nipple the same attention, his licked his way back up to my mouth, and captured it in a hard, heated kiss; which I returned with just as much passion.

While our tongues danced, I slid my hands down to his waist to unbuckle his belt and open the buttons of his fly. Before I could push the tight jeans down his hips and legs, he took a step back.

"Wait, sweetness," he murmured, kneeling down in front of me, and sat back on his heels to unzip my boots. He pulled them and my socks off slowly, and ran his hand up each of my jeans covered legs. I shivered as he rose to his knees and slid his hands up my legs, over my hips, and around to the closure of my pants.

First he unbuttoned the waist, and leaned forward to place wet kiss between the opened waistband. Then, as he slowly pulled the zipper down, he followed the tab with his lips and tongue. I grasped his shoulders to keep my knees from buckling at the erotic sensations coiling through my body. Then he slid his fingers into the waistband and drew my jeans down my legs to my ankles. Lifting one foot and then the other, he pulled them free from my feet and tossed them behind him.

Standing back up, he pulled me to him and placed another searing kiss on my lips. He picked me up and walked over to the red couch, gently laying me down on it, and placed a throw pillow under my head. He sat on the edge of the couch near my feet to unlace his boots and pulled them, and his socks, off. Standing, he pushed his jeans down and off. There he stood magnificent in his black Calvin boxer briefs. His hardness was unmistakable, causing a shuddering breath to escape my mouth.

I was laying back, a forearm across my forehead, watching him with lust filled eyes, when he leaned down to hover over me. I pulled him completely down on top of me, wanting his heaviness and the feel of his skin on mine. Our lips collided and soon we were totally lost in a world of hands, lips, tongues, and teeth; soft murmurings joining the chorus of the sounds filling the room.

Rising to his knees, he ran his hands slowly down my body to my hips, grasped the sides of my thong, and slowly peeled it off of me. I lifted my bottom, and then raised my legs, to make it easier for him. Sitting back on his heels, he just looked at me, love and lust in his darkening eyes.

"My God, babe," he declared, gently taking my feet into his hands. "Every time I see you, I'm amazed all over again at how beautiful you are. I can hardly believe you are mine. You have fulfilled every dream and fantasy I've ever had. I am the luckiest and happiest man that you have given yourself to me." All the while, he was working his way back up my legs with kisses and nips between his words.

When he reached the juncture of my thighs, I pulled back and stood up, rolling him over onto his back.

"I want to ride you, baby, and watch your face as I make sweet love to you," I purred. "But first, I just want to look at you. You're a feast for these eyes. Then I want to show you how much I love you." I let my eyes drink in every sculpted inch of him, touching him, and running my hands over him. And to think he is mine!

Moving to sit at his feet, I swiftly pulled his Calvin's off, and then slithered up his body, leaving a trail of hot kisses along my path. I stopped at his rock hard cock and couldn't stop myself from flicking out my tongue to lap up the pool of precum glistening at the tip. He hissed and bucked his hips. But I didn't want to have oral sex this time, so I continued up the hard, toned body of my man.

I lifted my face up to suck the lobe of his ear into my mouth and nibble at it, eliciting a deep groan from him.

Then I continued to kiss his jaw and face before planting a scorching kiss upon his eager mouth. He was running his hands up and down my back as I sat up on his hips, placing my sex on his glorious erection. He moaned at the feel of my hot wetness opening onto his rigid penis. He grasped my hips and pressed me tighter to him.

I slowly began to rock my hips, causing my slit to slide back and forth over his cock. I was masturbating myself on him, watching his face as I did so. His eyes were locked on mine as he groaned deeply.

"Babe, if you keep that up, I can't be responsible for what will happen," he gasped. "And, it won't take much longer."

I felt myself climbing to the peak also, and stopped moving. Rising up, I grasped him firmly in my hand and placed the head of his cock at my entrance. Then, never taking my eyes from his, with one slow, steady stroke I slid down onto his shaft. We both moaned at the beautiful feeling of the connection. I felt my walls close tightly around him, sending expectant shivers to flow through my body, like striking lightning. I was still for a minute before I started to move again; slowly at first, then speeding up. He brought his hands back to my hips and helped me to rise up and down.

The little sounds of pleasure and the murmurs of love that filled the room, spurred us on. A layer of sweat covered our bodies allowing us to slide freely against each other. Soon I began to feel the coil in my belly begin to tighten, and my muscles to clutch at him. I was going to climax, and I could tell by the sounds he was making and his erratic movements that he was, too. Reaching back behind me, I carefully took his tightening scrotum in my hand and massaged it gently, feeling his body stiffen.

"Now, baby, come with me," I demanded as I rode the crest of the wave, and tumbled over the edge. Seconds later his bellow rang out, and he filled me with his hot seed. We whirled round and round in the haze of bliss, a tangle of arms and legs, until we floated back down to earth. I collapsed down on his chest, my head falling into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me as we waited for our breathing and heartbeats to slow to normal.

"Every time with you is different, babe," he murmured, kissing my damp forehead. "You never cease to amaze me with your creativeness. I love it, and you."

"Well, my love," I said quietly, "you inspire me. I never want to get complacent and boring. So, I'm always searching for something new. I love you too much to ever get in a rut. I want to surprise you whenever I can. And that's a promise."

He squeezed me tight, and we lay there quietly until we both fell asleep. I awoke a couple of hours later, freezing. The fire had almost gone out. I tried to move without waking Em, but he tightened his arms around me. He felt me shiver, and immediately woke.

"Come on, sweetness," he said sitting up. "You're freezing, and there's a nice warm bed upstairs.

Picking me up, he carried me upstairs to a beautiful bedroom. I only got a quick glance around it before, turning back the covers with one hand; he laid me down and covered me up. He turned to walk to the door.

"Where are you going, Em?" I asked.

"Just going to lock up and turn off the lights," he replied. "Don't worry, Mara, I'll grab the bags and be right back up. I love you." He scurried out and I buried myself in the warmth of the bed clothes, and smiled at his love for me.

I watched as my own Greek god came in the door and set our bags on the floor next to it. Closing the door, he climbed in the bed and pulled me to him. His skin was icy cold and I squealed, trying to push away.

"Em, you're freezing!" I exclaimed, pushing his body away from mine. "Here, let me help warm you." Leaning over him, I wrapped him in the thick comforter and pressed my body against the cocoon around him. It didn't take long before he wriggled out of the comforter and pulled me to him again. This time I snuggled up to him, resting my head on his chest.

"Thank you, sweetness," he muttered against the top of my head, running his hand up and down my arm that was lying across his waist.

"It's one of the many perks of being a wife," I replied, lacing our fingers together as he laid his hand on mine. "Not only do I help you, but I'm rewarded with this closeness. We should be able to keep each other warm, now."

"The cabin should start warming up soon," he said squeezing me. "I started the heat pump while I was downstairs."

"Mmm, good," I whispered, yawning a wiggling to settle comfortably. "I love you Mr. McCarty."

"Love you, too, Mrs. McCarty," he murmured sleepily.

Soon we were both sound asleep.

Emmett was right; the room was warm when I awoke. Dawn was breaking over the mountains I slipped quietly out of bed. Grabbing the blanket folded over the back of one of the rocking chairs, and wrapped it around me as I padded to the French doors that opened out onto a small deck. Gazing through the glass, I was enthralled by the multi colors–purples, orange, yellow and pink– fading into a bright blue sky with the sun just starting to peek over the mountain tops. I had only seen such beauty a time or two while growing up in Arkansas.

Strong arms encircled me from behind, and soft, moist lips kissed the back of my neck. I purred and leaned back against a hard chest.

"What are you doing up so early, sweetness?" Emmett asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, baby," I replied quietly, laying my arms on top of his. "I woke up as this panorama began, and I just had to get up to watch it paint the sky, and reveal the beautiful snow covered forest out there. It's beautiful."

"Yes it is, sweetheart," he murmured, kissing my ear, "but, not half as beautiful as you."

Turning in his arms, I let the press of our bodies hold the blanket between us, and wound my arms around his neck, threading my fingers into his hair. He bent down and kissed me sweetly.

"Let's go take a shower, and then while you bring in some more wood for the fireplace, I'll make some coffee, and rummage around for something for breakfast."

"That sounds good to me," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at me "especially the shower part." He added, letting the blanket fall to the floor. He picked me up and ran to the master bath." I couldn't help but giggle.

He set me down and turned to the humongous shower, reaching in to start the water heating. As I stood there gawking at the size of the shower and the rest of the room, Em reached into a cabinet and pulled out some towels and hung them on a tile bar and flipped a switch. A heated towel bar in a cabin? Really?

"Okay, Mr. McCarty, I have to ask," I said, looking around again. "When you told me about your cabin hideaway, I envisioned a 'getting back to nature', rustic cabin. You know, basically one room with a bed, table and chairs and a small kitchenette. I even pictured an outhouse. This is definitely not that cabin. Did you do all this?"

"Oh, sweetness," he said with a chuckle. "It was just like that until I got Esme involved. It was fine when it was just me, but when you agreed to marry me, I knew I would bring you here and wanted only the best for you.

"Esme came, took one look at the place, fell in love with it, and immediately took measurements and pictures. She was home in a day, and had the complete design by the next afternoon. Showing the plans to me for approval…which I gave…she set right in to call the various contractors, and had things underway within a week."

Seeing the steam rising in the shower, he opened the door and pulled me in. I was in awe. After wetting my body under the ceiling rain head, Em soaped up the body sponge with soft and fragrant body wash. He turned me around and began to wash my back, continuing on with his explanation of the cabin's transformation.

"Esme is my mother's cousin, and growing up here, she's still friends with some of the best builders and renovators in the area. The only thing I insisted on was this shower. I wanted the biggest one she could find, and she made it happen. She handled it all by phone, picked out the furnishings and everything online from the manufacturers she always works with and had the pieces delivered to a warehouse in Ashville, North Carolina. She came here two weeks ago to handle the delivery and set up.

She's a real go-getter and, when she starts a project, she sees it through to the end; pushing and hurrying everyone along the way, and insisting on quality workmanship. And she always gets her way!"

I laughed as I turned to face him, raising my arms over my head inviting him to continue cleansing my body. It was a warm satisfying shower. There was some play, but we decided we wanted to get an early start.

Em was going to show me around Gatlinburg and the surrounding area, his home and hangouts. Granted, he'd been gone for twenty-five years, but Esme and Carlisle had made sure he visited at least once a year to keep in touch with his family. When he got older, he continued to make the yearly trip.

Stepping out of the shower a few minutes later, I ran a brush through my wet hair, and wrapped up in my red velvet robe and slippers. I went down to the kitchen. Looking into the refrigerator, I found it to be stocked with everything I'd need to make French toast, and a package of bacon.

"Something smells awfully good," Em said, coming into the kitchen and cozying up to me, kissing the back of my neck. I hummed appreciatively.

Then I caught the sight of his big hand trying to reach around me to steal a piece of the bacon I had draining on a plate covered with a paper towel.

"Get your hands out of there, sweet cheeks," I playfully scolded. "Just a few more minutes, and we can sit down at the table."

"Awe, babe, let me have just a little nibble, please?" He whined, trying to reach the plate again.

"No," I replied, slapping his hand with the spatula I held. "Why don't you set the table while I finish up here?" I chuckled as he pouted but, puppy dog eyes weren't going to phase me…this time.

So, while he worked on the table, using a cast iron griddle, made eight slices of golden brown French toast. I would only be able to eat two slices, but I knew six was just enough for Em.

The table looked great; plates, silverware, glasses, napkins, butter, syrup, and a jug each of Pineapple juice and milk were placed perfectly. I looked up and stood on tiptoe to peck him quickly on the lips. He smiled, and pulled my chair out for me as I sat down. He sat across from me, and we began eating.

"What have you got planned for today, Em?" I asked. "How should I dress?"

"I thought I'd take you on a tour of my home town, "he replied excitedly. "You know, the town's Christmas decorations and shops, and then drive around and show you some of my favorite places and the countryside. This afternoon, we are invited to Cody and Mary's for dinner—the noon meal—and if I know the ladies of my family, there'll be enough food to feed all of Gatlinburg. All the family that is still around here will be there, too."

"Sounds like fun, but you haven't told me what to wear. "I said. "Are we going to come back here before going to dinner? Or should I just wear what I have on?"

"Sweetness, my family doesn't stand on ceremony," he replied with a smile. "They're just simple country folk, and don't care about your clothes. They just want to get to know you a little." You can wear jeans and a sweater if you'd like, or anything your heart desires. They couldn't care less, babe. Now, if it was my choice you'd be 'nekkid'," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You would like that, you pervert," I teased, patting his cheek playfully. "But, that's not gonna happen 'til we get back tonight. Then, just maybe, we can play. So, you have all day to think about that." I added, wiggling my eyebrows at him."

"Oh, babe, you're just plain ole mean," he replied with a groan. "I'm gonna be adjusting myself all day. So. Not. Cool."

"I'm going to get dressed, sweet cheeks," I called over my shoulder as I headed for the stairs. "Maybe you'd like to do up the dishes, hmmm?" I chuckled all the way up the stairs.

I had just finished dressing when Em came bounding up the stairs.

"Are you ready, sweetness?" he asked excitedly, then stopped and looked at me. "Wow, Mara, you look awesome."

Looking down at myself, I had to agree with him. I was wearing a green long sleeve sweater with black skinny jeans, and my black snow boots. Over my arm, I had thrown a green, black fur lined suede coat with a self-belt and attached hood; my black gloves were dangling from my fingers.

"You look pretty awesome yourself my country boy," I returned, taking in the sight of my husband. He wore a royal blue cable knit turtle neck sweater–which made the color of his eyes pop–over soft well-worn jeans, and his russet colored boots. We went downstairs where his heavy russet colored fur-lined coat was waiting, draped over the back of the couch with his gloves and russet knit cap.

"Here, sweetness," Em said pulling a pair of black fur earmuffs off of a table in the entryway. "I don't want your ears to get frost bitten."

He put them over my ears, and helped me on with my coat, pulling the hood up. I tied the belt around my waist and slipped on my gloves while Emmett put on his coat and gloves.

"Are ya ready, babe?" He asked, excitement shining in his eyes, and a huge grin on his face. He looked like a kid on his way to Disneyland. I laughed and pushed him toward the door. He stopped, looking up at the ceiling above the door, and his grin got even wider. He turned and pulled me into his arms "I didn't notice that when we came in last night," he said pointing up to a large sprig of mistletoe." And we were delayed a few minutes more.

Then he opened the door and grabbing my hand, led me to the Jeep. He held the door open for me and closed it as I buckled my seat belt. He climbed into the driver's seat and squirmed a bit, adjusting himself. I had to chuckle when I heard him mutter, "Oh, yeah, all day."

It didn't take long to reach the outskirts of Gatlinburg. It was a much smaller town than I had expected. Driving through the streets of the town, Emmett pointed out some of his favorite hangouts as a child. Mostly he and his friends spent their free time climbing trees, and playing in the hills and woods around their homes on the outskirts of town. Swimming in the creeks during summer, sledding and having snowball fights in the winter snow.

Watching him as he reminisced about his childhood, made me fall in love him even more deeply than I thought I could. He was like a child waiting for Santa Claus, his eyes twinkling merrily and a big, dimpled grin slashing across his face.

Driving into the downtown area, he found a parking space, and we got out of the Jeep. Linking hands, we began to explore all the little shops. We stopped for hot chocolate at a small café before continuing our tour.

Naturally, we had to buy something for everyone back home, and had everything shipped to Sheri and James to store until we returned…with instructions to DO NOT OPEN. I knew it would be hard for Sheri to resist, but James would make sure she didn't peek. We also purchased gifts for Cody, Mary, and their three children, and Kenny, Lucy, and their three, having each store gift wrap them for us. Em had expressed the desire to visit Granny McCarty at the assisted living home…where she insisted she wanted to be so she wouldn't be a burden to her family. We bought her a beautiful white knitted shawl.

Before we knew it, it was noon and we needed to head out of town to Cody and Mary's country home for dinner. When Em turned into a long snow covered drive, my stomach fluttered, and the closer we got to the house up on the hill, the more nervous I became. Em glanced over at me and took my hand, squeezing gently, as he pulled around to park at the back of the house.

"Sweetness, it'll be all right," he soothed, smiling and kissing the palm of my hand through my glove. "They'll love you, babe." Climbing out of the car, he came around to help me out.

Suddenly the back door opened and we were surrounded by happily screaming children.

"Emmy!"…"Emmett!"…"You're here"..."We missed you!"

Watching Em with his young cousins filled my heart with more love for this incredible man that I had married. His booming laugh echoed into the night as he hugged and kissed them each in turn. As I stood back, taking it all in, I was approached by a little girl about five years old. She too ahold of my sleeve and gave it a tug. I smiled down at her.

"Are you Emmy's new wife?" she asked, looking up at me curiously.

"Yes, I am," I replied, crouching down to greet her. "My name is Mara, what's yours?"

"I'm Emily," she replied. "I was named after Cousin Emmett, and I'm five years old."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Emily," I said, shaking her hand gently. She grinned and turned to her siblings and cousins.

"Hey y'all, come here and meet Mara, Emmy's wife," she called out. Within seconds, I was surrounded by six boisterous children. "These here are my brothers, Heath and Jason. They're older than me, but not smarter; daddy says so.' The boys rolled their eyes, and greeted me politely.

And, there are our cousins, Cora, Mason and Polly. They're all older than me, too. I'm the baby."

Em walked over and picked her up, throwing her up in the air, and causing shrieking giggles to fill the air. Looking up, I caught sight of four adults standing on the porch. Em wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to them and introduced me to them.

Cody was the younger brother, with a head full of brown hair and hazel eyes, whereas Kenny was older and totally bald, with green eyes. Mary was a beautiful, slim blond with brown eyes and a big smile, and Lucy was slender with strawberry blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Let's get the lady indoors where it's warm," Mary suggested, leading the procession. "Let me have your coat, Mara, and please make yourself ta home." I watched as Em took off his boots, and I followed suit. He handed Cody his coat and lead me into the living room.

It was a bright and colorful room with a cheery fire burning in the fireplace. Stockings hung on the front of the mantel along with candles and garland across the top. There was a large Christmas tree in one corner, and comfy looking sofas and chairs with mounds of bright colored throw pillows. There was a large coffee table in the middle of the room holding a bowl of colorful tree ornaments and Christmas candles.

Mary and Lucy brought in trays of cheese, summer sausage, and crackers as Cody took drink orders. Soon we all were sitting, eating, and drinking; getting to know each other. The kids were sitting on the floor around the food trays and sipping hot cocoa.

Cody got up and left the room as Kenny raised his glass, and proposed a toast, "To family." We all replied in kind. Then, from behind Em and me, came a soft gravelly voice, "To family." Em jumped up and turned around, almost spilling his beer. A huge grin spread across his face, and tears filled his eyes. Setting his bottle down, he ran around the couch.

"Granny!" he exclaimed, laying a noisy kiss on her cheek before picking her up and twirling her around.

"Oh, put me down ya big brute," she scolded as she cupped his cheek. "It's good to see ya, boy." He set her gently on her feet. "Now where is this girl you got to marry you? She must be a saint to be puttin' up with the likes of you." Holding out his hand to me, he guided his granny around the couch to me.

"Granny, this is my wife, Mara," he said, grasping my hand and pulling me forward. She stood studying me for a long time. The room was eerily quiet, and I was beginning to get nervous again when she took my hands in hers.

"You'll do," she said softly, looking up into my eyes. "Yes, you'll do quite nicely. And, Emmett, you're a lucky man, as she is fine to look at, and built for carrying babies." I blushed. Everyone else laughed.

"Yes, I know, Granny," Emmett agreed, "She's as beautiful inside as well as out."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McCarty," I said, shaking her hand and smiling. "I've heard so much about you from Em."

"I'm just Granny, darlin'," she said, patting my cheek. "And I bet he made me sound plumb awful."

"Not at all, Granny," I replied with a smile. "He made you sound perfect. He really loves all of you." She smiled at Em.

"Well, girls, is supper about ready?" she asked, turning to Mary and Lucy. "I'm a-wastin' away, here. I'm so hungry; I could eat a bear raw or cooked."

"Just have to put it on the table, Granny," Mary replied as she and Lucy hurried out to the kitchen. Kissing Em on the cheek, I followed them.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked politely.

"Well, if you could make the gravy, while I mash these taters, it would hurry things along," Mary said. "Lucy's finishing up the green beans and salad, while watchin' the biscuits."

"Sure. Do you want white or brown gravy?" I asked, tying the apron that she handed me around my waist.

"White, of course, it's the only kind with fried chicken," she replied, pointing me to the large cast iron skillet sitting on the stove. "The drippin's are in the pan, the flour in the pantry, and the milk is in the fridge," she added, handing me a large whisk and a measuring cup.

We spent the next fifteen minutes making small talk, getting to know each other more, as we worked. They were surprised that I was originally from Jonesboro, Arkansas, and proclaimed that we were all gonna be great friends. Em had told them about Torch. Mary and Lucy both took a taste of my gravy, looked at each other, and grinned, nodding, and told me it was perfect.

Once supper was on the table, Mary called the rest of the family into the dining room. The seven adults sat around the long dining table, while the children sat at a smaller table of their own. I was seated between Em and Granny, Kenny and Lucy across from us, with Cody and Mary at either end.

Halfway through the meal, Granny stopped eating. "Who made the gravy?" she asked loudly. All conversation ceased. "It wasn't Mary or Lucy, they either scorch it or it's lumpy. I blushed when she turned her eyes on me. "It's the best I've had since my mama died."

Emmett laughed. "You've truly been accepted now, sweetness," he said, laying his arm across my shoulder and kissing me. "Granny sets great store by the way a woman makes gravy. You're in like Flynn!"

"Ewe," Heath said with a shudder. "Emmy kissed a girl!" The other boys joined in with their disgust.

"Yep, I sure did, "Emmett relied with a laugh. "And one day you'll understand why. It's really nice."

"Never!" they exclaimed as one. "No way." I just sat there smiling at what I was experiencing for the first time in my life. Family.

It was what I had expected, a typical family gathering. The children were calling out for more food or drinks, and picking at each other the way that siblings do. The adults were trying to out voice each other, especially the men. They were arguing sports while Mary and Lucy tended to the children between taking bites from their plates.

Granny turned to me and spoke quietly, "Have you told Emmett yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait…" I broke off and stared at her, my mouth agape. "How do you know, Granny?

"It's all over you, darlin'," she smiled. "I've been around a day or two, and seen many a girl carrying. Why haven't you told him?"

"I just wanted to wait for the right time during the honeymoon," I replied.

She placed her hand on my stomach and looked into my eyes. A slow smile crept across her face. "You might better tell him soon, sweetheart," she said quietly. "That other one hurt my boy bad by keepin' her secret. I don't want to see him like that again."

"I will, Granny," I promised, taking her frail hand in mine. "I don't want him to be like that again either. I know that pain too well."

"What are you two hatchin' up over there?" Mary asked, sitting back down at the table.

"Just a little Granny talk," Granny replied. "Ain't nuthin' you ain't heard before." I looked down at my hands, biting my lip to keep from laughing. Emmett glanced at me curiously.

"What goin' on?" Em asked. "Is something wrong?"

'No, baby," replied patting his cheek. "I'll tell you about it when we get back to the cabin. Right now though, after dishes are done, I'd like to go play in the snow." Everyone agreed excitedly.

Thirty minutes later, we were all putting on coats, boots and gloves, and heading out the back door.

For the next hour and a half, we all enjoyed ourselves. I was watching the kids and guys having a snowball fight, when I felt a handful of snow being forced down my back. I whirled around to find Emmett and Emily laughing. I quickly bent down and, before Emmett realized my plan, planted a ball of snow right in his face. Emily was laughing so hard she didn't see the small amount of snow I tossed in hers.

"Let's get her Emily," Emmett growled playfully. I began to run. Soon they were chasing me, and Em grabbed me from behind, toppling us into the snow. He rolled so that I landed on him. I laughed into his eyes and suddenly I felt a small body crawling over me. Emily laughed down at us, and then we were all three wrestling. Em suddenly jumped up and pulled me to my feet, Emily standing up beside us. As we stood watching Cody and Kenny pulling two sleds out of the barn, Emily ran to join the other kids waiting to ride them.

Emmett attempted to teach me to snowboard, but after one hard fall, I called it quits and went to sit with Granny on the porch to watch all the activity. Lucy and Mary were sliding down the hill on inner tubes, screaming and laughing louder than the kids. Watching Emmett come slicing through the snow on a snowboard was magic. He was graceful in execution of the run, and he looked so sexy.

It was beginning to get dark by the time we traipsed indoors to dry off and warm up. Cody built up the fire into bright and warming flames. Mary and Lucy brought in carafes filled with hot chocolate and coffee, and a bowl of mini marshmallows.

Shortly, the kids began to fall asleep on the carpet in front of the fire, and Granny excused herself to go for a nap. As she bent down to kiss me goodbye, she whispered in my ear, "Tonight, tell him tonight."

"I will," I promised and kissed her cheek.

"You will what?" Em asked, hugging me to his side and kissing my hair.

"Just a little something I promised Granny," I replied, lifting my face up to his and kissed him sweetly, dragging my lips across his. Kenny and Cody came back downstairs after putting the kids down for their nap, just as Mary and Lucy came in from taking the kids empty cups to the kitchen. The six of us sat comfortably around the fireplace, taking quietly. Em invited the family to visit Dollywood with us the next day, but they declined sighting that the children had school the next day, and couldn't keep them out another day.

It was only when Em caught me trying to stifle a yawn; that he decided it was time for us to go. He went out to get our packages for them while I slipped on my boots and wrapped up in my coat, gloves, and earmuffs. He brought the gifts in and sat them in front of the Christmas tree. Turning, we said our goodbyes, promising to meet them for breakfast on Thursday morning, after the kids left for school.

"Would you like to stop for something to eat, babe," Em asked as we drove to the cabin. "Or would you rather pick something up and take it home?"

"I'm craving Chinese food," I replied. "Are there any take-out places here?"

"Let me check with Cody," he replied, pulling to the side of the road and taking out his cell phone. He plugged it into his radio, which was blue-tooth equipped. After the call, he put his phone away. "We passed the best place a few miles back. Cody says it's pretty good and reasonably priced. Do you want to give it a try?" I nodded and he turned the Jeep around.

We found the place, a Cantonese restaurant, and went in, choosing a dinner for two containing, Egg Drop soup, Chop Suey, Chicken Chow Mein and fried noodles, Shrimp Tempura, Chinese bar-b-que ribs, fried rice, steamed rice, egg rolls, and almond and fortune cookies. My stomach was growling and my mouth watering from the delicious aromas coming from the large bag sitting on the back seat as we made our way home.

"I can hardly wait, baby," I said grinning at Em. "My stomach is playing with my backbone!" I added, giggling.

"Well, we're home, sweetness," he replied with a chuckle. "Come on, let's go get that belly filled."

Coming around the Jeep, he picked up the bag from the back seat, opened my door and helped me out. With his arm around me, we climbed onto the porch and went inside. Em walked into the small kitchen, and set the bag of food on the table. I had taken my gloves and earmuffs off and was untying my coat when he walked up behind me to help me out of it. Turning to face him, I began to unbutton his coat. Slipping his gloves into his pocket, he shrugged off the coat, and hung both of them on the pegs by the door.

"Why don't you get the fire going while I dish up our supper?" I suggested. "We can eat in front of fire, what d'you think?"

"Sounds perfect, sweetness," he replied, brushing his lips across mine just as my stomach growled loudly. He laughed and patted my stomach. "Just a few minutes more and you be feeling full."

He had a roaring fire going as I carried in a tray with all the white cartons, forks and chop sticks, napkins, and plates. I had gotten a bottle of beer and water for me. Setting it on the wide hearth, I retrieved the blanket off the back of the green couch, and a couple of large throw pillows, too. Em helped me spread the blanket on the floor and put down the pillows down for us to sit down on.

After we got settled, I reached for a plate, but Emmett took it from me.

"I'm going to serve you tonight, babe," he said softly.

I watched as he filled the plate with a bit of everything. Then, instead of handing the plate back to me, he picked up the chop sticks and began to feed me. At first, I was the only one eating until I picked up the other pair of chop sticks started to feeding him, too

Somehow, I had never realized how sensual a meal could be. But my Em, my husband, was showing me in a wonderful way. It was all I could do not to throw the plate aside and ravage him. But I had a more important thing to do first.

Setting the plate and drinks back on the tray, I turned to face Em.

"Would you hold me, baby?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetness, I'll hold you anytime," he replied, holding his arms out to me, and I crawled over to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against him. Reaching up, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him tenderly. He looked at me, confusion filling his eyes. "What's the matter, Mara? Is everything all right?"

"I guess it depends on how you'll feel about what I have to tell you," I answered shakily, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "I had wanted to wait until Christmas, but Granny somehow knew and made me promise to tell you tonight."

"Tell me what, sweetheart?" he questioned. "You're scaring me. Are you sick? If you are, we'll go home and see your doctor."

"No, baby, I'm not sick right now," I soothed softly, burying my face against his chest. "But I may be in a few weeks. Emmett Dale McCarty, we're having a baby." I felt him freeze and tense up. My heart began to pound. I'd never even thought that he might not want kids anymore.

Pushing back, I looked up into his face. He looked away and swallowed loudly.

"What did you just say?" he asked, his voice shaking, finally looking down at me.

You're gonna be a daddy, Em," I said my voice quivering. "Sometime in June, we'll have a baby. What are you feeling? I need to know if you're okay with this…or not."

Slipping his arm under my knees, he stood up, letting my feet slide to the floor. I stood there trembling as he paced. Stopping abruptly, he turned to face me, and a slow smile began to cross his face. His eyes began to twinkle as he came forward and gathered me to him, holding me tight. He cupped my face with his huge gentle hands, and kissed me like he never had before. He was trembling, too.

"How could you ever think that I wouldn't be okay with this…okay…hell, I'm over the moon, sweetness," he murmured against my neck as tears filled my eyes. Suddenly, I felt dampness and leaned back to see tears flowing down his cheeks, too. "This is the best gift you could have ever given me, Mara. I love you so very much," And he kissed me again.

We stood there for a long while, quietly letting it all sink in. Then he pulled back, that beautiful dimpled smile covering his face. And he picked me up, twirling me around, as he cried, "WooHoo, me and my love are having a baby!" I giggled when he placed his hands under my arms and lifted me over his head. "You're going to be the best mommy ever, and I'm going to be the best daddy I can be," he exclaimed and kissed me again.

This was one the happiest days of my life. Who could possibly ask for more? I had the man of my dreams, the best friends in the world, a skyrocketing career, and now a beautiful part of all that love.

.


End file.
